Rebeld Girl
by minafan
Summary: Katniss es una chica rebelde, que tras ser expulsada de su antigua escuela en Oregon, es llevada ala academia Williams, ¿Qe pasara cuando Katniss se vea rodeada de fresas sin cerebro?
1. Escoltada

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**Capitulo 1. Escoltada.**

Katniss POV…

No es justo. Odio a Effie. Yo no quiero ir a California. No me puede obligar.

Me encontraba encerrada en en mi cuarto, recargada contra la puerta de mi habitación, mientras Effie gritaba muy pero muy enojada.

-Katniss, ya discutimos esto, vas a irte a California y punto, entendiste jovencita!

-No! .. Ni de loca. No voy a ir a California y mucho menos a ese instituto –dije con firmeza.

-Claro que si iras, por dos razones: la primera es por que TE EXPULSARON DE LA ESCUELA –bueno, en cierto modo tenía razón, pero esa perra me busco pleito, no me arrepiento de haberle arrancado la melena a Clove. Se lo merecía la zorra - aun no puedo creer que golpearas a Clove, tu y ella eran amigas desde pequeñas…

-Ni me lo recuerdes, no puedo creer que esa perra fue mi mejor amiga en la niñez –grite a todo pulmon.

-KATNISS! –ups! Se me olvido qe no debo decir palabrotas con Effie.

-Perdón –grite encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bueno ya no importa… y la segunda razón y la mas importante…. ES POR QUE YO SOY TU MADRE, TE GUSTE O NO!

Cierto, pero debía mantenerme firme en mi decisión. NO VOY A IR A CALIFORNIA!.

-No me haras ir, Effie. No lo lograras. Nunca saldré de mi cuarto!...

No lo puedo creer. Effie había mando a traer a Haymitch, desde Washington, para que me llevara él personalmente hasta el instituto de California. no me importaba mucho que me llevara, sino que, todo lo que hizo para llevarme, hacia que muriera de la pena.

Haymitch y dos de sus ayudantes (a por que Haymitch es jefe de la policía en Washington) entraron a la fuerza a mi habitación. Estaban camuflageados. Me levanto Haymitch, mientras los otros dos me esperaban.

-Katniss Everdeen, levantate y recoge tus cosas mas importantes, nos vamos a California.

-Que demon… papá! –voltee a mirar mi reloj de mesa- son las 5:00 de la madrugada! –grite enojada.

Me levante de un solo movimiento.

Rápido vístete, y te espero abajo – me dijo Haymitch mientras yo estaba que echaba chispas- y no intentes escapar, por que la casa esta rodeada.

Que?... No. No lo puedo creer. Corrí a toda velocidad, bueno ni tanto, apenas si trote algunos pasos, hacia la ventana. Y efectivamente, la casa estaba rodeada. En ese instante me acorde de las palabras de Haymitch, "_rápido vístete_". Estaba en bóxer y una playera de tirantes, mi pijama. Además los ayudantes de Haymitch, estaban mirando. Rápido me cubrí con una mano el bóxer y con la otra el torso. Gracias a no se que, Haymitch se dio cuenta, y enseguida y medio enojado, se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes volver la mirada y decirme:

-Te espero abajo, Katniss. No me hagas subir por ti – me advirtió al cerrar la puerta.

Me vestí enseguida, pues sabia que Haymitch era capaz de llevarme a California, así en bóxer. Tome mi maleta y avente la ropa, sin doblarla si quiera. Cosas que nunca faltan: mi celular, mi ipod, un buen libro, mi lap top y mi neceser, para mi aseo.

Sali a trastapicones escaleras abajo. Effie no dijo nada, mas sin embargo, me echo una cara de "_perdóname pero es por tu bien"_yo solo le devolví una mirada y una sonrisa muy forzada, mientras Haymitch me escoltaba hacia la camioneta blindada. Si lo pueden creer?... Haymitch me llevaba a California, cual asesino serial, pues cuando dijo "camioneta blindada" y "escolta", Era porque me llevaba escoltada en una camioneta blindada. Una patrulla adelante y otra atrás, mientras que delante de ellas dos motocicletas y para colmo, un helicóptero de SWAT. Ahora si Haymitch se había pasado.

- Tenias que hacer todo este circo papa?- dije exasperada.

-Si Katniss, era para que aprendieras la lección y te juro por tu abuela que esta en el cielo, que si te vuelven a expulsar de este instituto, te mando ala militarizada.- me dijo Haymitch, fuerte y claro.

-… - me quede callada, pues sabia que con Haymitch, hay que tener cuido, una cosa era Effie y otra muy diferente era Haymitch.

-Mira Katniss, no quiero que cambies nada de ti.-me dijo mas como Haymitch, mi padre y no como Haymitch, el jefe de policía - …eres fuerte, luchadora, no te dejas de nadie, terca, agresiva a veces, pero aun asi encantadora.

No sabia si me estaba describiendo o que onda. Yo siempre me califique como, torpe, inepta y descuidada, además de super distraída, pero las palabras de Haymicht, provocaron algo en mi.

-…Pero quiero que al menos, en este instituto, no te expulsen. Siguió mi padre mientras recorríamos la carretera al aeropuerto.- puedes hacer, aunque sea esto por mi?- me pregunto cuando lo miraba directo a los ojos. Cuando Haymitch bajaba la guardia casi parecía adorable y asi no podía negarle nada.

-Si papa. Intentare que no me corran de esa escuela esta vez- dije rodando los ojos de una lado a otro, mientras escupía literalmente cada palabra- contento?

-Esa es mi chica!

Bueno ya que podía hacer, nunca escaparia de Haymitch y todo su equipo SWAT. Bueno California aquí vamos. Recibes a una nueva chica difícil de domar.

* * *

_ESTA ES OTRA HISTORIA QUE PENSABA ADAPTAR Y PARA LA QUE PEDI SUGERENCIAS... LAS PREJAS SERAN... KATNISS Y PEETA... GALE Y MAGDE... ANNIE Y FINNICK..._

_BESOS Y ABRAZOS..._

_ESPERO COMENTEN PARA SABER SI LES AGRADA_


	2. Cambio De Instituto

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo

**Capitulo 2. Cambio de Instituto.**

_**Katniss POV**_

Abordamos el avión a eso de las 6:30 de la mañana. Medio dormida y también enojada, me acomode en el asiento que me toco. Rayos no puede ser peor. Al lado de un mocoso malcriado, lleno de mugre y lloron. ¿Acaso no era suficiente castigo que Haymitch me llevara hasta la puerta del Instituto?... No, no lo era.

Haymitch fulmino al mocoso con la mirada, el cual se asusto y por fin, a eso de las 8:30 de la mañana, se mantuvo quieto y callado.

¿se acuerdan de la pregunta que hice?. Esa de que si no era suficiente castigo que Haymitch me llevara hasta la puerta del Instituto. Pues no. Aun con todo y el mocoso molesto, lo que había al llegar a California, fue igual de peor.

A la salida del aeropuerto, por la puerta del ala este, me esperaba un batallón. Una camioneta de esas de militar (que raro ¿verdad?... Notesé el sarcasmo) fue la primera que divise, pero no iba a ir en ella. Esa camioneta era una de las cuatro, que iban custodiando, a un pequeño automóvil 300, (hasta yo sabia ese modelo, pues era un automóvil de lujo) con el logo del colegio.

Me puse roja de solo pensar que tengo que pasar por esto otra vez.

-papá!.. pensé que todo el circo lo dejabamos en Oregon –proteste mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-lo siento, Katniss. Pero esto no es a causa mia. Sino de tu padrino Plutarch. –contesto Haymitch, encogiéndose de hombros.

Perfecto. Mi padrino Plutarch. Se me olvido por completo que mi padrino Plutarch, viva en California. Saben, creo que tengo algo asi como un don o algo por el estilo, para eso de conocer personas o mas bien, de personas que me conocen, con la capacidad de mandar en la policía o algo asi; pues Plutarch, era comandante del Quinto Cuartel de California. Aaaaa… genial. Un padrino militar.

Mientras caminaba hacia el carro del Intituto, un hombre completamente de negro se interpuso en el camino. Lo fulmine con la mirada, pero él no me miro a mi, sino a Haymitch.

-Hola Haymitch, cuanto tiempo –Genial. Mi padrino militar Plutarch.

-Hola Plutarch. Si, ya hace tiempo que no te veía –contesto papá con gusto.

-Así, que la pequeña Katniss, es una chica rebelde –Bromeó Plutarch, con una enorme sonrisa. Yo muy apenas pude hacer una mueca de esta.

-eso parece Plutarch, pero creo que la dejo en buenas manos y muy bien custodiada –afirmo Haymitch a media carcajada.

-Esto solo es por precaucion. Katniss es mi ahijada y es para cuidarla –dijo Plutarch. Jum! padres sobreprotectores y ahora también padrinos. No puede ser. Yo solita hubiera tomado un taxi hasta el colegio y no me hubiera pasado nada, no era necesario tanta fanfarria. Pero claro, el "hubiera" no existe y menos si eres Katniss Everdeen.

-Te agradesco por ello, amigo. –dijo Haymitch- Katniss…

Voltee a verlo, pues yo miraba las posibilidades de escapar. Nulas.

-Katniss… pórtate bien, pero, tampoco mal, si me explico, cariño? –pregunto papá, con una voz que… ash, no puedo negarle nada.

-si, papá –conteste entre dientes.

-despues te enviamos las cosas que te faltaron –me dijo.

-Ok, ok. Es mejor ya irnos, Katniss –dijo Plutarch, al ver que ya no dije nada.

-si, vamos a esa cárcel –comente mientras extendia las muñecas hacia mi padrino- ponme las esposas.

-Basta Katniss. Sabes que eso no es necesario –dijeron Haymitch y Plutarch con renuencia.

-lo se, lo se. Solo estaba bromeando.

Despedi a papá con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, mientras él me los regresaba y me susurraba al oído: " _recuerda lo que hablamos "_… Solo asentí.

Perdí de vista a Haymitch. Dí media vuelta y camine con los hombros caidos. Subí al 300, este 300 de lujo que me llevaría directo, a algo peor que la prisión de California, me llevaría a la prestigiosa y respetada Academia Williams de California.

-vamos hija, quita esa cara –comento Plutarch, cuando el carro ya estaba en movimiento- la Academia no es tan mala.

-no me molesta ir a esa Academia, Instituto o lo que sea –dije cruzándome de brazos- lo que me molesta es toda esta carabana.

-Katniss, es por tu seguridad, solo es eso. Ademas, la Academia Williams es de los mejores a nivel de educacion –dijo con orgullo.

-y a mi, eso que? – conteste ya un poco mas exasperada- es un colegio lleno de chicas si cerebro y chicos con la cabeza llena de aire y esteroides en los musculos.

-a lo mejor encuentras amigas aquí y que tal un chico, algún novio tal vez – solto Plutarch con entusiasmo.

¿Qué?... Acaso esta loco. Un novio entre todos esos fresas con la cabeza hueca. Claro que no.

-Amigas? – era mejor irse por ese lado- lo dudo mucho. Mis amigas eran de verdad. Con cerebro, capaces de pensar y aquí creo que solo hay barbie's con humo en la cabeza.

-pues lo que sea, Effie me pidió que te cuidara, por eso la escolta…

Dijo algo mas pero yo estaba demasiado enojada y necesitaba tranquilizarme, asi, que saque mi ipod, me puse los audífonos y deje de escucharlo. Plutarch se callo al percatarse que ya no le ponía atención alguna.

30 minutos después, llegamos a la Academia. Lo primero que vi fueron las rejas del barandal enorme, como de uno metros; las paredes llenas de enredaderas, definitivamente difícil de escalar, pero no imposible. Los jardines, preciosos, para que negarlo, de un color verde precioso y uniforme. A lo lejos de vise un ahuehuete enorme, perfecto para leer y pasar el tiempo a solas.

El porche era grande. Tenia bastantes escalones, hasta llegar a la puerta principal. A los lados de los escalones, dos estatuas de leones con el osico abierto, tipo como los de los museos de historia.

Maldición. Llegue a la Academia Williams.

Mierda, fresas!... Rayos, ¿no puede haber algo peor?, a si, que yo este metida en esta Academia.

-Katniss, Katniss… -dijo Plutarch sacándome de mi burbuja.

-si, ¿Qué pasa?

-nada nena, solo que te fuiste de este planeta –comentaba mientras yo rodaba los ojos.

-lo siento Plutarch, es solo que mis papas ME METIERON A UNA ESCUELA LLENA DE FRESAS! –no pude mas, explote. O sea, como es posible, ¿Fresas?... Definitivamete, mamá quería que fuera a la militarizada, pero no, tendría que aguantarlo.

-vamos, Katniss. No es tan malo.

-si tal vez tengas razón, Plutarch, ya lo veremos.

Ok, me tengo que ir, ¿podras arreglártelas sin golpear a nadie? –dijo mi padrino riendo.

-eso intentaré –conteste entre dientes. Ok, Plutarch sabia que golpee a una zorra, ahora si que Effie me quemo y gacho. Pero eso ya no importaba.

-bueno, Katniss cariño, adentro esta la recepción de la Academia. Mañana llegan tus demás cosas. Pasa y pregunta por la Sra. Cope y presentate correctamente ¿si?

-si... señor! –dije con el ya clásico saludo militar.

-descanse soldado –rectifico Plutarch riendo- solo compórtate, ¿si cielo?

-ok, lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada hee –dije lanzándole una sonrisa y apuntándole con mi dedo índice.

-ok, con que lo intentes me basta y ya sabes, si necesitas algo, conoces cual es mi cuartel.

-si, señor! – dije riendo y poniéndome firme- gracias de todos modos padrino.

-de nada cielo, de nada.

Camino hacia una de las cuatro camionetas que me escoltaron y solo escuche decir "_mision cumplida, soldados!"_. Entonces traerme hasta aquí era una mision. Obviamente ¿no?

Entre a la Academia por una puerta gigantesca, no era como la de mi antigua escuela, la cual solo era de vidrio y ya, esta era una puerta de roble, tallada a mano con hermosas incrustaciones y figuras que la hacían mas bella.

Al pasarla, me puse a buscar la recepción, que se encontraba a la derecha en la cual se encontraba una ventanilla y arriba de ella un letrero que decía "RECEPCION". Daaaa!, como sino fuera obvio. Camine a la ventanilla, deje mi maleta en el piso y toque el timbre o la campanilla, lo que sea. Me atendió una señora.

-si, se te ofrece algo –pregunto educadamente, pero recelosa al mismo tiempo. No se si era el arete, la greña o que, pero me miro de pies a cabeza.

-ammm… si, busco a la sra… - rayos! ¿Cómo dijo Plutarch que se llamaba? A si- …a la sra. Cory –dije sin demorar.

-no será, la sra. Cope? –mierda!... me equivoque de apellido.

-a si, perdón. busco a la señora Cope.

-un momento por favor.

Ví como esta Sra., caminaba tranquilamente y al mismo tiempo volteaba de reojo, como diciendo "a ver si esta no se roba las plumas o algo". Se detuvo enfrente de otra señora, de unos 10 centimentros mas abajo, de la que me atendió. algo le dijo por que me volteo a ver muy enojada y entrecerrando los ojos. Después se encamino hacia mi.

-que se te ofrece, jovencita? –mmta, esta que se cree. Su tono era de lo mas descortes.

-¿señora Cope?

-si, a tus ordenes –contesto con mas amabilidad pero igual de recelosa.

-amm… soy Katniss Everdeen, soy la nueva alumna – dije con desden.

-Oh, claro, Katniss Everdeen, te estábamos esperando –contesto un poco emocionada- entonces todo eso de las camionetas militares eran tuyas?. Es decir, ¿por ti?

-si –conteste pesadamente- podría decirme donde esta mi habitación?

Aquí acabo mi vida. Necesito ayuda urgentemente. ¿me voy a volver fresa?. Jamas!.

-claro que si nena.

Era un poco empalagoso, pero al menos, podía refugiarme en la habitación que me asignaran.

La Sra. Cope voceo al micrófono el nombre de "Magde Undersee". No se para que, pero me lo imaginaba, de seguro ella es quien me iba a enseñar la escuela. Mi niñera, genial.

Tome asiento mientras llegaba mi niñera. Mientras esperaba, vi pasar a un grupo de chicos muy guapos, sin duda niños fresas, consentidos, hijos de papi; aun que solo uno me llamo la atención, bueno él no, pues no pude verle la cara, solo capte su cabello con unos extraños destellos dorados. Me gusto su cabello. Lindo de verdad.

Detrás de ellos, venia una top model o eso creí yo. Era una chava mas o menos de mi edad, o quizás, un año mayor que yo, solo que era mas preciosa. Su cabello rubio en rizos se mecia con su andar. Tenia un cuerpazo, que por Dios, ya quisiera tenerlo yo. Eit no piensen mal, no soy lesbi ni nada por el estilo, es solo que al verla mi autoestima se vino en picada, como un avión sin piloto. Además es una barbie si cerebro.

Se detuvo enfrente de mi. Mientras me zorreaba de arriba hacia abajo y de vuelta, me dijo:

-¿Katniss Everdeen?

-tu eres mi niñera ¿no? –pregunte levantándome de mi asiento y haciendo o mismo que ella. No le iba a demostrar que mi autoestima era escasa en ese momento.

-tienes agallas niña –contesto a mi comentario.

-asi es, no me dejo de nadie.

- a de ser por eso, las camionetas militares ¿no?

Por Dios, nadie lo dejaría pasar o que?

Me limite a encogerme de solo sonrio.

-eres una chica rebelde –afirmo, no pregunto.

-pues eso dicen

-ja… me alegra encontrar a otra –contesto sonriendo.

Esperen un momento. ¿Otra?... de que me perdi.

-¿otra? –pregunte confundida.

-si, pues que pensabas, ¿Qué eras la única rebelde aquí?... Pues no querida. De hecho solo hay dos, bueno contigo ya somos tres –observe que se incluia en esas tres- aquí hay demaciadas cabezas huecas.

Sentí como enrojecía al instante. Eso mismo pensé de ella al verla acercárseme. Juzgue mal lo se. Odiaba ponerme roja, yo sola me delataba.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Magde.

-nada – enrojeci mas si es posible.

-Oh! – no, ya se dio cuenta- pensaste que era una barbie sin cerebro ¿verdad?

-… -me limite a encogerme de hombros.

-no te preocupes, aquí si te quieres adaptar tienes que fingir ser fresa –contesto con desganas.

-yo no, si quieren ser mis amigas, que me acepten tal como soy, yo no voy a cambiar por nada ni por nadie.

-yo si quiero ser tu amiga, si quieres claro –Magde desvió la mirada, como si fuera timida.

No le conteste nada. Espere a que levantara la vista y cuando asi lo hizo, le di una enorme sonrisa. Mi primer amiga en esta Academia. Bueno eso creo. Ya es algo ¿no?

-bueno , vamos, te enseño tu cuarto y las instalaciones ¿si?

Asentí. Tome mis cosas y la seguí.


	3. Conociendo A Las Fresas

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo

**Capitulo 3. Conociendo a las fresas…**

**Katniss POV**

Magde y yo caminamos hacia el ala norte, según me dijo ella. Ahí me enseño cual seria mi cuarto.

Entramos a un edificio enorme como de 7 pisos de alto y del tamaño de un estadio de baseball (me refiero a lo largo). Me llevo al cuarto piso. WAO! Hasta elevador tenia!

-Impresionante ¿verdad? –dijo Magde viéndome.

-Si, mucho –conteste- en mi antigua escuela tenias que alquilar cuarto, si venias de fuera.

-Ja! Pues aquí no pagas renta –dijo riendo.

-Uff! Que bueno, por que mi mesada es de dos dólares –conteste a su broma.

Salimos del elevador y caminamos hacia la derecha.

-Ya casi llegamos –comento Magde. Yo solo asentí y le devolví la sonrisa que me dio.

Pero antes de llegar, observe como tres chivas se acercaban a nosotras. Note que algo se dijeron entre cuchicheos, pues la que venia en medio y al frente, nos miro alzando una ceja y sacando el pecho, como signo de superioridad.

Se detuvieron enfrente de Magde y mio, obstaculizándonos el paso.

-Hola Magui, ¿Quién es esta? - ¿esta? ¿ESTA? ok, ya la odio y ni se como se llama.

-Hola Delly, ya te dije que me llamo Magde -contesto torciendo los ojos- ella es Katniss, nueva alumna –dijo señalándome.

-¿Así que esta es nueva alumna? –ok, me esta cansando- yo pensé que era la nueva intendente.

Las otras dos soltaron unas pequeñas risitas. Magnifico. Me cansaron.

-Mira, Delya… -comencé pero me interrumpió.

-Es Delly –me corrigió- inepta

-Como sea, los nombres de las estúpidas siempre se me confunden o se me olvidan –dije con una sonrisa- soy nueva alumna, te guste o no, y no creas que me hace muy feliz estar en la misma Academia que una idiota como tu y tus lame botas –dije con todo el desprecio posible.

-Mira estupidita… -comenzó a contestarme. Eso jamás. Aquí la que tiene la última palabra soy yo.

-Mira nada, Delya, quédate aquí con tus perritas –dije señalando a las otras dos- Magde, ¿si escuchaste bien?, MAGDE Y YO tenemos mejores cosas que hacer, que perder el tiempo con unas muñecas con la cabeza hueca.

-¿Eso es verdad, Magui? –le iba a decir unas cuantas cositas mas, pero Magde se me adelanto.

-YA TE DIJE QUE ME LLAMO MAGDE, IDIOTA! –grito en la cara de la muñeca de en medio. Creo que Magde era una rebelde reprimida, pues no se defendía… hasta hoy, creo, pues las tres tontas se quedaron estupefactas- y si tenemos mejores cosas que hacer, Delya.

Magde me tomo de la mano y paso por en medio de las tres cabezas-huecas, empujándolas y dejándolas boquiabiertas. Seguimos nuestro camino sin voltear si quiera. Llegamos al cuarto 347-B y Magde abrió la puerta. Me metió de un tirón y suspiro.

-WAO!, Magde, las dejaste sin habla –comente con los ojos como platos.

-Si, ¿verdad? -suspiro- ya me canse de ser quien no soy. Además Delly, Glimmer y Cashmere me caen mal, se creen la última _Coca-Cola_ del desierto.

-Jaja, cierto –rectifique su afirmación- esas plásticas se creen demasiado.

-Aun no puedo creer lo que le dijiste a Delly.

-¿A quien? Es que se me olvidan los nombres de las idiotas –conteste- ¿Cuál de esas tres barbie's es Delya? ¿O como se llama? –estalle en risas.

Magde cayó al suelo a carcajada suelta y yo… pues la seguí al piso.

Después de calmarnos un poco y de limpiarnos unas cuantas lágrimas derramadas a causa de la risa. Magde y yo nos levantamos del suelo.

-Ay, Katniss, eres muy graciosa –dijo Magde.

-Gracias Magde, tu también.

- Katniss llegamos –dijo con una sonrisa- esta es tu habitación.

No me había acordado de que estábamos en un cuarto. De hecho la estaba pasando muy bien que hasta se me olvido donde estaba.

El cuarto era muy espacioso. La cama estaba recargada en la pared izquierda; del lado derecho había un pequeño escritorio. Había una ventana enorme que se abría en dos hacia afuera. Caminé hacia ella y la abrí. Respirar ese aire puro era refrescante. Di media vuelta para mirar a Magde y me percate que detrás de ella había tres puertas; obviamente una era la puerta de entrada y salida de mi habitación, otra el cuarto de baño…. Pero, ¿y la ultima?

-¿Qué es eso, Magde? –señale la puerta.

-Es el closet.

Ok, el closet. Entonces no es tan malo. Ya me imaginaba compartiendo habitación con una fresa. Arg!

Ok, el closet. No tiene nada de malo. Es solo la puerta de un closet. ¿Pero porque me daba mala espina? ¿Porque me daba la sensación de que iba a sufrir mucho a causa de este closet? ¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres verlo? –pregunto Magde emocionada.

-Si… ¿Por qué no?

-Ok.

Magde se encamino hacia la puerta que estaba al lado del baño y la abrió. Lo que vi adentro no era lo que me esperaba. La puerta conducía a otra habitación. De primero pensé que era el cuarto de una de las muchas fresas que hay en este colegio, pero al entrar me di cuenta, DE QUE ERA MI CLOSET!

-¿Qué te parece? Espaciosos ¿verdad? –dijo Magde al ver mi cara de shock.

-Este… Magde, es demasiado grande –conteste después de un minuto- nunca lo llenare. Es mas, mi ropa cabe perfectamente en tres cajones.

Seguí recorriendo el pasillo de mi closet. Si, lo pueden creer, un pasillo….EN UN CLOSET! Deje a Magde atrás, no dijo nada a mi chiste. Me percate de que a un lado, en uno de los tantos tubos para colgar la ropa, había demasiados uniformes colgados. Me detuve en seco.

-¿Qué es esto, Magde?- pregunte un poco alterada.

-Los uniformes del colegio –contesto encogiéndose de hombres.

-¡ ¿Qué? pero... pero tu no traes uniforme hoy, y si mal no recuerdo las tres idiotas de ahorita menos.

-Katniss, hoy es sábado, ¿recuerdas?

-A cierto –dije un poco aliviada- pero aun así, ¿uniformes? ¿Es enserio?

-Si –contesto sin muchas ganas- tienes que portar el uniforme toda la semana.

No! Mataré a Effie. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? No!. Ni en Oregon usaba uniforme. Aunque….

Tuve una excelente idea pero antes….

-Ok, uniformes –mencione a regañadientes- pero… ¿puedo modificarlos un poquito?

-Pues las reglas dicen que debes portar el uniforme, no dicen nada de que este prohibidos modificarlos.

-Pareces robot –dije riendo- "Hola...pit, pit… soy Magde Undersee… pit, pit…. –comente haciendo una imitación pésima de Magde como robot. Moviendo las manos mecánicamente. La verdad muy chistoso, ni pa' que.

Magde se rio de mi, obviamente se le hacia graciosísima mi imitación.

-Necesitas relajarte, Magde –comente entre risas- somos chicas rebeldes ¿no?

-Si, somos chicas rebeldes! –Grito- bueno vamos a que conozcas a Annie ¿si?

-La verdad, Magde, preferiría descansar un poco –conteste- no sabes todo lo que hicieron para traerme aquí…

Helicópteros, camionetas blindadas, patrullas y motocicletas de Oregon… amm, ¿se me olvida algo? A si, tanques militares y soldados con armas en mano, nada más.

-…. Además quiero desempacar lo poco que traigo. Este closet se quedara vacio, ya lo veras.

-Lo dudo –susurro Magde torciendo los ojos.

-¿Qué?, es que no te escuche.

-No, nada. Que después vengo por ti para ir a cenar o algo, ¿Qué te parece?

-Ok, Magde, perfecto.

Acompañe a Magde a la puerta de salida. Cuando cerré la puerta, dejando a Mag afuera, me encaré a mi cuarto. Aunque más bien, encaraba a mi nueva escuela.

Puse mi laptop, mi celular y mi ipod en el escritorio. Conecte mi ipod a las bocinas, que por casualidad las traía en mi neceser. En mi_playlist_localice una canción que me encanta " November Rain" de Guns'n'Roses y oprimí el botón de _play._

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can see a love restrained_

_But darlin' when I hold you_

_Don't you know I feel the same_

_'Cause nothin' lasts forever_

_And we both know hearts can change_

_And it's hard to hold a candle_

_In the cold November rain_

_We've been through this auch a long long time_

_Just tryin' to kill the pain_

_But lovers always come and lovers always go_

_An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today_

_Walking away_

Escuchar esa canción me relajaba y me hacia meditar, sobre lo que tenia que hacer ahora que estaba en este colegio.

_If we could take the time_

_to lay it on the line_

_I could rest my head_

_Just knowin' that you were mine_

_All mine_

_So if you want to love me_

_then darlin' don't refrain_

_Or I'll just end up walkin'_

_In the cold November rain_

_Do you need some time...on your own_

_Do you need some time...all alone_

_Everybody needs some time..._

_on their own_

_Don't you know you need some time...all alone_

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart_

_When even friends seem out to harm you_

_But if you could heal a broken heart_

_Wouldn't time be out to charm you_

Mientras desempacaba, me fijé que en mi enojo y apuro de esa madrugada, había echado a la maleta un "tutu" negro que tenia, de cuando Effie me había hecho tomar clases de ballet. Eso me dio una idea respecto al uniforme, así que acabando de desempacar, me dispuse a arreglar mi uniforme nuevo.

_Sometimes I need some time...on my_

_own_

_Sometimes I need some time...all alone_

_Everybody needs some time..._

_on their own_

_Don't you know you need some time...all alone_

_And when your fears subside_

_And shadows still remain_

_I know that you can love me_

_When there's no one left to blame_

_So never mind the darkness_

_We still can find a way_

_'Cause nothin' lasts forever_

_Even cold November rain_

_Don't ya think that you need somebody_

_Don't ya think that you need someone_

_Everybody needs somebody_

_You're not the only one_

-Perfecto. Este uniforme si me gusta. – me dije a mi misma.

Después de "modificar" mi uniforme, me di un largo baño. Metí mis bocinas y mi ipod que desde antes ya había puesto. My _playlist_tenia la canción de "My Immortal" de Evanescence, esa canción me relajaba muchísimo, y mas sentir el agua caliente caer sobre mi cuerpo, sentir como cada musculo se destensaba, hasta quedar totalmente relajados.

Había sido un día de locos. En una sola mañana, me habían escoltado hasta la Academia Williams, había hecho una amiga, casi peleo con una tarada y hasta había hecho planes para salir. Increíble mi primer día en esta cárcel.

Cuando salí del cuarto de baño, casi me da un infarto.

-Magde, me asustaste.

-Perdón, es que toque y como no abrías, entre –comento en respuesta.

-Ok, esta bien, fue solo el susto.

En ese instante tocaron la puerta.

-Justo a tiempo –murmuro Magde.

-¿Quién es, Magde?

-Es Annie, te dije que te la iba a presentar –comento dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla- pero ella es un poco impaciente, así que vino a conocerte.

Magde abrió la puerta y tras ella, una pequeña chica me sonreía enormemente. Me pareció agradable, así que le devolví la sonrisa. Era unos cantos centímetros mas baja que yo, y mira que yo me considero enana; su cabello llegaba por su cintura, en diferentes capas; su cuerpo era esbelto, de piel palida y los ojos azules, que la hacían verse muy bonita, hermosa de verdad. Portaba una playera negra de manga corta, con un estampado en el pecho de la muy famosa lengua de los _Rolling Stone,_esta chica sabe de música; la playera la combinaba con unos vaqueros entubados a la cadera de color azul y unas botas de tacón de aguja que le llegaban a las rodillas.

-Hola Magde, Katniss ¿puedo pasar? –dijo dando un paso hacia la habitación. Un momento, ¿ya sabia mi nombre?

-Claro, pasa –conteste extrañada- enseguida vuelvo, me visto y regreso.

-Ammm… Katniss, te traje un regalo –me dijo Annie, deteniéndome- ya sabes, por tu primer día aquí.

-Annie… -dijo Magde. Algo me estaba perdiendo.

-No, Magde, esta bien –conteste.

-Pero Katniss… esta bien, tu te lo buscaste –dijo Magde, eso me asusto.

Annie me tendió una bolsa. La tomé con una mano, pues con la otra sostenía la toalla con la que estaba envuelta. Le susurre un "Gracias", pero cuando la puse en la cama y me dirigía al closet, Annie me volvió a interrumpir.

-Pero… ¿Qué haces?

-Amm... ¿voy al closet a cambiarme para salir a pasear?

-Si, pero… pruébate mi regalo ¿sip? –Annie junto sus manos como suplica y me miro con los ojos vidriosos. Madge solo torció los ojos y se fue a sentar a la cama a leer una revista.

-Esta bien, Annie, supongo que no me traje nada. Sabes de hecho así es, hasta me traje un "tutu" de crinolina negra –reí al saber que era verdad, pero gracias a Dios, mañana llegaban todas mis cosas.

-Entonces… me dejas arreglarte –eso me tomó por sorpresa- porfis, porfis, porfis, ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

-Annie de verdad, no creo que sea necesario, solo vamos a ir a cenar, ¡ni que tuviera una cita! –Dije entre risas- además, no creo que puedas hacer mucho por mí.

-Solo confía en mi, quedaras hermosa –dijo Annie contraatacando- anda ve ponte unos vaqueros y tu regalo, mientras voy a mi habitación por algunas cosas.

Esta niña me asustaba, pero así era adorable. Voltee a ver a Magde en mi cama y solo me dio una sonrisa de "mejor aguántate y acepta tu derrota". Yo solo suspiré.

-Esta bien peque.

-¿Peque?- dijo algo confundida o más bien molesta.

-¿Te molesta? –Conteste- si quieres no te digo así.

-No, esta bien, es mas lindo de lo que me dicen otras –dijo alzando la voz una octava y viendo a Magde, ella solo le saco la lengua. Que maduro de su parte- anda vístete.

Entré al closet y saque uno de mis vaqueros favoritos, que por suerte había hechado a mi maleta; eran unos jeans negros a la cadera con algunas rasgaduras y entubados; me dirigí al baño para vestirme. El regalo que Annie me dio, era una blusa de color rojo con estampados al frente de rayos, moros y guitarras, con un hombro al descubierto, realmente hermosa. Me miré al espejo, me veía bien, pero me faltaban mis _Converse_rojos. Me los coloque y me gusto la imagen del espejo.

Salí del baño y Annie ya estaba de vuelta, con un montón de cosas para el cabello y mucho, demasiado maquillaje. Me quede helada, ¿todo eso era para mi?

-Oh!, Katniss, te vez genial –comento Magde sacándome de concentración.

-Ammm… Gracias –dije enrojeciendo- muchas gracias por la blusa, Annie.

-De nada, Kat, ahora… ¡siéntate! –contesto Annie. Por Dios, ya ni mi padrino Plutarch, que es miliar- hora de trabajar con tu cara… Magde, ¿me ayudas con el cabello?

-Claro, ¿que quieres que haga? –contesto la aludida.

Me sentaron en la silla de mi escritorio. Mientras Magde dejaba liso mi cabello con la plancha, cosa que yo tardaba como mínimo dos horas, Annie me pintaba aquí, me pintaba acá, usando diferentes cosas y ¡no acababa! Por lo regular, yo solo me secaba el cabello, me delineaba los ojos, me aplicaba un poco de rímel y listo. Pero ellas no. Una hora después por fin terminaron.

-Lista –dijo Annie.

-Quedaste hermosa, Katniss. –secundo Magde.

Me miré al espejo, pues lo tenía enfrente. Esa no era yo. La del espejo tenia el cabello con volumen pero aun así liso hasta la punta; los ojos los tenia marcados con sombras negras difuminados, lo que hacia verlos realmente grandes, las pestañas casi tocaban las cejas de lo largas que estaban; la boca estaba pintada de un rojo pasión con un _lip gloss_transparente, que contrastaba con su piel blanca, como la cal. Así que miré bien y en esas facciones me descubrí. Era yo la del espejo. Me veía preciosa.

-WAO! –fue todo lo que pude decir.

-Bueno ya estas lista, ¿nos vamos? –dijo Magde a mi espalda.

-Si, vamos al centro comercial, quiero un Starbucks –secundo Annie. Yo solo asentí.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios... nuevo capitulo de Rebeld girl... :) ... intetare actualizar mas rapido

Besos y Abrazos


	4. Conociendonos

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**Capitulo 4. Conociéndonos.**

**Katniss POV.**

Salimos de la Academia, rumbo al Centro Comercial de california.

Magde tenia un excelente auto. Un BMW rojo descapotable, realmente precioso. Salimos de la Academia, pues siendo fin de semana, los alumnos podían ir a sus casas, o si preferían, podían quedarse a dormir en el Instituto como cualquier otro día. Los padres de Magde se encontraban en un crucero y los padres de Annie eran publicistas, así que viajaban demasiado.

-¿Ya tienen su disfraz para la fiesta temática? –pregunto Annie emocionada. Aunque la acaba de conocer, parecía que teníamos una amistad de años.

-Yo ya Annie –contesto Magde sin apartar la vista de la carretera- así que me salve.

-¿Cuál fiesta? –pregunte mirando a Annie.

-Todos los años, la Academia Williams organiza una fiesta temática –contesto- el año pasado, el tema era las nubes, pero Magde y yo hicimos unas cuantas diabluras.

-Cierto, ese día estuvo genial, Annie –afirmó la conductora.

-A si, cuenten, ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? –dije yo.

-Pues imagínate, Kat, el tema de la fiesta era las nubes, por ende, todos teníamos que asistir de blanco –contesto Magde.

-Así, que a mi, se me ocurrió poner en ridículo a Delly, Glimmer y Cashmere –le siguió Annie.

Yo estaba atenta a cada palabra que pronunciaba, pues sabia que involucrando a las barbie's-cabezas-huecas de Delya, _Gliter_ y Casinomiro-no tendría que ser bueno; esperen, ¿si se llaman así? A no, Delly, Cashmere y Glimmer. Bueno me da igual, me vale.

-Yo estaba segura de que esas tres irían cual tales prostitutas son, así que Annie vigilo, mientras yo colocaba todo lo demás, antes de que empezara la fiesta –dijo Magde.

-Las odiamos tanto que no nos pudimos resistir a hacer eso, no solo porque se creen superiores que nosotras, sino por que también son novias de los chicos que a nosotras, nos gustan –dijo Annie frunciendo en seño.

-¿Así que andan Con los chicos que a ustedes les gustan? –dije.

-Si, ellos son guapísimos. Gale es encantador, tierno y muy musculoso –suspiro Magde- utiliza un arco con gran facilidad…

-Y Finnick es todo un caballero, gentil, amable y protector –dijo Annie con un suspiro- claro que Peeta también tiene lo suyo, ellos tres son primos pero se llevan como hermanos.

-¿Con que esas tres tontas andan con ello? –Dije con malicia- a ver que hacemos al respecto, pero sígueme contando, ¿Qué les hicieron?

-Bueno, pues mientras yo vigilaba, Magde coloco tres barricas de miel en donde esta la iluminación en todo lo alto, donde no los vieran, pues todos los años "ganan" el concurso al mejor vestuario, siendo que yo tengo mejor gusto que ellas dos –dijo Annie un poco enojada.

Yo estaba que me moría de ganas de que me dijeran el resto, pues sabia que iba a estar genial. Yo ya había ideado un plan para esas viejas, esas tres me las pagarían y muy caro.

-El caso es, que colocamos dos ventiladores a la salida –le siguió Magde- y cuando ellas subieron a recibir su premio, les cayo toda la miel en todo el cuerpo –no reímos las tres juntas- y como si Annie fuera vidente, salieron corriendo y los ventiladores se prendieron bañándolas de plumas de gallinas.

Todo el camino hacia el centro comercial fue pura risa. Ellas me preguntaron porque me habían expulsado de mi anterior instituto, ya pues les conté, pues que me corrieron por desgreñar a una zorra igual que Delya y lo demás, claro diciéndoles que si me expulsaban de esta Academia, iba directito a la militarizada.

Llegamos por fin al Centro Comercial, y pues como yo no conocía nada, las chicas me dieron un mini tour por todas las tiendas de ropa; Annie parecía estar en su mundo, le brillaban los ojos con cada prenda que me elegía, ¡si, que me elegía! Annie decía que necesitaba ropa para la Academia y para la fiesta que se avecinaba, así que la ultima tienda a la que acudimos, fue a _"Crazy Style's_" una tienda de todo tipo de disfraces.

-¡Annie, pero si la fiesta es dentro de un mes! –casi se lo grite en la cara.

-¿Y?, necesitamos tener todo listo y vernos súper-lindas, hermosa y sexys ¿Cómo vez?... eso me recuerda… ¿tu que llevara Magde? –dijo Annie.

-Ammm... ¿yo? –dijo Magde. Se escucho clarito como tragaba saliva. Me volteó.- voy a ir disfrazada de Fergie en el video de "_my humps"_, con el short de licra rosa y la blusa azul, además de mis zapatillas Rosas –dijo fuerte y claro.

-Ok, me parece bien, ¿y tu, Kat, como quieres ir?- me pregunto Annie.

-¿Y quien dijo que quiero ir?

-Vamos, Katniss, será divertido –ataco Magde- además podemos hacer una cuantas travesuras, ¿si, vamos?

-Bueno –dije resignada- ¿de que tema es este año?

-El tema es tu cantante preferido o la canción que mas te guste –dijo Annie- en tal caso es igual, así, ¿Qué cual es tu canción preferida?

-No lo se, tengo que pensarlo, pero me gusta mucho la canción de _"two hearts"_de Kelly Minogue.

-Pues iras de Kelly Minogue, ese video esta genial, te veraz sexy –lo juro Annie.

-¿Y tu de que video iras, Anie? –pregunte.

-Yo voy a ir vestida como Shania Twain –contesto con una sonrisa

-No piensas decirnos de que canción, ¿verdad? –dijo Magde muy segura.

-Oye eso no es justo –me queje.

-No, no les pienso decir, es sorpresa –dijo Annie adelantándose a la tienda.

Magde y yo la seguimos unos pasos más atrás. Las tres, cada una traíamos como, cinco bolsas en cada mano, todo, según Annie, eran cosas que necesitábamos las tres, especialmente yo por ser nueva en la Academia.

Entramos en la tienda de disfraces, pues según Annie, si esperábamos para comprar los atuendos, después no íbamos a alcanzar.

Annie escogió un vestuario y me lo entrego.

-Pruébatelo –me ordeno.

Me metí al probador y me puse lo que me había dado. Me veía realmente sexy, no lo puedo negar, además iba de acuerdo a la canción. Salí del probador hacia la estancia donde me esperaban Magde y Annie, me daba un poco de vergüenza por que, una pared era de vidrio y daba justo afuera de la tienda, donde las demás personas me podían ver.

-Por Dios, Katniss, te vez realmente linda –dijo Magde.

-No solo linda, sino sexy también –rectifico Annie- te dije que te verías preciosa.

-Bueno pues gracias, Annie –dije- sin ti, no encuentro el atuendo ideal, ¿y el tuyo?

-El mío lo tengo en la Academia –contesto- ya lo había elegido desde antes

-¿Qué no pretendes enseñárnoslo? –pregunto Magde.

-Claro que si –dijo Annie- pero quiero que me lo vean puesto, me veo hermosa.

-Ok, entonces hoy lo llevas a mi cuarto y tenemos una pijamaza –dije muerta de curiosidad- me voy a quitar este disfraz.

-Ok –dijeron ambas, pero cuando me di la vuelta y que de frente al enorme muro de cristal, mire a tres chicos pasar. Los tres eran realmente guapos, parecían modelos. Era increíble que tres hombres tan lindos. Me les quede mirando, pero mi atención solo se dirigió a uno de ellos, tenia el cabello rubio cenizo destellos dorados. Había visto antes ese cabello, estaba segura, pero… ¿Dónde?

_Flashbacks_

_Tome asiento mientras llegaba mi niñera. Mientras esperaba, vi pasar a un grupo de chicos muy guapos, sin duda niños fresas, consentidos, hijos de papi; aun que solo uno me llamo la atención, bueno él no, pues no pude verle la cara, solo capte su cabello con unos extraños destellos dorados. Me gusto su cabello. Lindo de verdad_.

_Fin de Flashback_

¡Claro!, cuando estaba esperando a Magde. Él es del cabello lindo. Por Dios, ahora que le puedo ver la cara es más lindo de lo que pensaba… ¿Qué?, no, Katniss Everdeen, no puede gustarte un tipo plastico con él, de seguro que es una fresa de lo peor. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando ese chico plástico, voltio a mirarme.

**Peeta POV.**

Iba pasando por enfrente de "_Crazy Style's"_una tienda de disfraces muy popular en California, cuando vi a la mas linda, y sexy mujer que había visto en mi vida. Traía un disfraz que le sentaba bien. No deje de mirarla hasta que, Gale, Finnick y yo, dejamos la tienda atrás, solo pude captar, que ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba y se sonrojo.

-¿Qué tanto miras, Peeta? –pregunto Finn, al percatarse de que miraba hacia atrás nuestro.

-Nada.

-Para mí, que estabas viendo a la chica de la tienda de disfraces –dijo Gale entre risas. ¡No!, Gale la había visto también- se veía sexy con ese disfraz.

-Cállate, Gale –dije dándole un sape.

-¿Cuál chica? –pregunto Finn.

-Ninguna. Gale que ya ve mal, necesitas lente eh –dije entre bromas- yo solo buscaba a nuestras novias.

Si, nuestras novias, tres guapas chicas y amigas entre si, mi novia era Delly, la capitana de porristas de la Academia Williams; Glimmer y Cashmere, las novias de Gale y Finnick respectivamente, además de amigas de Delly y miembros del escuadrón de porristas. Nosotros tres, jugadores del equipo de Baseball de la Academia Williams, por tal motivo, ellas eran nuestras novias.

Pero esta chica era diferente, jamás la había visto por aqui, simplemente tenia algo que la hacia verse adorable, fuera del disfraz, ella era adorable.

Llegamos a la pizzería, donde nos quedamos de ver con nuestras chicas. Ellas ya nos esperaban.

-¡Peeta Bebe! –grito mi novia al verme entrar. Delly era linda, pero a veces, como estas, cuando me decía "Bebe" me cai mal.

-Ya te dije que no me digas así, Delly.

-Lo siento, amor. No me regañes ¿si? –dijo al sentarme junto a ella y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios **-**hoy eh tenido un pésimo día, me encontré con una tarada que iba con Magde, pero, ash olvidémoslas.

Gale y Finn saludaron a sus respectivas novias, asi que nos quedamos en el Centro Comercial y pedimos unas pizzas. Cuando estabamos esperando a que nos trajeran la comida, la chica adorable de la tienda de disfraces entro a la pizzeria en compañía de otras dos chicas. A ellas si las habia visto claro, estaban en la Academia Williams, una era Magde Undersee y la otra Annie Cresta.

Mientras la veia, escuche como Delly soltaba un pequeño siseo y apretaba los puños.

-Maldita estupida –dijo con todo su desprecio.

-¿La conoces, Delly? –le pregunte un poco confuso.

-Esa idiota le dijo Delya a Delly hoy, antes de venir hacia aca –Contesto Cashmere

Gale, solto unas pequeñas risas, pero enseguida guardo silencio, cuando Delly, le dio una mirada asesina.

-No es para tanto –dijo Finn en son tranquilo- a lo mejor es simplemente una turista que esta de paso.

-Eso quisieramos –dijo Glimmer.

-¿Como que eso quisieramos? –pregunto Gale.

-Es que esa perra, es nueva alumna en la Academia Williams –contesto Delly entre dientes.

Me le quede mirando otra vez a esa chica. Así que tendria chance de conocerla, de saber porque se me hacia tan adorable, pero, con Delly a mi lado, seria difícil… pero no imposible. La chica me devolvió la mirada, sonrió y sus mejillas adoptaron un adorable tono rojo.

**Katniss POV.**

¡Por Dios!.. El chico de cabello lindo me hizo sonrojar. Eso solo pasaba cuando me gustaba alguien o cuando pasaba por una gran vergüenza.

Seguia parada enfrente de mis amigas. Ellas no lo pudieron ver, por que estaban de espaldas a ellos, pero yo, estaba roja como un tomate.

-¿Kat, que tienes? –dijo Magde al ver que no me movia y agachaba la mirada- ¿Por qué estas roja?

-No tengo nada –dije apresuradamente- me voy a cambiar.

-Si, anda. Que me muero de hambre –dijo Annie.

Estando en el probador, me pregunté ¿Qué pasaria si yo me enamorara de un chico sin cerebro?, ¿me volveria igual que ellos? ¿fria sin ningun sentimiento que no sea por mi misma? ¿seria tonta, estupida y con la cabeza llena de humo?. ¡NO!. Jamas seria como ellos. El amor no existe y menos desde aquella vez. Ese idiota me lo dejo muy claro.

Salí del vestidor y me encamine hacia la caja. Annie me esperaba con las manos abiertas, para que le entregara mi disfraz. Me negaria a comprarlo, pero con las miradas que me daba Magde, me quedaba claro que era mejor no contradecir a esta peque.

-Bueno, ¿y a donde vamos a comer?

-¿Qué te parece, Kat, si comemos una pizza? –dijo Annie

-Me parece bien –dije encogiendome de hombros.

-Entonces vamos –dijo Magde.

Las seguí hasta donde se supone que es la pizzeria. Entrando al local, lo primero que vi, fue al chico de cabellos lindo. Pero no estaba solo, Delya estaba con él. Annie siguió mi mirada y me pilló viendo al chavo, pero no dijo nada. Me percate de que no estaba solo, Delya y sus lamebotas estaban con él, ademas de los otros dos chicos, uno grandote y musculoso; y el otro, un chico alto de cabello cobrizo y muy guapo tambien, antes no me habia percatado de cómo eran, pues solo le puse atención al de cabellos lindo. Algo se dijeron entre si, pero cuando el chico de cabello rubio con destellos dorados volvio a verme, solo pude sonreirle y sonrojarme. Odiaba eso.

Caminamos en silencio hacia una mesa que se encontraba vacia. Nos sentamos y dejamos todas las bolsas que traiamos cargando. Bastantes para mi gusto. Yo quede enfrente al chico que no me quitaba la mirada de encima. ¿Qué aspecto tendria para que me mirara de esa forma?. Decidi no prestarle atención, no la merecia, pero voltee a ver a mis amigas y mire que tambien observaban al chico. No, no es cierto. Magde miraba al de cabello oscuro,Y Annie, ella miraba al chico alto y Cobrizo. Las dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-Ajaaa –dije sacandolas de su mundo- con que les gustan esos chicos, ¿verdad?

-Emm… este… no, ¿Cómo crees eso, Kat? – dijo Magde tartamudeando.

-Magede Undersee, ella es nuestra nueva mejor amiga, ¿para que se lo ocultamos? –dijo Annie mirando a Magde.

-Entonces, ¿si les gustan?

-Si, acaso no son guapisimos –dijo Annie suspirando de nuevo.

-¿y como se llaman? –pregunte, a lo mejor podian saber el nombre del que me miraba.

-El guapo y grandote, es Gale Hawthorne –dijo Magde suspirando- el cobrizo es Finnick Odair –suspiro Annie- y el chico de cabello rubio, es Peeta Mellark, y son del equipo de Baseball del Instituto.

Con que se llama Peeta Mellark. Interesante.

-Si –dijo Annie en tono resisgonado- pero ellos tres, son novios de Delly, Glimmer y Cashmere.

Con que novios de las tres tarada. Mucho mas interesante (neta que hay veces, que hasta mi propia mente me asusta).

-¿y?

-¿Cómo, que y, Kat? –dijo Magde

-Si, ¿y?, ¿ porque no los conquistan?

-Pues por que tiene novias, obviamente –contesto Annie.

-Eso se puede arreglar –dije en un suspiro.

-A sí, ¿Cómo? –pregunto Magde.

-Las ayudare a conquistarlos, y asi, tendre un poco de diversión, molestando a esas tres –dije orgullosa.

-Va, ¿y que planeas hacer? –pregunto Annie.

-Miren y aprendan, ¿Ok?

Me levante de mi asiento y camine hacia la maquina de refrescos, compre uno y me dirigí hacia la mesa de las taradas. De vuelta a la mesa de mis amigas, les dije que estuvieran preparadas con las bolsas. Me levante de nuevo y camine hacia la mesa de esas taradas y sus novios, coloque la lata a mi espalda y la agite, cuando llegue a la mesa de las estupidas, todos y cuando digo todos, me refiero a todos, voltearon a verme.

-Hola –salude con una sonrisa parte de mi plan.

-¿Qué quieres idiota? –dijo Delya o como se llame, pero, ¿Cómo era el nombre?. No lo recordaba.

-Vine a pedirte una disculpa, mi tono de hoy en la mañana fue muy descortes –exclame serena.

-Pues largate, disculpas no aceptadas.

-Vamos Delly, escuchala si quiera – dijo el que ahora sabia era Peeta Mellark.

Gracias. Si, asi se llamaba, Delly.

-Si, Delly, disculpame, es que estaba un poco molesta, por algunas cosas que hicieron para traerme hasta aquí –dije aun sonriendo, pero ya con un poco de malicia - mira, te compre un refresco, en son de disculpas.

Le tendi el refresco. Tenia que caer con el plan, eso era esencial. Mire de reojo a Annie y Magde, que me miraban con los ojos como platos, sonrei para mis adentros. Delya me miro con sospecha, pero aun asi tomó el refresco. ¡Perfecto!. Cayó en la trampa.

-Ok, te perdono por que tengo sed, y la pizza y los refrescos todavía no nos las traen -Dijo mientras abria el refresco, di un paso haca atrás, pues no queria mancharme como ella. Cuando abrio la lata, el refresco salio disparado directo a su cara, los demas se sorprendieron y se alejaron un poco. Pobre Peeta, hasta a el le toco un poco. La tarada quedo empapada, no pude mas y salte a carcajadas.

-¡Ups! –dije encogiendome de hombros y soltando una carcajada- el refresco venia agitado, lo siento.

-Eres una idiota –dijo Delya- ¡Mi cabello!

-Eso te pasa por meterte con mis amigas y conmigo –conteste- a por cierto, casi se me olvida, chicos –voltee a mirar cobrizo y al de cabello oscuro- mis amigas, Magde y Annie, les mandan saludos y besos- les dije guiñándoles un ojo – y tu- me voltee a ver a Peeta- ven aca –Tome a Peeta del cuello de la camisa y lo acerque todo lo posible a mi, lo bese en los labios enfrente de la tonta de su novia. Ya antes habia hecho eso, pero los labios de Peeta eran deliciosos, asi que no lo pude evitar y profundice el beso, cosa que él me correspondio. Me vi obligada a romper el beso, pero aun asi lo disfrute. – nos vemos guapo.

Corrì a donde estaban mis amigas, tomamos las bolsas y nos fuimos, ni pudimos comer pizza, pero no importa, habia valido la pena. De camino a casa llegamos a un _McDonald's_, compramos unas hamburguesas y de camino a la Academia les conte el resto de mi plan y lo qe les habia dicho a Gale y Finnick.

* * *

Besos y Abrazos... mas tarde explicare algunas cosas y subire mi profesora... me sugirieron cambiar los nombres de las ciudades por el capitolio y los distritos creo que lo hare pero mas tarde ando sin tiempo :)... solo me resta decir que este fue mi capitulo favorito cunado lei la historia...


	5. Sorpresas

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**Capitulo 5. Sorpresas.**

**Peeta POV**

Cuando esa chica me beso, no fue un beso como los que le daba a Delly, este era mucho mas… dulce, diferente.

Yo no entendia muy bien lo que pasaba. Ella se acerco a Delly en son de paz, pero, no era así. Le habia dado un refresco agitado. Me reí en mi interior, eso nunca lo vi venir, pero claramente ella era diferente, se veia diferente y eso me… atraia. Si me atraia a mas no poder, era diferente de lo que sentia por Delly, de hecho, no era nada comparado. Con Delly, yo ya no sentía nada, ni amor ni nada, es mas ni aprecio sentia por ella, me caia mal, detestaba tener que verla, hablar con ella, besarla y hasta me provocaba nauseas, pero al ser todo un caballero como mi madre queria, no iba a admitirlo frente a ella y mucho menos, frente a mis hermanos, Finnick y Gale.

Pero esta chica me movió todo por dentro. La vi correr hacia sus amigas después de que me besara. Yo estaba en shock. Sus labios, sus dulces labios me habian dejado estupefacto.

-¡Peeta Bebe! –grito Delly sacandome de mi concentración- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

-¿yo que te hice, Delly? – le pregunte. Todavía estaba un poco en shock, asi que no me importo que me dijera _Bebe_.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste besarte con esa?

-Yo no la bese, ella me beso.

-Vamos, Delly, tranquilizate –le dijo Gale, al ver que no paraba de gritarme.

-Si, Delly, ya después te vengaras –exclamo Cashmere

-Nosotras te ayudaremos –secundo Glimmer

-Nadie va a hacer nada –dije un poco enojado- ¿entendido, Delly?

-Pero… Bebe, ¡Ella te beso! –volvio a gritar Delly, tratando de hacer un berriche, conmigo ya no funcionaba eso, antes si pero ahora, no.

-¡Pero nada! – grito Finnick, que hasta ahora se habia mantenido al margen de todo esto- Peeta tiene razon, nadie va a hacer nada, ¿entendieron Delly, Cashmere y Delly?

-Si –contestaron las tres al mismo tiempo y agachando la cabeza, pero yo sabia que no se iban a quedar asi como asi.

Las pizzas llegaron a nuestra mesa, pero ya ninguno tenia hambre, asi que nos fuimos directo al instituto, yo todavía queria comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba, pero Delly, solo queria ir se inmediatamente a la Academia, no quedo mas, que darle gusto.

Llegamos al Instituto y acompañamos a las chicas a su dormitorio, yo solo queria ir a mi habitación, tenia la cabeza hecha un lío, pensaba en Delly, en que ya no sentia nada por ella, en la nueva chica, en que me habia besado y en que deseaba volver a sentir sus labios sobre los mios.

-Peeta, amor… siento mucho que esa perra te haya besado, deja quito ese mal sabor de tu boca –dijo cuando llegamos a su habitación, la numero 349-A. La detuve, no le iba a dar el gusto de que me quitara ese beso de la boca- perdon, Delly, pero la verdad, es que estas empapada de refresco y no quisiera que me mojaras, lo siento cariño.

Me hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero ya no dijo nada. Excelente, pues no sabia que mas inventarle. Entro sin rechitar a su habitación, detrás de ella, entraron Glimmer y Cashmere, supe que iban a planear algo, me lo esperaba. Nos despedimos de las tres con un simple "_adios"_ y nos dirigiamos a la salida cuando la ví.

Venia con Magde y con Annie, como dije antes, a ellas ya las conocia y quien no iba a conocer a las causantes de varias travesuras en la escuela.

-Mira Peeta –dijo Finn en tono burlon- ¿Quién viene ahí?

-¿No le diras nada? –pregunto Gale

-No…lo se –dije, pues todavía no lo pensaba. Ademas, mientras estabamos en la pizzeria, no me habia fijado en su atuendo, traia unos vaqueros a la cadera de color negro y un poco rasgados, ademas eran entubados, le sentaban bien; portaba tambien un blusa roja con un hombro al descubierto, con estampados al frente, que en contraste con su piel palida la hacia verse espectacular. No portaba zapatillas como cualquier otra chica, sino unos _Converse_ de color rojo que le convinaban a la perfeccion; maquillaje, sii sus ojos de color gris contrastaban con las sombras negras y su boca… esa boca de color rojo pasion que antes me habia besado, me llamaba a probarla de nuevo. ¡Pero que me a hecho esta mujer!... Me sentia extraño.

Mientras nos dirigiamos a la salida, ellas tres intercambiaron unos cuantos cuchicheos, no supe en si lo que ella les haya dicho, por que, Magde y Annie abrieron los ojos como platos, pero después asintieron y las tres nos miraron directamente a los ojos.

Ella me miraba a mi, con una ceja levantada. No se si ella disfrutaria el beso, pero yo en cambio lo sentia vivo en mis labios. Annie miraba a Finn, con una sonrisa que deslumbraria a cualquiera, incluso a mi hermano Finnick* Magde…bueno Magde era otra cosa, miraba a Gale de una forma muy poco educada, casi sexual, diria yo. Ninguno dijo nada. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude apreciar que Gale, casi babeaba por Magde y que Finn le sonreia estupidamente a Annie, yo…yo ni queria saber como estaba, seguramente peor que ellos.

Pasaron por en medio de nosotros, cada quien mirando a su cada cual, Ella a mi, Magde a Gale y Annie a Finnick. No dijimos nada. Pero cuando dieron un paso atrás de nosotros dijeron…

-Eit chicos… -esa era la voz de ella, de quien mas. Los tres nos dimos la media vuelta, pues no habia mas chicos que nosotros por el pasillo.

-A las tres, Katniss, - dijo Alice, asi que ella se llamaba Katniss, Precioso nombre - una… dos…¡tres!

No se lo que paso, pues en un segundo, teniamos, y cuando digo teniamos era por que los tres las teniamos colgadas del cuello, besandonos. No puede ser, esta mujer me volveria loco. Ya no preste atención a nada mas, no supe que hicieron Finn y Gale, solo fui conciente de que sus bellos y suaves labios me besaban; Katniss enredo sus manos en mi cabello, se sentia tan bien esa caricia. Mis brazos cobraron vida propia y los lleve a su cintura y la aprete junto ami, su boca y la mia estaban tan conectadas, como si fueran engranes que encajaran a la perfeccion. Finalmente y con los labios un poco hinchados, nos separamos. Los tres al mismo tiempo.

Observe como Annie se bajada de Finnick, supuse que para poder alcanzarlo, tuvo que dar un salto, pues ella era mas bajita que el; Magde y Gale, bueno solo me percate de cómo Magde tenia una pierna subida en Gale y este con su mano en ella.

-¡WAO! –dijo Gale- Magde yo…

Era la primera vez que veia que Gale, se quedaba sin habla. Pero pues yo no me quedaba atrás y mucho menos Finn, que solo se dedicaba a observar a Annie. Por mi parte… yo no solte la mano de Katniss.

-Shhh…no tienen que decir nada –dijo Katniss soltando mi agarre- solo tengan en cuenta, que existen mejores y mas bellas mujeres que esas tres que tiene por novias.

-Gale… me gustas y sabre como conquistarte –dijo Magde

-Finnick… -dijo Annie, pero claramente en la mirada decia todo- pronto.

-Peeta… -era Katniss la que me hablaba, ¡sabia mi nombre!, ¿y porque me alegraba?. Enserio me puso mal, ¡ y acabo de conocerla!- nos vemos guapo.

¿Solo eso? ¿Nada mas eso? Por Dios, me acababa de besar, ¡¿y solo dijo eso?

Las tres dieron media vuelta, pero cuando estaban a dos pasos de nosotros, Finn y Gale tomaron a Magde y a Annie por las muñecas, les dieron media vuelta y les plantaron otro beso en los labios. Katniss y yo los miramos.

-Que mas da uno mas –dijo Katniss encogiendose de hombros, camino hacia mi y me planto otro beso.

Cuando por fin nos soltamos los tres, ellas se fueron a su cuarto. Gale, Finnick y yo nos quedamos parados, observando como se alejaban de nosotras, y entraban a un cuarto a solo una puerta del de Delly, Cashmere y Glimmer. Gracias a Dios no salieron.4

_.-.-._-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Katniss POV**

Cuando llegamos a la Academia, fuimos directo a la habitación de Annie, solo un piso abajo del mio.

En el camino les conte que les habia dicho a Gale y Finnick, que mis amigas, osea ellas, les mandaban saludos y besos.

-¿Pero por que besaste a Peeta Mellark? –me pregunto Magde

-Pues por que se me hizo divertido –Conteste- ademas por ver la cara que puso la tonta esa otra vez, lo volveria hacer con gusto.

-¡Ja! La verdad es que si –me secundo Annie- la cara que puso Delly, al verte besando a Peeta, y que él no hiciera nada por detenerte, fue de 10.

-Si, verdad –dije a media risa. Eso me dejo pensando, ¿Por qué no me habia parado? ¿Por qué sus labios eran deliciosos? ¿Por qué ansiaba volverlos a provar? ¡NO! Impoible, pero era verdad.

Entramos a la habitación de Annie, pues nos iba a enseñar su disfraz para la fiesta, ella ya me habia hecho comprar el mio y como Magde ya tenia el de ella, solo faltaba ver el disfraz de Annie.

-Esperen aquí, ire a ponerme mi atuendo – dijo Annie entrando al cuarto de baño.

Me sente junto con Magde en la cama de Annie, muy comoda a decir verdad, de hecho todo su cuarto era comodo, el papel tapiz y demas complemento de su habitación eran de color azul y verde, combinaban armoniosamente.

Magde se levanto y camino hacia el estante, donde Annie tenia su esterio, conecto el _ipod_, supuse que estaba buscando una cancion, asi, que cuando la escuche, cual era, casi grito de la emocion.

Era una de mis canciones preferidas, la de _" Girls, Girls, Girls"_ de Motley Crue. La cancion empezo a sonar y Magde y yo a bailar y a cantar.

_Friday night and i need a fight  
My motorcycle and a switchblade knife  
Handful of grease in my hair feels right  
But what i need to get me tight are_

Tome un cepillo de Annie y Magde el control de la televisión y simulamos que eran nuestros micrófonos.

_Girls girls girls  
Long legs and burgundy lips Girls  
Dancin' down on the sunset strip Girls  
Red lips fingertips_

En ese instante salio Annie del baño, se veia linda con su dizfraz, pero tambien se nos unio al canto y baile disparejo.

_Trick or treat sweet to eat  
On halloween and new year's eve  
Yankee girls ya just can't be beat  
But you're the best when you're off their feet_

Girabamos y bailabamos como nuestros cuerpos no los permitian y era divertido.

_Girls, girls, girls  
At the dollhouse in ft. lauderdale  
Girls, girls, girls  
Rocking in atlanta at tattletails  
Girls, girls, girls  
Raising hell at the 7th ve_

Magde canto sola una pequeña estrofa

_Have you read the news  
In the soho tribune  
Ya know she did me  
Well then she broke my heart_

La siguiente fue Annie, la cual se veia graciosisima cantando con una zapatilla, la cual habia agarrado de microfono.

_I'm such a good good boy  
I just need a new toy  
I tell ya what, girl  
Dance for me, ill keep you overemployed  
Just tell me a story  
You know the one i mean_

Y la ultima fui yo, me estaba diviertiendo como nunca.

_Crazy horse, paris, france  
Forget the names, remember romance  
I got the photos, a ménage á trois  
Musta broke those frenchies laws with those_

Al final, juntas cantamos el coro. ¡Fue grandioso!

_Girls, girls, girls  
Body shop, marble arch  
Girls, girls, girls  
Tropicana's where i lost my heart_

_Girls, girls, girls_

Caimos las tres juntas en la cama, riendonos todavía de lo ridiculas que nos veiamos cantando con nuestros "micrófonos". Fue realmente divertido. Nos sentamos y fue cuando empezaron los elogios.

-¡WAO! –dije al percatarme del atuendo de Annie- te vez realmente bien.

-Si, Annie –me secundo Magde- te vez espectacular.

-Gracias –dijo Annie- y eso que no me arregle bien

Annie dio varias vueltas, mostrandonos su disfraz desde todos los angulos posibles. Me gusto su traje.

-Chicas, estoy cansada, ¿les parece si después hacemos la pijamaza? –dije bostezando- me voy a mi cuarto, ¿Dónde dijiste que es, Magde?

-Mejor te llevabamos, Kat – dijo Annie- no te vayas a perder.

-Exacto –dijo Magde- o te vayas a ir al cuarto de algun muchacho

-Que graciosa, Magde –dije con acidez- seguramente hare eso, y solo por sexo ¿no?

-Correcto –dijo Annie- pues todos son unos descerebrados

-Menos Finnick, Galle y Peeta –comento Magde- pues ademas de guapos, forman parte del equipo de Baseball, son cultos y muy educados. Gale esta en la clase de tiro con Arco

-Aja, lo que digas.

-Bueno, solo deja me cambio, Katniss. –dijo Annie entrando al baño.

Magde y yo, esperamos mientras Annie se cambiaba, subimos al siguiente piso, que era donde estaba mi habitación y camino a ella nos encontramos a Peeta, Gale y Finnick. Yo todavía sentia los labios de Peeta sobre los mios, pero aquí, el chiste era ayudar a Annie y a Magde a conquistar a Gale y Finnick, no de que yo me enamorara de Peeta Mellark… esperen, ¿dije, que me enamorara? ¿Y DE PEETA MELLARK? Ok tengo demaciado sueño, ya estoy delirando.

Mientras mas nos acercabamos a ellos, tuve una grandiosa idea.

-Chicas, les pongo un reto –dije entre cuchicheos a Annie y Magde.

-Habla –dijo Annie enseguida, voltee a mirar a Magde y asintió.

-Las reto a Besar a Gale y a Finnick.

Hubo un segundo de silencio donde observe como abrian los ojos como platos y después asintieron.

-De acuerdo –dijo Magde.

-Pero tu besas a Peeta –dijo Annie tomandome por sorpresa..

-¿y yo porque? –dije un poco alterada.

-pues ni modo de que lo dejemos solo sin probar beso –dijo Annie y Magde se solto riendo quedamente.

Lo pense un segundo, ya habia besado a Peeta, asi que mas da.

-Ok, acepto –dije sin retrazo- cuando los pasemos, contamos hasta tres y los besamos.

Las chicas asintieron y volteamos a ver a los chicos directamente a los ojos. Quise divertirme un poco y coquetee con Peeta Mellark, levante una ceja, provocandolo a besarme. Mire como Gale se derretia por Magde, seguramente por que Magde se contoneaba sensualmente, Finnick… él solo le sonreia a Annie, pero tenia una sonrisa bonita .

Pasamos por en medio de ellos.

-Eit chicos… -dije sin retraso.

-A las tres, Katniss –dijo Annie- una… dos…¡tres!

Saltamos las tres al mismo tiempo, pude captar que Annie pegaba un brinco hacia los brazos de Finnick y como Madge subia una piema a la cadera de Gale y este colocaba una mano en el muslo de Magde. Yo solo me puse de puntitas y senti las manos de Peeta acomodarse en mi cintura y apretarme hacia a el, mis dedos se enredaron en su cabellos. Me gustaba su cabello de eso no hay duda. Disfrute su beso como la primera vez, osea hace unas horas jaja, es que, eran tan amoldables a los mios. Ya con las labios hinchados a causa del beso las tres nos separamos.

-¡WAO! –dijo Gale- Madge yo…

El de cabello oscuro tartamudeo, esa era buena señal. Mientras lo miraba me percate de que Peeta no me soltaba la mano.

-Shhh…no tienen que decir nada –dije safandome de Peeta- solo tengan en cuenta, que existen mejores y mas bellas mujeres que esas tres que tiene por novias.

Y eso era verdad, Annie y Madge eran mucho mas lindas y agradables que las lamebotas sin cerebro.

-Gale… me gustas y sabre como conquistarte –dijo Magde. ¡WAO! Que directa.

-Finnick… -dijo Annie, ella tenia una forma de decir las cosas con una mirada, asi que no hicieron falta muchas palabras- pronto.

No me iba a quedar atrás, asi que con mi voy mas sensual…

Peeta… -quise divertirme un poco, asi que solo le dije - nos vemos guapo

Casi me caigo al piso de risa, al ver la cara que puso, definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba.

Las tres, Magde, Annie y yo dimos media vuelta, pero cuando apenas dimos dos pasos, Gale y Finnick agarraron a Magde y Annie, y las volvieron a besar. Peeta y yo solo nos miramos.

-Que mas da uno mas – dije encogiendome de hombros, me acerque a Peeta y lo bese tambien.

Despues de que Gale y Finnick soltaran a Annie y a Magde, nos dirigimos a mi habitación. Los besos que Peeta daba eran deliciosos, no lo puedo negar y un ser algo muy pequeño dentro de mi, decia que queria mas de ellos.

Entramos a mi cuarto y mis amigas suspiraron.

-Gracias , Katniss –dijeron las dos.

-¿Gracias, porque?

-Por retarnos a hacer eso –contesto Annie- me encantan esos tipos de retos.

-Si –secundo Magde- a mi tambien

Nos quedamos platicando lo que cada una sintio al respecto. Pero cuando me preguntaron a mi, tuve que mentir.

-No senti nada, solo lo bese por que era parte del reto.

-Aja, ¿y tambien era parte del reto, cuando Gale y Finnick nos volvieron a besa? –pregunto Annie en tono de burla.

Me quede callada. No sabia que contestarles.

-Bueno ya es muy noche, mejor luego hablamos de eso –dijo Magde salvandome. Le agradeceria eternamente.

Asenti, por que en realidad, me moria de sueño. Las acompañe a la puerta, me despedi de ellas y cerre. Me tumbe en la cama sin desvestirme ni nada. Cai en un profundo sueño, pero lo extraño es que soñe con Peeta Mellark y esa noche no tuve las pesadillas que me acompañaban de un tiempo para aca.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios...

Besos y abrazos... Este capitulo es para ti **XkanakoX**... Gracias por apoyarme en todas mis historias...

***(N/A: hermano, por que asi se tratan, como hermanos)**


	6. Especial Del Verbo Rara

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**Especial del verbo rara**

**Katniss POV**

Me levante muy temprano en la mañana, tenia ganas de ver a Peeta, sobre todo quería ver que cara ponía después de lo de anoche, en una sola noche me había besado con el mismo chavo mas de dos veces, y eso es raro en mi, bueno no es que me ande besando con cualquiera verdad pero después de lo que ese idiota me hizo, decidí empezar una nueva vida, una en donde no me importara lo que la gente diga o cosas por el estilo.

Después de tomar una ducha y ponerme unos vaqueros azules y una playera verde oliva, salí de mi habitación. Había tomado la decisión de conocer la Academia Williams, no me iba a imponer a que Annie o Magde, me lleven a todos lados.

Cuando caminaba por una arbolada, cerca del edificio de las chicas, me tope a un chavo alto, musculoso y rubio; a decir verdad no estaba mal, era mucho más alto que yo, pero era atractivo, no parecía del tipo de los descerebrados de este lugar, así que me acerque a él.

-Hola, me llamo Katniss –me presente- ¿Tu eres?

-Hola me llamo Cato –me tendió la mano para estrecharla, y cuando así lo hice, me dio un jalón y me beso. Pero este idiota que se piensa. ¿Qué yo me beso con cualquier estúpido como él? Estaba muy equivocado.

Me zafe de su agarre, pero cuando iba a darle un derechazo, lo vi que cayó al suelo tocándose la mejilla. Aun no lo había tocado, estaba segura. Fije mis ojos llenos de perplejidad en él, en sus ojos se veía la rabia y el enojo contenido, pero no me miraba a mi, mira algo detrás de mi. En eso escuche su voz.

-No la vuelvas a tocar, perro –dijo Peeta.

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa, Mellark? –dijo ese idiota.

Ahí fue cuando salí de mi asombro. El que Peeta Mellark me defendiera sin si quiera conocerme me dejo impresionada.

-Óyeme, imbécil –dije furiosa al mentado Cato- ¿tu con que derecho me besas?

-Por favor nena, ¿no me digas que no lo disfrutaste?

¿Nena? ¡ ¿NENA? . Este estúpido que se cree.

-Claro que no, estúpido –dije con desprecio. Peeta se mantenía callado, solo observaba que haría, eso me enojaba mas, pero no me desquitaría con él, por el momento- ni si quiera te conozco.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- dijo el muy animal- ven para acá.

Me tomo de las muñecas tratando de acercarme otra vez hacia él. De reojo vi que Peeta se encaminaba otra vez, pero le demostraría que se me cuidar sola. Di un paso hacia el perro, y levante mi rodilla derecha lo más rápido y fuerte que pude. ¡Justo en medio! El perro solo me soltó a causa del dolor y se tiro al suelo, retorciéndose como vil lacra que era.

-En tu vida, escúchame bien, en tu vida me vuelvas a tocar, idiota –dije apuntándolo con el dedo índice, maña aprendida de una pequeña niña, prima de una amiga mía, la única que tenia en Oregon, ahora que me acordaba, tenia que presentarle a Johanna, mis nuevas amigas- o lo lamentaras para toda la vida.

No me contesto nada. Seguía retorciéndose el suelo, así que para rematar, le di un puntapié en las costillas, no se si logre hacerle daño, pero yo creo que si, pues soltó un pequeño siseo.

Peeta estaba en shock, no decía nada, solo me mira y luego al idiota retorciéndose en el suelo. Supuse que no me creyera capaz de defenderme, eso me enfureció.

-Y tu… -dije apuntándole- no te metas en lo que no te importa.

Camine a grandes zancadas, no quería verlo aunque en la hace minutos me moría por hacerlo. Pase a su lado y susurre "_idiota"_. Deje a tras a Peeta y al estúpido aquel que hasta lindo se me había hecho.

Cuando ya casi llegaba a la puerta del edificio, Peeta me tomo del brazo y me volteo, en el jalón que me dio me estampe contra su pecho y casi caigo al suelo del impacto, pero el me sujeto, nos miramos a los ojos en lo que a mi me pareció una eternidad, pero fueron solo unos segundos.

-¿Me puedes soltar por favor?

-¿Eh?... si Claro – contesto Peeta muy caballeroso. Pero yo seguía enojada, ese era mi problema, nunca podía agradecer cuando alguien me ayudaba, siempre fui independiente y me valí por mi misma, aun que Effie siempre estaba conmigo al igual que Haymitch.

En cuanto me sentí libre de los brazos de Peeta, le metí un puntapié en la espinilla, se miraba chistoso como saltaba sobándose, pero no perdí mi tiempo, salí directa a mi cuarto, pero al llegar al Elevador, Peeta me dio alcance.

-¿Por qué la patada? –pregunto aun sobándose, pero yo no iba a dirigirle la palabra, seguía furiosa de que me consideraba tan débil, tan frágil.

-¿No me vas a contestar?

-… -

-Tu lo pediste –pulso el botón de "_frenado de emergencia"_ haciendo que el elevador se detuviera sin si quiera llegar al tercer piso. Caímos al suelo a causa de la parada. Me golpee en la cabeza, pero ya estaba acostumbrada.

-¡Auch!

-¿Te lastimaste?, perdona, deja te reviso –comento Peeta acercándose a mi. Empezó a revisar mi cabeza; quería apartarlo, pero no podía, su sola presencia me alteraba; mire sus ojos azules un segundo, antes de que me mirara. Termino de revisarme, yo ya sabía que no tenia nada, pero no me importo nada, ahora miraba esos ojos verdes tan hermosos, su nariz recta, sus pómulos, su barbilla, todo de él me atraía. Mis ojos siguieron su trayecto hacia su cuello, su manzana me llamaba a morderla, pero no podía, lo acaba de conocer. Volví mis ojos hacia su rostro, pero ahora miraba sus ojos y sus labios alternativamente; Peeta hacia exactamente lo mismo. Esto era mal signo, debía pararlo inmediatamente.

-Este… esto es incomodo, ¿te puedes levantar? –dije al ver que Peeta no decía nada.

-A si, claro –contesto poniéndose de pie y ayudándome a levantar.

-Gracias – dije sacudiéndome y dándole un zape.

-Eit, ¿Por qué fue eso?

-Por que tú provocaste que me golpeara, ¿o fui yo la que paro el elevador? –dije un poco sarcástica.

-Tienes razón, pero tú no me querías responder –dijo en su defensa, yo solo torcí los ojos y me cruce de brazos.

-¿Qué quieres, Mellark?

Dudo unos segundos, lo supe por que sus cejas casi se juntan, era como si le pusieran una ecuación de Cálculo diferencial pero al final lo escupió.

-Quiero que seamos amigos.

¿Amigos? Era la primera vez que un chico me decía eso. Por lo regular solo quieren sexo y ya. Pero esto si que era nuevo.

-¿Amigos? –no pude evitar preguntarle eso, simplemente se me hacia muy extraño. ¿Y si Peeta Mellark es gay? No, no puede ser. Besa muy bien para ser gay.

-Si me lo permites, claro –dijo un poco apenado, mirando hacia el suelo- me gustaría conocerte.

Era extraño eh de reconocer, pero yo también lo deseaba conocerlo, pero esto me beneficiaba a mí y a mis nuevas amigas.

-Esta bien, Mellark –conteste- invítame algo, desatora este elevador y llévame a comer algo, me muero de hambre. El solo asintió.

Peeta activo el elevador de nuevo, y me llevo rumbo a la cafetería. Por los pasillos ya se veían a algunos de mis nuevos compañeros. ¡Puag! Fresas.

Peeta se comporto de una manera muy caballerosa, hasta pena me dio por haberle pegado. Tomamos uno par de omelet's que olían deliciosos, unos jugos de naranja y después, con todo nuestro desayuno, caminamos hacia la ultima mesa del comedor, en una esquina muy lejana.

-¿Por qué hasta acá, Mellark?

-Pensé que querías privacidad –dijo algo sonrojado- tu sabes… para platicar y desayunar.

-Ajaa – esa fue mi brillante respuesta.

Desayunamos nuestros alimentos, quería más, pero mejor me contuve. La curiosidad podía más.

-Así… ¿Qué quieres que seamos amigos?

-Este… si, si tu lo quieres también –dijo casi en un murmullo.

- ¿Por qué? –Dije sin pena alguna- ¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo?

-Bueno… te me haces una chava diferente, especial por así decirlo.

-No querrás decir… ¿Rara? –dije

-Emm… si –dijo Peeta.

-Pues gracias eh –dije con una risita sarcástica.

- No me explique, perdón –dijo Peeta viéndome directamente- quise decir que eres especial, pero del verbo rara, diferente a las chicas de aquí.

No pude aguantar la risa. No me burlaba de Peeta, sino de lo que había dicho, solo una persona me había dicho así, y era precisamente a quien iría a visitar hoy mismo: Johanna.

-¿De que te ries? –pregunto Peeta medio enojado.

-Perdona, es que ya me habían dicho eso.

-¿Qué cosa? –dijo Peeta receloso.

-Lo de especial del verbo rara –comente- y lo mas chistoso es que fue alguien de aquí. De California.

Peeta abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero después bajo la mirada, como si estuviera desilusionado.

-Tu novio, supongo. –dijo con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, -conteste a su locura- fue mi novia Johanna.

Algo de lo que dije le impacto, pues levanto la cabeza de golpe y casi se le salen los ojos, lo juro.

-¿Eres Lesbi? –dijo aun horrorizado.

No pude más y solté una carcajada. Era obvio que pensara eso, después de decir que Johanna era mi novia.

-Claro que no –dije aun riendo- a mi me gustan los hombres.

Seguía riéndome de la ocurrencia de Peeta, pero el me miraba diferente, con un brillo e intensidad que hasta miedo me dio. Ya no dijo nada, solo me miraba.

-Eso me recuerda que me tengo que ir –dije ya mas serena y levantándome de la silla.

-¡ ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? –Dijo alarmado, levantándose también- pero si todavía no acabamos de platicar.

-Emm… si, ya se… pero voy a ir a ver a mi "novia" Johanna –dije riendo por lo bajo.

-Si quieres, yo te llevo.

-Este… no, Gracias, mejor luego platicamos –dije caminando rumbo a la salida, pero tuve una idea y me paré en seco- ¿sabes que? Mejor si llévame, pero quiero que vengan tus amigos.

Peeta me miro sorprendido y decepcionado a la vez, parecia que quería estar solo conmigo todo el tiempo que pudiera, pero eso impedían mis planes.

-Pero, ¿para que lo queremos? –pregunto confundido.

No se si él lo había notado, pero yo si, Peeta había dicho _queremos_ algo inusual, pues en lugar de decir _quieres_ había dicho eso, incluyéndose obviamente, como si él y yo fuéramos una sola persona.

-Para algo –me limite a contestarle- solo que necesito que los lleves, ¿Podrás?

-Claro –dijo todavía confundido.

-OK, te espero en el porche en una hora.

-Ahí estaremos puntuales –dijo, creo que mi plan tendría éxito.

Me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla, sentí una corriente eléctrica en ese contacto, algo me pasaba. Confundida por esa reacción, salí corriendo hacia el cuarto de Annie, sabia de sobra que se pondría como loca, ya antes le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Magde diciéndole que era urgente, que la vería en el cuarto de Annie.

Cuando llegue entre sin tocar la puerta. Magde ya estaba ahí, así que agitada por la carrera, cerré la puerta y me recargue en ella, Annie y Magde me miraban confundidas, debí haberlas asustado. Con el corazón casi saliéndoseme del pecho les dije:

-Tienen… una hora… para arreglarse.

-Pero, ¿para que, Kat? –dijo Annie confundida.

-Vamos a ir a que conozcan a una amiga mía, la única que tenia en California antes de conocerlas a ustedes.

-¿Y esa era la urgencia? –dijo Magde sentándose en el pequeño sillón que Annie tenia en su habitación.

-Claro que no –dije caminando sentándome también el sillón de Annie.

-¿Entonces? –pregunto Annie volteándose y poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

-Lo que pasa es que… Peeta nos va a llevar –dije sonriendo- y el llevara a su amigos.

Las chicas gritaron a causa de la emoción. Annie corrió directo a su Closet y Magde tras ella.

-¡¿Porque no nos avisaste antes? –dijo Annie desde su armario.

-Pues por que el se ofreció a llevarme, y como yo quería que ustedes conocieran a Johanna, le dije que aceptaba pero que trajera a Gale y Finnick. –dije tomando una revista, solapara perder el tiempo mientras ellas se alistaban.

-¿Cómo que el se ofrecio a llevarte? –pregunto Magde sacando nada mas la cabeza por la puerta del Closet, al igual que Annie, pero ella mas abajo.

Me miraron interrogativamente, asi que no tuve más remedio que decirles la verdad:

-Es que Peeta… -dude no pude evitarlo- quiere ser mi amigo.

Las dos me miraron sorprendidas, pero no dijeron nada, estaban en shock.

-¿Se van a arreglar o se van a ir así? –Dije para sacarlas del shock y para que ya no me preguntaran más- nos esperan en una hora ahí en el porche.

45 minutos después, sorprendentemente, Magde y Annie ya estaban arregladas. Magde traía unos vaqueros a la cadera y una blusa que dejaba al descubierto parte de su abdomen, era de color Rojo carmesí, así que contrastaba con su piel blanca y portaba unas zapatillas de punta de color negra, se miraba realmente bien. Annie traía una falda de corte bombacho con una blusa de tirantes color amarilla y unas botas negras que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla y eran de tacón de aguja, Annie era experta de la moda.

Salimos faltando 5 minutos para la hora acordada, y llegamos puntuales. Peeta, Gale y Finnick ya nos esperaban en el porche, arriba de un gran Jeep color plateado, Gale era el conductor, así que supuse que era de él.

Se miraban muy guapos eh de confesar, los tres portaban unos vaqueros desgastados, y playeras con estampados, sencillos pero elegantes.

Al mirarnos los tres bajaron del auto, Gale por la puerta del conductor y los demás por las puertas colaterales.

-Hola chicos, que guapos se ven –dije a modo de saludo.

-Y ustedes no se quedan atrás –dijo Finnick mirando a Annie, quien solamente le sonrío.

-Bueno –dije interrumpiendo el momento- ¿nos vamos a ir o nos quedaremos aquí todo el día?

-Claro que no –dijo Gale sin quitar la vista de magde- partamos ya.

Gale se adelanto un poco al Jeep, y le abrió la puerta del Copiloto a Magde, esta casi brincaba de la emoción. Finnick por su parte ayudo a Annie a subir al asiento trasero para enseguida deslizarse él, depuse fue mi turno, pero como el Jeep era muy alto no podía subir bien, pero de repente, sentí unas manos grandes en mi cintura, ayudándome a subir sin ningún esfuerzo; cuando me encontraba cómodamente en el auto y ya íbamos rumbo al centro de California, le di las gracias a Peeta, quien fue quien me ayudo.

Cada uno por su parte se enfrasco en una plática privada. Magde iba muy sonriente junto con Gale; Annie hablaba con Finnick sobre sus gustos y todo eso; pero Peeta y yo, era otra cosa, el me miraba y yo… yo me sonrojaba, así que para romper el hielo decidí cantar.

-¡Eit chicos! –Dije para llamar la atención- cantemos algo ¿no?

-¿Cómo que? –pregunto Peeta.

Pensé un ratito, me quería divertir, así que les dije:

-¡Cantemos _Soy un Cacahuate_!

-Katniss –dijo Magde desde el asiento delantero- esa son niñerías

-¿YYYYYYYYYYYY? –Dije encogiéndome de hombros- quiero cantarla.

Así que no tome mucha importancia al comentario de Magde y empecé:

_-Soy un Cacahuate ¡si!..._ vamos canten conmigo.

Al principio se quedaron callados, esperando a ver quien empezaba, pero la única con el valor suficiente como yo fue Annie.

-_Soy un cacahuate si!_

-Ya ven no es difícil –dije regañándolos- vamos Annie, ¡canta!

Y así las dos cantamos mientras los demás se unían.

_Soy un cacahuate ¡si!_

_Eres un cacahuate ¡si!_

_Todos somos cacahuates ¡si!_

_Cacahuate, cacahuate, cacahuate ¡siiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

Reímos a todo pulmón, era una canción divertida, aunque casi no me gustaba _Bob Esponja_ eh de reconocer que me divertía esa canción.

-¿Qué, no quieres cantar la de "El Chorrito"? –pregunto Finnick aun riendo.

-No, esa no –dije mirándolo con horror- esa canción es pervertida.

-¿La del Chorrito? –dijo Gale.

-Sip, pero ni preguntes por que, por que te traumas.

Todos se rieron ante mi comentario. Pero no les iba a decir.

-Eres rara –dijo Finnick que estaba aun lado de Annie.

-No –dijo Peeta corrigiéndolo- es especial del verbo rara, ¿no es así Katniss?

-Pues si, Peeta –dije sonriéndole- soy especial del verbo rara, y así me amas.

Eso ultimo se me salio sin querer. Se quedo pensativo pero yo, para romper la tensión me solté riendo. Todos rieron conmigo, al parecer todos dejaron pasar mi comentario, pero yo aun seguía nerviosa. Por fin llegamos al local donde trabajaba Johanna. Extrañaba a esa chamaca, estaba loca como yo, con ella me divertía horrores, era una de las cosas por las que, a veces visitaba a Plutarchl en Carolina, para ver a Johanna.

Gracias por su apoyo chicas nos seguimos leyendo


	7. Nuevo Amor

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo

**Capitulo 7. Nuevo amor**

**Peeta POV**

Katniss había dicho que así la amaba, eso no era cierto, ¿o si? Era verdad que sentía algo por ella, digo era totalmente diferente a las demás, era hermosa, fuerte, decidida, no tenia pelos en la boca, me encantaba esa parte de ella, esa que la hacia rebelde.

Seguíamos camino al establecimiento donde Johana, la "novia" de Katniss trabajaba. Ella estaba muy emocionada, creo que tenía demasiado sin verla. Annie y Finnick se les veía muy entretenido, al igual que Magde y Gale, se les veía felices mucho mas que cuando estábamos con nuestras novias. Novias, eso era lo que mas me preocupaba, nunca había engañado a Delly, pero, ¿ofrecerse a llevar a mis compañeras de colegio con una amiga no es engaño o si?, como sea, por las dudas lo mantengo en secreto.

El resto del camino me dedique a mirar a Bella. Cada 5 segundos la miraba de reojo y pude notar que ella hacia lo mismo. ¿Tendré algo en la cara? ¿O en cabello? Por Dios, ¿Por qué esta mujer me altera? ¿Por qué me sigue mirando? ¿Por qué la sigo mirando yo? Ella me atrae, ¿pero yo le atraigo a ella? Esto es muy confuso.

Seguí observando a esta mujer que me atraía y que deseaba a toda costa conocer, aunque eso incluya terminar con Delly.

Por fin llegamos al local donde trabajaba Johana.

**Katniss POV**

Me sacaba de quicio este hombre. ¿Que Peeta Mellark no puede mirar para otro lado? Digo, por Dios, ya lo había pillado observándome, ¡y ni así se detenía!

Ya casi llegábamos al ciber de Johana. Estaba nerviosa pero a la vez emocionada, hacia ya 4 años desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto, ¿se acordara de mí esa chamaca? Espero que si, por que yo la extrañaba mucho, además quería que conociera a Annie y Magde, mis nuevas amigas. Claro, también a nuestros acompañantes.

Por fin Marvel estaciono el Jeep. Peeta me ayudo a bajar, del mismo modo en que me ayudo a subir, el toque de su mano me produjo escalofríos, pero no de esos que te dan cuando sientes frío, sino de los que sientes, cuando te toca alguien especial. Nos miramos unos segundo, que parecieron eternos, pero Annie nos saco de ese estado, ella nunca sabría lo agradecida que estaba, así que solo asentí y camine en dirección al local.

Me pare en el marco de la puerta y la vi, estaba ayudando a un chavo que tenia problemas con la computadora, justo enfrente, dándonos la espalda.

-¿Si quieres una computadora, te esperas? –dijo sin si quiera voltear. Típico de Johana, directo al grano como yo.

Pronuncie unas palabras por lo bajo para que solo uno de los chicos me ayudara.

-Eit, alguno de ustedes, dígale: quisiera hablar con Johana Mason, ¿se encuentra?

Finnick rápidamente pronuncio lo ya dicho, con un tono de voz mas grave que el suyo. Johana seguía ayudándole al chavo, parecía que le trabo la maquina o algo por que ella no acaba con la labor.

-Si eres de la policía, puedes irte saliendo por donde entraste, yo no tuve nada que ver con la fiesta de anoche.

Jaja, típico de esta loca, siempre metiéndose en problemas.

-Pues aun así estas arrestada –dije haciendo que se detuviera con la maquina.

-Everdeen –dijo viéndome a los ojos. Pude ver que todos nos volteaban a ver, como si pensaran que fuéramos a caernos a golpes.

-Mason –dije viéndola a los ojos, como ella lo hacia. Poco a poco se le fue marcando una sonrisa en los labios, la misma que se formaba en los míos. No aguante mas y corrí a abrazarla.

Estuvimos unos minutos así, varios chicos que estaban en el café internet volvieron a lo suyo en las maquinas. Annie, Magde y los chicos no nos interrumpieron, sabían que era un reencuentro importante. Pero fue el chaval, quien nos saco de la burbuja.

-Oye… ¿que pasa con mi maquina?

-Estoy en algo importante, ¿Qué no vez? –dijo Johana, esa mujer no tenia limites- ahora, paga y fuera, tendré que llamar a mi doctor de _compus_ para que arregle lo que le hiciste.

El chico la miro con horror, parecía que acababa de ver al Diablo, bueno a él no, pero que tal a Johana, es casi su pariente, bueno no. Saco un billete de 1 dólar y salió sin mirar atrás.

-Pobre chico, lo asustaste. –dijo Gale, entrando al local.

-¡Que va! –contesto Johana restándole importancia.

-Pero si salió casi corriendo –siguió Finnick.

-Al ratito regresa, no te preocupes guapo.

Annie la miro con furia, casi sacaba chispas de su pequeña cabecito.

-Johana… mira ellas son Magde Undersee y Annie Cresta, mis nuevas amigas –dije señalándolas- y ellos son Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawtorne y Finnick Odair –alzando la mano a cada uno.

Los saludo cortésmente como siempre lo hacia, así que solo quedaba saber como les había caído a los chicos, mi "novia".

-Mucho gusto, les agradezco que me trajeran a esta _gusana cachonda_ a mi trabajo.

Me puse roja, siempre me decía así pero no pensé que sacara mi apodo enfrente de ellos, todos rieron ante mi pésimo apodo.

-Katniss, con que gusana cachonda ee –dijo Annie riendo todavía- por algo te dice así ¿no?

-Cállate, Annie- salió Magde a defenderme, o eso pensé- que no vez que sonrojas a la gusana.

Era mi fin. Llevaría ese apodo por toda la eternidad.

-Bueno ya, esperen, ¿Por qué estas tan calladito tu? –pregunto Johana.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? – dijo Peeta apuntando con el dedo índice en el pecho y con los ojos muy abiertos, como si lo hubieran sacado de un profundo pensamiento.

-No, el irresistible de allá atrás –dijo Johana- claro que tu, ¿quien mas?

-A perdón, es que…

Peeta no sabia que decir, así que solamente se encogió de hombros. En ese instante y como salvándole la vida a Peeta apareció una chica linda y se veía muy agradable, muy amable a decir verdad.

-Chicos, ella es Anne, mi ayudante en el otro ciber –dijo Johana.

-Mucho gusto –saludo Anne a todos nosotros, pude ver como se le quedo mirando a Peeta, me hirvió la sangre.

-¿Qué paso Anne, esta todo bien? –Pregunto Johana- ¿a que viniste?

-Si no les molesta, -dijo Anne volviendo a mirarnos- ¿podría hablar con Johana a solas?

Yo me encogí de hombres y los demás también, no me importaba lo que le fuera a decir, a lo mejor solo quería cambio, o le traía una información importante….

-¡ ¿UN POLLO? –grito Johana, que todos volteamos a verla.

-Shhh, -la silencio Anne- si se metió un pollo al otro local, y no puedo sacarlo.

Nosotros seis nos volteamos a ver con cara de interrogación, ¿había dicho un pollo? Volteé a ver a Johana, solo ella podía sacarnos de esta confusión, pero seguís medio discutiendo con Anne, aunque mas bien la miraba medio divertida.

Johana se volteo a mirarnos.

-Chicos, se que los acabo de conocer pero quisiera ver… si ustedes podían… -era obvio que le costaba decir las cosas- … si ustedes…

-Ya suéltalo Johana – dijo Peeta. Lo volteé a ver con furia, como se atrevía a decirle así, digo apenas la conocía.

-Hasta que hablaste mudito –dijo Johana. Claro que burlándose- bueno ¿que si podan ayudarme a sacar un maldito pollo que se me metió al otro local?

Estallamos en risas, pero claramente Johana no le veía la gracia.

-Ok, vamos. –respondió Magde por todos.

Johana dejo a Anne a cargo de este local donde nos encontrábamos, y nos encamino a por un pasillo hacia al otro. Este era diferente, más sofisticado y actualizado que el anterior, según dijo Johana, a lo lejos escuchaba el piar del pollo. Atrás de mí se escuchaban algunas risas ahogadas, sin duda de Finnick, ese se ríe hasta por que la mosca vuela.

Cuando por fin llegamos al local, observe que el local era casi un recinto a la computación, todo era nuevo, no más de un mes de usado.

-Johana, esto es… -Annie parecía ida.

-si lo se, pero es para cualquier emergencia –dijo viendo las cosas- ahora si me siguen, Anne me dijo que estaba en el almacén.

Se escuchaba cada vez mas cercas el _pio-pio,_pero al entrar al almacén todos nos quedamos en shock, eso no era pollo, ¡eso era una gallina completa!

-¿Cómo atraparemos eso? –dijo Annie

-Ni en todo el día lo atraparemos –secundo Magde

-Vamos Chicas, somos siete, entre todos podemos –Peeta agarraba cada vez mas confianza, eso me alegraba- Gale, Magde ustedes por la derecha; Annie, Finnick por la izquierda; nosotros por el centro.

-Peeta, es una pollototote, no un partido de futt ball americano –dijo Annie

-No espera –la interrumpió Gale- es la estrategia azul-28 ¿no?

-Exacto, necesitamos planearlo en formación de triangulo –no entendía nada, pero presentía que lo atraparíamos rápido. Así que, ¡al ataque!

Nos preparamos como nos indico Peeta. ¿Se le han quedando mirando a un animal con "odio" y como dicho animal les devuelve la mirada hostil? Pues así nos ocurría a nosotros siete. Me causaba risa saber el ridículo que estábamos haciendo, pero si era para ayudar a Johana, entonces lo valía.

-¿Listos? –nos pregunto Peeta, nadie dijo nada, solo asentimos sin perder de vista al pollo- a las tres, ¿Ok?, una… dos… ¡TRES!

Todos empezamos a perseguir al pollo. Como Johana, Peeta y yo, íbamos al centro, el pollo corrió velozmente y salto a la izquierda, pero paso por arriba de Annie; Finnick pego un brinco tratando de atraparla pero la gallina voló a la derecha (¿Quién dijo que las gallinas no vuelan?, no volaran pero brincan alto y aleteando ); Magde casi la atrapa pero solo logro arrancarle unas plumas; con Gale fue otra cosa, casi me muero de la risa, el pollo le paso entre las piernas, y solo se agacho a verlo correr por entre sus piernas.

Johana parecía loca, no paraba de gritar: _¡corre!, ¡por abajo!, ¡no, no, arriba de ti! ¡A la derecha!, ¡no, a la otra derecha!_

-¡AYUDANOS! –gritamos los seis.

-¡Ups!, perdón.

El pollo no daba su brazo a torcer, bueno más bien su _pata_ a torcer. Todos corríamos tras el maldito pollo, me estaba divirtiendo enserio, y mas por que varias veces, vi como Johana y yo nos tropezábamos al correr y al vernos en el suelo nos soltábamos riendo, me acababa de acordar, por que eso de correr no se nos daba a ella y a mi, pero aun así, seguíamos persiguiendo al pollo.

Por fin y después de mucho batallar Gale atrapo a la gallina. Todos gritamos y festejamos como si hubiera sido el campeonato de futt americano. Brincamos y aplaudimos como si todo fuera una enorme azaña, pero mas reímos al ver las bajas. Magde se había despeinado toda; Annie caminaba chueca a causa de que una de sus botas perdió el tacón de aguja; todos los chicos tenían partes de sus ropas rasgadas, luna y yo por nuestra parte, teníamos los pantalones con demasiados agujeros y rasgaduras a causa de tantas caídas y todo absolutamente todos andábamos mugrosos, nos urgía un buen regaderazo.

De nuevo rumbo a la salida, Gale venia muy cariñoso con el pollo latoso.

-Hay no mames grandulón –dijo Johana- ¿ya te enamoraste de este pollo, verdad?

Todos nos soltamos riendo, incluso Gale.

-Si, la verdad me cautivo desde que la estábamos persiguiendo –dijo Gale sarcásticamente- su cinturita de gallina me enloqueció.

Seguíamos riendo desenfrenadamente, solo a Gale se le ocurren estas cosas.

-Pues ya pídele… que sea… tu amada –dijo Peeta

-Si, se lo pediré…

Pero Gale no miraba al pollo, miraba a Magde. Esta solo le pudo sonreír.

-Eitt chicas, ¿que tal si en agradecimiento los invito al nuevo bar que acaban de abrir? –Johana esta loca y me encantaba salir a divertirme con ella.

-Si, vamos chicas –dije suplicándoles a Magde y Annie- será divertido.

-Por supuesto que los chavos también están invitados –Prosiguió Johana.

-Claro que iremos –contestaron los tres.

-Bueno ya esta dicho, nos vemos en el kilometro 5 rumbo hacia La salida, ¿si saben donde, no?

-Claro –contesto Annie

-En el viejo almacén de licor ¿no? –secundo Magde.

-Exactamente –afirmo Johana- solo que ahora es un bar.

-¿Y a quien pertenece? –pregunto Finnick.

-A mi tía, solo que la que se hará cargo del bar, seré yo –dijo Johana con orgullo- así que los espero a partir de las 10 de la noche en adelante.

-Ok ahí estaremos sin falta –contesto Peeta.

Todos nos miramos sonrientes. Esta noche prometía ser espectacular.

-Bueno Johana, nosotros nos retiramos –dijo Annie- pues la gusana, Magde y yo, nos tenemos que alistar.

-Ok, no se preocupen, yo también me tengo que alistar –contesto- además me faltan ciertos detalles de ultima hora.

-Entonces, allá nos vemos –dijo Gale entregándole el pollo a Johana- tu sabrás que hacer con ella.

Johana asintió y se despidió con la mano que tenia libre.

Todos nos montamos al Jeep, ahora fui la primera en subir, así que la que me ayudo fue Annie, aunque mas que ayuda, me empujo hacia el interior. El camino se me hizo muy largo. Magde seguía platicando con Gale; Annie se había quedado dormida en el hombro de Finnick, pero este solo la miraba dormir; Peeeta venia muy pensativo, ahora ni si quiera me volteaba a mirar, y yo… pues me seguía riendo de lo bien que me la pase este día, incluyendo al nuevo amor de Gale.

Llegamos por fin a la Academia. Despertamos a Annie y nos despedimos de los chicos, a cada uno les dimos un beso en la mejilla, si yo también, pero cada pequeño beso fue en agradecimiento.

-Nos vemos, faltando 10 aquí, chicos -dije apuntándoles- no me queden mal ee

-Aquí estaremos faltando 15 –me contesto Peeta con una sonrisa que me derritió las piernas- hasta luego.

Apenas habíamos entrado a mi habitación, cuando inicio algo peor que la Primera Guerra Mundial, Annie y Magde, juntas en mi closet.

* * *

**hare todo lo posible para componerme y actualizar mas pronto ;)**


	8. Bar parte I

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**Capitulo 8. Noche de Bar I**

**Peeta POV**

Nos habíamos despedido de las chicas, y nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos. Los tres veníamos demasiado pensativos, yo pensaba en lo bien que me había caído Johana y en la noche que me esperaba, pero tenia un mal presentimiento, como si algo desagradable fuera a pasar.

-¿Qué tienen chicos? –les pregunte a Gale y a Finnick.

-Peeta… ¿no me digas que no te divertiste hoy? –dijo Finnick

-Nos divertimos más que cuando estamos con Delly, Cashmere y Glimmer –secundo Gale.

-Si tienen razón, pero ellas son nuestras novias –les dije muy a mi pesar.

Entramos a la habitación de Gale. Su habitación siempre estaba tirada, nunca podía recoger ni siquiera un billete de $1000 dólares si se le tiraba, ahí lo dejaba. El único lugar que más o menos tenia limpio, era donde se encontraba su equipo de pesas. Las paredes las tenia adornadas con poster's de Futt Ball americano, para ser mas precisos Los Gators de Florida, su equipo favorito.

-Gale… ¿Qué no puedes limpiar un día tu habitación?-

-Chicos, Magde en verdad me gusta –comento Gale ignorando mi pregunta

-Y a mi Annie –secundo Finnick.

Se me quedaron viendo fijamente, yo permanecí callado.

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas, Peeta, a ti te gusta Katniss Everdeen –dijo Gale

-¿Qué? Claro que no –conteste inmediatamente, pero ni yo estaba seguro de lo que decía- yo amo a Delly

¡Eso sonaba tan falso! ¿En que momento deje de amar a Delly? Si ella era todo para mí.

-los tres sabemos que nunca amamos a ninguna de nuestras novias –dijo Finnick- solo andamos con ellas por que somos los mas populares de la Academia, y ellas son las tres chicas mas guapas y populares de aquí, pero para serles sincero, Annie es mucho mas bonita que ellas tres juntas.

-En eso tienes razón –dijo Gale- Glimmer ya no me gusta, es mas hasta me cae mal. Terminare con ella.

-y yo con Cashmere –dijo Finnick- y tu deberías de terminar con Delly, Peeta.

-Si, Cómo la puedes soportar cuando te dice "_bebe"_ –dijo Gale imitando idénticamente el tono de voz de Delly.

-No lo se chicos, tengo que pensarlo muy bien.

Ya no me dijeron nada. ¿Por qué soy tan cobarde? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar a Delly si ya no la amo? Bueno no amo a Katniss, pero me gusta mucho, demasiado diría yo.

Nos cambiamos sin tanto apuro, cuando faltaba más o menos media hora para irnos, tocaron la puerta.

-Hola… ¿Chicas?

-¿Quién es, Peeta? –pregunto Gale.

-Pues quien mas amor- dijo Glimmer- somos nosotras

-Son… las chicas – dije en un suspiro apenas audible.

Las chicas entraron sin a verles dado el pase, pero igual no podía dejarlas afuera.

-Hola mi amor –me saludo Delly dando un beso- ¿A dónde van tan guapos?

-Vamos a una fiesta –dijo Finnick sin querer.

-¿Fiesta? –pregunto Cashmere- ¿Cuál fiesta?

Mire a los chicos unos segundos. Ninguno sabia que decir, así que entre la resignación y la molestia tuve que decir la verdad.

-Nos invitaron a la inauguración del nuevo bar " Rock'sNight's" – dije en un suspiro otra vez.

-¿Y porque no nos avisaron con tiempo? –Dijo Delly en reproche- ¿es que no planeaban llevarnos?

A decir por las caras que tenían Finnick y Gale, supuse que pensaban lo mismo que yo: _no, no planeábamos llevarlas_

-No es eso, Delly –dije para calmarla- lo que pasa es que no somos invitados directos.

-Si, exacto –siguió Finnick- nos invitaron unas personas que… no tiene en que ir.

-Si –dijo Gale- y nos ofrecimos a llevarlas.

-¿A llevarlas? –dijo Glimmer

-¿Cómo esta eso? –siguió Cashmere.

-Pues no me importa –dijo Delly muy a mi pesar- no dejare a mi novio que vaya con algún desconocido.

-Es que no son desconocidas.

¡Diablos!. Gale y su bocota.

-¿desconocidas? –Delly era demasiado perspicaz como para no darse cuenta de que eran chicas, aquellas personas- ¿así que son chicas? Pues con más razón iremos.

No podía creerlo. ¡En que momento se colaron! ¿Cómo les diríamos que no? O peor aun, ¿Cómo decirle a Katniss, Annie y Magde, que nuestras novias se colaron a la fiesta? Esto seria un desastre total.

-En 15 minutos nos vemos –dijo Delly- vámonos chicas, hay que arreglarnos.

Y así, sin más se marcharon. Ninguno de nosotros tres pudo decir nada, no podíamos negarles que nos acompañaran, ellas eran nuestras novias. Pero con esto me quedaba claro que Delly y yo, terminaríamos pronto nuestra relación.

Mire a los chicos. Ya nada podíamos hacer más que esperar lo peor. Esto seria una bomba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.

**Katniss** **POV**

Johana nos había invitado a la inauguración del bar de su tía. Prometía ser una gran noche. Algo me decía que me divertiría mucho…

Annie nos llevo directo a su habitación. Como yo casi no tenia ropa, ella me prestaría para la ocasión. Magde fue la primera en bañarse. Annie y yo mientras tanto buscábamos algo apropiado para mí. La segunda fui yo, según Annie eso le daba el tiempo necesario para arreglar a Magde y después bañarse ella, mientras Magde me alista y luego seguir ella con esa labor.

Magde lucia fantástica. El bar obviamente el al estilo Rock, y nosotras iríamos de acuerdo al tema; Magde portaba un vestido en dos colores, azul y blanco, le llegaba a medio muslo, también portaba una corbata azul, idéntico al de la falda del vestido; la chaqueta es la que mas me gusto, era negra, de cuero , con estoperoles; su largo cabello rubio lo llevaba ondulado de tal forma que con el aire se le moviera; las uñas negras y los labios rojos casi guindas, le contrastaban bien con su piel blanca. Quisiera poder verme así de bien.

Mientras Annie se duchaba, Magde me ordeno que me cambiara y así lo hice. Me puse unos pantalones que Annie me presto, según ella solo los había usado una vez, además en verdad me gustaron; eran entubados, de mezclilla, con rasga por todos lados; me puse una playera negra junto con unas botas de tacón de aguja y de cuerdas; si magde llevaba chaqueta pues yo también, así que me puse una que parecía de cuero, con el dobladillo de otra tipo de tela, me gustaba. Mi cabellos ya no tuvo arreglo, así que solo lo seque y cepille y quedo listo, ni glamuroso pero tampoco enredado, al estilo Katniss Everdeen. El maquillaje no me gustaba el exceso así que solo me delinee los ojos, use rímel y me pinte la boca de color rojo carmesí, ese era mi estilo.

Annie fue otra cosa, ella fue llevaba un vestido de brillantes pero con varias partes, le llegaba un poco mas arriba de medio muslo, se puso unas medias negras arriba de el bóxer que se puso; todo lo complemento con unas zapatillas de pico, se veía sencilla pero elegante y sobretodo hermosa, su cabello se lo aliso completamente; y en cuanto a maquillaje, se dejo la cara despejada, solo unas sobras tenues y un brillo labias en sus labios rosados.

-¡WAO, Katniss! –Dijo al verme- te vez realmente linda.

-Gracias, pero lo que quiero es disfrutar esta noche –no quería sentirme incomoda- tengo el presentimiento de que me divertiré mucho.

-Pues vámonos, ¿no? –dijo Magde

-¡Claro! –Dijo Annie- vayamos por los chicos.

Caminamos hacia el pórtico donde quedamos de vernos los chicos y nosotras, pero cuando llegamos, vimos que no venían solos, con ellos venían las tres zorras que tenían por novias.

Mis amigas y yo (aun no se porque) nos pusimos tristes, pero les di un ligero codazo, no nos podían ver esas tres arpías así de tristes, así que enderezamos cabezas y sonreímos.

-Hola zorras –dijo Delya- con que ustedes son las personas… que nuestros novios llevarían al bar.

-Hola idiota –dijo Magde sorprendiéndolas, se lo esperaban de mi pero de Magde no- pues si, vamos a ir a la inauguración, ¿y ustedes?

-Pues nosotras también Magita –dijo Glimmer, no dejaremos a nuestros novios con ustedes tres y mucho menos a solas- así que también vamos a la inauguración del bar.

-Pero dudo que dejen entrar zorras como tú… -dijo Annie- como tú comprenderás.

Las cosas iban subiendo de tono, pero me mantuve callada, Annie y Magde tenían que aprender a defenderse, aunque en realidad no lo hacían nada mal.

Johana nos esperaba así que decidí acabar con esto.

-Bueno, bueno –dije para serenar las cosas, hoy no quería enojarme y mucho menos pelear con la estúpida de Delya- ¿nos vamos a ir o que?

-Si –dijo Finnick sin despegar los ojos de Annie, aunque Cashmere lo estuviera abrazando- vámonos.

Ahora que me fijaba bien, las tres estúpidas iban vestidas iguales pero diferentes al mismo tiempo, es decir, las tres traían una blusa negra y chaqueta de cuero, junto con una falda y medias de red, solo que la falda de Delya era rosa; la de Casinomira verde y la de Gliner color naranja.

Caminamos al estacionamiento y en ese justo momento vi a mi nene, mi mustang. Papa dijo que me mandaría todas mis cosas, así que supuse que mi demás ropa y accesorios ya estarían en la escuela.

-¡Es un mustang shelby 67 Eleonor! –gritaron Gale y Magde al mismo tiempo.

Los dos se voltearon a ver. Me supuse que Gale tan sorprendido de que una chica como Magde supiera ese dato, y Magde de que Gale compartiera su entusiasmo.

-¿Cómo supiste eso? –Le pregunto Gale.

-Se mucho de automotriz –dijo Magde sonrojada- es mi hobbie.

-¡WAO! –fue todo lo que pudo decir Gale.

-Es solo mi automóvil –dije para distraerlos- mi papa me lo compro hace un tiempo.

-¿Cómo que _mi_automóvil? –Pregunto Peeta- ¿acaso este mustang es tuyo?

-Claro que si, fue mi regalo de cumpleaños numero 17.

-¿Y que tiene de especial? –pregunto Gliner.

-¿Cómo que que tiene de especial? –Dijo Gale con voz incrédula – Es de el año 1967, ¡un clásico!, era el año pasado para las Cobras Shelby. El GT 350 usó el alto rendimiento 289 con una hola-subida de aluminio de COBRA, con un sobrealimentador Paxton como una opción y así surgió el GT 500 conocido como Eleonor.

No entendíamos nada, bueno al menos no yo. Pero por la cara de las fresas sin cerebro, ellas entendían menos. Pero Magde si entendía cada palabra.

- El Shelby GT350 Mustang se dividió en 302 pulgadas cúbicas V8, mientras el GT500 vino equipado con el motor de Interceptor de 428 pulgadas cúbico de policía y bajo el capó era un Motor de Cobra de 428 pulgadas cúbico V8, que de manera conservadora fue calificado en 335 caballo de fuerza. –dijo Magde con mucho entusiasmo- Katniss, tu auto es genial.

-Amm… pues gracias supongo –no tenia ni idea de que decir- además creo que nos lo llevaremos, no creo que todos estemos muy cómodos apretujados en el interior del Jeep.

-¡¿Puedo ir con ustedes? –Pregunto Gale con entusiasmo, parecía niño chiquito- ¿siiiii? Siempre e querido subirme en uno así.

-Gale, no te iras con ellas tres –le reclamo Glimmer- tienes que llevarnos a nosotras.

-No te preocupes –dije para calmarlo, no entendía porque se emocionaba tanto- luego te lo presto para que te des una vuelta en el, ¿ok?

Las zorras y los chicos de fueron en el Jeep, mientras nosotras nos íbamos en mi mustang.

-¡Ash! –Se quejo Annie- yo quería pasar la velada con Finnick… ¡A SOLAS!

-Ya Annie, no ganas nada con enojarte –comento Magde- yo también quería estar con Gale, pero creo que no se va a poder.

-¿Por qué están de fatalistas, eh? –Dije sin apartar la vista del camino- de todos modos pueden estar con ellos… a solas –recalque la ultima palabra para que entendieran.

-Algo tramas, Katniss –dijo Annie con emoción-lo veo en tu cara.

-¡Cuenta, cuenta! –Reprocho Magde- ¿Qué planeas que hagamos?

A ninguna de nosotras nos agradaba que esas tres su hubieran cola a la inauguración de el "Rock'sNight's", pero de todo lo malo se tiene que sacar algo bueno, ¿no? Así que nosotras tres nos divertiríamos mucho esta noche.

* * *

Espero poder adaptar mas rapido debido al problema de mi brazo... T-T ... este capitulo lo dedico a monogotas2... gracias por tu ayuda porque de seguro sin tu sugerencia no habria podido adaptar... tan pronto...

espero sus comentarios... chicas diganme que les parece...

Besos y Abrazos


	9. Bar parte II

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**Capitulo 9. Noche de Bar II**

**Katniss POV**

Durante todo el trayecto hacia el bar fui contándoles a Magde y a Annie lo que planeaba hacer. Aun que mas que plan era ir improvisando sobre la noche, aun que obviamente con ayuda de Johanna seria mas fácil.

Aparcamos en la entrada del Bar. Todo se veía al puro estilo de Rock'n'roll, el bar estaba de lujo. En la puerta estaba un hombre y al lado un grandulón, supongo que eran el personal de seguridad. Era imposible no verlos, los recordaba muy bien a los dos, eran Tom y Gloss, mis vecinos de la infancia, habían crecido mucho sobretodo Tom, que estaba enorme. Parecía un armario, se notaba que hacia mucho ejercicio, los músculos lo delataban, como delataban a Gale.

Aparcamos en el estacionamiento, y las chicas y yo bajamos de mi auto. Peeta, Gale y Finnick ya nos esperaban en la entrada al igual que sus tontas novias. Yo traiga seis invitaciones para la inauguración, así que pasar con Delya, Cashmere y Glimmer seria un pequeño problema.

-Déjenme decirles que tenemos un problemita aquí –anuncie cuando me acerque a ellas- solo tenemos seis entradas.

-¿Y eso que? –pregunto Cashmere, era claro que no entendía en lo que consistía el problema.

-Pues que tres de nosotros no podrá entrar sin invitación, Cashmere –contesto Annie, justo antes de que yo lo hiciera- ese es el problema.

-Obvio que nos dejaran entrar –dijo Delya- no pienso dejar solo a mi Bebe con ustedes tres.

Voltee a ver a Peeta, que solo la miro de reojo con una mirada medio hostil. La estúpida no espero a que llamara a Johanna y se dirigió a la puerta, no tuvimos más opción que seguirla. Se paro enfrente de Gloss.

-Su invitación –dijo en voz calmada pero muy seria.

-No traigo –dijo la estúpida. Yo la miraba desde atrás de todos. Me divertiría viendo como no la dejaban entrar.

-Sin invitación no entra –Contesto Glossi sin siquiera mirarla- siguiente.

-Oye, ¿pero que te pasa? –Seguía peleando la barbie- pero… ¿Qué no sabes quien soy?

-La verdad, no. Y no me interesa saberlo- solté unas risitas al igual que los demás, solo Cashmere y Glimmer nos miraban enojadas- si no traes invitación, no entras.

-Pero… - Delly volteo a ver a Tom. Creo que se asusto por que retrocedo un paso. Si supiera que no mata ni a una mosca, Tom es pacifista, ni si quiera entendía que hacia de seguridad del bar.

-¿Katniss? –Gloss me había visto, y obvio me recordaba- ¡Katniss!

Gloss se encamino hacia mí y me dio un abrazo, Tom se quedo cuidando la puerta, pero me sonreír desde su lugar.

-Hola Gloss –lo salude de lo más natural- ¿Cómo estas?

Pude observar la cara de cada uno de mis acompañantes, Annie y Magde estaban fascinadas; Gale y Finnick me miraban con cara de interrogación; Glimmer, Cashmere y Delya, me miraban con sospecha, envidia y enojo; pero el que mas me desconcertó fue Peeta, él me miro con… celos, y me dio la espalda enseguida.

-Hola Katniss, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes al Bar? ¿Seguro ya viste a Johanna verdad? Pero que malvada, no nos dijo nada de ti, ¿pero que haces hasta atrás de la fila? ¿Traes pase? Ok no importa, pasa anda –Gloss me bombardeaba de preguntas, pero me encanto que me invitara a pasar, aunque no trajera invitación, eso le calo a la tonta de Delly.

-De hecho si traigo invitación, Gloss, traigo seis para mis amigos y yo – dije señalando a todos los demás y muy a mi pesar, incluyendo a las barbie's- pero no contaba con que se colaran tres personas mas.

Gloss capto enseguida a que personas me refería.

-¿Quieres que las deje pasar? –No, en realidad no.

-Si pudieras hacerme ese enorme favor

-Claro, por ti lo que sea –escuche un pequeño siseo proveniente de donde se encontraba Peeta, pero no le tome mucha importancia.

La susurre un "Gracias" a Gloss y abrace a Tom. Todos entramos al bar, Estaba a reventar, prometía ser una estupenda noche, aun a pesar de la compañía no deseable.

La pista era grande y hasta un pequeño escenario tenia. La invitación decía que por inauguración estarían bandas y cantantes muy importantes, como Fall out Boy, Kings of león, Cobra Starship, Motley Crue, Poison, entre otros, todo al estilo del Rock'n'Roll.

Encontramos una mesa lo suficiente grande como para los nueve, a lo lejos vi a Johanna, le hice señas para que se acercara a la mesa, cuando me vio camino hacia nosotros, los chicos, Magde, Annie y yo sonreímos al verla.

-Oye tu, mesera, tráenos algo de beber por que nos morimos de sed - ¡¿Que? La idiota de Delly saldría golpeada esta noche, sino es por mi es por Johanna.

Johanna la miro con rabia.

-¿Qué no escuchaste a Delly inepta? –Glimmer

-Muévete, ¿para eso trabajas aquí? -Cashmere.

Los chicos estaban en shock, al igual que Annie, Magde y yo. ¡¿Cómo se atreven a decirle eso a Johanna? Dicho, saldrían golpeadas esta noche por mí.

Johanna las fulmino con la mirada, pero enseguida dulcifico el rostro.

-Enseguida les traigo algo de tomar, señoritas – Eso da mas miedo, que cuando anda enojada, uno nunca sabe lo que puede hacer esa mujer- ustedes damas y caballeros, ¿desean algo?

Los seis negamos con la cabeza, no quería saber lo que tenia planeado. Estaba nerviosa pero a la vez estaba feliz, sabia que Johanna haría algo loco, pero no sabia cuando. Después de un rato, otra mesera traía tres bebidas.

-La gerente le manda estas bebidas –anuncio la mesera, pero al momento se tropezó y las bebidas cayeron encima de Delly, Glimmer y Cashmere; sabia de sobra que no fue un tropezón pero no quise decir nada.

-¡ ¿Qué no te fijas idiota?

-Lo siento mucho señorita –se disculpo la mesera pero obvio no había el mínimo arrepentimiento en su mirada- mil disculpas, enserio.

-Lárgate de aquí –le gruño Delly- ahora tendremos que ir al tocar, enseguida volvemos.

Eso clara mente era para Magde, Annie y yo. Quería dejarnos saber que no tendríamos la mínima oportunidad de estar a solas con sus novios, pero de todos modos no queríamos que nos dejaran solas con ellos, eso arruinaría el plan.

Mientras las tontas iban al tocador, nosotras seguimos disfrutando de la fiesta. La noche se ponía cada vez mejor. Tenia ganas de bailar, así que puse en marcha el plan. Las tontas ya habían regresado a la mesa.

-Chicas, vamos a buscar hombres para bailar un rato –claro que con chicas me refería a Magde y a Annie- es una fiesta, ¡así que a divertirnos!

Gale, Finnick y Peeta nos aventaron unos ojos que con las facciones de sus caras se miraban muy chistosos, cada uno mostraba enojo y… celos.

-Viene con nosotros –dijo Peeta en tono sombrío- nosotros podemos bailar con ustedes

La verdad quería ver que tan bien bailaba Peeta, pero con Delya ahí, dudaba poderlo comprobar yo misma.

-Ustedes traen a sus novias, así que nosotras buscaremos algún otro prospecto –le dije con tono de reproche- no queremos que las barbie's se enojen con ustedes.

Peeta me miro con una intensidad que no pude calificar, parecía celos, enojo, reproche, dolor, confusión, no pude identificarla, pero mas confusión sentía yo, al darme cuenta que me dolía lastimarlo, pero esto no era por mí sino por Annie y Magde.

No podía atrasarlo mas así que nos dirigimos a la pista antes de que las tontas reprocharan algo, la voz de todas me causaba dolor de cabeza y no dejaría que arruinaran la noche y mucho menos el plan, si todo salía como lo planeamos esta noche Gale, Finnick y Peeta terminarían su relación con esas tres.

Bajamos a la pista y ahí nos encontramos a Johanna.

-Hola Chicas, ¿Cómo están pasando la noche?

-Fenomenal Johanna –contesto Magde- buena la que les hiciste a esas tres, eh

-No se de que me hablas Magde –contesto Johanna haciéndose la inocente.

-¿Como que no sabes? –siguió Annie.

-Tu mandaste a que las bañaran con la bebida –le dije- niégalo

-Ok, ok, lo acepto –se rindió- ¿pero a poco no fue divertido?

-Si, lo fue –concordamos las tres.

-Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿porque trajeron a esas nenas hijas de papi?

-Larga historia mujer –dijo Annie con resignación- solo te puedo decir que se colaron a la fiesta.

-Ahora mismo las saco de aquí- dijo Johanna furiosa.

-No, espera –la interrumpió Magde- Katniss ideo un plan, las necesitamos aquí.

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto, yo solo asentí con la cabeza- entonces pueden quedarse, ¿y a donde se dirigen?

-Buscamos chicos, es otra parte del plan.

-En ese caso les ayudare, síganme –dijo Johanna empezando a caminar.

Nos llevo hasta la barra, en la cual había tres chicos muy apuestos. Uno ya lo conocía, era el idiota que me beso la vez pasada, cuando Peeta dijo que quería conocerme a fondo, no le preste atención.

-Chicas, ellos son Chaff, Brutus y Cato –nos presento- chicos, ellas son Annie, Magde y Katniss.

-Mucho gusto –contestamos las tres.

-Bueno en lo que ustedes socializan –se rio por lo bajo- yo iré a cambiar la meterle mas ambiente a este lugar.

Los chicos y nosotras nos empezamos a conocer. Magde hablaba muy animadamente con Chaff y Annie hacia lo propio con Brutus. yo era la única que miraba a la pista, Cato trataba de hablar conmigo.

-Oye Katniss, disculpa el beso del otro día ¿si? –Se empezó a disculpar, yo seguía ignorándolo- es solo que eres muy katniss y no me pude resistir.

No me importaba en lo más mínimo este chico, pero algo capto mi atención… Peeta nos estaba mirando, así que cuando me vio viéndolo, le guiñe un ojo y me voltee hacia Cato.

-Eit Johannaa… -ella volteo a verme- pon música quiero bailar

Ella capto enseguida.

-Vamos a bailar entonces si quieres que te perdone – Cato encantado acepto.

Las tres parejas, Annie y Brutus; Magde y Chaffl; y Cato y yo. Pude ver como Peeta se ponía de pie, y cogía de la mano a Delia, seguido de los otros cuatro, todos íbamos a la pista de baile. Les guiñe el ojo a Magde y Annie, como señal de que empezaba el juego.

Cada una empezó a bailar con el ritmo de la música, la reconocí como la de Dont Cha de The Pussycatt Dolls.

Peeta y Delly se colocaron justo enfrente de Cato y yo. Delia dándome la espalda y Cato dándole la espalda a Peeta, eso nos dejaba a nosotros dos frente a frente.

_Ooohh baby_

_I know you like me (I know you like me)_

_I know you do (I know you do)_

_Thats why whenever I come around_

_She's all over you_

_I know you want it (I know you want it)_

_It's easy to see (it's easy to see)_

_And in the back of your mind_

_I know you should be fucking me_

Peeta se pegaba demasiado a Delly, mucho para mi agrado.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

Pero yo me vengaría. Me empecé a arribar demasiado a Cato, sentía sus manos muy cercas de mi trasero.

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)_

_Leave it alone (leave it alone)_

_Cause if it ain't love_

_It just aint enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)_

_Let's keep it friendly (let's keep friendly)_

_You have to play fair (you have to play fair)_

_See I don't care_

_But I know she don't want it share_

Magde y Annie estaban igual que yo, todos bailábamos demasiado juntos.

_Don't cha wish girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

Me quería lucir, así que empecé a acariciar a Cato, feo no es, el único problema es que algo me decía que no me llevaría muy bien con él.

_I know I'm on your mind_

_I know we'd have a good time_

_I'm your friend_

_I'm fun_

_And I'm fine_

_I aint lying_

_Look at me shine_

_You aint blind (you aint blind)_

_I know I'm your mind_

_I know we'd have a good time_

_I'm your friend_

_I'm fun_

_And I'm fine_

_I aint lying_

_Look at my shine_

_You aint blind_

Peeta me miraba directamente a los ojos, y yo le sonreía y coqueteaba, se alteraba cada vez que mi mano tocaba a Cato, cada vez mas le costaba disimularlo.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

La canción termino, Cato esta recio a dejarme ir, pero le dije que iría al tocador, que enseguida volvía.

Cuando casi llegaba al baño, Peeta me dio alcance.

-¿Qué fue todo eso de allá?

-No se a que te refieres – me hice la desentendía

-No te hagas, Katniss –dijo algo enojado- eso de bailar con Cato después de que te beso y además demasiado juntos

-¿Celoso, Mellark? –dije entre risa

-Pues a decir verdad, si –dijo a regañadientes- si estoy celoso, no me gusta que estés cerca de Cato, me cae muy mal.

-De todos modos, que vienes a reclamarme, si tú estabas bailando mas pegado con TU novia –hice énfasis en la palabra "tu" para que le quedara claro que no debía reclamarme nada.

-¿Celosa, Everdeen?

Me agarro con la guardia baja. Yo ni si quiera sabía que sentía. Sentía enojo, furia, desesperación, pero… ¿celos? ¿De verdad sentía celos?

-No lo se –fui totalmente sincera, no pude evitarlo.

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente, en ese instante las luces se apagaron y todo el mundo empezó a gritar.

-No se asusten chicos, es solo que les daremos unos minutos de privacidad –decía Johanna por el micrófono- pueden hacer lo que quieran!

Todos aplaudieron. No se que me llevo a hacerlo o si Peeta provocaba hacer aquello, el caso es que volví a probar sus labios una vez mas. Era increíble como cada que besaba a Peeta, quería algo mas, siempre tenia la sensación de que no quería dejar de besarlo, aun que me faltara el aire para respirar.

Prendieron las luces otra vez. Enseguida me separe de él, pero aun así pude ver que Magde también besada a Gale cerca de la barra, y a Annie besando a Finnick al pie de la pista.

Todos nos separamos, lo que me sorprendió ver fue a Glimmer y a Cashmere besando a Tom y Gloss, con razón esas miraditas a la entrada. Peeta también los vi.

-No puede ser –murmuro para si mismo.

No quería dejarlo, pero tenia que pensar muchas cosas, entre ellas ¿Por qué había besado a Peeta? ¿Enserio sentía celos hacia él? No sabía ni que pensar, así que fui y me refugie al tocador.

Cuando salí, Peeta ya no se encontraba ahí, lo vi a lo lejos hablando con Gale y Finnick, supuse que estaría diciéndoles lo que habíamos visto, solo espero que no les dijera que nos besamos.

**Peeta POV**

Volví a probar los dulces labios de Katniss. Nada podía ser mejor que eso. Sin duda estaba celoso de Cato, aun que yo sabia que a Katniss, Cato no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo. Pero verla bailar de ese modo, acariciándolo, ver como él ponía las manos en la espalda de Katniss, hacia que me hirviera la sangre, me ponía furioso de verdad.

Pero lo que me ponía un poco menos furioso, es que Cashmere y Glimmer se estuvieran besando con otros tipos cuando sus novios estaban en el mismo lugar. Suena machista lo se, pero lo mío con Katniss era diferente, ella me gustaba y… y yo ya no sentía nada por Delly. La dejaría, pero todavía no sabía como hacerlo.

Tenía que hablar con Gale y Finnick, pero cuando me iba a despedir de Katniss, vi que ya no estaba. Me confundió un poco, pero aun así no tome mucha importancia, fui por Gale que besaba a Magde tiernamente.

-Gale, necesito hablar contigo.

-Ahora no, Peeta –contesto Magde.

-Lo siento mucho, Magde –dije alejando a Gale de Magde- pero es muy urgente.

Emprendí la caminata hacia Finnick, pero sin soltar a Gale. No me detuve a ver que decía Magde.

Llegamos a con Finnick y como Finn estaba besando a Annie, aunque ellos todavía no se daban cuenta de que ya habían prendido las luces.

-Finnick ya prendieron las luces –dijo Gale pero lo ignoro

¡Por Dios! Si dejaba que Finn siguiera besando a Annie de esa manera, la haría suya ahí mismo.

-¡Finnck!

-¡ ¿Qué? – me grito Annie, hubiera pensado que quien haría eso fuera Finn pero Anniie me sorprendió- digo perdón, los dejare que hablen a solas.

-Pensé que te comerías a Annie –dijo Gale.

-Que mas quisiera –dijo Finnick mientras veía por donde se iba Annie- que mas quisiera.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes, es muy importante, es sobre Glimmer y Cashmere.

* * *

_**Siento no haber podido actualizar antes... pero ya estoy mejorando del brazo... gracias por sus comentarios... y buenos deseos**_

_**haganme feliz y dejenme un comentario please...**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_


	10. Bar Parte III

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo

**Capitulo 10. Noche de Bar III (ultima parte)**

**Peeta POV**

-¡Necesito hablar con ustedes, chicos! – Dije cuando ya había recuperado la atención de Finnick y de Gale- Glimmer y Cashmere se están besando con el grandulón y otro tipejo de la entrada.

Los recordaba muy bien. El mentado Gloss se había comportado muy cariñoso con Katniss, y el grandulón era imposible de olvidar.

-¿De que hablas, Peeta? – pregunto Finnick todavía confuso.

-Pues de que sus novias, ¡los están engañando!- sonaba extraño por que nosotros hacíamos lo mismo ¿no?- deben ir a terminar con ellas.

-Claro que eso hare chicos, -dijo Gale entusiasmado- no se ustedes, pero yo me enamore de Magde y no pienso perderla por nada del mundo, encontré el amor de mi vida.

-Y yo hare lo mismo, Gale –le siguió Finnick- Annie me vuelve loco, algo tiene que me fascina y planeo descubrirlo –aseguro confiado- ¿y tu Peet, que harás?

-Aun no lo se chicos, no lo negare, ustedes son mis mejores amigos y me conoces muy bien –y era cierto- Katniss me enloquece, es única, introvertida, segura de si misma, dice lo que piensa y no le importa lo que piensen los demás, ¡me encanta! pero aun no se como terminar con Delly, hemos vivido lindos momentos, y le debo tanto que no se como terminar con ella.

-Peeta, tranquilo –me contesto Gale- tu siempre haces lo correcto y se que te libraras de ella a su momento.

-Si, solo espero que ese momento no llegue muy tarde –dijo Finnick en son de broma- por que alguien mas esta interesado en Katniss.

En ese momento, fije mi mirada hacia donde veía Finnick y ahí, junto a Katniss, estaba el idiota de Cato. ¡Ese tipo me sacaría canas verdes!

**Katniss POV**

Regrese a la mesa, ¿para que seguía refugiándome en el tocador? No valía la pena.

-¿Entonces que, Katniss? ¿Me darás otra oportunidad?

Cato era agradable cuando tenía la boca cerrada. Ahorita no podía pensar en nada de eso. Me preocupaba más el estar empezando a… sentir cosas hacia Peeta Mellark.

-Si, Cato, lo que digas –dije con tono ganniero- pero te pido un favor… ¿me puedes dejar a solas?

-Pero Katniss, yo…

-Pero nada, necesito estar sola –lo corte, no deseaba discutir- te perdono y todo lo que quieras, ¡pero déjame sola!

Cato entendió enseguida, se marcho sin decir _pio_. Pero por arte de magia llegaron Magde y Annie, creo que es mejor pensar en la tranquilidad de mi habitación, hoy solo necesitaba ayudar a mis amigas con sus amores, mi corazón puede esperar.

-Chicas, ¿Qué paso?

-¡Katniss! Le gusto, le gusto –dijo Magde dando saltitos en su lugar- cuando estábamos bailando y Johanna apago las luces, pensé que Chaff me había jalado o algo así y ya le iba a reventar el cachete de una bofetada cuando me dijo que era Gale y yo así de _"me derrito"_ –Magde hablaba muy deprisa a causa de la emoción así que Annie y yo tuvimos que prestar mucha atención a lo que decía –y me beso, dijo que le gusto y que pronto estaremos juntos –grito- ¿pueden creerlo? Pero llego Peeta y me lo arrebato-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Si Magde, te creemos, solo un tonto no se fijaría en ti –dije sonriéndole- si eres preciosa.

-Hay gracia, Bells –dijo un poco apenada- tu también eres hermosa

-Bueno todas somos hermosas –dijo Annie soltando una risita- ahora me toca a mi contarles, estaba bailando con Brutus, pero a mitad de canción que me aburro y que le digo a Brutus, "_vuelvo voy por algo de tomar"_, el solo asintió con la cabeza y yo me encamine hacia a la barra, y llegando ahí que me voltea Finnick y me empieza a hacer un interrogatorio, ¿Qué quien era ese con quien bailaba? ¿Qué donde vivía? ¿Que si era de la escuela? Y cosas así, y que apaga las luces Johanna y ni chance le di de respirar, que me le cuelgo al cuello y nos empezamos a besar súper apasionadamente, pero donde no va llegando Peeta y me arruina el momento separándome de Finnick, no me quedo mas remedio que venir aquí a la mesa..

Oh-oh Peeta había ido por Finnick y Gale, ¿les habrá dicho que nos besamos? Espero que no. ¿Pero por que tengo miedo que les diga? Ni me importa en lo más mínimo…

-¿Y Peeta no les dijo nada a los chicos?- que patética soy

-Pues solo alcance a escuchar que era algo referente a Glimmer y Cashmere, algo mas ya no se.

Moriría si no sabia que le había dicho Peeta a Finnick y Gale, pero juro que me enteraría. Las chicas y yo seguimos chismeando y dando detalles de lo sucedido, mientras las bandas salían a cantar, el bar estaba genial, Johanna se saco un diez ni para que, le quedo excelente el lugar. De repente, Cato se acerco de nuevo.

-¿Ya te sientes de mejor animo, Katniss?

-Katniss, mira Peeta esta rojo y esta viendo para esta dirección –susurro Annie

Voltee de reojo hacia donde estaban los tres y claramente, Peeta estaba enojado, ¿pero porque? ¿Por Cato? No puede ser.

-Y bien Katniss…

-Perdona Cato, es que me distraje.

-¿entonces ya estas mejor?

-Si ya me siento mejor gracias.

-¿quieres bailar una rato? –este no se daba por vencido

-Claro, Cato

Nos despedimos de las chicas, dejándolas en la mesa y nos dirigimos a la pista. Bailamos un rato. De reojo observe cercas de la puerta a Gale y a Finnick peleando con Glimmer y Cashmere, se veían muy alterados, de repente Finnick se fue y Gale recibió una buena bofetada de parte de Glimmer, pero enseguida se fue. Si mis suposiciones eran ciertas, habrían terminado, la verdad no necesitamos tanto del plan, el que se besaran con Gloss y Tom ayudo demasiado. Pero todavía faltaba la plástica mayor, ¿Dónde estaba? Y por arte de magia, la loca Delia. Estaba muy acarameladita con Peeta, ¡le iba a partir la cara!, pero en ese instante, Johanna llamo por el micrófono.

-¡Yeah, Gente de Forks y sus alrededores! –Grito por el micrófono- ¡¿Se están divirtiendo?

Un grito de parte de todos dentro del bar confirmo su pregunta.

-¡que bueno que se están divirtiendo, ahora quisiera invitar a una de mis mejores amigas al escenario, denle un aplauso a Katniss Everdeen!

¡Oh no! De ninguna manera iría.

-¡Vamos Katniss no te escondas! –Grito al localizarme-¡mueve tu trasero hasta acá!

En otras palabras eso quería decir "_no me hagas bajar por ti"_. No me quedo más remedio que subir al escenario.

-Me las pagaras –dije con una sonrisa cuando le di un abrazo al subir al pódium

-Me mataras y valdrá la pena –dijo al mismo tiempo.

No entendí muy bien esa parte, así que me quede confundida.

-¡Gente como sabrán y algunos aquí presentes recordaran, ella es Katniss Everdeen, mi mejor amiga y excelente persona –seguía hablando por el micrófono con el publico, yo mientras… me ponía roja como tomate- pero sobretodo es una excelente cantante!

-¡¿Qué? –grite pero mi grito fue sofocado por los del publico.

-¡Así que pido un aplauso para que mi amiga Katniss Everdeen nos cante una canción!

Todos aplaudieron y gritaron. A lo lejos observe como Magde y Annie gritaban con muchas fuerzas y a sus lados estaba Finnick y Gale. Me moría de vergüenza, no lo haría. Pero de repente mire a Delia, sonreía maliciosamente, como si no creyera que pudiera cantar, así que se me ocurrió una idea.

Tome el micro y me dirigí al publico, Johanna ya se iba pero la detuve.

-¡Eit Johanna, yo canto pero acompáñame, esta canción te la sabes también como yo! –No moriría sola, además con ella a mi lado me daría menos vergüenza- ¡Vamos, Dale!

-¡Antes de empezar chicos! –Tenia que decirlo, era mi venganza personal- ¡esta canción va dedicada a mis amigas… Delly, Cashmere y Glimmer, que están en alguna parte del bar!

Johanna ya sabia que canción seria, así que la música empezó a sonar...

_Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls_

_Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back_

_What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

La cara que puso Delly al reconocer la canción, no tuvo precio. Yo quería reírme con todas mis fuerzas, pero primero acabaría la canción.

_What happened to the dreams of a girl president_

_She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent_

_They travel in packs of two or three_

_With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees_

_Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?_

_Oh where, oh where could they be?_

Delly se enojaba cada vez mas, a Glimmer y a Cashmere no las veía por ningún lado, pero no me importaban, a la que quería molestar era a Delia.

_Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back_

_What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back_

_Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

Johanna y yo cantábamos a todo pulmón, hacíamos gestos y todo eso pero nos estábamos divirtiendo al cantar esa canción. La pena se me esfumo.

_Disease's growing, it's epidemic_

_I'm scared that there ain't a cure_

_The world believes it and I'm going crazy_

_I cannot take any more_

_I'm so glad that I'll never fit in_

_That will never be me_

_Outcasts and girls with ambition_

_That's what I wanna see_

_Disasters all around_

_World despaired_

_Their only concern_

_Will they **** up my hair_

Me divertí muchísimo. Delly parecía que iba a explotar del coraje.

_Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back_

_What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back_

_Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

Se levanto de un tirón, jalando a Peeta, pero este ni se movió, se reía también de la canción. La gente estaba cantando junto con nosotras.

_Pretty will you **** me girl, silly as a lucky girl_

_Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!_

_Pretty would u **** me girl, silly as a lucky girl_

_Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!_

Los vi discutir y como al final ella iba rumbo a la puerta.

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back_

_Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!_

_Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back_

_What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back_

_Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

Cuando acabe la cancion, Delly me miraba desde la puerta, junto con Glimmer y Cashmere, las tres me miraban con fuego en sus ojos, y yo solo les sonreí y les lance unos besos, nada mejor que para su coraje. Se fueron de inmediato. Nunca supe en que se fueron por que Finnick no las llevo.

-¡WAO! ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! –todos aplaudían y gritaban y yo solo agradecía, así que mejor le di el micrófono a Johanna.

-¡¿Verdad que Katniss canta fenomenal? -Siguió Johanna- ¡pues les tengo una noticia! ¡Próximamente tendremos guerra de banda, así que chicos y chicas, vayan ensayando y preparen sus mejores canciones, pues el premio será nada más y nada menos que cincuenta mil dólares en efectivo para la banda ganadora, y además tendremos a una juez de lujo, pero no les daré detalles, así que apúntense los que quieran participar!

¡Eso era genial, una guerra de bandas! Eso no me lo perdería por nada.

-Cantas increíble, deberías entrar a participar, Katniss – dijo Johanna cuando bajo del escenario.

-Aja, si y con que músicos ¿eh?

-Con nosotros –dijo Peeta desde atrás mío- nosotros tocamos varios instrumentos y lo que dice Johanna es verdad, tienes una voz preciosa.

Los ojos de Peeta me hipnotizaban, ese azul tan profundo como el mar me ponían como idiota.

-Ehh... no se, déjenme pensarlo ¿si?

-Nada de pensarlo, Katniss –dijo Magde, saliendo al mando- participaras cantando con los chicos y punto.

Odiaba que me mandaran, pero esta bien, ellas irían conmigo.

-Ok, esta bien, participo…

-¿Enserio? –pregunto Annie, lo siguiente no lo vieron venir.

-…Pero si usted, participan en la banda también.

Las deje bocabiertas, pero esto no lo haría sola, ellas morirían conmigo.

-Trato –casi me atraganto, pensé que se rehusarían- estamos en la banda.

Yo ya no sabia que decir, esta mujercita siempre se salía con la suya, eso no se valía.

-Apúntanos, Johanna –dijo Gale- concursaremos.

-¡Y ganaremos! –finalizo Finnick. Johanna solo asintió con la cabeza.

Yo en mi vida había concursado en canto, siempre pensé que mi voz era como el graznido de un pato atropellado, tan horrible que podía reventarte los tímpanos, pero al parecer no lo hacia tan mal, según los chicos… y el publico.

-Solo tengo una pregunta… ¿Qué canción cantaremos?

-Bueno eso luego lo decidimos –dijo Annie- debemos irnos, ya casi va a amanecer y desgraciadamente, tenemos escuela, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero acuérdate de tu sentencia Katniss…

¡Cierto! No podía darme el lujo de que le hablaran a Plutarch o tantito peor a Haymitch.

-Ok, vámonos- dije empujándolas a la salida- te veo luego Johanna.

-Ok, adiós y piensen el nombre de la banda –grito al final, pues ya nos habíamos alejado un poco.

Los chicos nos siguieron de cercas. A la salida Finnick y Gale vieron de una forma muy poco amistosa a Tom y Gloss. Me despedí, saludándolos de lejos.

Cuando llegamos a donde estacionamos los coches, claramente me iría sola, así que me subí al carro pero sentí que alguien se subió también.

-¿Te importa si me voy contigo? –pregunto Peeta dejándome sorprendida.

-Este… claro que no, pero… ¿Por qué no te fuiste en el Jeep?

-Si no lo notaste van en parejas, además no quiero hacer mal… ¿quinteto?

Los dos nos soltamos riendo, arranque mi coche y nos dirigimos directo a la Academia Williams.

* * *

_**Gracias por su apoyo chicas... ya estoy mejor... espero les agrade este capitulo... en el capitulo anterior me dejaron un review anonimo y por eso no pude contestar... :)**_

_**respondiendo... si la historia original es de twilight... no soy la autora la historia pertenece a lunnacullenhale... que muy amablemente me permitio adaptarla a los juegos del hambre... todo a sido con su permiso... espero esto conteste tus preguntas... gracias**_

_**Besos y Abrazos... **_


	11. La Salchicha Voladora

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…**_

**Capitulo 11. La salchicha voladora**

**Katniss POV**

Llevaba 15 días en la escuela, y hasta ahora, llevaba dos reporte y al tercero le hablarían a Plutarch, pero pues no era mi culpa que el maestro de Calculo no explicara bien, y por ende, que yo no le entendiera ni media palabra y para colmo que cada vez que me llamara la atención yo lo arremedara o le contestara de la peor manera posible.

El segundo reporte no me lo gane, sino que la estúpida de Delly, y para mi mala suerte, estaba en una clase conmigo y la muy desgraciada invento que yo le estaba copiando en un examen que nos hicieron, siendo que la que estaba copiando era ella. Estaba furiosa. Si me volvían a reportar seria por algo que en verdad valiera la pena para merecer que llamaran a Plutarch, eso me había prometido a mi misma y me había fijado como meta.

-Hola Katniss- me saludaron Magde y Annie cuando llegue a la mesa donde desde que había llegado nos sentábamos a almorzar.

-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo les fue en su examen de metodología de la investigación? –pregunte al sentarme y depositar mi bandeja de comida, una hot-Dog y un refresco de cola, no tenia demasiada hambre. Sabia que la metodología era uno de los puntos débiles de Magde y Annie, los diferentes tipos de investigaciones se les dificultaba un poco.

-Pues al menos esperamos no reprobar –dijo Annie haciendo que riéramos las tres en alto.

-Chicas, tenemos que organizarnos para el concurso de Johanna –dijo Magde haciendo que nos calmáramos un poco.

-¿Enserio planeas que concursemos? –pregunte un poco incrédula

-No solo pretende eso, Katniss, también pretende que ganemos –contesto Annie a mi pregunta.

-Adema, si tengo que hacer eso para estar mas cerca de mi Gale, por supuesto que lo hago –dijo alzando el cuello.

-Y yo con Finnick –dijo Annie traicionándome.

Suspire. No me quedaba mas que seguir con lo "el concurso" para que Magde y Annie estuvieran con Gale y Finnick.

-De hecho invite a Finnick, Gale y Peeta a almorzar con nosotras –casi escupo el sorbo de refresco que me estaba tomando. No podía creer que Magde dijera eso enserio- de hecho ahí vienen –se levanto se su asiento, gritando y agitando las manos en el aire para que cualquiera pudiera verla, pero ella solo veía a los chicos con su andar seductor tan propio de ellos- ¡Por aquí, chicos!

Peeta se veía encantador, tan sexy como siempre. Esperen, ¿yo dije que se veía sexy y encantador? Este refresco debía de estar adulterado, sino cual seria la respuesta a tal blasfemia, ya deliraba.

-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están? –saludo Gale por los tres.

-Bien, gracias, -dije dándole otro sorbo a mi refresco- supongo que ya sabrán el motivo por el que este engendrito los invito a almorzar, ¿no?

Hice un ademan para que se sentaran, no los iba a dejar de pie. Los tres se sentaron, Finnick enfrente de Annie; Gale enfrente de Magde y Peeta enfrente mío.

-Si, Katniss –dijo Peeta viéndome fijamente, me molestaba un poco que hiciera eso por que me sonrojaba como un jitomate- por el concurso de la guerra de bandas.

-Hemos estado pensando en el nombre del grupo y queríamos ver si les gusta que la banda se llame "Rebeld Girl" –dijo Finnick con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a todas

-¿Rebeld Girl? –preguntamos las tres dudando un poco. Era un nombre original. Me agradaba.

-Me gusta –dije sonriendo viendo los ojos preocupados de los tres chicos que teníamos en frente.

Las sonrisas de los tres adornaron sus rostros hermosos. No podía negarlo, los tres eran guapos, muy guapos.

-¿Y quien propuso el nombre? –pregunto Annie a Finnick.

-La verdad lo propuse yo –dijo Peeta haciendo que todos lo volteáramos a ver- me gusto y creo que si Katniss será la vocalista, es lo correcto ¿no?

-Pues tienes razón, Peeta, el nombre va perfecto con la personalidad de todos nosotros, pero más de nosotras por que somos chicas –dijo Magde haciéndonos reír, siempre salía con cada ocurrencia.

Pasamos entre risas y risas, contándonos cosas bochornosas que nos pasaron en algún momento de nuestras vidas. Pero pues la única tan fuera de orbita era yo, y mis constantes caídas aun estando de pie.

Ya casi se había terminado el receso, cuando escuche una vocecita que me molesto al instante.

-Hola mi amor, te estuve buscando donde siempre estas –dijo la barbie abrazando a Peeta por la espalda- ¿Qué hacen con estas perdedoras?

Mi enojo iba aumentando cada vez más. Nosotras no éramos ningunas perdedoras y Peeta no había dicho nada, solo me miraba.

-¿No me digan que por estas tontas dejaron a Cashmere y Glimmer? –pregunto Delly dirigiéndose a Gale y Finnick.

Bueno por lo menos ya estaban libres de compromisos con esas plásticas, solo faltaba que se enamoraran de Magde y Annie.

-Mira Delly, por que mejor no te vas por donde viniste, no tenemos ánimos de pelear contigo –dijo Magde un poco fastidiada por el hecho de tenerla ahí.

-Mira Maguita, a mi me da igual si estas de ánimos o no, no vengo contigo, así que no te metas en lo que no te importa, ¿ok?

-¿Eres una estúpida o que? –pregunte levantándome del asiento.

-Katniss no te rebajes, acuérdate que tienes dos reportes, al tercero le hablan a Plutarch, no te puedes dar ese lujo –Dijo Annie tratando de calmarme.

Magde tenía razón, pero la sola presencia de Delly me alteraba los sentidos.

-Peeta, llévate a Delly de aquí –dijo Gale en son de orden a lo que Peeta obedeció enseguida.

-Vámonos ya, Delly.

-Si amor vámonos –dijo encaminándose agarrado de la mano de Peeta, eso me enfado mas- es mejor dejar a esas perdedoras en su vida miserable.

Ya no pude más y explote.

No se si lo hice inconscientemente, solo se que cuando me fije bien, una salchicha llena de mostaza estaba pegada en el cabello de Delly.

Los pocos estudiantes que estábamos ahí nos empezamos a reírnos sin parar, un chico hasta cayo al suelo de la risa.

La barbie en su desesperación se quito la salchicha del cabello, pero se embarraba todo el cabello de mostaza. Se dirigió a mi con fuego en los ojos, me deje de reír un poco, no le demostraría que me intimidaba.

-¿De que te ríes idiota? –pregunto la imbécil cabeza hueca.

-Me rio de ti, _Miss Mostaza_ –dije con altivez ninguna cabeza hueca me asustaba.

-Pues ríete de esto – dijo Delia vaciándome un refresco en la blusa del uniforme, dejando empapada.

Todo el mundo guardo silencio. Mi respiración era muy agitada, sentía el pecho me subía y baja con demasiada rapidez.

-¿Magde, Annie?... –dije sin desviar la mirada de la sonrisa de satisfacción de Delia, se la borraría a la desgraciada.

-¿Si, Katniss? –pregunto Magde un poco nerviosa

-Lo siento, pero eh aquí mi tercer reporte… - sisee, la sonrisa de Delly se desvaneció, y la mía aumento, mis manos se tornaron en puños- …pronto te veré Plutarch –me dije a mi misma y me lance hacia esa idiota.

Magde quiso detenerme, pero no lo logro. Tumbe a Delly al piso y me senté en ella, pataleaba y manoteaba como niña de 5 años en su primera pelea.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH! –Gritaba- ¡quítenmela, quítenmela!

-Esto es para que… aprendas… a no meterte conmigo, estúpida –gruñí mientras ella gritaba cuando le arranque un mechón de cabello.

-¡Déjame en paz imbécil, me lastimas!

Yo le atinaba muchos manotazos, golpees y demás, mis manos se aferraban a la melena de Delly y las de ella mis muñecas, en un intento por quitarme de encima de ella.

-No… te metas… con mis… amigas… ellas no… están solas…

-¡Quitate animal! ¡AAAAHHHH! ¡Auxilio, me quiere matar! –gritaba cada vez mas fuerte, y cada vez me irritaba mas.

En un grito que tuvo, agarre la salchicha que se había quitado de los cabellos y se la metí a la boca, por fin se había medio callado.

Me levante aun agarrándola de las muñecas y la arrastre. Todos los demás estaban estupefactos, al parecer jamás habían presenciado una pelea o más bien no se habían topado con alguien que pusiera en su lugar a Delia.

Poco a poco, por que aun que la idiota era esbelta pesaba demasiado, no me explico la razón, la mayoría de su cuerpo era puro aire, sobretodo la cabeza. Todos nos seguían de cercas.

-¡suéltame estúpida, me lastimas, te acusare con la directora! –Dijo Delly para espantarme -¡te correrán de la escuela!

Ya casi llegaba a mi objetivo: un charco de lodo que se había formado tras la llovizna de la noche, en el cual casi caigo cuando me dirigía a la cafetería.

Delly vio mi sonrisa y hacia donde nos dirigíamos ambas.

-¡NONONONO! ¡POR FAVOR NO! –dijo con cara de horror.

-Oh si, claro que si.

-¡NO! ¡MI ROPA, MI CABELLO, NOO POR FAVOR NO!

Por fin habíamos llegado.

-Katniss, no lo hagas, no te rebajes tanto –dijo Peeta domando un poco el enojo que sentía dentro- no vale la pena.

-Bebe… -dijo la barbie también un poco desconcertada- ¡yo soy tu novia!

-No, ya no Delly, -dijo Peeta- Terminamos

-Pero Bebe…

-¡Y ya te eh dicho que no me gusta que me llames Bebe, lo detesto!

Delly se quedo callada.

-Vamos Katniss, suéltala, no vale la pena- secundo Gale flaqueado por Magde, Annie y Finnick.

Estaba a punto de vengarme a mi gusto, ¿y ellos me pedían que lo dejara así como así? No podía, no teniendo esa oportunidad, pero tenían razón, no valía la pena.

-Esta bien… -dije en un suspiro- tienen razón, no vale la pena.

Solté a Delly del cabello y se incorporo rápidamente, trato de arreglarse el cabello y la ropa que tenia arrugada.

-Ni creas que esto se queda así imbécil –dijo tomándome desprevenida y empujándome al charco de lodo.

Caí de sentón en el lodo. La mire con furia, deseando poderle sacar los ojos con mis propias manos, en mi vida había odiado una persona tan fuertemente, ni siquiera a la estúpida de Clove por lo que me había hecho, pero a ella si que la odiaba.

No supe como paso. Yo creo que el estar furiosa me impedía visualizar a Delly en un plano real, no en el donde estaba yo sacándole los ojos y rapándola completamente, pero de repente vi como Magde y Annie se me lanzaban encima a Delia en un rugido de furia por lo que me había hecho.

-¡AAAHHH, QUITENMESLAS, ESTAN LOCASS!

-¡ ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ, SEÑORITAS? –perfecto, lo que faltaba la directora. Todos estábamos en silencio; Magde y Annie se habían quitado de encima de Delly, yo trataba de levantarme por mi cuenta, hasta que una mano amiga me ayudo, era Peeta, _"gracias"_ le susurre mientras esperaba lo que ya me imaginaba- ¡¿Qué LE PASO SEÑORITA EVERDEEN?

-Pues vera, me resbale y caí al charco -cosa que pudo haber sido verdad- y nada mas Srita. Coin.

-¡Eso no es cierto, Srita. Coin, vea como me dejo, es una salvaje! ¡Corrala inmediatamente! –dijo Delly mirándome con aires de triunfo.

-¿Me esta dando una orden, Srita. Cathright? –pregunto la directora, a pesar de ser joven tenia poder y autoridad en todo lo que decía, una aura de poder muy superior a cualquiera.

-Ehhh… no… no como cree usted eso, Srita Coin, es… es solo que vea como me a dejado, esa chica esta loca.

-Srita Cathright, guarde silencio por favor –dijo la directora haciendo callar a Delly inmediatamente- las espero a usted y a la Srita. Everdeen en mi dirección, los demás a sus clases- nos miro a todos los presentes- ¡AHORAA!

Todos los ahí presentes nos dispersamos, a mi pesar, tuve que ir a la Dirección, ya sabia lo que me esperaba: un tercer reporte y por ende, el llamado a mi padrino Plutarch y en el peor de los caso, mi expulsión inmediata y mi reclusión en la militarizada. Ahí vamos pues, a enfrentar las consecuencias.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

_**Chicas agradesco infinitamente su apoyo... en las historia que estoy adaptando... lamentablemente por el accidente sufrido todavia no tengo la movilidad del brazo a un 100 porciento como quiesiera... el trabajo me ha tenido muy ocupáda... y desde el martes tengo una fuerte depresion... adaptar y leer este capitulo me ayudo mucho... se me hace muy chistoso... si alguien quiere hablar conmigo mi facebook es: elizabeth anelisse sweet o elizabeth . notengo . 3 arroba facebook... **_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_


	12. No Me Arrepiento De Nada

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…**_

**Capitulo 12. No me arrepiento de nada.**

**Katniss POV.**

Delly y yo caminamos hacia la dirección. Todo el camino fue muy vergonzoso y a la vez muy chistoso. La idiota iba toda encorvada tratando de arreglarse su uniforme y el cabello, por que a un lado, cerca de oreja, había un pequeño hueco donde antes estaba el cabello que hacia unos minutos le había arrancado. Yo por mi parte, iba normal, relajada, para mi estar llena de lodo o algo que me avergonzara era normal, ya me había acostumbrado a que estas cosas me pasara, así que no le tome mucha importancia.

La Srita. Coin caminaba enfrente nuestro con un andar enfurecido, hasta parecía que le salía humo de la cabeza, claro solo eran figuraciones mías, pero de que estaba hecha una fiera, lo estaba. Entro a la dirección y dos segundos después la tonta y yo. Ya conocía a la secretaria de Srita. Coin, así que la salude.

-¿Qué onda, Wanda, como has estado?

Wanda era la secretaria de la Srita. Coin, además era una chava dos o tres años mayor que yo, y enseguida que entre a la Academia nos hicimos amigas, me caí muy bien.

-Bien, Katniss, ¿y ahora que te paso? ¿Porqué la Srita. Coin entro furiosa a su oficina? Pero sobretodo, ¿Por qué estas llena de lodo?

-Larga historia –suspire- solo te dire que tiene que ver con esa –dije señalando a Delly que se había sentado en un rincón alejado de mi- y que pronto le llamaras a Plutarcht.

-Kat, ¿sabes lo que eso significa no? -Dijo mirándome intensamente

-Si, si se, no me lo repitas, ¿crees que no estoy un poco nerviosa de lo que pase ahí adentro? Ósea, no quiero ir a la militarizada, pero es que ahora si valía la pena ese reporte.

-Esta bien, Katniss, per… -el interlocutor de Wanda nos interrumpió, era la Srita. Coin.

-Wanda, hazme el favor de hacer pasar a mi oficina a la Srita. Everdeen y a la Srita. Cathright –se escuchaba mas calmada, pero a ver que pasaba. Suspire.

-Enseguida, Srita. –respondió Wanda por el interlocutor.

Nos miro inquisidoramente a Delly y a mí. A mi sonriéndome y a Delly haciéndole una simple mueca.

-Pasen por favor –dijo Wanda refiriéndose a nosotras dos- y suerte Katniss, la necesitaras.

-Gracias Wanda, te veo en un rato mas –no sabia cuanto duraría la tortura con la Srita. Coin pero presentía que iba a ser bastante larga.

Entre a la oficina de la Srita. Coin seguido por la _Miss Mostaza_. El lugar olía a encino y a canela, era acogedora eh de confesar, no me parecía tan aterrador. Tome asiento antes de que me lo ofrecieran, la Srita. Coin me miro con fastidio marcado en el rostro, después le indico a Delly que se sentara en la silla contigua a la mía. Las tres estábamos en total silencio, Delly miraba a la Srita. Coin y esta ultima a mi y yo… pues yo miraba los diplomados y demás que habían colgados en la pared.

Voltee el rostro y me tope con la mirada de la Directora.

-¡Ups! –susurre encogiéndome de hombros, la barbee solo bufo y rodo los ojos.

-Y bien, ¿Quién me dira lo sucedido?

-…- nadie hablo, Delly me supuse por miedo, por que no dejaba de retorcer sus asquerosos dedos en su regazo ni de menear las piernas y yo por flojera.

-Veo que ninguna de las dos me dira lo sucedido –dijo con vehemencia en su asiento- me temo que les pondré un reporte a las dos y en su caso Srita. Everdeen, tendré que hablarle a su tutor.

Se le escapo una risita a la tarada que tenia al lado.

-Pues si usted cree que es lo mas conveniente, Srita. Coin, llámelo –dije fría y serenamente.

-¿Esta de altanera, Srita. Everdeen? –dijo mirándome directamente y poniendo de lado la cabeza- no le permito eso y menos en mi oficina.

-Srita. Cathright –se me salió una pequeña carcajada cuando dijo "Señorita" –salga de mi oficina, tiene un reporte y prohibida la salida este fin de semana.

Delly me miro con enojo unos segundos antes de levantarse de la silla, se le empezaba a formar un pequeño rasgo morado alrededor de la ceja, creo que se le formaba un moretón. Salió de la oficina dejándome a mí y a la Srita. Coin solas. Ninguna hablaba así que me decidí a romper el incomodo silencio que nos envolvía.

-Ehh… ¿me tendrá mas tiempo aquí? Digo por que tengo que hacer unos trabajos y esperar a que llegue Plutarch.

-solo quiero hacerle una pregunta Srita. Everdeen –espere a que continuara- ¿es verdad que se cayo sobre el charco de lodo? ¿No se peleo con la Srita. Cathright? Contésteme por favor.

Lo medite unos segundos. Su postura se veía menos tensa que cuando estaba la cabeza hueca con nosotras.

-No, no es verdad –confesé- en realidad me pelee con Delly en la cafetería y la saque arrastrando hasta el patio, pero antes de que usted llegara ella me aventó al fango.

Me miro unos instantes, no se veía enojada más bien divertida.

-Y no me arrepiento de nada, es mas lo volvería hacer- le dije para finalizar.

La Directora seguía sin decir nada. Me estaba volviendo loca el silencio que había entre nosotras.

-Me gusta su carácter, Srita. Everdeen –me dijo sonriendo pero enseguida se puso seria- pero no permito que se efectúen cosas como esas en mi escuela. La Academia Williams tiene 200 años de antigüedad y desde entonces, todos los directivos y autoridades de este prestigioso lugar han mantenido el orden y la disciplina, no seré yo, quien permita que esas normas se corrompan, ni será usted quien las rompa, ¿entendió?

Medite las palabras que me había dicho. Esta claro que a la próxima vez me echaría de la escuela y ahora si no habría escapatoria de la militarizada, así que no me quedaba mas remedio que tranquilizarme un poco (cosa que me seria muy difícil) o hacer mis maldades contra Delly, sin que ella supiera que había sido yo, se me empezaba a formar una idea en la cabeza.

-Entendí perfectamente Srita. Coin –le conteste sonriendo

-Me alegro mucho, ahora, como vera ya es su tercer reporte- dijo revisando un folder que tenia entres sus manos. Mi expediente me supuse- ahí que tendré que llamarle a su tutor, permítame unos momentos –sus manos viajaron hacia el interlocutor- Wanda, por favor comunícame con el tutor de la Srita. Everdeen –se escucho como Wanda le respondía un "enseguida" –gracias.

-Ahora, me marca aquí en su expediente que tiene algunos problemas en Calculo Diferencial, ¿no?

-Así es Srita., se me complican un poco las ecuaciones en ese sentido –conteste cordialmente, que fuera respondona no quiere decir que no tuviera educación

-Entonces creo que le asignare un tutor para que le ayude en su materia- dijo revisando una lista- ¡Ajaa! Me parece bien este alumno, es muy excelente en esa materia y creo que tendrá la paciencia que usted necesita –dijo mirándome a los ojos- su nombre es E…

-Srita. Coin –era Wanda que se asomaba por la puerta- El Comandante Plutarch por la línea dos.

-Muchas gracias, Wanda – contesto la directora y Wanda retirándose no sin antes dedicarme una sonrisa, - Después le mando a su tutor, ahora permítame –dijo mirándome a mi.

Solo asentí mientras ella tomaba el teléfono y oprimía el botón para la extensión numero dos.

-Buenos Días, Comándate –comenzó la directora- le llamo por que como sabrá usted es el tutor de la Srita. Everdeen.

No se que le estaría diciendo mi padrino a la Srita. Coin, pero ella me veía con ojos de enojos y asombro a la vez.

-Si, comprendo Comandante, pero es qu… - mi padrino al interrumpió- se peleo con una compañera en la cafetería.

Supongo que Plutarch le pregunto que había hecho, él sabia que sin motivo yo no me peleaba, eso creo yo.

-No hay justificación para iniciar una pelea, Señor.

Quería saber que le contestaba mi padrino, la curiosidad me mataba, pero solo veía las emociones que pasaban por el rostro de la Directora.

-Esta bien, Comandante, por esta vez dejaremos esto impune, sabe muy bien que eso amerita la expulsión inmediata, pero como favor personal, lo dejare pasar.

Me había salvado.

-Esta bien, gracias por atenderme –guardo silencio- ok, así lo hare.

Colgó el teléfono.

-¿Y bien? –me anime a preguntar

-Su padrino me ha dicho que usted no actúa sin antes ser provocada, ¿es cierto esto?

-Así es –asentí- como dice mi papa, yo no brinco si no me pellizcan

-Comprendo –dijo pensativa- puede retirarse Srita. Everdeen, le mandare a su tutor a su cuarto.

Asentí y me levante y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Cuando salí, en la estancia se encontraban Magde y Annie.

-¿Qué paso, Katniss? -pregunto Magde- ¿Te expulsaron?

-No, Magde, eso no paso, solo fue el reporte, ¿verdad? –dijo Annie

-¿Y tu como sabes, eh? –pregunte sorprendida, Annie solo se encogió de hombros- bueno, pues es verdad Magde, solo fue el reporte, como dijo Annie –suspire- solo que me tendré que calmar un poco y tomar tutorías de calculo diferencial con un matadito –dije con fastidio.

-Bueno vamos a que descanses un poco, supongo que toda la adrenalina te a de tener un poco agotada –dijo Annie

-La verdad es que si un poco- dije suspirando- necesito descansar.

Caminamos hacia mi habitación. Magde y Annie me estaban contando, desde su punto de vista, toda la pelea que tuve con Delly, la verdad es que ya ni supe que paso con la salchicha que le metí en la boca, supongo que se la comió o yo que se por que no encuentro otra explicación, ya que no apareció otra vez. Les dije que le había dejado el ojo morado, cosa que les alegro muchísimo.

Por fin llegamos a mi habitación.

-Llegamos –anuncio Magde.

-Descansa un poco, Katniss –dijo Annie- te lo mereces.

-Gracias chicas –dije sonriendo- gracias por apoyarme en todo.

-De nada, Katniss, somos tus amigas y lo sabes- dijo Magde

-Lo se, y se los agradezco mucho.

-Descansa, Katniss –me susurraron las dos, cuando iba entrando a mi habitación.

Me tire a la cama y me quite los zapatos a tirones, ni siquiera me desvestí. Apenas habían pasado 5 minutos desde que había regresado de la dirección y ya estaban molestando, tocando la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunte molesta y abriendo la puerta de un tirón.

-Hola, Katniss, soy tu tutor de Cálculo.

-¡¿Qué tu que?! –pregunte sorprendida por quien tenia enfrente.

* * *

_**Gracias por su apoyo chicas... gracias vicky1997... por tus palabras de animo en verdad me ayudaron mucho... y gracias a todas la que me han dejado algun comentario... XkanakoX... espero te encuentres mejor... de la bronquis... cuidate y echale ganas... ahora chicas a parte de estas historias tengo planeado adaptar otra historia dentro de poco... pero en esta los papas de peeta juegan un papel inportante asi que queria pedirles su sugerencia de aquien consideran ustedes para el papel... gale y delly en esta no seran los malos... asi que espero sus comentarios para saber aquien quieren de padres de peeta y de paso si me ayudan a saber cuales podrian ser los nombres de los papas de katniss... les agradecere mucho su apoyo...**_

_**Besos y Abrazos...**_


	13. Florecilla Golpeadora

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**Capitulo 13. Florecilla Golpeadora.**

**Katniss POV.**

-¡¿Qué tu que?! -pregunte asombrada al ver a Peeta parado en mi puerta diciendo que él, precisamente, era mi tutor de Calculo- debes estar bromeando, Peeta.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que yo sea tu tutor, Katniss? –pregunto divertido recargado en mi puerta y en las manos sostenía un gran libro de Calculo diferencial.

-No, no tiene nada de malo –pensé en una respuesta coherente pero no encontré ninguna en mi escaso cerebro- pero no quiero estudiar ahora, estoy un poco cansada.

-Y como no estarlo, Katniss –contesto haciendo una hermosa sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto sus hermosos dientes blancos, esa sonrisa podría derretir la Antártida, y en mi caso me hacia temblar las piernas, ¿pero que me pasaba? ¿Por qué Peeta tiene ese poder sobre mí? ¿Me estaré... enamorando? ¡NO! No me puedo enamorar de nadie, mucho menos de Peeta Mellark-si te peleaste en medio de la cafetería con Delly.

-Si, se lo merecía tu noviecita –dije mirando el piso con enojo y rabia.

-Ya no es mi novia -¿había escuchado bien? Creo que si, Peeta decía que ya no era novia de la estúpida esa, ¿y porque me alegraba? ¿A mi que mas me daba si tronaban o no? Creo que esta Academia te esta volviendo paranoica, Katniss. Lo mejor es que descanses –corte con ella justo antes de que las llevaran a la Dirección, por cierto, ¿me invitas a pasar?

Lo mire sorprendida. Yo, con un chico, solos, en mi habitación, sin ninguna interrupción. Vamos Katniss, cálmate, tu ya te estas yendo por otro lado. Dale el pase.

-Claro, adelante –conteste haciéndome a un lado, dejándolo pasar.

Llevaba una playera azul verde que hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos azules, un pantalón azul deslavado con pequeñas roturas en las rodillas, y unos zapatos casuales, elegante e informal a la vez. Tomo asiento en el único lugar donde cualquiera se podría sentar: en la esquina de mi cama. Yo por mi parte, cansada y demás me tire en la cama.

-Y bien, ¿me contaras que les dijo la Directora? –pregunto rompiendo el tranquilo silencio que nos envolvía.

-Pues… con respecto a Delia, digo Delly, le prohibió salir este fin de semana, y a mí… a mí me impuso un tutor de Cálculo y le marco a Plutarch.- conteste en un suspiro.

-Entonces no te fue tan mal –dijo Peeta mirándome.

-No, la verdad es que no –lo medite un momento- la verdad creo que hasta le gusto el que me haya peleado con Delly –me reí. Claro que a la Srita Coin le había gustado, tanto como a mí.

-¿De que te ríes? –pregunto un Peeta curioso.

-De nada en especial, es solo que me acorde de que le arranque un mechos de cabellos a Delly y le quedo un hueco –me reí mas fuerte y Peeta junto a mi.

Platicamos de todo un poco. Peeta seguía insistiendo en conocerme, así que me preguntaba cosas sin importancia, como ¿Cuál es mi color favorito? ¿Mi flor preferida? Entre otras mas, lo mas duro fue cuando me pregunto cuantos novios había tenido.

-No te quise hacer sentir mal –dijo Peeta viendo como por mi mejilla rodaba una pequeña lagrima que se me había escapado al recordar- perdóname, por favor.

-No te preocupes, Peeta –me limpie el rastro que había dejado esa lagrima y sonreí- ya lo supere, así que eso no es importante, algún día te platicare esa historia.

El me miro fijamente, después sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Rápidamente cambio de tema, me pregunto por la canción que me gustaría cantar y yo respondí que aun no sabía cual exactamente, así que lo dejo a mi decisión.

Seguimos platicando de cómo conocía a Finnick y a Gale y yo me aventure a sacarle información.

-¿Entonces Gale y Finnick ya no andan con Cashmere y Glimmer? – dije fingiendo asombro.

-No – negó con la cabeza- el día que… que nos besamos en el bar de Johanna, terminaron con ellas.

Sentí mis mejillas arder, me había sonrojado.

-Ah, Ok –no supe que mas decirle.

-Katniss, tu crees… tu crees que tu y yo… podam…

-¡OPERATIVO ALFA ROJO 9!

Pegamos un salto desde la cama. La puerta la habían abierto de golpe y por ella entraban tres militares fuertemente armados, cada uno se disperso por mi habitación. Peeta y yo no sabíamos que pasaba.

-¡Intruso en el perímetro, intruso en el perímetro! –Grito un militar- ¡Florecilla golpeadora no esta sola, repito, florecilla golpeadora no esta sola, cambio!

-¡Procedan soldados, es una orden! –escuche como mi padrino Plutarch les daba una orden por la radio.

Uno de los militares me aparto de Peeta, los otros dos se lanzaron contra él, tirándolo al piso pecho a tierra.

-¡¿Qué...que pasa?! –Gritaba Peeta- ¡Katniss, ¿Qué sucede?!

-¡SILENCIO CIVIL! –Contesto un soldado haciendo callar a Peeta- ¡NO TIENE PERMISO DEL COMANDANTE PARA HABLAR!

-¡Déjenlo! Es mi amigo –gritaba desde atrás del soldado que me tomo para "protegerme" del intruso en mi habitación.

-¡DESPEJADO, COMANDANTE! –Hablo por la radio el militar que estaba libre- ¡florecilla golpeadora esta a salvo y tenemos al intruso custodiado!

De pronto mi padrino entro por la puerta y sonriendo cálidamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Plutarch, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque haces esto?! –pregunte desde atrás del el soldado, quise arrimarme a mi padrino pero él mismo me lo impidió.

-Tranquila, Katniss, solo me aseguro de que estés bien y que no haya intrusos en tu cuarto.

-Pero…

-¡Shhht! – me mando callar enseguida- ¡cabo Smith, levante al intruso!

El soldado levanto a Peeta del suelo y lo puso frente a Plutarch.

-¡Identifíquese, civil!

-Yo… ehh… me llamo... Peeta Mellark, Señor –agrego tragando saliva auditivamente.

-¡NO LO ESCUCHE, CIVIL! –grito mas fuerte Plutarch, ahora veía su aire de autoridad, con razón era uno de los mejores militares del país.

-¡Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark, Señor! –contesto Peeta fuerte y claro.

-¡¿Qué hacia en la habitación de la Florecilla golpeadora?! – pregunto Plutarchl, la clave que me dio no me gusto nada- ¡conteste!, ¡le eh hecho una pregunta!

-¡Soy el tutor de Katniss, Señor! –Peeta estaba asustado y como no estarlo, si hasta a mi me estaba dando miedo mi padrino- ¡la Srita. Coin me asigno de su tutor de Cálculo diferencial, por que ha estado baja en esa materia, Señor!

-¿Eso es cierto, Katniss?

-¡Pues claro! –Grite exasperada- ¿Qué no ves los libros tirados en el suelo? ¡Ahí cayeron por el susto que nos metiste con tus operativos antiterroristas!

-¡Descansen soldados! –Dijo después de unos segundos mi padrino- ¡emprendan retirada!

Los militares salieron por la puerta sin mirar atrás, soltaron a Peeta pero mi padrino seguía mirándolo extraño.

-¿A que has venido, Plutarch? – pregunte acercándome a él.

No me contesto, miraba intensamente a Peeta que se frotaba los brazos por el agarre que le habían hecho.

-Katniss… después seguimos con las clases, ¿si? –aun que ni clases habíamos tenido, nos la pasamos platicando hasta antes de esto.

-Claro, Peeta –conteste viéndolo a los ojos- y disculpa todo esto.

-Si, no te preocupes – me contesto y sonrió aun que después se puso serio al ver la expresión de Plutarch- te veo en clases –me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de mi habitación.

-Ahora si, -dije mirando a mi padrino con enojo- ¿Qué haces aquí y porque montas este numerito en mi cuarto?

-Vengo a hablar contigo sobre la pelea –dijo acomodándose en mi cama, yo seguía de pie con las manos en la cintura en señal de enojo.

-¡Pero no tenias que armar este alboroto! –le grite- ¿ahora con que cara mirare a Peeta? ¡Lo asustaste!

-¡bueno ya, Katniss! – Me miro con firmeza- viene por otros asuntos, no a discutir la forma en que hago las cosas, ahora siéntate y cuéntame que paso.

Me tuve que comer todo mi enojo y contarle a detalle cada cosa que había pasado. Su rostro pasaba de la sorpresa al enojo, la desaprobación y la risa, todo a la vez, pero me sirvió platicar con él, me desahogue un poco.

-Katniss, habíamos quedado que te comportarías –me recrimino- se lo prometiste a Haymitch, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te expulsaban eh? ¿Quieres ir enserio a la militarizada? Esa es mi forma de vida y me encanta, pero la verdad no quisiera verte metida ahí.

-Lo se Plutarch, yo tampoco quiero estar en ese lugar, pero pues tu me conoces y ella se la pasa molestándome a mi y a mis amigas, no me pude aguantar, y Dios sabe que lo intente, pero simplemente ella me irrita.

-Comprendo mi Katniss –dijo abrazándome- y sabes que nos encanta que no te dejes de nadie y defiendas a tus amigos de quien sea, así te lo hemos inculcado Haymitch y yo, junto con los cuidados de Effie -suspiro- aunque no se que paso con aquella niña dulce que eras, no me lo tomes a mal cariño, aun lo eres, solo que diferente, cuando Haymitch me dijo que te habían expulsado de tu antigua escuela no daba crédito de que me hablara de mi ahijada Katniss, la niña siempre responsable y tranquila, claro, salvo cuando la provocaban, cambiaste totalmente amor.

Plutarch ignoraba, al igual que mis padres, lo que había pasado y porque el motivo de mi cambio y así seguirían por ahora.

Me aferre fuertemente a Plutarch gracias a los recuerdos desagradables que vinieron a mi mente, él solo me acaricio la espalda. A veces veía a Plutarch mas como mi padre que como mi padrino, su manera de comportarse conmigo era única, Effie me conto una vez, que Plutarch es muy bueno conmigo por que él nunca se caso y por ende jamos tuvo familia, y a mi me veía como su hija, por eso me cuidaba tanto.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo se llama a la pobre que golpeaste? –Hablo rompiendo mi burbuja de relajación, lo mire extrañada- si, ¿Cómo se llama? Por que de "plástica", "estúpida" y "Barbie" no la bajabas –se rio un poco.

-Ah, se llama Delly Catwrigth –dije con desdén- es una de esas niñas fresas que se creen la octava maravilla del planeta.

-Ahora entiendo porque la pelea –comento Plutarch riendo otra vez.

-Si, ¡arggg! –Gruñí- ¡la odio! Su sola presencia me causa malestar estomacal.

-Ya cariño, no te amargues la existencia –dijo Plutarch acariciando mi nariz con su dedo índice cual niña de cinco años, eso me hizo sonreír- hoy es viernes por que vas al bar de Johanna, me han contado que se pone bien, los cabos van seguido, además me entere de que entraste al concurso de guerra de bandas.

-¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! – pregunte separándome un poco de Plutarch, estaba totalmente avergonzada y sorprendida a la vez.

-Johanna me lo dijo –contesto sonriendo naturalmente.

-Mason – fue lo único que dije al saber su respuesta. Mis ojos se entrecerraron y mi mano se cerró en un puño involuntario.

-Relájate corazón, sabes que ganaras y si quieres me encargo de desaparecer a los demás concursantes.

Me reía ante su propuesta, era muy tentadora, por que si desaparecían los demás concursantes ganaríamos sin tener que cantar, pero no, se vería muy sospechoso.

-No, gracias por la oferta, prefiero cantar y torturar a las personas con mi voz –solté la carcajada.

-Eso nunca, cielo, tu cantas precioso –me sonrió- quisiera quedarme platicando contigo toda la tarde, pero tengo que poner en orden el cuartel, esos cabos se vuelven locos sin supervisión.

-Esta bien, pero solo una cosa antes, ¿si?

-¿Cuál, mi Katniss Katniss?

-No volverás a armar un operativo cada vez que vengas a visitarme, ¿si? –dije con tono serio.

-Esta bien, la próxima vez llegare de forma convencional, ¿te parece bien?

-Mas que bien, Plutarch –le di un beso en la mejilla- te quiero mucho padrino.

-Y yo a ti, mi ahijada preferida – me despeino un poco.

-¿Pues cuantas tienes? -pregunte jugando

-Pues solo tu tontita- me dio un coscorrón.

-¡Auch! –solté al sentir el coscorrón propinado por mi padrino- y eso ya lo sabia.

-Entonces, ¿para que pregunta jovencita?

-Para corroborar información, Señor – me reí haciendo el típico saludo militar

-Esta bien –rio por lo bajo pero enseguida opto por una posición mas seria, había pasado de ser Plutarch mi padrino a Plutarch el comandante- ¡descanse soldado, y tiene permiso del comando superior para salir esta noche a divertirse, sin custodia impuesta!

-¡Gracias, Señor!- baje mi brazo y sonreí- tratare de comportarme lo mejor posible, lo prometo.

-Te creo, Katniss- me abrazo por ultima vez- te cuidas, volveré a visitarte cuando pueda, ¿esta bien?

-Ok, hasta luego.

Plutarch salió de mi habitación y yo le envié un msj a Annie y a Magde preguntándoles que si íbamos un rato al bar, cuando me contestaron nos quedamos de ver para alistarnos a las 7:30 de la noche, según Annie lo justo para quedar espectaculares, apenas eran las 4:15 de la tarde, así que podría dormirme un poco antes de alistarme para salir al bar. Esta noche seria ¡"SOLO DE CHICAS"!.

**Plutarch POV**

Listo, nadie se metía con mi ahijada, y si en mi poder estaba el poder "ayudar" un poco en que ya no tuviera problemas, así lo haría.

-¿copiaron el nombre del objetivo? –pregunte por el micrófono que tenia el mi oreja

-_Afirmativo comandante_ –respondió el soldado al instante- _"Delly Catwright" a sido localizada_.

-Dame la información completa, cabo – seguía caminando, hacia la salida.

-_Delly Denali, hija única del matrimonio Catwright; su padre es Coriolanus Catwright Snow dueño del aserradero que se encuentra en el kilometro 67, en dirección sur poniente camino hacia Los Angeles, Comandante, su madre es Cressida Catwright, ama de casa, estudia en la Academia Williams, su cuarto es el 275-A, no representa un gran obstáculo Comandante._

-Copiado, soldado, descanse.

-_A la orden mi Comandante._

-Y soldado recuerde, esta misión jamás se llevo acabo.

-_Copiado, comandante-_respondió mi soldado-_cambio y fuera._

Ya encontraría la forma de cobrarme todo lo que le hiciera a Katniss.

**Peeta POV**

El Comandante Plutarch me había propinado un buen susto. Era imponente, grande se daba a respetar, y a decir verdad nunca llegue a conocerlo en persona, era de mis personas a admirar, la militar siempre me a gustado, nunca me hubiera imaginado que Katniss lo conocía.

Aunque me encanto el poder conocerlo, me arruino la oportunidad de pedirle a Katniss una cita, pero… ¿y si piensa que es muy pronto? Creo que lo mejor fue que el Comandante Plutarch llegara y me interrumpiera.

Era viernes y estaba aburrido. Después del susto, me fui a despejarme y relajarme a mi cuarto, pero eso me duro poco.

-¡Bebe, Bebe, Bebe!- repetía Finnick cual niño chiquito y cantando- _¡que grite todo el mundo, que grite sin cesar, hoy es viernes, hoy es viernes la pachanga va a iniciar…_

-Cállate, Finnick, pareces tonto –dijo Gale detrás de él.

-¡Uy!, que aguafiestas son ustedes dos.

-Haber, ¿Qué es lo que quieren ustedes dos? –los interrumpí antes de que se pusieran a pelear como dos bebes por la misma paleta.

-Vamos al bar, ¿si? –contesto Gale tirándose en mi cama ya que yo me encontraba en el sofá.

-¡Si, Bebe!, vamos al bar, será un noche "SOLO PARA HOMBRES" –dijo con orgullo Finnick.

-Numero uno: no me digas "Bebe" sabes que lo detesto y numero dos: ¿Por qué "solo para hombres"?

-Pues para festejar que somos libres de esas tres arpías y conquistar a nuestros amores, Peeta –afirmo Gale.

-¿Nuestros? – Pregunte levantando una ceja- serán SUS amores.

-No, Peeta, no te equivoques –dijo Finnick parado frente a mi de brazos cruzados- son NUESTROS amores, por que a ti te fascina Katniss Everdeen.

-¡Eso es mentira!... creo.

-Bueno, de todos modos nos vas a acompañar –dijo Gale poniéndose de pie- necesitas salir, ve nomas Finnick, parece que vio a un muerto, estas todo paliducho.

Si supieran lo que acabo de vivir.

-Esta bien, los acompañare, ahora déjeme descansar, a las 9:30 nos vemos en el pórtico, ¿Ok?

-Esta bien Peeta, hasta la noche –salió Gale despidiéndose.

-Hasta el rato, _Bebe_. –salió corriendo Finnick azotando la puerta para que no le atinara en la cabezota el libro que ahora había chocado contra la misma.

¿En verdad me gustaba Katniss Everdeen? Bueno a esa pregunta ya sabia la respuesta, claro que me gustaba, pero tanto para ser "mi amor", eso aun no lo sabía. Debería descubrirlo pronto.

* * *

**Siento mucho la tardanza chicas... he estado muy ocupada con mi trabajo... pero prometi actualiazar hoy asi que por aqui estamos... gracias por sus comentarios... tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo pronto**

**Besos y Abrazos**


	14. Es Mejor En Par, ¿no?

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**Capitulo 14. Es mejor en par, ¿no?**

**Katniss POV**

7:29 en punto Annie ya se encontraba afuera de mi cuarto, la escuchaba batallar con algunas cosas que traía arrastrando, así que me supuse que era algo así como su armamento de guerra. Esa peque me volvía loca a veces, pero no podía negar que en poco tiempo se había convertido, junto con Magde, en mis mejores amigas.

En efecto, cuando el reloj marco las 7:30 en punto, Annie toco a mi puerta.

-Katniss, Katniss, Katniss, Katniss –repetía mi nombre una y otra vez, sin dejar de tocar mi puerta- Katniss, Katniss, Katniss, Katniss…

-Entra Annie, acabo de salir de bañarme – Annie entro junto con un baúl enorme, me apresure a ayudarle con el pesado artefacto- ¿y Magde?

-Aquí estoy- contesto riendo, pues el baúl se había atorado en la puerta y no lo podíamos meter

-No te rías y ayúdanos a meter el baúl – dijo Annie aun jalando del la manija de este.

-¿Pues qué tanto traes aquí, Annie? –pregunte jalando mas fuerte

-Es todo lo que necesitamos para arreglarnos- dijo dando un jalón haciendo que por fin entrara el maldito baúl por mi diminuta puerta.

Los jalones proporcionados por Annie y por mí, junto con el empujones de Magde, hizo que Annie y yo cayéramos en la cama riendo y Magde encima del baúl, con una pierna al aire. Se vio muy chistoso así que solté la carcajada y Annie junto a mí.

-No le veo lo chistoso- dijo enojada Magde- como ustedes cayeron en la cama, verdad, ya las quisiera ver caer encima de esta cajota.

-Vamos Magde, no te enojes –le dijo Magde por fin levantándose de la cama- en compensación te dejare hermosa, más de lo que ya eres.

-Esta bien pequeño duende – contesto Annie entrecerrando los ojos- pero tienes que superar mis expectativas, ¿ok?

-Bueno mujeres –hable haciendo a que voltearan a verme- ¿nos vamos a arreglar o que? Tengo ganas de ponerme una buena borrachera

-Katniss…

-¡Vamos Magde! Es noche de chicas

-Katniss tiene razón, Magde –dijo Annie animando a Magde- ¡hay que darle gusto al cuerpo, y si el cuerpo pide alcohol… eso mismo le daremos!

-Esta bien –se rindió Magde- pero yo seré la conductora resignada… digo designada.

Nos reímos las tres juntas.

-Bueno… -hablo Magde- ¡hora de ponernos más hermosas de lo que somos!

Annie abrió su baúl y en el traía de todo tipo de artefactos de belleza. Secadoras, planchas para el cabello, tenazas, maquillaje mucho maquillaje, ropa, aretes, collares, anillos, traía de todo en ese baúl.

-Annie… todo esto es…

-¡Calla! – Me interrumpió- ya sé que es muy poco pero es lo único que cupo en su interior.

¡¿Qué era muy poco?! Si el baúl estaba a reventar, pero que hacerle, así era pequeña demonio.

-Bueno pongamos algo de ambiente mientras nos arreglábamos- dijo Annie diciéndose a mi mini componente donde tenía conectado mi Ipod y poniendo mi _playlist_ que casi era el mismo que el de Annie y Magde.

De pronto en mi habitación se empezó a escuchar _Whatever You Wan_t de Status Quo, buena selección

Dos horas después y después de escuchar una selecta lista de canciones entre las que se encontraban _Fun Fun Fun_ de Joan Jett; _Sweet Child O'Mine_de Guns'n'Annies; _Thunderstruck_de ACDC; _Talk Dirty To Me_ de Poison; entro otros, por fin habíamos acabado de arreglarnos.

Magde portaba un vestido de un solo hombro, de color morado con un estampado en letras amarillas y unas zapatillas de tacón de aguja negras, de acuerdo a su atuendo, de maquilla traía los ojos delineados con color negro, lo que hacía que resaltaran sus ojos verdes aun mas, con muchos pulseras y unos aretes en forma de seguro y el cabello… pues sus puntas para diferentes direcciones.

Annie iba más ligera, ella llevaba unos shorts pequeños de color café oscuro, con unas botas que le llegaban casi hasta el short, una playera blanca y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color que sus pequeños short, se veía bastante bien, unos si no podían faltar los accesorios, como una bufanda delgada pero larga y su cabellos suelto y ligeramente ondulado.

Por mi parte, yo llevaba puesto un short negro con una blusa de seda color crema con decorado en puntos de colores más oscuros y un cinturón grande en mi cintura un poco suelto, pequeños listones colgaban de mis mandas, portaba unas botas vaqueras, de maquillaje iba muy natural y mi cabello, lacio sin ninguna ondulación a la vista, yo misma me sorprendía.

9:30 en punto y nos dirigíamos rumbo al bar de Johanna.

**Peeta POV**

Ya pasaban de las 9:30 iban a ser las 10 de la noche cuando por fin aparecieron Finnick y Gale, no pensé que se fueran a tardar tanto en arreglarse, sabían muy bien lo que me molestaba que me dejaran esperando, pero al menos ya estaña listos.

-¡Por fin! – dije rodando los ojos

-No te enojes Bebe- dijo Finnick haciéndome enojar – Gale tenía unas necesidades

-¿Qué necesidades?

-Hacerte enojar obviamente –contesto Gale sonriendo.

-¿Pues saben que? –dije mirándolos a los dos- que se diviertan ustedes solos, yo no pienso ir

-Vamos Peeta ya te arreglaste –dijo Gale deteniéndome con sus enormes brazos y alzándome en vilo.

-Bájame Gale –dije tratando de zafarme de el- ustedes nomas me hacen enojar

-Bájalo Gale –dijo Finnick, acto seguido Gale me deposito en el suelo- y Peeta… eso hacen los amigos, hacer enojar a los otros para después divertirse… ahora, ya te hicimos enojar, ¿nos vamos a divertir?

Los dos me miraban como niños chiquitos, yo no sé ni porque, pero siempre caía en sus jueguitos. Pero tenían razón, eso hacen los amigos y aunque siempre me molestaran nunca los cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

-Esta bien –dije un poco vencido- Vámonos al bar.

Cuando iba a abordar mi aston, porque yo iría en mi aston, me fije que no estaba el mustang de Katniss ¿habría salido? ¿Se los habría prestado a una de las chicas? Se me hizo raro.

Mientras manejaba, pensaba en lo que había pasado esa tarde y en que era verdad lo que me había dicho Finnick. Me había arreglado mucho, por lo normal solo me pongo un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera y tenis, pero hoy llevaba un pantalón negro deslavado y una camisa negra con unos zapatos modernos, me sentía que iba a un tipo de boda o algo así. Me veía muy diferente a Finnick y Gale, aunque yo creo que no mucho.

Finnick llevaba un pantalón azul claro con algunas rasgaduras en ellos, una camiseta negra junto con una chaqueta de cuero negra y Gale… Gale iba más o menos en el mismo estilo, pantalón negro y camiseta purpura con rayitas un poco más fuertes y una chaqueta gris. Nada formal, sentía que no concordaba pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Por fin habíamos llegado al bar. Era hora de relajarme un poco.

Al entrabar al bar nos percatamos que estaba a reventar pero aun así había espacio. El negocio de Johanna iba prosperando y se notaba. Y hablando del Rey de Roma…

-Eitt chicos, ¿Qué milagro? – Dijo Johanna saludándonos- ¿Cómo han estado?

-Eit Johanna, hemos estado bien, ¿y tú? – Dijo Finnick chocando las manos con Johanna- ¿Creciendo el negocio?

-A si es, muñeco – contesto Johanna sonriendo se notaba que se sentía orgullosa por el buen camino que llevaba el bar- pero no se queden ahí, ¿supongo que buscan a las chicas, no?

Finnick, Gale y yo nos miramos confundidos. ¿Cómo que si buscábamos a las chicas? Se suponía que ellas estaban en la escuela.

-No, Johanna, para nada –contesto Gale- nosotros venimos en plan de "noche de chicos"

-Con razón –dijo Johanna pensativa

-¿Con razón qué?- pregunto Finnick

-Llegaron solas, y beben como locas – comento Johanna señalando donde se encontraban Annie, Magde y Katniss- unos cuantos tequilas mas y azotaran en el suelo.

No daba crédito a lo que Johanna nos estaba diciendo, pero efectivamente en la barra estaba Katniss, Magde y Annie tomando shots de tequilas.

**Katniss POV**

-Una… dos… ¡TRES! – grito Magde haciendo que nuestras carrerita de _a ver quien aguanta más con unos tragos de tequila_comenzara.

-¡Gane! –dije chocando mi caballito ahora vacio contra la barra

-¡No puede ser! – exclamo Annie

-Si lo sé –conteste con orgullo- soy difícil de vencer

-No, Katniss, no es eso – dijo bajándome el autoestima, pensé que era bueno para esto aun que sea- mira quien acaba de llegar.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la entrada y me encontré con que en la puerta se encontraban los chicos, Gale, Finnick y… Peeta. Al verlo me sonroje, todavía estaba fresca la vergüenza que mi padrino Plutarch me había hecho pasar junto a Peeta, no podía ni verlo a la cara y más aun el hecho de que si mi padrino no hubiera entrado, Peeta me hubiera pedido salir y yo… yo no estaba preparada aun.

Me voltee de nuevo hacia la barra, me serví otro trago de tequila y lo bebí de golpe.

-Déjenlos – dije sin mirar a mis amigas- cada quien es libre de venir a donde quiera, cuando quiera –dije sirviéndome otro trago

-Pero Katniss… - dijo Magde evitando que me tomara mi tequila- es una oportunidad de oro. Ellos solos, nosotras solas, es mejor en par, ¿no?

-Si ustedes quieren ir con ellos, adelante, yo no las detengo – dije empinándome el trago que me había servido- pero según yo, habíamos quedado en _noche de chicas_ por mí no hay problema si quieren ir con ellos.

-Magde… Katniss, tiene razón – dijo Annie sonriéndome levemente- quedamos que esta noche era _noche de chicas_. Yo me quedo con Katniss.

Magde miraba a Gale y a nosotras alternadamente. Le costaba decidir, pero sabría que elegiría bien, al menos esta noche.

-Esta bien –contesto soltando un suspiro- pero solo porque ustedes son mis mejores amigas.

-Gracias, Magde –dije abrazándola- juro que te pagare esta noche, no sé que ni cómo pero te lo pagare.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno – nos abrazo Annie- ¡a divertirnos!

- Tienes razón Annie –dije con una dulce sonrisa- y no porque sea "noche de chicas" no nos divertiremos, de hecho les tengo que platicar algo.

Después de contarles a Magde y a Annie, que Finnick y Gale habían terminado, por fin, con Cashmere y Glimmer; y después de unos gritos ensordecedores de parte de amabas, era hora de la diversión.

-¿Cada una sabe lo que tiene que hacer? –Las dos asintieron- muy buen –dije dándoles un último tequila para brindar- ¡hora de divertirnos!

Nos tomamos los tragos y nos pusimos en marcha.

Magde fue hacia el DJ para pedirle una canción, le dije que la mas provocativa que pudiera y eligió _Buttons_ de The pussycat dolls. Annie cogió un micrófono mientras yo subía a la barra. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero qué más da, la vida es una y hay que vivirla al cien.

Todos empezaron a chiflar y vi como Peeta me miraba con asombro, pensaría que estaba loca o algo así. Annie y Magde se unieron después a mí, arriba de la barra.

-¡Eit chicos, ¿se están divirtiendo?! –pregunto Annie con lo que todos respondieron un sí, a este nivel todas las personas que se encontraban en el bar tenían los ojos puestos en nosotras. Todos contestaron con un gran "SIIII" a lo que Annie les había preguntado.

-¿Se quieren divertir más? –pregunto Magde después de quitarle el micrófono a Annie. Todos volvieron a contestar a todo pulmón un gran "SIII"

-Pues entonces, mis amigas y yo les bailaremos –dije cuando me paso por fin el micrófono y todos los chicos gritaron y chiflaron- pero este baile… es dedicado a tres chicos en especial, esperamos que les guste el baile.

Y así sin más empezamos a movernos sensualmente, dentro del espacio que nos permitía la barra. Annie en una esquina, Magde en la otra y yo en el centro. Moviendo las caderas y deslizando nuestras manos por los costados, delineando nuestras figuras, las tres posamos las miradas en los chicos. Las caras de Finnick, Peeta y Gale no tenían precio. Se les miraba que disfrutaban el baile pero a la vez que estaban molestos por que los demás chicos nos estuvieran viendo también.

De pronto sentí que alguien me tomaba del tobillo, cuando mire, me fije que quien me estaba jalando era Cato, ¿pero que este chico no entendía que no quería nada con o qué? ¿Tendría que explicárselos con manzanitas? Yo creo que sí.

-Suéltame, Cato –le grite tratando de zafarme de su agarre, por que mas que agarre se estaba propasando acariciándome las piernas- ¡me tumbaras imbécil!

-¿Qué no escuchaste que la soltaras, idiota? –escuche a Peeta molesto agarrando a un Cato bastante ebrio.

-Suéltame imbécil –dijo Cato despidiendo un olor a pura cerveza- ¿que no vez que mi novia me dedico un baile?

¿Escuche bien? ¿Dijo "su novia"? este muchacho sí que estaba loco. No sé muy bien lo que paso, pero creo que mientras meditaba lo que había dicho Cato, Peeta se le había abalanzado. Empezaba a hacerse una rueda alrededor de Peeta y Cato, rápidamente baje de la barra.

-Katniss, ¿Qué pasa? –preguntaron Magde y Annie aun arriba de la barra. No hacía falta que les contestara que estaba pasando, desde donde se encontraban había más que una buena visión.

-¡Alto Peeta!- grite tratando de separarlos, pero nada funcionaba.

Sentí algo helado carme en parte del cuerpo, y empapando completamente a Peeta y a Cato. Johanna nos había empapado con agua helada, muy helada.

-¡Aquí se viene a divertir! –Dijo Johanna enojada- ¡no a hacer escándalo!

-¡Tu cállate, Perra! – le grito Cato a Johanna. Todos se quedaron en silencio, la música se apago y los ajenos a este pleito también, todos miraban a Johanna y su faceta de diferentes colores.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? – le dijo Johanna a Cato mirando con rabia en los ojos y los puños apretados

-Te dije perra, ¿Por qué? –contesto Cato retándola. Muy mala elección.

Johanna se le abalanzo a toda velocidad. Ni para que Johanna era excelente para las peleas, pero no quería que se lastimara. Peeta me ayudo a separarla de Cato, cuando por fin logramos ponerla de pie, le propino una patada en la entrepierna con tal fuerza, que todos los varones que se encontraban en el lugar sisearon y se taparon "su orgullo" inconscientemente.

-¡Y eso fue para que en lo que te queda de vida, perro estúpido, me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra y mucho menos a volverme a llamar perra! – Le grito Johanna- ¿Capicci?- pregunto mirándolo, en ese momento llegaron entre empujones Tom y Gloss, quienes se llevaron casi arrastrando a Cato a la salida- ¿puedes soltarme Peeta?

-Claro –dijo Peeta soltando su agarre.

-¿Pero qué paso aquí, Everdeen? –exclamo Johannaa bastante enojada

-Nada Johanna, solo que ese quería aprovecharse de Katniss, y yo la defendí –respondió Peeta por mí.

-¿Eso es cierto, Everdeen? –me pregunto mirándome seriamente.

-Si, Johanna- respire y mire a Peeta- Peeta solo me ayudo.

-Esta bien, yo solo venia a avisarte lo que me dijeron Annie y Magde, y me encuentro con esta pelea.

¿Magde y Annie? ¿Qué no se suponían que ellas estaban arriba de la barra? Voltee hacia donde minutos antes las había visto. Ya no estaban.

-¿Y qué fue lo que dijeron? –pregunte volteando a ver a una Johanna más calmada.

-Que se iban y que Finnick y Gale con ellas.

-¡¿Qué?! –Dije en un grito- ¡¿Cómo que me dejaron aquí?!

-Katniss, cálmate –me hablo Peeta- yo te llevo de regreso

-¿Enserio, Peeta? –Se adelanto Johanna- no quiero que mi _gusana cachonda_ se marche sola y yo no puedo dejar este lugar solo.

De nuevo _gusana cachonda_ ¿Qué jamás lo olvidaría? Peeta soltó una pequeña sonrisa ante la mención de mi apodo.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos sino queremos enfermarnos –me dijo Peeta mirando nuestras ropas empapadas- hasta luego Johanna.

Peeta me tomo de la mano, y ahí donde su piel hizo contacto con la mía, sentí una descarga.

-¡Y perdonen por haberlos empapado, chicos! –nos grito Johanna mientras nos alejábamos.

Peeta me abrazo al salir del bar. El aire estaba helado y nosotros mojados, hacia que el frio se intensificara. Me sonroje. Caballerosamente me abrió la puerta del copiloto y espero a que me subiera, su auto olía exactamente igual que él, pronto llegaríamos a la Academia.

No encontraba la manera de platicar con él, me sonrojaba de pensar lo que había pasado en la mañana con mi padrino.

-Katniss, lo de la mañana no fue nada, relájate.

Lo mire sorprendida, ¿Cómo sabia eso? ¿Acaso leía las mentes de las personas o qué?

-¿Cómo sabes que pienso en eso?

-Es lógico, Katniss –me contesto sin apartar la vista de la carretera- se te nota en la cara.

Me sonroje a un mas y baje la mirada.

-Katniss… - me volvió a llamar ya que yo no le decía nada- casi va a amanecer, ¿te gustaría ver el amanecer junto a mi?

-¡Me encantaría! –conteste de inmediato y con demasiado entusiasmo, como auto reflejo. Peeta sonrió abiertamente y yo me sonroje… nuevamente.

Aparcamos en el estacionamiento de la Academia. Ahí ya se encontraban tanto el Hummer de Gale, como mi Mustang.

-Primero vamos a cambiarnos o de verdad nos enfermaremos –me dijo Peeta aun sonriendo, yo solo puede asentir- nos vemos aquí en 10 minutos, ¿ok?

Volví a asentir y me dirigí a paso veloz hacia mi habitación. Diez minutos después ya iba rumbo al estacionamiento. Peeta ya me esperaba ahí, con una mochila sobre sus hombros.

-Hola

-Hola –me respondió- traje provisiones –dijo enseñándome la mochila que portaba- sígueme, se donde podemos ver el amanecer en su esplendor.

Caminamos rumbo a la puerta principal, como si fuéramos a salir de la propiedad de la Academia.

-Llegamos – me anuncio, deteniéndose en ahuehuete que divisé aquella vez primera que me trajeron a esta escuela.

-Permíteme – me dijo Peeta descolgándose la mochila y sacando una manta, la tendió a un lado en dirección donde saldría el sol, bello detalle eh de admitir- ahora podemos sentarnos.

Nos acomodamos y empezamos a platicar de todo un poco, cuando un escalofrió me recorrió.

-¿Tienes frio? – Me pregunto Peeta arrimando una vez más su mochila- espera

De ella saco otra manta un poco más grande, me la paso por la espalda y después se tapo él también, la manta nos encerraba por completo.

-También tengo frio – se limito a contestar cuando lo mire interrogativamente- ya falta poco, los primeros rayos de luz empiezan a salir.

Se acerco un poco más a mí, yo claro me hice la que no lo vi, pero me sonroje un poco.

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a salir, el cielo cambiaba de negro profundo a gris, después a naranja seguido por un tenue amarillo. El cielo se iba aclarando y yo me maravillaba de ese paisaje, era la primera vez que veía el amanecer detenidamente.

-Katniss…

Yo seguía ensimismada viendo el cielo que no me di cuenta cuando me recargue en el hombro de Peeta.

-Katniss… - me volvió a llamar y esta vez sí alce la mirada.

Me encontraba a escasos centímetros de su cara, su aliento movía mis cabellos tenuemente.

-Peeta…

Se fue acercando lentamente a mí, mi respiración se fue haciendo pesada poco a poco, digo… ¿solo nos íbamos a besar no? ¿Por qué me ponía así?

-Katniss… -volvió a pronunciar mi nombre y yo me derretí- Katniss, tú crees… -estaba rozando mis labios con los suyos, mis ojos al igual que los de Peeta estaba cerrados- tú crees que… que tu y yo…

-¿Qué tu y yo que, Peeta? – dije todavía contra sus suaves labios.

-Que tu y yo…

-¡EITT! –una voz hizo que nos separáramos de repente -¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

Era el vigilante el que nos hizo separarnos.

-¡Mas les vale irse a sus habitaciones correspondientes, -amenazo- ¿o quieren que los lleve con la Srita. Directora?!.

Peeta lo miro con odio encendido.

-Peeta vámonos –le dije para que se calmara- después de todo, ya miramos el amanecer.

-Enseguida nos retiramos –le contesto Peeta al vigilante- solo recogemos esto, ¿ok?

-Por favor –contesto el de seguridad.

Peeta y yo doblamos las cobijas y nos dirigimos hacia la estancia, lugar donde los chicos y las chicas se separaban hacia sus habitaciones.

-Duerme un rato, es sábado así que podrás dormir hasta tarde – me dijo Peeta acariciando con su pulgar mi mano, me sonroje y asentí bajando la mirada.

Peeta me tomo la barbilla, haciendo que levantara los ojos y mirase ese par de mar en calma que portaba como ojos.

-Descansa –me volvió a decir- hasta luego, pero antes… –me dijo y tiernamente me beso en los labios- ahora sí, descansa, Katniss.

Me despedí de Peeta otra vez y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Me tumbe a la cama, no me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, había sido un día muy agitado y sobretodo una noche muy intensa.

Caí en los brazos de morfeo, rozando ahí donde los labios de Peeta habían tocado los míos y esa noche soñé con Peeta…

* * *

_Chicas gracias por su apoyo prometi actualizar hoy y por aqui ando... la historia mi ultimo intento esta llegando a su fin y pienso adapatar otra historia me gustaria me sugirieran cual adaptar... estos son los sumaries déjenme su opinión para decidir cual adaptar por favor…_

**La Heredera:**

El último escándalo de la heredera. Esa última portada sería el comienzo. ¿Qué iba a hacer él con una niña problemática y caprichosa? ¿Qué iba a hacer ella con ese hombre serio, arrogante y autoritario? Drogas, alcohol, sexo desenfrenado e irresponsable. Peeta no estaba preparado para entrar en ese mundo pero, ¿realmente estaba Katniss en él?

**Fantasmas del pasado**:

La vida había sido dura con ella, pero la había recompensado dándole una niña encantadora, y ahora había encontrado el amor. Sólo esperaba ser capaz de despejar los fantasmas del pasado.

**Dos Hombres y Una Decisión:**

¿Qué hacer cuando te sientes atraída por el mejor amigo de tu novio? ¿Y si él sintiese lo mismo que tú? ¿Cómo puedes ser feliz sin lastimar a quienes tanto quieres? No sabía cómo lo podría hacer, solo sabía que no podía continuar lejos de Peeta.

**Mi Niña De Prosper:**

Mi vida estaba vacía. Tenía todo lo que se pudiese pedir, pero nada era lo que parecía. Cuando escuché la voz de ese ángel que venía a darme luz lo supe. ¿Sería capaz de tenerla en mi mundo sin mancharla con mi vida llena de lujos e hipocresía?

**De Hollywood A Liverpool:**

Peeta Mellark el actor de moda. Katniss Everdeen la dulce desconocida que le robará el corazón. ¿Qué sucede cuándo tu novio es tan famoso como para que todos hablen de él y de ti? ¿Podrá su amor sobrevivir a la distancia y los rumores?

Gracias por sus reviews

Besos y Abrazos…


	15. Lo Que Tanto Esperaba

**Capitulo 15. Lo que tanto esperaba**

**Katniss POV**

Faltaba poco para la fiesta de disfraces, pero sobretodo, faltaba un poco más de dos meses para la guerra de bandas, y nosotros aun no ensayábamos la canción del concurso.

Sábado. 7:00 de la mañana en punto. Me encontraba tirada en mi cama cuando la pequeña duende de Annie entro a mi habitación, gritando.

-¡KATNISS!

Gruñí ligeramente. Era sábado, se supone que los sábados son para levantarse tarde después de una ajetreada semana, tareas, trabajos, peleas –si otra pelea con Delly, solo que esta vez no nos llevaron a con la Srita. Coin, pues nos separaron- sentimientos encontrados y demás. Me molestaba demasiado ver como las demás chicas cabezas huecas de la Academia se le insinuaban a Peeta, pero, me detenía a analizar la situación, yo no era nadie para ponerme a celosa –por que eran celos- por lo que Peeta hacia o dejaba de hacer. No debía solamente.

-¡KATNISSSS! – volvió a gritar. No tenía ganas de discutir, mi cama me llamaba a nunca dejarla.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Annie? –pregunte aun enterrada entre las cobijas de mi cama

-Por Dios, Katniss, ¿Qué no te das cuenta del chiquero de cuarto que tienes?

Ok, lo admito. Mi cuarto estaba todo revuelto. En el closet y parte de mi cuarto se encontraba toda la ropa regada, vestidos, pantalones, blusas, uniformes, todo.

No respondí a su pregunta.

-Katniss, levántate, tenemos que arreglarnos para ir a ensayar con los chicos- comento destapándome totalmente. El frio me pego al mil sobre mi piel que mi pijama me deja expuesta. Me erice por completo.

-¡ANNIE! – Grite volviéndome a enredar en mis cobijas- está haciendo mucho frio, además es muy temprano, los chicos nos citaron en la bodega al mediodía y apenas son las 7:00 –dije mirándola con reproche

-Es cierto, Katniss –dijo ignorando mi mirada- pero eso apenas nos da tiempo de arreglarnos.

-¿Arreglarnos para que, Annie? –comente cerrando nuevamente los ojos, tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño, me volvió a descobijar- ¡Annie!

-Ya, ya, ya –dijo aplaudiendo- necesitamos arreglarnos, anda metete a bañar en lo que llega Magde a mi cuarto, yo por el momento tratare de buscarte una ropa decente y sobretodo limpia –dijo mirando el suelo donde tenía mi toda mi ropa tirada.

Le hice caso. Sabía que no me dejaría volver a dormir así que lo único que me quedaba era hacerle caso.

Me deslice fuera de mis calientitas cobijas cuando me percate de algo, pero de sobremanera porque Annie lo menciono.

-Katniss, ¿y tu calceta? –dijo con un poco de risa. Mire a hacia abajo y en efecto, ¿Dónde diablos estaba mi calceta derecha? Según recordaba, anoche cuando me puse mi pijama, traía puestas mis dos calcetas. Me rasque la cabeza y me hundí en mis cobijas de nuevo tratando de encontrar mi calceta pero fue inútil. Salí de ellas y mira a Annie, veía su cara de diversión viéndome fallar en el intento de encontrar mi calceta.

-¡TORITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Grite a todo pulmón, alzando mis manos al aire como señal de dramatismo, Annie soltó la carcajada- ¡¿Dónde está mi calceta?!

-No seas dramática, Katniss –dijo aun riendo, la mire con dolor- es simplemente una calceta –dijo restándole importancia.

-¿Una simple calceta? ¡¿UNA SIMPLE CALCETA?! –le conteste a Annie exagerando un poco mi expresión- ¡son mis calcetas favoritas de _Los Padrinos Mágicos!_

Annie volvió a reír descontroladamente, ahí fue cuando también solté la carcajada.

-Ya Annie, no te rías –dije soltando unas risitas- si son mis calcetas favoritas, ¿Qué hare son _Cosmo, Wanda, Puff & Timmy Thorner_ calentándome mis piececitos? _Cosmo_ es mi novio, ¿sabes?

-Ok, ok, ya no me reiré –se quedo seria un momento y yo viéndola cuanto tiempo se aguantaría la risa. No soporto mucho- es que… Katniss, tus… calcetas de los… padrinos mágicos y…_Cosmo_… tu novio –rio a un mas recio- anda vete a bañar, yo buscare tu calceta – dijo cuando por fin se calmo.

Me encamine hacia el baño. La ducha me vino de perlas, me relaje un poco, a veces soltaba riendo recordando un poco lo de mis calcetas.

-Katniss, ya deja de reírte de tus calcetas –salte un poco dentro de la ducha, no había escuchado a Annie entrar a el baño- te dejo tu ropa ahí en el lavabo.

-Gracias Annie.

Me termine de bañar y me puse la ropa seleccionada por Annie. Unos Jeans negros griseárseos y una playera negra de ACDC que tenía en mi closet.

Salí del baño para encontrarme más o menos el cuarto levantado, al menos ya se sabía dónde estaba la cama y el pequeño sofá que poseía en mi habitación.

-Annie, ¿Por qué solo me llevaste un teni's al baño?

-Pues porque entre tu chiquero no encontré el otro

-Cierto –dije pensativa- ya sé donde esta –sonreí abiertamente a Annie. Me tumbe de nuevo en la cama, dándole la espalda a Annie, asome mi cabeza debajo de la cama y ahí lo vi- ¡bingo! –grite y saque el Teni's que me faltaba, lleno de polvo pero rescatable.

-Te va salir un animal de ahí – me dijo Annie con cara de asco

-No para nada – dije sacudiendo mi zapato- ¿vez? No salió nada

Annie rodo los ojos.

-Bueno vamos –dijo Annie sacándome a empujones después de colocarme mi zapato- Magde nos espera.

-¿Nos espera para qué? –pregunte curiosa

-Para arreglarnos –me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio- no pensaras que te dejare ir con esos cabellos y toda pálida.

Me encogí de hombros, lo mejor era no oponerme, ya me lo había advertido Magde.

.

.

**Peeta POV**

-¡Ándale, Peeta! –me grito Finnick, acomodando y conectando todos los cables para que el sonido de los instrumentos y micrófonos se escuchara, pero primordialmente era para que nada pasara en la sorpresa que les teníamos a las chicas- ¡Annie y las demás están a punto de llegar!

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! –dije exasperado, hasta parecía primerizo.

-Peeta, ayúdanos –dijo Gale cargando las piezas de la batería- entiende que esto es importante para nosotros

-Ok, ok –dije acomodando mi teclado, ya que esa era mi función en la banda, Gale bajo, Finnick guitarra eléctrica y segunda voz, Annie coros, Magde batería y Katniss –suspire- Katniss seria primera voz al igual que guitarra eléctrica- ¿están seguros de hacer esto?

-Segurísimos –me contesto Gale- no quiero paras ni un segundo más lejos de mi Magde –dijo armando la batería.

-Ten mucho cuidado con eso, Gale – dijo Finnick señalándolo con el dedo- sabes que para Magde, su batería es lo más preciado que posee

Me reí de ellos mientras seguía conectando y negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? –Dijo Gale un poco más nervioso- ¿no nos lo repitió un millón de veces que la cuidáramos? ¿Qué era su bebe? ¡Claro que tendré cuidado!

-Bueno ya –dije antes de que los nervios los traicionaran y acabaran peleándose como cuando quedaba un último pedazo de pizza- tranquilos –dije en un intento de tranquilizarlos- todo saldrá bien, ¿ok?.

-Pero Bebe… -corte a Finnick con la mirada- Peeta, son las chicas perfectas, ¿o me negaras que Katniss es genial?

No. No podía negarlo. Katniss era genial, más que genial, ella era fantástica, su estilo, esos cabellos negros que resaltaban mas su tez pálida y esos ojos grisess hermosos, ella toda era… perfecta.

-No lo negare, Finnick –dije mirándolo- ella es sensacional… claro Annie y Magde también… pero más Katniss –susurre la ultima parte, pero note como Finnick me miraba, espero que no me hubiera escuchado, pues era el más cercano a mí.

-Bueno –dijo Finnick- sigamos, pronto es la hora y tenemos que estar listos antes de que las chicas lleguen.

-¿Te aprendiste bien la canción, Finnick? –volvió a preguntar por quinceava vez Gale

-Si, Mastodonte –contesto Finnick ya más que fastidiado- ¿te puedes tranquilizar? Tú solo toca lo que tienes que tocar, ¿ok?

Volví a reírme de los dos. Esto era importante para los tres.

Cada uno volvió a su trabajo y para las 11: 00 de las mañana ya estaba todo más que listo.

-¡Por fin acabamos! –Suspiro Finnick- ahora… a esperar a las chicas.

**Katniss POV**

Faltaban 15 minutos para el mediodía y por fin estábamos listas, bueno al menos eso era lo que había dicho la pequeña demonio de la moda, junto con su secuas, la engendro del maquillaje.

Aunque debo de agradecérselos. Me dejaron no espectacular pero si radiante, sobrepasaba el termino "bien".

Mi cabello, que por lo regular caía en rizos por mi espalda ahora estaba alaciado, con un poco de volumen; mis ojos con una sombra negra que en conjunto con el rímel hacia que mis ojos resaltaran -un poco de rubor, para resaltar las mejillas- había dicho Magde y un labial color rojo carmesí.

-Los accesorios son indispensables, mi rockerita- pronuncio Annie dándome un guante sin dedos de cuero, me lo coloque en la mano derecha y una cadena en forma de rayo- lista, te vez fabulosa, Katniss.

-Ah… pues gracias chicas, -les agradecí aun sin verme- ¿y ustedes que esperan para arreglarse?

-En un momento, Katniss – respondió Magde –danos 5 minutos, ¿verdad Annie?

-Cierto –concordó la pequeña demonio- no te muevas ehh

Obedecí un poco lo que me dijo Annie, pues solo me moví para ir a pararme enfrente del enorme espejo en donde me quede anonadada, simplemente no creía que esa belleza fuera yo, pero me toque la mejilla y la figura reflejada frente a mi hizo lo mismo, era yo, no había más prueba que esa.

Cinco minutos después Annie y Magde estaban más que listas. Annie portaba un vestido amarillo strapple que le llegaba medio muslo, traía unas mangas integradas que empezaban a medio brazo y terminaban en sus muñecas, sus cabellos como siempre, apuntando a todos lados, en todas direcciones; ¿zapatillas o _Converse_? Pues ambas cosas. Llevaba unas zapatillas que me fascinaron, aunque eran de tacón, el diseño era unos _Converse_ purpuras, me gustaron.

Magde por su parte iba sensual, como solo ella lo podía ser, con un pantalón a la cadera, pegado muy pegado, con un cinturón de estoperoles grueso que caía un poco flojo en sus caderas y un top con mangas de color negro, todo su firme estomago estaba al aire, a la vista de todos; todo lo coordino con unas botas de piso que le llegaban a las rodillas, me gusto su atuendo, se veía de lo mejor, su cabello perfecto en risos que la hacían verse aun más katniss.

-Bueno –dijo Magde- estamos preciosas, vámonos, quiero ver a mi adoración

-¿A Gale? – pregunte riéndome y Annie junto conmigo.

-Claro que no –contesto Magde sacándome la lengua- a mi batería preciosa.

Annie y yo reímos aun mas, ya sabíamos que su adoración era su batería, no de gratis, los chicos tuvieron que aguantar las suplicas de parte de Magde de que cuidaran bien a su _bebe_, me reí mucho ese día.

-Vámonos –dijo Annie aplaudiendo y brincando como solo ella sabe hacerlo- tengo un grandioso presentimiento sobre este ensayo.

Nadie dijo nada. Salimos rumbo a la bodega donde sería el ensayo de la banda. Annie decía que no necesitábamos ensayar, que de todos modos sabía que ganaríamos, esperaba que sus palabras dieran en lo cierto, aunque pocas veces se equivocaba, tenía un poco de miedo de hacer el ridículo frente a toda la gente. ¿Qué? Dije "un poco", tengo derecho a sentir miedo.

Llegamos a la bodega donde ensayaríamos, los chicos estaban sentados en un sofá desgastado mirando hacia donde estaban los instrumentos, dándonos la espalda.

-¿y si falla todo? –dijo Gale, por alguna razón estaba nervioso, supongo que era el concurso. Como iba en medio de las chicas y unos dos pasos delante de ellas, levante mis brazos abriéndolos a los costados haciendo que se detuvieran.

-Katniss, porque Diab…

-¡Shhh…! -corte a Magde antes de que siguiera hablando- escuchen – les susurre.

Annie, Magde y yo, agudizamos el oído para captar mejor la plática de los chicos. Éramos unas metiches, pero no nos importaba, bueno al menos a mí no.

Se escucho un golpe. Como una cachetada pero contra algo más duro.

-¡Auchs! –Grito Finnick- ¿Por qué me zapeas, Peeta?

-Por idiota –contesto Gale- ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas estupideces, Finn? Todo saldrá bien –en la voz de Gale también se notaba algo de nerviosismo, la pregunta del millón de dólares era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanto nerviosismo?

-Todo estará bien chicos –dijo un poco más relajado- ustedes tranquilos –pero de repente se tenso y voltio su cara mirándome fijamente. Sonrió.

-Por fin llegan chicas, -dijo levantándose del sofá, saludándonos de beso en la mejilla a las tres. A mí cerca de los labios.

Sonreímos las tres. Annie y Magde por ver las caras que Gale y Finnick tenían cuando las vieron, yo por… pues la verdad no sé, solo sonreí y me sentía bien.

-Chicas –hablo Finnick- antes de empezar a ensayar la canción que tocaremos, les tenemos una sorpresa –la cara de Annie sonrió a un más si se es posible- tomen asiento por favor –dijo indicando el sofá en el que antes estaban sentados los tres- muévete Gale –dijo empujándolo por que parecía bobo, no decía nada ni se movía, solo miraba a Magde con cara de borrego a medio morir.

Las chicas, junto con Peeta y yo reímos de los tropezones de Gale y Finnick. Peeta negó con la cabeza pero se fue a poner junto al teclado, Finnick se coloco en el micrófono, él sería el que cantaría, y Gale se coloco la guitarra eléctrica.

-5…4…9… -dijo Finnick y empezó la canción.

Las notas se me hicieron conocidas, por lo que pronto reconocí la canción y abrí mis ojos por el asombro.

_You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you you feel like heaven to touch i wanna hold you so much at long last love has arrived and i thank god i'm alive_

Los ojos de Annie se cristalizaron, tenía ganas de llorar y Magde también. Finnick cantaba con todo el corazón, Gale no apartaba la mirada de la de Magde, Peeta… me sonreía tiernamente.

_you're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you Pardon the way that i stare there's nothing else to compare the sight of you makes me weak there are no words left to speak so if you feel like i feel_

No podía creer que los chicos nos estuvieran cantando esa canción. Era una de mis favoritas, y con la voz de Finnick se escuchaba muy bien, se notaba claramente que él había nacido para la música.

_please let me know that it's real you're just to good to be true can't take my eyes off of you I love you baby and if it's quite alright i need you baby to warm the lonely nights i love you baby trust in me when i say oh pretty baby don't bring me down i pray oh pretty baby now that i've found you let me love you baby, let me love you_

Annie tenía cruzada sus manos como si estuviera rezando. Magde tenía cruzada sus piernas y sus manos alrededor de ellas, podía percibir claramente las emociones y sentimientos que los 5 propagaban en la bodega. Podia jurar que todo California lo sentia.

_You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you, you feel like heaven to touch i wanna hold you so much at long last love has arrived and i thank god i'm alive you're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you_

Definitivamente esos cuatro se amaban, lo que no entiendo es, ¿Por qué nunca habían sido novios? A veces los chicos son tan ciegos que no ven que el amor de su vida esta enfrente. ¡Ay Dios! ¿Qué me sucede? Me estoy volviendo cursi.

_I love you baby and if it's quite alright i need you baby to warm the lonely nights i love you baby trust in me when i say oh pretty baby don't bring me down i pray oh pretty baby now that i've found you let me love you baby, let me love you_

La canción termino y las chicas soltaron un grito, yo salte en mi lugar asustada, los chicos nos miraron alarmados y de repente….seso el grito.

-¿Annie, Magde, están bien? –pregunto Finnick descolgándose la guitarra.

Nadie contesto.

-¿Magde? –pregunto Gale arrodillándose justo enfrente de Magde, yo m pare y me acerque a Peeta- ¿no te gusto la sorpresa?

Lo que sucedió me dio mucha risa.

Magde abrazo a Gale en un impulso que hizo a Gale caer al suelo con Magde a un lado. La pequeña demonio corrió hacia Finnick y de un brinco se le monto, haciendo que Finnick la cargara.

Peeta y yo reímos por la escena que teníamos justo enfrente.

-Creo que si les gusto –me dijo Peeta

-Si, creo que si – conteste riendo viendo todavía a Annie y a Magde que les habían dado un besote a Finnick y a Gale, respectivamente. Magde en el suelo encima de Gale y Annie con Finnick cargándola.

-¿Y a ti, te gusto? –me dijo Peeta en un susurro cercas de mi oído, lo cual hizo que me estremeciera. Voltee a mirarlo, me sonreía y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

Después de separar a los besucones empedernidos, ahora oficialmente novios, ensayamos buen rato las canciones que tocaríamos en concurso, que la primera eliminatoria seria en dos semanas y como decía Annie, no necesitábamos mucho ensayo, éramos realmente buenos, pero eso no decía que ganaríamos, necesitábamos ensayar duro, para mejorar aun mas, perfeccionarnos como quien dice.

Después de eso ensayábamos tres veces a la semana dos horas cada vez. Bueno eso si no teníamos algún problema y cuando me refiero "teníamos algún problema" me refería a que si no había algún enfrentamiento con la barbie desabrida de Delly, que por alguna razón se había quedado sin sus lamebotas.

Peeta se mostraba muy atento conmigo, y eso cada vez me gustaba más y a la vez me asustaba. No soportaría que me pasara lo mismo otra vez, pero conociendo mi suerte, era posible. Aun así no me quería arriesgar.

Se escuchaba algo siendo arrastrado por el pasillo. Eran las cuatro de la tarde del sábado. El ruido se me hizo conocido y enseguida supe que era. Me pare enseguida dejando el libro que leía sobre la cama, con cuidado pero a la vez rápidamente puse el broche a la puerta, el ruido se detuvo justo enfrente de mi habitación y tocaron tres veces. No conteste. De nuevo tres veces pero ahora acompañados de gritos.

-¡KATNISSSSSSSSSSSS!

Volví a ignorar esa vocecita que conocía a la perfección.

-Katnisssssssssssssss –canto Annie y Magde rio bajito.

-¡Sabemos que estas ahí Katniss! – dijo Magde mas serena.

No volví a contestar. La manija de mi puerta daba vueltas tratando de ser abierta desde el otro lado del cerrojo. Volvieron a tocar y yo me ponía nerviosa cada vez más.

-¡KATNISS! –Grito Magde- no me hagas enojar y ¡abre esa maldita puerta de una vez!

No sabía que contestar, así que respondí con la primera estupidez que se me ocurrió.

-La Srita. Katniss Everdeen no se encuentra favor de dejar su mensaje después del _Pii_…

Las tontas se rieron tras la puerta. ¿Idiota de yo no se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor? No, no se me ocurrió nada mejor. Las risas cesaron.

-¿Y el _Pii_? –pregunto Annie riendo un poco.

Me pegue en la frente, se me había olvidado repetir el sonidito

-Ching…a si, _Piii…._ –y rieron

-Ya, Everdeen –dijo Annie volviendo a reír.

-¡NO HAY NADIE! –ya lo dije mas en juego que tratando de huir. ¿A quién engañaba? No porque mi padrino fuera militar y mi papa policía, yo sabría tácticas de escapismo o camuflaje.

-¡YA, EVERDEEN! –Contesto Magde-¡ábrenos de una buena vez!

Suspire y me rendí. Abrí la puerta y vi el baúl de Annie, asome la cabeza y mire un montón de prendas colgando en un guardarropa portátil **(N/A: no me acuerdo como se llama xD)**. Muchas cosas, demasiadas cosas.

-¿Y todo esto, que es? –dije sorprendida

Annie y Magde metían todo a mi cuarto, pero cuando me escucharon lo que les había preguntado, se detuvieron y me miraron como si hubiera sido lo más obvio.

-Katniss… -dijo Annie colocando las manos en su pequeña cintura y mirándome con reproche- ¿Qué no sabes que día es hoy?

-¿Sábado? –dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Katniss, ¿pues en qué mundo vives? -contesto Magde también viéndome con reproche- hoy es la fiesta de disfraces

-Ohhh… -dije uniendo engranes. Últimamente no sabía en que día vivía- ¿y todo esto es para arreglarnos?

-No –contesto Annie sonriendo- es solo para arreglarte a ti

-Ahh, ok… ¡¿QUEE?!

-Si, Katniss –me tranquilizo Annie- sabes que nosotros nos arreglamos en poco tiempo, pero tenemos que dejarte PRE-CIO-SA, para Peeta –me guiño un ojo

-Annie que cosas dices –me fui a sentar a la cama, sentía mis mejillas arder, me había sonrojado. Mala señal. No, otra vez no.

-Metete a bañar, Katniss-no conteste nada, hice lo que Magde me había ordenado, sin mirarlas me fui a bañar, cuando salí, mi habitación había cambiando, sobre mi cama se encontraban todos los artefactos de belleza que Magde y Annie poseían. En cuanto me senté en la cama empezó el milagro.

Annie empezó a untarme cremas por todo el cuerpo, según eran cremas aromáticas, olían muy bien; mientras Magde me secaba el cabello, me lo dejo perfectamente liso, brillaba como nunca, me lo agarro en una coleta y me hizo un chongo*, corrió a un estante y saco una peluca rubia de cabello corto y me la puso, me veía rara.

-Cierra los ojos, Katniss –me distrajo Annie

-¿Qué me harás?

-Solo te maquillare –contesto rodando lo ojos.

Cerré mis ojos como me lo ordeno. Annie me aplicaba muchas cosas, no se para que era todo eso si con un simple delineador, un rímel y un labial tenia, pero no, Annie aplicaba un montón de cosas a mi cara, ¿será que estoy hecha un asco que necesito montañas de maquillaje? Yo creo que no, pero la experta es ella no yo.

Con los ojos cerrados sentía como Magde tomaba mechones de la peluca que me había puesto y hacia algo con ellos.

-Listo, Katniss –anuncio Annie después de colocarme lo que supuse fue lápiz labial- solo no abras los ojos, Magde todavía no acaba, mientras yo me arreglare

-Esta bien Annie –conteste sin abrir los ojos- y Annie…

-¿Si?

-Gracias –dije sonriendo- a ti también Magde, gracias por todo.

No las vi, pero sentí que me sonreían.

-Gracias a ti, Katniss –me contesto Magde y siguió con su trabajo.

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero de repente sentí que Magde se detenía.

-Annie, ven –llamo Magde

-¿Pasa algo, Magde? –pregunte algo asustada.

-No para nada, Katniss –contesto Annie- es solo que estas irreconocible, anda ve a cambiarte.

Me pare y fui al baño, ahí estaba mi traje, me lo coloque y me fui a la habitación, en el baño me di cuenta de lo que Magde había estado haciéndole a la peluca, le había hecho bucles y la altura de mi rostro se vea muy bien rizada, aun seguía distraída por el sonrojo que Annie había provocado en mi. No me quiero enamorar.

Cuando salí del baño, me quede perpleja. Magde ahora vestía como capitana de un avión, con una peluca pelirroja y un traje blanco que hacia conjunto con un gorra de capitán que combinaba perfectamente, los labios rojos perfectamente con un delineado de ojos perfecto, algo de rímel pero la sencilla imagen me hizo saber de qué video se trataba, nada más y nada menos que _Candyman_ de Christina Aguilera.

Annie por otro lado llevaba su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, con una especie de crinolina a la altura de sus ojos y un sombrero de copa negro, portaba una gabardina negra de botones cruzados, con una camiseta blanca y una corbata negra anudada pulcramente, pero se alcanzaba a apreciar que traía como una falda de también negra que le llegaba a la altura de el muslo; traía unas botas que le llegaban hasta un poco arriba del muslo y eran de color negro, parecía que iba un velorio, ¡hasta guantes negros portaba!; sus ojos con una sombra negra muy fuerte que los hacía más grandes y resaltaban ese azul profundo que poseía, y con el color rojo carmesí colocado en los labios, sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Qué tal me veo?

-Sensacional, Annie – respondió Magde chiflando

-Gracias, Magde, tu también te vez genial –contesto Annie- ¿Candyman, no?

-Exactamente –contesto la eludida

-Te queda el color carmesí en el cabello –dije la verdad

-Gracias, Katniss –se sonrojo un poco Magde- tu también te vez espectacular

-Si, Katniss, mira- me dijo Annie halándome hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que poseía en mi habitación.

Lo que mire ahí fue algo jamás visto. Una pelirroja aviadora de los años 20's; una sensual rubia con un cuerpazo, todavía dudaba que ese cuerpo fuera mío; y una elegante mujer con un aire de misterio y picardía en la mirada, supe como quien se había disfrazado Annie, como Shania Twain en su video de _Man! I feel a like a woman._

-Listas –sonrió Annie traviesamente- vámonos a la fiesta de disfraces, los chicos nos esperan en la entrada de la Academia.

Sonreí, como autoreflejo. Peeta estaba ahí.


	16. Miedo A Amar I

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**Capitulo 16. Miedo a Amar I**

**Katniss POV**

-¡Anda, Katniss, se nos hace tarde! –me grito Magde desde el asiento de atrás del el Hummer de Gale.

-¡Pues tú tienes la culpa! –le grite mientras buscaba de nuevo las llaves de mi auto en el bolso que me había dado- yo ni se para que llevamos bolso –murmure negando con la cabeza-¡listo! Las encontré.

Peeta se iría conmigo, no tenía ganas de manejar y él se ofreció a conducir. Los demás se irían en el Hummer. Nos veríamos en la fiesta de disfraces.

Le entregue las llaves a Peeta y subimos al mi auto.

-Emm… ¿Katniss? –me hablo Peeta rompiendo el silencio que había entre nosotros. Se lo agradecí mentalmente, yo no me atrevía. Otra mala señal.

-¿Si, Peeta?

-Te vez muy bien, casi no te reconozco.

-Tu también te vez muy bien –sonreí al mirarlo. Y era la verdad, no negaría que esos pantalones pegados le quedan perfectamente en su apetecible trasero, definitivamente hizo muy buena elección al ir de policía.

Volvimos al silencio de antes.

-¿Katniss?

-Si, Peeta.

-Emm… ¿me concederás una pieza?... En el baile me refiero.

Sonreí involuntariamente. –Por supuesto.

Peeta sonrió ante mi respuesta y yo de igual forma.

-¿Katniss?

Bueno eso ya me estaba cansando un poco.

-Si, Peeta.

-Desde hace tiempo quiero preguntarte algo…

Me mantuve callada.

-Y siempre nos interrumpe… y la verdad ya me canse de encontrar el momento preciso, entenderé si tú me rechazas, creo que es apresurado, pero siento que es lo correct…

-Peeta –lo interrumpí- ¿que es lo que me quieres decir?

Se tomo un respiro sin apartar la vista de carretera. Yo lo veía recargada en la puerta, podía visualizar las pequeñas arrugas que se le formaban en la frente a causa de su indecisión. No me contestaba.

-Suéltalo, Peeta.

-Está bien –suspiro- ¿quieres… quieres ser… ser mi… mi pareja de baile esta noche?

-Ah, era eso – suspire- claro Peeta, seré tu pareja de baile.

Sonrió ante mi respuesta y yo correspondí tal gesto.

Aparcamos en el estacionamiento del salón donde seria la fiesta de disfraces. Era el típico salón donde se llevan todos los eventos importantes, como las bodas, graduaciones y demás, por su tamaño era el ideal.

Finnick y Gale les tendieron la mano a sus novias.

Ahora que lo notaba bien, Annie y Finnick combinaban. Finnick iba disfrazado de Cadete de Marina de los años 40's y como Annie portaba también el estilo de los años cuarentas, ahora entendía porque cambio su disfraz.

Con Gale me moría de risa. Iba disfrazado como todo un _Cowboy_, con sombrero y botas y toda la cosa, el clásico macho que contrastaba con el tema que Magde había escogido para disfrazarse.

-Pues vamos –dijo Peeta tendiéndome el brazo.

Al momento de entrar a la fiesta me cohibí un poco pero no lo demostré. Con la mirada y la barbilla en alto entre junto con mi sexy policía. Todos nos miraban. Las taradas de la Academia miraban con lujuria y deseo a los chicos. Se les notaba en la mirada, ni siquiera lo disimulan.

-Zorras. –dije y Peeta me volteo a ver. Annie y Magde asintieron sin si quiera voltearme a ver, sabía que pensaban lo mismo.

-Bueno… esto es una fiesta, ¿no? –Comento Finnick sonriendo - vamos a bailar mi reyna –dijo mirando a Annie, esta solo rio y se encamino a la pista.

-Vamos mi sexy vaquero –Magde tomo la mano de Gale y corrieron a la pista.

Peeta me hizo una invitación con la mano. Me sonroje y camine. Mala señal, de nuevo.

Llegamos a donde estaban bailando los otros y empezamos a bailar. En la música se escuchaba _Sexy Bitch_ de David Guetta. Peeta bailaba muy bien o más bien conmigo bailaba se acoplaba bien.

Desde que llegamos a la fiesta no habíamos parado de bailar, me sentía un poco cansada pero me feliz, por primera vez tenía amigos que me querían como yo era, y no me traicionaban a la primera de vueltas, pero aun me preocupaba un poco lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Peeta, porque si algo tenía claro era que empezaba a sentir algo hacia él.

Nos tomamos un respiro y fuimos por unas bebidas, desde la esquina en que estábamos pude notar la gran variedad de personajes que habían en el lugar, desde vampiros, hombres lobos, zombies y demás, hasta Elvis Presley's, Michael Jackson's y Madonna's. Bueno hasta un _Tarzan_ había, que para mi agrado mejor se hubiera disfrazado de otra cosa, porque al chico no le quedaba para nada ser Tarzan, con esa panza cervecera que se cargaba y esos brazos flácidos que poseía como extremidades, lo único que daba a desear era pena ajena y ganas de vomitar, pero eso fue hasta que fije la vista a la entrada de la fiesta, quien venía entrando era la cabeza-hueca de Delya del brazo de el imbécil de Cato. La pareja del infierno.

La tonta de Delly más que disfrazada venia como ella misma es, una verdadera zorra. Su disfraz de diablita dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, su blusa color negro con encaje rojo hacia parecer que de un momento a otro se le saldrían los pechos, con la mini-súper-escasamente-corta de cuero rojo junto con el liguero negro arriba de esta sujetado a sus medias de red rojas y las botas de cuero negras con el tacón de unos 12 centímetros daba más pinta de zorra que de diablita, aunque llevaba sus cuernos bien puestos en la cabeza. Unos guantes rojos y un pequeño tridente eran sus accesorios.

El disfraz de Cato consistía en zapatos de charol negros, pantalón y camisa negra con un chaleco de vestir en color rojo con pequeñas rayas negras, con una capa roja y sus respectivos cuernos de diablo, se veía decente, no como la _Delya_.

Delly nos vio a los seis, después me sonrió y del brazo de Cato se encamino hacia nosotros.

-Vámonos –dijo Gale.

-Claro que no –conteste- no nos vamos a ir nomas porque ella viene.

-Katniss…

-Nada de Katniss, Magde –me apoyo Annie- Katniss tiene razón, y no nos iremos.

Nadie dijo nada, mucho menos los chicos. Esperamos a tranquilamente a que llegaran la pareja de diablos, si dirían algo esperaba que me lo dijeran en mi cara.

-Hola Peeta –saludo Delly, poniéndosele enfrente para que pudiera mirar mejor sus pechos, así o mas ofrecida. Cato no quitaba su mirada de mí.

-Hola –dijo Peeta secamente y se volteo hacia mí- vamos a bailar

Tome el brazo de Peeta para dirigirnos a la pista de baile, pero en eso la perra ladro:

-Pero si aquí está esta naquita –se carcajeo- no la había notado.

-JA, JA, JA –reí sin gracia- hola para ti también, bitch.

Las chicas y los demás, incluso Cato soltó unas risitas.

La _diablita_ no contesto mi insulto, se limito a mirarme con enojo y después sonrió.

-Así que te gustaría ser rubia, ¿no? –me dijo tocándose uno de sus caireles de color amarillo que caían sobre su rostro.

-¿Lo dices por la peluca? –Me reí un poco- no querida, es solo parte del disfraz –sonreí y me señale- pero- fingí duda- ¿Qué acaso no te dijeron que era una fiesta de disfraces? ¿O porque traes tu traje de golfa que siempre usas?

Me miro con sorpresa y furia a la vez. Mi sonrisa se hizo más evidente.

-Vamos a bailar, Peeta –le dije tomándolo del brazo- hasta luego, zorra –me despedí de Delly mandándole un beso y guiñándole un ojo.

En la pista de baile sonaba _Low_ de Flo-rida, así que me olvide la golfa con la que había hablado y me la pase muy bien, junto a mis amigos y Peeta.

Pasó el tiempo y ya era hora de irnos, así que partimos los seis como habíamos venido. Peeta me llevo a la Academia.

-¿Katniss?

¿Otra vez con las preguntitas?

-Si, Peeta.

-¿Te divertiste en la fiesta?

-Claro que si, bailamos mucho –sonreí- es en la primera fiesta que no bebo –me reí.

Peeta sonrió y el silencio se apodero del coche.

-¿Katniss?

Si, de nuevo las preguntitas.

-Si, Peeta.

-Ya casi llegamos…

-A Okey, gracias.

-Pero antes…-dudo.

-Dime, Peeta.

-¿Te gustaría salir alguna vez… solos… tu y yo? –Creo que algo en mi mirada lo hizo desistir- Sino quieres no, no pasa nada.

Me quede en silencio, no encontraba la respuesta.

-Enserio, Katniss, sino quieres no pasa nada. –me sonrió dulcemente.

-Acepto.

Ni siquiera sabía lo que decía, me deje llevar por el instinto.

-Acepto –volví a repetir.

-¿Enserio? –se notaba que Peeta esperaba una negación como respuesta de mi parte, la cual no tuvo- ¿el próximo fin de semana te parece bien? –me dijo sonriendo.

-Por mi está bien –correspondí la sonrisa.

-No te arrepentirás, Katniss.

Eso esperaba de todo corazón. No arrepentirme de nuevo.

**Delly POV**

¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! Como odiaba a esa naca. Por su culpa me había quedado sin mis amigas. La odiaba demasiado.

_**Flashback**_

_-¿Delly? –Me llamo Glimmer a la puerta a la vez que tocaba la misma.-somos nosotras, Cashmere y Glim._

_-Pasen –dije desde mi tocador donde me cepillaba el cabello, llevaba 120 de las 200 cepilladas que me daba- la puerta está abierta._

_Glimmer y Cashmere pasaron y se sentaron en mi cama, justo enfrente de mi tocador._

_-¿Qué quieren? Estoy ocupada._

_-Si, solo será un momento –dijo Cashmere con la mirada baja. Algo se tramaban estar dos. 160 cepilladas._

_-Entonces díganme, ¿Qué quieren, taradas? -175._

_-Ya no queremos ser tus amigas._

_186 cepilladas. Mi cepillo se detuvo y lo coloque en mi tocador. Me di la media vuelta y las mire con enojo._

_-¿Por qué imbéciles? –estaba que echaba fuego por la boca._

_-Pues mira como nos tratas, somos seres humanos ¿sabes? Tenemos sentimientos. –dijo Cashmere_

_-Además… -La secundo Glimmer- nos gustan unos chicos… y para estar con ellos tenemos que dejar de ser tus amigas._

_-¿Así que es por eso? – Les grite con furia- me cambian por unos chicos, ¿Quiénes son? –Ninguna contesto- ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿QUIENES DIABLOS SON?!_

_No obtuve respuesta, así que lo saque a conclusión._

_-¡¿Esos par de idiotas que conocieron en el antro de la fracasada esa?! –Las mire con rabia- ¿amigos de la imbécil que acaba de llegar a la Academia?_

_Glimmer bajo la mirada._

_-¡Pues lárguense! –Grite exasperada- ¡no entiendo que hacen aquí!_

_-Es que… Delly, no queremos quedar mal –me dijo Cashmere_

_-¡Por mí, las dos se pueden ir mucho al infierno! –Las tome de un brazo a cada una y las saque de mi habitación- ¡LARGO!_

_Cerré la puerta de un azoton, justo en sus narices._

_Me había quedado sin amigas, todo por culpa de esa… de esa… ¡Arrgg!_

_Me las pagaría muy caro._

_Tire las cosas de mi tocador y cuando por fin me pude más o menos tranquilizar, tome mi cepillo que yacía en el piso y cepille con más fuerza. A la cepillara 199 el mango de mi cepillo de rompió._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Me las pagaría muy caro, ahora sí, la humillaría como ella lo hizo hoy. Nadie me dice zorra y se queda con una sonrisa en su rostro. Me las pagaría y la vería llorar, ¡juro que la vería llorar!

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios chicas.. espero les guste este capitulo..

Besos y Abrazos


	17. Miedo A Amar II

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**Capitulo 17. Miedo a Amar II**

**Katniss POV**

La semana paso volando. Unos cuantos exámenes y trabajos extras y todo bien. Gracias a Peeta, había subido mis notas en cálculo, así que ya no tenía tantos motivos, como para que la Srita. Coin me estuviera molestando.

Viernes por las tarde. Las chicas y yo tendríamos una pijamada, sería perfecto, pues quería comentarles que tendría una cita con Peeta. Estaba emocionada lo admito.

-Muy bien, veamos –dije en voz alta- camas, cobijas, películas de miedo, repertorio de música, papitas, chocolates, refrescos, grandes almohadones, todo está listo.

Tocaron la puerta y fui a abrir la puerta enseguida. Eran las chicas.

Venían riendo. – ¿De qué se ríen locas?

-Es que… -rieron entrando y tumbándose en el sofá- cuando veníamos para acá, nos topamos con el asqueroso de Michael, entonces rete a Annie a coquetearle…

Interrumpió Annie. –Me debes 5 dólares, enana. No te hagas la occisa.

Magde saco los 5 dólares y se los entrego. –Toma. Ahora déjame continuar.

Annie asintió y Magde siguió con su relato.

-Entonces le aposte a Annie que Michael se tropezaba y caía, por corresponderle el coqueteo, pero ella aposto a que chocaba con un poste, y dicho, el muy tonto por querérsele insinuar a Annie, choco con un poste.

Nos reímos mutuamente, casi lo podía ver claramente, Michael más un coqueteo de Annie, más un poste igual a un choque por imbécil.

La pijamada siguió su curso como debía de ser. Bailamos, cantamos, brincamos sobre mi cama, nos comimos cada una de las frituras que había preparado. Eh de confesar que me sentía como ballena alrededor de las 4 de la mañana caímos rendidas sobre mi cama, pero antes de dormirnos tenía que decirles de la cita con Peeta.

-Chicas –proclame algo somnolienta- tengo algo que decirles.

-Ahamm…

-Mañana –bostece- en la noche…

-Muévete, Katniss –rezongo Annie interrumpiéndome- tengo sueño y quiero dormir.

-Entonces cállate y déjame hablar –conteste y las risitas de Magde se escucharon- mañana en la noche –bostezo- saldré con Peeta.

-¡¿QUE?! –gritaron las dos y se levantaron de golpe, hasta el sueño se les fue.

-¿Cuándo te lo pidió? ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho? ¿Fue dulce? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo? ¿Tu que le dijiste? A pues es obvio le dijiste que si –se pego Magde en la frente- ¡¿Por qué te quedas callada?! ¡Cuéntanos!.

-Pues déjala hablar, Magde. –la silencio Annie.

Las mire aun acostada. –Pues me lo pidió el día de la fiesta de disfraces, fue dulce si, aunque algo desesperante por qué no dejaba de preguntarme "¿Katniss?" y yo "si, Peeta", ya sabrán, ¿no? –me ríe un poco.

Cada vez más me iba sumergiendo en la inconsciencia, en este estado no sabría de lo que pudiera estar hablando. Las chicas seguían hablando, pero yo ya no les prestaba atención.

A lo lejos alcance escuchar a Annie. –Katniss, ¿me dejaras ponerte hermosa, mañana en la noche?

-Aham –murmure acomodándome mejor sobre la cama.

-¿Y a mi peinarte? –esa fue Magde.

-Si, pero ya déjenme dormir –gruñí sin abrir los ojos. Después sentí como se movía mi cama en dos lados, Annie y Magde acostándose. Después de eso perdí mi ser en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

**Peeta POV**

Esta emocionado. No lo podía negar. Por fin tendría mi cita con Katniss, mañana seria el gran día y tenía todo preparado.

Me encontraba tumbado en mi cama pensando en la noche del sábado, cuando Finnick y Gale entraron a mi habitación.

-¡Eit Bebe! –dijo Finnick a modo de saludo, deje pasar por alto el sobre nombre que me dijo, pues traía un montón se películas y frituras.

-¡Yo traje las bebidas! – comento Gale enseñándonos los six-pack que traía consigo.

-¿Cómo hiciste para meterlas al instituto? –como toda escuela, la Academia William tenía su reglamento y una de esas reglas, era que estaban prohibidas las bebidas alcohólicas.

-Fácil –contesto Gale- Las metí en la maleta de ejercicio donde Finnick pone su ropa cuando vamos al Gym –Finnick sonrió inocentemente mientras instalaba una película en el DVD- nadie en su sano juicio revisaría esa maleta.

Me reí. Eso era muy cierto, los olores de Finnick podían desmayar a cualquiera, solo un loco metería la nariz dentro de esa maleta.

-Listo –exclamo Finnick- ahora sí, ¡a pasarla bien!

Gale y yo nos sentamos en el sofá y Finnick se sentó en el suelo, frente el televisor donde salía _"Arrástrame al Infierno"_, junto con un tazón de frituras para él solo. Gale me paso una cerveza y otra a Finnick.

-Toma, guapeton –Finnick la tomo sin apartar la vista de la película- sino te ahogaras.

Destape mi cerveza y tome un trago. -¿Qué no se supone que deberían de estar con sus novias?

-Shhh –exclamo el guapeton metiéndose otro puñado de papas a su bocaza.

Voltee a ver a Gale, que bebía de su cerveza. –Nos dijeron que tendrían una pijamada en la habitación de Katniss.

Al escuchar su nombre, sonreí involuntariamente. Gale me vio.

-Finnick ponle pausa a la película.

Finnick obedeció y se volteo a mirarnos. -¿Qué pasa?, estaba muy buena la película.

-Este cabrón –dijo señalándome- algo nos oculta.

Finnick me analizo detenidamente, era muy difícil que me descubriera algo, pero cuando se concentraba, siempre le atinaba.

-Es cierto –contesto al final- dinos que nos ocultas, Peeta.

No quería decirles, sentía que el guardar el secreto lo haría más _mío_ de lo que ya lo era. –No les estoy ocultando nada –tome un trago a mi cerveza, mientras los veía uno a otro alternamente.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estas nervioso? –me cuestiono Gale dándole otro trago a su cerveza y mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No estoy nervioso, Gale –me excuse y di otro trago –ya alucinas.

-¡Claro que no! –Dijo Finnick –tú nos ocultas algo, dinos, ándale.

Suspire. Lo mejor era decirles, de todos modos mañana se enterarían y las burlas serian mayor.

-Está bien les diré, solo que no quiero burlas eh –los mire severamente- mañana en la noche saldré con Katniss.

Se miraron un minuto después me sonrieron. –Ya era hora.

-¿Ya era hora de qué?

-De que la invitaras a salir –dijo Finnick con demasiada obviedad- ustedes serán la mejor pareja. –Gale asintió.

-Tu eres lo bastante tranquilo para Katniss y ella es lo bastante… rara y alocada para ti –nos reímos, eso era cierto.

-Bueno, ¿y a donde la llevaras?

-Eso no se los pienso decir. –Tome un trago a mi cerveza, casi se me terminaba.

-Anda Bebe, dinos –Chillo Finnickt.

-Uno, no me digas Bebe, sabes muy bien que no me gusta…

-Perdón.

-Y dos… si les digo irán a decirles a las chicas y ellas a Katniss, así que eso lo mantendré en secreto… -iban a reclamarme pero no los deje- y no me lo nieguen porque saben que es verdad, después les cuento, ¿ok?

Gale y Finnick asintieron. La noche continúo al igual que la película. Cuando esta termino y las cervezas también, los chicos se fueron de mi cuarto. Era hora de descansar, mañana sería un gran día.

.

.

.

**Katniss POV**

Casi daban las 2 de la tarde cuando por fin despertamos las tres. Magde tenía su pie sobre mi cara y me picaba las mejillas. Annie tenía su cabeza sobre el estomago de Magde y nuestras piernas estaban enredadas, ni siquiera sabía como habíamos acabado así.

Nos movimos de la cama, lo que hizo que Magde y yo cayéramos de la cama y Annie quedara tendida sobre esta. Reímos de la escena.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunte aun riendo.

Annie miro el reloj que estaba sobre mi buro. –Faltan 10 para las 2.

-¡¿Qué?! –Grito Magde- eso nos da muy poco tiempo para arreglar a Katniss.

-¡¿Qué?! –ahora fui yo la que grito- ¿y quién te dio permiso?

Annie hablo. –Katniss, anoche nos diste permiso, ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas?

Tuve un pequeño flashback. –A si es cierto.

-Bueno metete a bañar, mientras Annie y yo vamos a nuestras habitaciones a hacer lo mismo y cambiarnos –se miro- nos urge un baño, además sirve que traemos lo necesario.

-¿Otra vez el baúl? –Pregunte- No por favor.

Me miro con desacuerdo y Annie rio un poco. –Está bien, será lo básico, pero me lo compensaras después.

-¡Hecho! –conteste sin pensar, Magde sonrió y Annie me miro con cara de "te vas a arrepentir". Ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Entonces nos vamos, metete a bañar de una vez –me dijo como regaño- no vuelvas a dormir.

Se fueron de mi cuarto y me metí a bañar. El baño me relajaba tanto y era todo lo que necesitaba. No se cuanto tiempo estuve en el baño, pero fue bastante pues Annie casi me tumba la puerta por que según ella, ya se nos hacia tarde.

-Anda Katniss, muévete.

-Ya voy, Annie, ya voy –parecía maniática, tome un pantalón gris claro y una playera verde- mira Magde que calmada esta –mire a la occisa mientras me colocaba unos _converse_ verdes- deberías aprender de ella.

Magde levanto la vista de la revista que leía y nos sonrió.

Annie chocaba su pie al piso muy rápidamente. –Claro, Magde está más calmada porque ella pondré tu cabello preciso, y eso no le cuesta mucho tiempo, pero yo tengo que hidratarte, quitarte esas ojeras de anoche, que si me has dicho antes lo de la cita, para nada nos hubiéramos desvelado –rodé mis ojos, exageraba un poco, pero así era Annie- además dime que llevaras puesto.

-Esto –dije lo obvio.

-Para nada –me contestaron las dos.

-Eso ni de loca llevaras, Katniss. –exclamo Magde poniéndose de pie.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Por que es una cita, no un día de campo con tu familia.

Annie se cruzo de brazos apoyando a Magde. Me estaba enojando.

-Ahora sin berrinches –siguió Annie- Magde y yo, veremos tu closet, se que encontraremos algo perfecto para tu cita de hoy.

Me cruce de brazos y fruncí el ceño. Me deje caer en la cama mientras ellas se dirigían a mi closet a buscar "algo adecuado" para mi cita.

Los minutos pasaban y a cada minuto, prendas de todo tipo salían volando de mi closet. Por cierto, el que poco a poco fui llenando.

Luego de media hora Magde y Annie decidieron salir de mi closet.

-Listo – me sonrieron- ahora a trabajar.

Me atraparon las dos y me empezaron a con la tortura. Magde me desnudo y me empezó untar las cremas especiales que poseía. Lo básico había dicho ella.

Saco un lápiz labial o eso parecía, de color blanco. ¿Enserio me lo pondría un color blanco en los labios? ¡Si de por si parezco vampiro por lo pálida que estoy! Pero me lo coloco bajo los ojos con dos líneas horizontales.

-¡Dios!-suspiro- si tan solo me hubieras dicho antes, no tendrías esas ojeras.

Rodé mis ojos, seguía con eso, me divertí mucho y no me arrepentía de eso, pero háganselo entender a Annie. Sabía que ella, al igual que Magde se habían divertido.

-Venga, Annie. –La mire divertida- que tú también te has divertido anoche.

Magde me siguió. –Cierto, Annie, así que ya no estés de duende enojada y a trabajar, debemos dejar a Katniss, hermosa.

-Tienes razón, Magde. –Suspiro de nuevo- aunque Katniss es hermosa, no necesitara tanto.

Annie asintió y yo me sonroje.

Magde me empezó a maquillar, mientas que Annie me secaba el cabello. Los movimientos de ambas eran precisos. Magde me plancho el cabello y lo dejo perfectamente lacio, después con las tenazas me rizo las puntas. Me aplicaba productos que le dieron a una más luz a mi melena color marrón, parecía chocolate derretido. Me agradado demasiado el resultado.

Annie me aplico diferentes sombras, en tonos negros. Lo que me di un efecto bastante profundo, haciendo que mis ojos fueran aun más grandes. Me aplico un brillo labial color rosa palo.

-Si los ojos van cargados, los labios deben ir suaves; si los ojos van suaves, los labios deben ir fuertes, nunca lo olvides –me dijo señalándome con un dedo, solo asentí.

-Cámbiate, casi dan las ocho de noche –me dijo Annie. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser que pasara tan rápido el tiempo? Juraría que darían apenas las 5 de la tarde cuando mucho, pero la realidad me cayo de golpe, pronto seria mi cita con Peeta y yo… no tenía miedo, pero si. No quería que me lastimaran otra vez –nosotras iremos a con nuestros novios, ya extraño a mi dulce marinero.

Magde salto en su lugar. –Yo a mi vaquero sexy.

Sonreí. Estas dos estaban muy enamoradas. Me gustaría estar como ellas. ¿Seria Peeta quien pudiera hacerme saltar en mi lugar y soltar baba de solo pensar en él?

Salieron de mi cuarto y yo mire el reloj, faltaban 10 minutos para las 8 de la noche. Pronto llegaría por mí, debía apurarme.

Me coloque la ropa que Annie y Magde habían escogido para mí y camine hacia el espejo. Me quede pasmada. La verdad no me había dado cuenta de que era lo que me estaba poniendo, así que cuando me mire al espejo pude notarlo perfectamente. Llevaba unos leggins tipo vaqueros azul cielo, un blusón blanco de corte hombro caído y mangas ¾, no muy floja pero tampoco asfixiante, realmente me sentía cómoda, el único problema era los zapatos; las muy malditas escogieron unas zapatillas de cuero negros con la punta abierta pero de un tacón como de 12 centímetros, solo esperaba no caerme.

Tocaron la puerta y mi corazón se disparo al mil. Estaba nerviosa pero no iba a demostrarlo, así que tranquilamente fui a abrir la puerta. Y ahí estaba. Peeta estaba de lo mas exquisito, con unos vaqueros negros, una camiseta blanca, conjuntada con un saco negro, se veía formal, pero juvenil; además su seño juvenil eran los _converse_blancos, sus cabellos siempre desordenados, lo hacían mirarse a un más sexy. ¡Estaba para chuparse los dedos!

Me mordí el labio inconscientemente y lo recorrí con mi mirada una vez más, de arriba hacia abajo y de vuelta. Me pillo.

Se rio y me ofreció su brazo. -¿Nos vamos?

Lo tome encantada.

-Te vez muy linda, Katniss. –Sonrió- bueno siempre estas linda.

Me ardía la cara. Ya a estas alturas me había rendido. Esta completamente enamorada de Peeta Mellark. Por eso mis miedos.

-Tu también te vez muy guapo, Peeta. -¿guapo? ¡¿GUAPO?!. Eso era quedarse corto, lo único que deseaba era meterlo a mi cuarto y hacer con él lo que me viniera en gana. Me sonroje de solo pensarlo.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el estacionamiento, donde se encontraba su aston. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me dio su mano para ayudarme a subir, sonriendo le di las gracias. Rodeo el automóvil y yo lo seguí con la mirada. Subió el auto y arranco.

-¿A dónde vamos, Peeta? –pregunte mirando el inmenso mar que se extendía enfrente de nosotros. Me acababa de dar cuenta de que viajábamos en dirección contraria al centro de California, directo hacia la playa.

-Vamos a playa. –contesto con naturalidad y afirmando mis pensamientos.- cenaremos en la playa.

Mi sonrisa se ensancho y lo pille mirándome de reojo, también sonreía.

La verdad nunca había tenido una cena "romántica", por así decirlo. Siempre era en fiestas de otros, cerveza, música ensordecedora, bares y cosas por el estilo, nunca algo como esto.

El silencio volvió a gobernar dentro del auto móvil hasta que aparcamos en la reserva. Me disponía a bajar del automóvil cuando sentí que me abrían la puerta, era Peeta. ¿Cómo diablos había rodeado tan rápido el auto? Me ofreció su mano y con una sonrisa pintada en los labias, tanto en los de Peeta como en los míos. Casi caigo al suelo cuando un talón se me intento doblar, afortunadamente Peeta me atrapo, rodeando mi cintura, antes de caer al suelo.

Sonríe nuevamente, me sentía como quinceañera. –Gracias.

-No hay de qué. –me sonrió nuevamente, me sentía feliz. ¿Cómo es posible que me hubiera enamorado de Peeta?

-Por aquí. –me guio por un camino tableado rodeado de pequeñas antorchas que conducían hacia la un fogata ya prendida.

Peeta nunca soltó mi mano. –Perdona que no te llevara a un restaurant, pero quería más privacidad. Espero que te guste.

¡Claro que me gustaba! –Me encanta, Peeta.

En una plataforma se encontraba una mesa decorada y la comida ya servida, aun lado, una botella de vino tinto, lista para servirse.

Sonreía al ver el detalle. Peeta separo la silla donde me sentaría y después me la acomodo, después el se sentó.

-¿Te gusta el paisaje? –ni siquiera me había fijado en el paisaje. La luna estaba enorme y brillaba a lo alto; las olas se extendían sobre la playa pero no llegaba a tocar donde nosotros nos encontrábamos. Realmente era precioso.

-Absolutamente. –conteste con sinceridad. Voltee la vista hacia Peeta, y me sonreía.

Platicamos de todo, de mi infancia, de la de Peeta. Reíamos de todas las cosas que nos pasaban. Como cuando de niños, Peeta quiso contentar a su mamá preparando unos Hot Cakes y termino lleno de harina y la cocina hecho un asco.

-No logre prepararle el desayuno a Portia -me dijo sonriendo y tomando un sorbo a su copa de vino.- pero al menos logre que me perdonara.

Reí ante su ocurrencia.

-Vamos a junto a la fogata.

Acepte. Cuando puse un pie en la arena, me hundí completamente, cayendo de pompas sobre la plataforma donde estaba la mesa. Los ojos de Peeta se abrieron como platos, esta vez no me pudo detener. Pero en vez de morirme de vergüenza, me solté riendo.

Peeta entendió que no me hice daño, así que también rio un poco.

¿Estas bien, Katniss? –me tendió una mano, pero me negué a tomarla aun riendo.

-Espera un momento –lo mire sonriendo- se me olvido que traiga tacones, por eso me hundí en la arena.

Reí nuevamente, solo a alguien tan despistado como yo, se le olvida que trae tacones. Rápidamente me los quite y los puse a un lado, sobre la plataforma, eran muy cómodos y lindo, quitándole los 12 centímetros de altura.

Me volvió a tender la mano y esta vez la tome firmemente. Caminamos hacia la fogata y cercas había un gran tronco donde nos sentamos, el fuego me daba calentaba, pero aun así tenía un poco de frio. La temperatura había bajado y yo temblé un poco.

-Tienes frio. –era afirmación, no pregunta. Sin previo aviso se quito el saco y me lo coloco en los hombros. Olía exactamente a él, no a colonia o cualquier perfume de marca, el olor de Peeta era simplemente natural.

-Pero te dará frio a ti. –quise objetar pero me miro severamente. Estar enamorada te vuelve vulnerable.

-Te tengo una sorpresa. –me sonrió angelicalmente. Se volteo a un lado del tronco y saco una guitarra. ¿Cómo es que no la vi? A si, por estar viendo a Peeta.- quiero que escuches algo. ¿Me permitirías tocar una canción para ti?

Sonreí enormemente. Este día haba sonreído más, que en toda mi vida. Asentí viendo el brillo de los ojos de Peeta.

-Espero te guste.

No me dio tiempo a responder, porque se puso a tocar la guitarra. Volteo a verme y empezó a cantar.

_TONIGHT YOURE MINE COMPLETELY  
YOU GIVE YOUR LOVE SO SWEETLY  
TONIGHT THE LIGHT OF LOVE IS IN YOUR EYES  
WILL YOU LOVE ME TOMORROW?_

¿Me preguntaba que si lo amaba yo? ¡Claro que lo amaba! Y eso me asustaba.

_IS THIS A LASTING TREASURE  
OR JUST A MOMENTS PLEASURE?  
CAN I BELIEVE THE MAGIC OF YOUR SIGHS?  
__WILL YOU STILL LOVE ME TOMORROW?_

Nunca fui llorona, siempre eh sido fuerte, pero ahora tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, de felicidad, de miedo, de todos los sentimientos encontrados que sentía dentro de mí.

_TONIGHT WITH WORDS UNSPOKEN  
AND YOU SAY THAT IM THE ONLY ONE, THE ONLY ONE, YEAH  
BUT WILL MY HEART BE BROKEN  
WHEN THE NIGHT MEETS THE MORNING STAR?_

Me había enamorado de Peeta, y al parecer él de mí. Eso si me costaba creerlo. Peeta era tan… tranquilo, y yo tan… loca. Aunque junto a Peeta me sentía bien. Me sentía en paz.

_ID LIKE TO KNOW THAT YOUR LOVE  
IS LOVE I CAN BE SURE OF  
SO TELL ME NOW, CAUSE I WONT ASK AGAIN  
WILL YOU STILL LOVE ME TOMORROW?  
__WILL YOU STILL LOVE ME TOMORROW?_

¿Qué si lo amaría mañana? ¡Claro que lo haría!

Peeta toco los últimos acordes de la canción y yo no encontraba que decir.

Volteo a mirarme con esa sonrisa torcida que me encantaba.

-¿Te gusto?

No encontraba mi voz.

Abrí mi boca pero la volví a cerrar. Repetí el proceso varias veces, pero no salía ningún sonido de ella. No encontré otra cosa que hacer más que besarlo, y demostrarle todo lo que quería decírsele. Que la canción me había gustado, que todo de él me fascinaba. Que me había enamorado profundamente de él.

Caímos a la arena cuando estampe mis labios con los de Peeta. Mis manos aferradas a sus cabellos rubios, y las de él soldadas a mi cintura, sosteniéndome arriba de su pecho. Nuestros labios se movían sincronizados, como dos engranes que encajan a la perfección.

Mi mente empezó a volar con los besos de Peeta, recordando cuando vi su melena rubia, donde ahora enterraba mis dedos, acariciando su rostro; cuando probé sus labios por primera vez, ¿quien iba a decir que me enamoraría de este chico?; cuando vimos el amanecer juntos; cuando soñé con él por vez primera. Todos esos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, cuando sentí su beso lleno de amor, correspondiendo el mío, empapado de todos mis sentimientos encontrados. Tenía miedo de amar, sí; pero no dejaría ir a Peeta de mi lado.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire. Los dos jadeábamos, habríamos dado cualquier cosa por jamás romper ese beso, pero desgraciadamente, teníamos que respirar.

Lo mire a los ojos. Los suyos decían exactamente lo mismo que yo quería decir, que lo amaba tal y cual era.

-Peeta, -hable aun sin bajarme de él.- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Tradicionalmente se supone que Peeta me lo tiene que pedir, pero, ¿para qué esperar? Además, ¿Cuándo eh sido tradicional? Nunca.

Me sonrió tiernamente y coloco un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja, dejando que sus dedos me acariciaran mis mejillas, que se teñían de rojo al contacto.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas. -¿y qué hice yo? Sonrojarme más. Rio y me dio otro tierno beso.- te lo iba a pedir yo pero ahora que te me has adelantado –me volvió a besar- mi respuesta es: si. Si quiero ser tu novio, Katniss.

Sonreí enormemente y lo volví a besar. Ahora con más ímpetu. Pero Peeta me había hecho rodar y ahora él estaba sobre mí, besándome, acariciando mi rostro cada que podía. Mis manos recorrían su enorme espalda. Si algo me volvía loca eran las enormes espaldas, y aunque Finnick es de espalda ancha, no era tan ancha como la de Peeta, y yo prefería a este león de melena indomable que tenia sobre mí.

Nuevamente el aire nos hizo separarnos.

Sus hermosos ojos azul profundo como el mar estaban llenos de fuego, de deseo, lo podía ver, lo podía sentir, los míos estaban igual, pero más que deseo sentía felicidad, amor, ternura, pero desgraciadamente aun sentía miedo.

-Te adoro, Katniss. –Me dijo apartando un vestigio de arena que se me había pegado en la cara.- Llegaste a cambiar mi vida completamente. –Sonreí como una estúpida- nunca te dejare ir, ¿entendiste?

Asentí. No sabía que contestarle. No quería que me dejara ir, nunca lo dejaría ir yo a él. Lo quería, eso era cierto.

Me volvió a besar, pero esta vez no duro como yo hubiera deseado. Se levanto y me ayudo a incorporarme. Ya de pie, me atrajo de nuevo hacia él y me volvió a besar.

-Tus besos son adictivos, Katniss. –Me reí aun con los ojos cerrados y sus labios rozando los míos.- no puedo dejar de besarte.

-Ni yo a ti. –conteste con sinceridad. Ahora era mi novio, y yo lo único que quería era besarlo.

Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio. –Vamos a caminar por la playa.

Me tomo de la mano y me hizo sentar de nuevo en el tronco.

-Pensé que caminaríamos por la playa.

Se rio de nuevo. Me gustaba verlo reír. –Mi amor, -mi corazón pego un brinco al escucharlo decirme así- me quitare los tenis.

-Ah. –reí ante la obviedad.

Dejo sus tenis, junto a mis zapatillas y regreso corriendo a mi lado. Tomo mi mano y empezamos a caminar por la playa.

Caminamos por la orilla del mar. El agua nos mojaba nuestros pies mientras Peeta y yo tonteábamos. De vez en cuando me abrazaba de la cintura y me atraía hacia él, pero eso sí, nunca soltando mi mano.

Cuando regresamos a done estaba la fogata nos sentamos en la arena. El atrás de mí y yo entre sus piernas.

Estas en los brazos de Peeta, era todo lo que necesitaba.

La fogata se fue consumiendo poco a poco y cuando por fin se acabo, Peeta hablo:

-Es mejor irnos de una vez. –yo no me quería ir. Gruñí en respuesta.

-Ya pasan de medianoche, mi amor, ay que regresar a la academia.

Nos levantamos. Yo muy a mi pesar, pero aun así feliz. Nos sacudimos la arena que teníamos pegados, tomamos mis zapatillas y sus tenis, y caminamos abrazados hacia su aston.

Voltee a mirar donde se encontraba la misa y las cenizas de la fogata. La había pasado muy bien, mejor que nunca. No pude más que sonreír.

Subimos al coche, pero ahora con una pequeña diferencia. Peeta con una mano sujetaba el volante y con otra sujetaba mi mano sobre la palanca de su volvo.

Aparcamos en la academia y Peeta nuevamente me abrió la puerta. Sonreí agradecida. Caminamos hacia mi dormitorio y yo aun sentía el corazón volar.

Llegamos a mi habitación y lo mire. Peeta me acaricio la mejilla y yo inconscientemente relaje esta sobre la palma de su mano. Se acerco y me beso tiernamente, sin prisas, solo la necesidad de besarnos.

Nos separamos nuevamente. En sus ojos había un brillo especial, podía verme en ellos claramente.

-Descansa, mi Katniss.

-Descansa, mi Peeta. –por que era mío, solo mío y de nadie más. MIO.

Lo mire desaparecer rumbo a la salida. Cuando desapareció, me metí a mi habitación, solté un gran suspiro.

Me metí a bañar a un entre las nubes y me acosté en mi cama.

Poco a poco y aun pensando en Peeta, me deje envolver en un sueño placentero.

Mañana seria un nuevo día. Yo era la novia de Peeta, él me quería y yo a él. Nada podría arruinarlo.

.

.

.

**Delly POV**

Venia de la cafetería. Mi mini-bar ya no tenía botellas de agua y yo me moría de sed.

-Que estúpida eres, Delly. –golpee mi mano izquierda contra mi frente. Me había acordado que tenía una tarea de Historia sobre la época del Renacimiento. ¡¿A quién diablos le interesa eso?!

Llegue a mi casillero y empecé a buscar entre mis libros. Escuche como alguien se acercaba así que no hice ruido.

-¡Estoy súper feliz, Annie! –reconocí la voz de la sotaca de Magde. Mis dientes rechinaron. – ¿tu no?

-Claro que estoy feliz, Magde. –contesto Annie y dieron vuelta en la esquina. No me vieron.

-¡Si! –Salto la chaparra- Por fin Peeta saldrá con Katniss.

Me quede estática donde me encontraba.

_Por fin Peeta saldrá con Katniss. Por fin Peeta saldrá con Katniss. Por fin Peeta saldrá con Katniss. Por fin Peeta saldrá con Katniss._

Mi mente no dejaba de repetir lo que acaba de escuchar de la enana. ¿Cómo es posible que _esa_ fuera a salir con _MI_ Peeta?. Él era mío. Peeta aun me amaba, no puede ser que fuera a salir con esa… idiota.

Mis puños se cerraron de la furia que me consumía. Saque mi móvil del bolsillo y marque los números.

Espere a que me contestaran. -_¿Alo?_

-¿Papi?. Hola, soy Delly –conteste- ¿Cómo estas, papi?

-_Hola mi amor,_que_sorpresa mi reyna, estoy bien Del, ¿y tú?_

-Bien, gracias papi.

-_Que bueno mi amor, entonces dime, ¿a qué debo tu llamada?_

_-_Ay papi, -fingí llorar, eso siempre funcionaba con papá- es que fíjate que hace poco, llego una nueva alumna a la Academia, y se la pasa molestándome papi.

-_¿Te ha lastimado, Del? –_escuche como mi papa rechinaba los dientes. Lo había logrado, se había enojado.

-No papi –esta me la cobraría yo- pero si se la pasa molestándome, además se ve mala influencia para esta escuela.

-_¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con la Srita. Directora?_

-No papi, quería ver si podrías hacerme un favor.

Mi papa nunca me negaba nada. –_El que quieras mi vida._

-¿Podrías mandarla investigar? No le tengo confianza.

_-Claro que si mi amor, dime como se llama._

-Su nombre es Katniss Everdeen. –conteste con desdén. –viene de Oregon.

_-En cuanto tenga la información, te marco mi amor._

-Gracias, papi –le sonreí al teléfono.

-_De nada, Del. Cuídate mucho, ¿ok? Si te vuelve a molestar, me marcas enseguida._

-Claro, papá –conteste rodando los ojos. A veces me cansaba hablar con mi padre- hasta luego eh, cuídate, espero la llamada eh, adiós.

Y colgué.

Esa me las pagaría y bien caro. Peeta era mío. Ni ella ni nadie me lo iba a quitar.

Camine hacia mi cuarto y azote la puerta.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios chicas..

Un fuerte Abrazo Y Beso


	18. Guerra De Bandas I

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**Capitulo 18. Guerra de Bandas I.**

**Katniss POV**

Un mes. Un increíble mes había pasado junto a Peeta. Todavía recordaba la cita en la que _yo_ le pedí que fuera mi novio, y más increíble me resultaba creer que hubiera aceptado. Estaba feliz, sin duda. Se me notaba en la cara, me había dicho Magde cuando le conté lo que Peeta me había preparado. Ella y Annie estaban feliz por mí, pero aun mis fantasmas no me dejaban en paz.

Hoy era la primera eliminación de de las guerras de bandas. Éramos 10 bandas en total, de las cuales solo quedarían 6, dentro de dos semanas sería la segunda eliminación dejand por ultimo seria la gran final donde se daría el ganador. Esperaba ganar o al menos quedar en un buen lugar.

-Y bien, -pregunte a los chicos abrazada, mientras con un brazo abrazaba a Peeta- ¿Cuál canción cantaremos?

-La que sea, -contesto Gale- cantas genial.

Me sonroje.

-Gale tiene razón, mi amor. Cantas fenomenal.

Me sonroje a un mas. –Está bien, si ustedes lo dicen, pero me refería a que con cual iniciaremos.

Habíamos escogido varias canciones. Haríamos honor a quien honor merecen.

-Pues entonces toquemos… -

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? –dijo Magde confirmando la idea que Annie iba a plantear. Todos nos les quedamos viendo con cara de poema.

-Eit, -dije separándome un poco de Peeta, pero sin soltar su mano.- ¿desearían compartir que canción cantaremos hoy?

Las dos rieron. –Claro.

Nos dijeron el nombre de la canción y la verdad me parecía perfecta. En un tiempo me entendí perfectamente con esa canción, así que hoy no me parecía tan malo cantarla. Me la sabía a la perfección.

La ensayamos durante unas dos horas y después no teníamos que ir a preparar. Según Magde, teníamos que vestirnos de acuerdo con el estilo, por lo que la semana pasada, me había arrastrado, junto con la ayuda de Annie, a ir de compras. Los chicos se ofrecieron a acompañarnos, pero Magde se negó rotundamente. Su excusa: no quería que vieran nuestros atuendos hasta el día de hoy.

Ellas compraron los atuendos de los chicos también. En pocas palabras, Magde y Annie eran las encargadas de vestuario y maquillaje. Tortura segura para mí.

-Vamos, Katniss, -me interrumpió Annie, mientras besaba a Peeta, el sonreía contra mis labios. –necesitamos arreglarnos.

Me aferre más a Peeta, quien seguía riendo, pero con sus manos firmemente a mi cintura.

-No quiero ir.

-Claro que iras,-me regaño Magde- no puedes estar todo el día pegada de Peeta.

-Si, si puede, y yo no pondría objeción. –contraataco Peeta.

-Tu también Peeta. –lo miraron con reproche. Gale y Finnick se morían de la risa, y yo no podía negarlo, la escena se mostraba de lo mas graciosa. Yo sujetada del cuello de Peeta, mientras Magde me jalaba de la cintura, y Annie de la cintura de Magde. Suspire y me di por vencida.

-Te veo en un rato. –Peeta asintió y me dio otro beso. –ya vámonos a la tortura pues. – rodé mis ojos y vi como Annie brincaba en su lugar, Magde se limpiaba una gota de sudor falsa, Gale y Finnick en el suelo tirados y Peeta sonriéndome torcidamente.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y nos fuimos a arreglar.

Casi a las 8 de la noche estábamos arregladas. Según Annie, las ropas importantes serian para la gran final, la verdad me daba igual que usar. Adoraba cantar y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Cerca de las 8:30 ya nos encontrábamos en el bar de Johanna. Le gente empezaba a acumularse. A lo lejos vimos a Johanna.

-Hola, cachorrita golosa. –sonreí. Ese era su apodo.

-Everdeen. No me digas así, sabes que no me gusta. –gruño volteando a verme a mí y a los chicos.- Además, llevo un mes sin verte, donde habías metido tu jodido trasero. –Sonrió y saludo a los demás.- ¿Qué tal, chicos?

-¿Qué hay, Johanna? –contestaron todos.

Esta asintió y me miro a Peeta y a mi… tomados de la mano.

Enarco una ceja. –Veo que me eh perdido bastante.

Peeta sonrió y pasó nuestras manos por detrás de mi espalda y me atrajo hacia él.

-Johanna yo…

-No tienes porque darme explicaciones, Katniss. –Me sonrió.- me alegro de que seas feliz, porque se te nota en la cara déjame decirte.

Sonreí ante la obvio, con Johanna nunca me avergonzaba.

-Solo déjame decirte algo. –entrecerró los ojos y miro a Peeta severamente.- si haces algo que lastime a mi gusana cachonda, SU-FRIRAS.

Peeta asintió divertido y pude escuchar las risas contenidas de mis demás amigos.

-¿A qué hora es nuestro turno? –pregunto Gale suavizando la expresión severa de Johanna.

Reviso una lista que tenía en la mano.- serán el número seis. El concurso empieza a las 9: 30 pm. –nos miro sonriendo- más les vale ensayar un poco, no por ser mis amigos la tendrán fáciles –nos señalo a todos con una pluma y riendo- además tendremos un juez muy severo, pero será una sorpresa para el final.

-¿No nos dirás quien es? –pregunto Annie recargada en el pecho de Finnick.

-No. –Contesto- los vera tras bambalinas, petición primordial. Como te digo mi _güera_es sorpresa.

Escuchamos como le gritaban desde la barra y se despidió.

Seremos en número seis. Suspire pesadamente, me estaba hiperventilando.

-Tranquila, Katniss. –Comento Finnick y suspire.- todo saldrá bien.

Mire a Peeta y él asintió sonriéndome. –Todo estará bien mi amor.

Asentí y le sonreí.

-No… puede… ser.

La voz de Magde me sorprendió. Desprendía enojo. Seguí la dirección de su mirada y cuál fue mi sorpresa, Delly Catwright acompañada de Cato Odair, junto con su grupo selecto de amigos (lo aclaro, amigos de Cato, no de Delly). Se rumoraba en la escuela que ellos habían empezado una relación y que los dos se llevaban muy bien. Se veían _enamorados_.

Varias veces me tope la mirada Delly en la escuela. Una vez incluso me sonrió cuando pase a un lado de ella por el pasillo, claro que yo no devolví tan gesto.

Y como todas aquellas veces, su mirada recorrió el lugar hasta que se topo con la mía y sonrió maliciosamente. Me provoco un escalofrió, pero lo ignore.

-Déjala, Magde. –Hable jalándola del brazo para que me volteara a ver.- quiero pasarla bien hoy, no quiero peleas, ¿ok? –voltee a mirar a todos pero en especial a Peeta, todavía recordaba las riñas que tuvo con Odair a mi llegada.

Todos asintieron y volvimos a lo que estábamos.

-Todavía tenemos tiempo, ¿cierto? –pregunto Finnick divertido.

-Claro, Finnick, -dijo Peeta riendo y rodeándome por detrás colocando su barbilla en mi hombro. -¿Por qué?

-No por nada. –Sonrió- Annie, ¿me acompañas al Hummer?, se me olvido una cosa.

No espero a que Annie contestara, la jalo por la mano y salieron del Bar.

-Esos dos son un par de golosos. –nos reímos por que era cierto, para nadie era un secreto que Annie y Finnick ya compartían algo más que un par de besos y caricias. Ellos _ya _tenían relaciones.

-Vamos a buscar una mesa.

Caminamos hasta encontrar una pequeña mesa, justo enfrente del escenario. Pedimos unas bebidas en lo que Finnick y Annie regresaban, al cabo de una hora y justo antes de que empezara la guerra de bandas, los dos llegaron.

Annie venia arreglándose el cabello y acomodándose la blusa. Su cara reflejaba satisfacción, tenía una sonrisa estúpida grabada en su rostro. Finnick venia orgullos, por así decirlo, solo que cuando llego a nuestro lado, todos nos soltamos riendo.

Nos miro con enojo. –Finnick, ¿A dónde fueron?

Me aguante la risa. Magde siempre con sus preguntas.

-Fuimos a explorar los alrededores.

-¿Y por eso traes el cierre abajo? –enarco una ceja.

Solté una carcajada al ver como Finnick se ponía de mil colores al, percatarse de que el cierre de su pantalón estaba abajo, mostrando su bóxer azul con dibujitos de Bob Esponja. Annie se refugió en su pecho de lo roja que estaba también, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Finnick de subir el ciper.

-Siéntense, -dijo Peeta aun riendo. –pronto empezaran las bandas a tocar.

Se sentaron y llamaron a los meseros, pidieron dos cervezas, pues era lo que todos estábamos tomando. El mesero las trajo y el show empezó.

Johanna subió al escenario y probó el micrófono, mientras la primera banda se instalaba, por detrás de las cortinas.

-¡ESTAN LISTOS PARA LA MEJOR GUERRA DE BANDAS!

Todos gritamos ante su anuncio. Claro que lo estábamos.

-¡PUES QUIERO QUE TODOS LEVANTEN SUS COPAS O LO QUE SEA QUE ESTEN TOMANDO Y BRINDEMOS POR ESTA NOCHE! –todos las levantamos- ¡¿QUE QUIERE EL SEGURO SOCIAL?!

Solo Johanna salía con sus cosas.

El publico rio, pero aun así contestamos. -¡SALUD!

Johanna alzo la botella que tenía en su mano y bebió de ella.

-¡ENTONCES AQUÍ LES DEJO A LA PRIMERA BANDA, AMENO PUNK! –Soltó el micrófono y se disponía a bajar del escenario, pero se regreso- Se me olvidaba, ¡QUE GANE EL MEJOR!

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver subir a Glina. Conocía a Glina, era una de las pocas personas que le hablaba en la escuela. No era como la arpía de Glimmer, aunque compartieran nombre. Glina era divertida, alocada, risueña, siempre estaba de buen humor, en si era un poco parecida a Magde, pero sin la obsesión por las compras. No pensé que se inscribiera en el concurso, pero me alegraba saberlo.

La canción que tocaba era una de mis favoritas, _Misery Business_ de Paramore. Muy buena elección.

Todos aplaudimos cuando termino, había cantado excelentemente bien. El público se entusiasmaba cada vez más.

Tome un trago a mi cerveza, de la segunda ronda por cierto, cuando sentí unas manos grandes sobre mis ojos. Por un momento pensé que era Finnick, pero él estaba enfrente de mí, muy abrazado de Annie que cada dos tres le daba besos en el cuello.

Peeta no era pues tenía una mano un mi cintura y su otra mano la tenia agarrada entre las mías.

-¿Quién soy?

Reconocí su voz de inmediato. ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¡Y yo tomando cerveza!

Quito sus manos de sobre mis ojos y lo mire sorprendida.

-¡Plutarch! –me levante y lo abrace, tenía más de un mes que no lo veía, desde aquel pequeño incidente en mi habitación. Me sonrió.

-Hola mi niña, ¿Cómo has estado? –lo invite a sentarse con nosotros. Peeta me cedió su silla y se sentó en otra.

-Bien, gracias Plutarch, ¿y tú? -sonreí nuevamente- ¿pero qué haces aquí?

Sonrió gentilmente. –No pretenderás que me pierda el concierto de mi ahijada favorita, ¿verdad?

Todos reímos.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –inconscientemente había tomado la mano de Peeta, aun no se lo presentaba a Plutarch como mi novio.- veras, Plutarch,…

Pero me salvo la campana.

-¡¿COMO SE LA ESTAN PASANDO, GENTE?! –grito Johanna en el micrófono.- ¡POR QUE YO ME LA ESTOY PASANDO FENOMENAL! ¡AHORA LES DEJO A LA SEGUNDA BANDA, ELLOS VIENEN DESDE SEATTLE, DENLE UN GRAN APLAUSO A RING'SROCKS!

Salieron varias personas entre ellos una chica pequeña, pero se veía que tenía carácter pues con mucha confianza se arrimo al micrófono. Sus compañeros empezaron a tocar. Al principio me costó un poco de trabajo saber que canción era, pero después supe al instante, se trataba de _Wild Side_ de Motley Crue.

Decidí no perder más tiempo tratando de evadir el tema. Plutarch era prácticamente mi única familia en California, era importante su aprobación. Rectifico, dije importante, no que fuera necesaria. Seguiría junto a Peeta el tiempo que pudiera.

Mire los profundos ojos azules de Plutarch. Me sonreía.

-Veras Plutarch, Peeta y yo somos novios. –espere su reacción, pero solo me miraba y sonreía.- ¿no dirás nada?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Katniss? –Seguía sofriendo divertido- ¿Qué prohíbo tu relación? ¿Qué no te quiero cercas de Peeta? No soy tu padre, Katniss. Soy tu padrino. A mí lo único que me interesa es que seas feliz, y estés bien, y veo que lo están logrando. –Acaricio mi mejilla y le sonreí y apreté mas la mano de Peeta, voltee a mirarlo y él me sonreía aun más- lo que si no me parece es que estés bebiendo enfrente de mí.

-¡Eit!, me acabas de decir que no eres mi papa.

-Pero soy tu padrino, aun me debes respeto. –Hice un puchero y me sonrió.- está bien, esta vez lo dejare pasar.

Las bandas siguieron pasando.

Después de una banda llamada Stambuck con la canción de _Friends_ de Band of Skulls. Se me hizo curioso, pues al igual que en Band of Skulls, la guitarrista era mujer, su nombre era Alondra según me informo Johanna.

El grupo número cuatro fue un grupo llamado The Bad Girl, la chica que paso a cantar, se miraba fuerte, decidida, pero a la vez muy simpática, en cierta forma se me a figuraba a Annie, siempre decidida, tenía la tez blanca como la cal, con unos enormes ojos color marrón, muy linda chica eh de confesar. La mini Annie, así le puse, canto _About a Girl_ de The Academy is.

Nos despedimos de Plutarch, pues teníamos que prepararnos, nosotros seguíamos de tocar. En el escenario ya se encontraba una banda llamada My Way cantando _What's Up_ de 4 Non Dlondes. Johanna la presento como Dulce, le quedaba el nombre, tenía un rostro dulce y una hermosa voz sin duda alguna, era delgada, no muy alta pero tampoco muy baja, era de estatura media por así decirlo. Y era muy linda.

-¡GENTE DE FORKS Y SUS ALREDEDORES, ¿COMO SE LA ESTAN PASANDO?! –Los gritos de las personas fueron clara señal de que se la estaban pasando genial- ¡AHORA LES DEJO CON UNA BANDA EXCEPCIONAL, SE MUY BIEN QUE ALGUNOS RECORDARAN A LA VOCALISTA, DSIFRUTEN DE SU INTERPRETACION, ELLOS SON REBELD GIRL!

Mi respiración estaba un poco agitada, pero logre controlarla. La canción me recordaba parte de lo que había vivido antes de venir a la Academia Williams, y por supuesto, antes de conocer a Peeta. Por eso decidí cantarla, porque para mí era algo que quería superar.

Annie empezó a marcarnos el ritmo, ya la habíamos ensayado, así que sabíamos cómo empezar. Llego mi turno de cantar y así lo hice.

_Midnight, gettin' uptight.__Where are you?  
You said you'd meet me, now it's quarter to two  
I know I'm hangin' but I'm still wantin' you._

_Hey, Jack, It's a fact they're talkin' in town.  
I turn my back and you're messin' around.  
I'm not really jealous, don't like lookin' like a clown._

_I think of you ev'ry night and day.  
You took my heart, then you took my pride away._

_Cuando el coro empezó, toda la gente empezó a cantar. Yo sonreía y a la vez cantaba, a veces volteaba a mirar a Peeta y otras veces a los chicos, todo estaba yendo fenomenal._

_I hate myself for loving you.  
Can't break free from the the things that you do.  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you._

_Daylight, spent the night without you.  
But I've been dreamin' 'bout the lovin' you do.  
I won't be as angry 'bout the hell you put me through._

_Hey, man, bet you can treat me right.  
You just don't know what you was missin' last night.  
I wanna see your face and say forget it just from spite._

_Todos brincaban, eso me emocionaba más. Seguía cantando como siempre lo hacía, pensé que mi torpeza y estupidez arruinaría la canción, pero la verdad es que estaba saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba. En el fondo, arriba de la barra, esta Johanna cantando la canción con mucha intensidad, esa loca siempre me sacaba una sonrisa._

_I hate myself for loving you.  
Can't break free from the the things that you do.  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you._

_I hate myself for loving you.  
Can't break free from the things that you do.  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you._

_Gale hizo un__solo__impresionante. Tenía unas manos magnificas para tocar la guitarra eléctrica. __Casi terminaba la canción y el Bar estaba eufórico._

_I think of you ev'ry night and day.  
You took my heart, then you took my pride away._

_I hate myself for loving you.  
Can't break free from the the things that you do.  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you .  
I hate myself for loving you.  
I hate myself for loving you._

_Terminamos la canción y todos aplaudían, silbaban, gritaban. No puede ser que nosotros, bueno la canción, pero en si nosotros causáramos eso. Yo ya no amaba al tipejo con el que siempre me identificaba con esa canción, pero aun así, dolía lo que me había hecho._

_Johanna subió al escenario y le tendí el micrófono._

_-¡FE-NO-ME-NAL! –Todos gritaban en señal de aprobación- ¡LES DIJE QUE ESTA SERIA UNA GRAN NOCHE!_

_Johanna me abrazo por arriba de los hombros y me atrajo hacia ella. Me miraba divertida, me felicito y me susurro que éramos los mejores. Felicito también a los demás y la dejamos ahí para que presentara al siguiente grupo._

_Llegamos a nuestra mesa y Plutarch estaba encantado._

_-Chicos eso ha sido genial. No sabía que tenías esa preciosa voz, Katniss. –Me sonroje un poco- ustedes sí que hacen una excelente banda de Rock and Roll._

_-Gracias, Plutarch. –Agradecimos todos._

_Las bandas siguieron._

_Johanna presento a Carolina. Una muchacha de buen cuerpo, simpática y muy risueña. Ella junto con su banda BE tocaron__I want to you want me__de Bikkini Kill._

_Después de ellos toco Katya. El nombre de su grupo me parecía muy simpático al igual que irreverente. Su banda se llamaba The Playboy Game. Original, ¿no?, al igual que la canción que cantaron__Original Prankster__de The Offspring._

_Cuando The Playboy Game termino, el público le aplaudían al igual que a Caro. Johanna anuncio a Fannhie y su grupo Apologize, cantaron__Monsters__de Hurricane Bells. Genial canción. Fannhie era asombrosa cantando, parecía medio alocada, pero a la vez tranquila, es difícil de explicar, solo sabía que es podría divertirme con ella siempre._

_La siguiente banda si no me lo esperaba._

_-¡GENTE! –Grito Johanna en el micrófono- ¡ESTA A SIDO UNA EXCELENTE NOCHE, EL CONCURSO ES UN GRAN ÉXITO! ¡ESTMOS A PUNTO DE FINLIZAR LA PRIMER ELIMINACION, SOLO FALTA UNA BANDA, DENLE UN GRAN APLAUSO A WHITE'N'ODAIR!_

_Delly salió junto con Cato portando guitarras. Mi cabeza no daba razón. ¿Qué hacían ellos arriba del escenario? ¿No se suponen que tenía que salir White'n'Odair, la banda anunciada? Nuestra competencia. Si, así era. Nuestra competencia. Delly y Cato eran nuestra competencia. Ellos eran White'n'Odair._

_-Ella es con quien te peleaste, ¿no, Katniss? –pregunto Plutarch._

_Asentí viendo como la voz de Cato arruinaba una de mis canciones favoritas.__Photograph__de Deff Leppard. No cantaba mal, pero aun así no me agradaba nada esa canción en sus labios._

_-Con razón –dijo Annie._

_-¿Con razón que, Annie? –pregunto Peeta, abrazándome por la cintura._

_La gente les aplaudía. No por ellos, sino por la canción, era una de las grandes._

_-Con razón estábamos muy tranquilos, Peeta. –Dijo Finnick adelantándosele a Annie.- Esos no habían venido a molestarnos, estaban "ensayando"._

_Seguía sin decir una palabra, me resultaba poco creíble que Delly y Cato, estuvieran juntos y mucho menos, que estuvieron juntos en una banda de Rock. Mi mirada iba directo a Delly, ella me miraba directo a mí y de nuevo en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me sonrió maliciosamente._

_Se le notaba en la cara de barbie operada lo altanera que estaba._

_Nadie mas dijo nada. No les daríamos el gusto de vernos enojar. Aunque realmente, no había motivo alguno para enojarse. Ellos eran libres de participar en el concurso._

_Su canción termino y el público aplaudió. Delly que tocaba nada más y nada menos que el pandero se veía totalmente encantada por la simple ovación. Si también lo pensé. ¿Qué clase de banda de Rock usa un pandero? Respuesta segura: ninguna._

_Se adelanto hacia el micrófono a un lado de Cato. Tomo el micrófono para decir algo, pero Johanna se le adelanto y le arrebato el micrófono._

_-Quítate, muñeca –susurro Johanna muy cercas del micrófono, por ende, se escucho el susurro. Todos reímos. Delly estaba enojada, fruncía demasiado el ceño. Johanna volteo hacia el público y saco la lengua.- ¡UPS! ¡BUENO YA, ELLOS FUERON WHITE'N'ODAIR!_

_Cato quiso abrazar a Delly, pero esta lo empujo, se cruzo de brazos muy enojada seguida por Cato y sus amigos._

_-¡SANTO DIOS!, ¡ESTA PRIMERA ELIMINACION A SIDO GRANDIOSA!_

_Todos gritaban, aplaudían, silbaban. Todos estaban eufóricos._

_-¡LA NOCHE CASI TERMINA, PERO ESTO NO ACABA HASTA SABER QUIENES SON LAS SEIS BANDAS QUE PASAN A LA SEGUNDA ELIMINACION!_

_Gritamos de la emoción. Plutarch silbaba agitando su puño en el aire. Esta parte de él me encantaba, donde se podía relajar un poco y bajaba su máscara de duro militar._

_-¡ASI QUE MIENTRAS ESPERAMOS LA DEDISION DE LOS JUECES! ¡UNA RONDA GRATIS PARA TODOS!_

_Los bartender's empezaron a servir, no cavia duda que Johanna sabía lo que hacía._

_Durante el tiempo que esperamos la decisión de los jueces, el nerviosismo iba creciendo. La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente al igual que la diversión._

_Plutarch platicaba con Peeta sobre el concurso. Magde y Annie se les miraba nerviosas, Gale y Finnick las trataban de tranquilizar. Yo por mi parte mataba mi nerviosismo mediante cervezas._

_-Ya basta, Katniss._

_La voz de Peeta me hizo voltear. Me di cuenta que llevaba 8 botellas de cerveza, 7 vacías y una a la mitad._

_-Te estás excediendo._

_Asentí con la cabeza, no quería pelearme con Peeta y mucho menos bajo los efectos del alcohol. Deje la botella en l mesa, lo mire de nuevo, sonreí y lo bese._

_Para mi sorpresa Plutarch no dijo nada._

_Johanna subió al escenario, con un pedazo de papel. Deduje que eran los grupos que habían quedado en la segunda eliminación. La música del DJ dejo de sonar._

_-¡CHICOS! –Grito de nuevo en el micrófono- ¡¿QUE CREEN QUE TENGO EN MI MANO?!_

_Johanna era excelente en poner el ambiente._

_-Bandas de participantes… -el intento de sonar seria y atemorizante de Johanna hizo reír a más de uno en el bar, incluyéndome a mí y a los chicos.- las llego la hora. ¡HORA DE SABER QUIEN PASO A LA SEGUNDA ELIMINACION!_

_Todos aplaudimos y esperamos ansiosos._

_Magde estaba brincando literalmente brincando en su asiento. Gale la miraba y sonreía. Finnick deslizaba la palma de su mano sobre el brazo de Annie, tratando de calmarla. Yo mantenía bien agarrados a mis dos fuerzas, por un lado a Peeta, por el otro a Plutarch._

_-La primera banda en pasar a la semifinal por así decirlo es… -apreté mas duro los dedos de Peeta- ¡THE BAD GIRL!_

_Todos aplaudieron y la banda nombrada festejo el pasar a la semifinal._

_-Felicidades, chicos. –dijo johanna leyendo el nombre de la siguiente banda. -¡vaya! Muchas felicidades, ¡APOLOGIZE!_

_Fannhie grito por la emoción. Realmente se merecía pasar a la siguiente ronda._

_La tortura seguía._

_-Quiero decirles que fue una de mis bandas favoritas, me alegra mucho que hayan pasado, ¡AMENO PUNK!_

_Cierto. Glina había cantado muy bien, paso sin problemas._

_Johanna leyó el siguiente nombre y sonrió._

_-Bueno esto en verdad no me sorprende. –Su mirada se clavo en la mía y lo comprendí. Habíamos pasado.- ¡REBELD GIRL!_

_Saltamos de la mesa mientras nos abrazábamos. ¡Habíamos pasado! Bese efusivamente a Peeta y él me respondió el beso. Después abrace a Plutarch. Magde y Annie estaban abrazadas brincando en círculos después me les uní y brincamos las tres. Los chicos se daban un efusivo abrazo con unas palmaditas en sus espaldas._

_El público aplaudía. Creo que enserio esperaban que nosotros pasáramos._

_-Sigamos, sigamos, que tengo hora límite. –Johanna rio a su comentario negando levemente con la cabeza y leyendo el siguiente nombre.- creo que tendremos varios__rinks__para la segunda ronda, ¡RinksRocks!_

_Aplaudimos, y felicitamos a Lucy, estaba cercas de nuestra mesa._

_Johanna leyó el siguiente nombre, pareció confundirle, incluso enojarle._

_-Y el último grupo de Rock que pasa a la semifinal es… -su desgana era visible, casi era, como decirlo, indiferente ante la banda que paso a la segunda eliminación.- es… es… qué más da, es white'n'odair._

_Todos aplaudieron, menos nosotros. La banda de la pastica había pasado, debió haber sido un error._

_Delly estaba abrazada de Cato en una esquina, abrazados._

_Yo seguía sin creer que hubieran pasado, pero así era._

_Mire a Johanna y ella tenía la misma expresión que yo, no entendía como hubieran pasado._

_-No importa, -dijo Gale.- se que nosotros ganaremos._

_Magde le dio un beso y después asintió. –Así es, Jazz._

_Todos asentimos y sonreímos. No debíamos preocuparnos._

_._

_._

_._

_**Delly POV**_

_¡Si! Habíamos pasado._

_Cato, quien por venganza y por quererle dar celos a Peeta, quien me seguía mando lo sabía, me había sugerido una canción, cuando la escuche no me gusto nada, se me hacía muy… antigua, un desperdicio de canción. Ni siquiera sabía quien la cantaba, pero según Cato era una canción con la cual podíamos pasar a la segunda eliminación._

_Estaba feliz, pero aun así, mi enojo era más fuerte._

_Esa imbécil estaba en los brazos de mi adorado Peeta y para mi desgracia también habían pasado a la segunda eliminación. Vaya fiasco de concurso. Se supone que__yo__debería de ganar sin ningún problema y que Peeta, tendría que estar retorciéndose de los celos, al verme en los brazos de otro hombre. Cato era lindo, pero aun así era un empalagoso, no se me despegaba en todo el día, pero no tenía otra opción, era Cato o algún otro imbecil._

_Y para adornar mi pastel. La estúpida encargada de este bar de tercera, me dice__muñeca. ¿Qué se piensa esa simple? Bueno ahora lo único importante era mi venganza._

_Mi celular sonó._

_-¿Alo?_

_-Hola, mi Delita. –mi padre, genial. Lo único que me faltaba para rematar una semana estresante: soportar las palabras de amor de Corionalus.- ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Bien, papá. ¿Y tú?_

_-Bien, mi amor. Gracias por preguntar._

_Yo me miraba las uñas distraídamente. No tenía ganas de hablar con mi padre._

_-¿Para qué llamas, papá? Tengo muchas que hacer._

_Si. Como un manicure y pedicure en un Spa de California._

_-Pues te hablaba, porque ya tengo lo que me pediste, cariño._

_Eso capto mi interés._

_-¿Ya tienes la información de esa naca, papi?_

_-Si mi vida, enseguida te la llevo._

_-¡NO! –Grite al teléfono- perdona papi, es solo, que como te digo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Ya sabes tares, trabajos y estudiar para los exámenes._

_Si, como no. Para eso tenía a Ángela, ella hacia mis tareas y trabajos, y en los exámenes le daba el mío, lo contestaba, me lo devolvía y contestaba el de ella. Así que, ¿estudiar, yo? Sí, claro._

_-Ah, ok mi vida, entiendo. Es solo que tenía muchas ganas de verte. Todos te extrañamos._

_El discurso otra vez de "te has alejado mucho de nosotros, Delly". Lo odiaba._

_-Si, papá, como sea, ¿a qué hora me llegara la información? –tenia que humillar a esa entrometida._

_-Enseguida te la mando con Venia._

_Grandioso. ¿No había algo peor que tu tía solterona?_

_-OK, dile que se apure, me urge esa información._

_-Ok, Delita, yo le digo._

_-Gracias, papá. Nos vemos luego._

_-Pero Delita, esper…._

_Colgué._

_Media hora después, llego mi tía Venia._

_-Hola sobri_

_-Si, si, hola Venia, ¿tienes la información?_

_-Si, Delita, yo también te quiero mucho, y claro, aquí la tienes._

_Venia me tendió un sobre grande, de tamaño oficio. Lo tome y le di las gracias._

_No le di tiempo a que me dijera algo más. Le cerré la puerta en las narices._

_Esparcí el contenido del sobre encima de mi cama. De él salieron varias fotos, entre ellas, la de Katniss Everdeen. La tome en mi mano y gruñendo la rompí._

_De rato me puse a leer el documento escrito donde me detallaban cada momento de la vida de la imbécil esa._

_Mis ojos se abrieron al encontrar el último eslabón de mi venganza._

_Te dije que llorarías Everdeen. Nadie se mete con Delly Catwright, sin pagar las consecuencias. Y tu pronto estarás humillando ante mí._

_Mis recuerdos cobraron vida cuando la naca a la que le decían__Katniss, se encontró con mi mirada. Sonreí enormemente. Pronto pagarías por todas y cada una de las que me has hecho, Katniss Everdeen._

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios y agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos... espero disfruten este capitulo... nos leemos en el siguiente y gracias de nuevo**_  
_

**Besos y Abrazos**


	19. La Playa

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**Capitulo 19. Fiesta en la Playa**

**Katniss POV**

Sábado en la noche y yo seguía estudiando. Maldito examen de Cálculo. ¿Qué no es suficiente con las Matemáticas? No. Desgraciadamente y para mi mala suerte no, también había Cálculo.

Mi celular sonó.

-¿Bueno?

-_Hola, Katniss, ¿Cómo estás?_

-Hola, engendrito. Bien, ¿y tú? –le sonreí a mi libreta.

Se escucharon unas risas de fondo, seguro estaba con Gale.

-_No me digas así, Katniss._

-Que pues, Magde, ese fue un golpe bajo. -Rodé en mi cama, donde estaba estudiando, y quede mirando hacia el techo.- ¿en qué te puedo ayudar, Magde?

Su risa sonó por el teléfono. –_Es para que aprendas a no decirme engendro._

_-_Está bien, ENGENDRO, -me reí.

-_¡KATNISS!_

-Ok, ya me calmo. –me reí aun mas- ¿para que soy buena?

-_Solo hablaba para saber como estabas, hoy no te vimos en todo el día y ayer menos, ¿sigues estudiando?_

-Si, sabes que si no paso ese estúpido examen no podre ir con ustedes de viaje.

Haymitch se había enterado de mi baja calificación en Calculo cuando llame para pedirle permiso de ir de viaje con Magde y Annie, en vacaciones. En realidad hablaba para avisarle, aun si no me hubiera dado permiso, hubiera ido de todos modos. Pero no contaba con que cambiara mi cuenta de ahorros, para no poder sacar dinero de ella hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, ósea, después de vacaciones.

Magde y Annie se habían ofrecido a pagar todos mis gastos, pero claramente me negué a ello. Yo pagaría lo mío o no iría. Por eso ahora estaba de matadita, estudiando.

-_Si lo sé, -_suspiro- _claro que pasaras, Katniss._

-Eso espero, porque ya vez que el señor Howe me odia desde que le ponche las llantas de su automóvil.

Eso fue gracioso, pero él me humillo ante todo el salón.

Magde volvió a reír al teléfono. –_Pues solo a ti se te ocurre poncharle las 4 llantas de su coche, mira que si nos vio con odio cuando nos reíamos de él, al ser arrastrado por la grúa._

-Ya lo sé, Magde, pero él me busco y pues…

-_Te encontró._

-Exacto, Magde.

-_Bueno, Katniss, te dejo para que sigas estudiando, pero eso sí, mañana será día de relajación, ¿entendido?_

Gruñí por lo bajo. Un día de relajación con Magde implicaba compras, maquillaje, una tortura para mí, pero ya llevaba casi dos días estudiando, me merecía una distracción.

-Está bien, Magde, mañana me relajare.

-_Esa voz me agrada, Kat, hasta mañana._

_-_Hasta mañana, engendro.

-_Hija de tu ma…_

Y colgué.

Me reí. Al menos me había vengado un poco haciendo enojar a Magde.

Volví a mi estado de matadita, necesitaba aprenderme esas malditas teorías y formulas, sino de ninguna manera pasaría.

Media hora después tocaron mi puerta.

Supuse que era Magde que venía a vengarse por haberle dicho engendro. Pero oh sorpresa al encontrarme a mi novio tras la puerta.

-Hola amor, -me saludo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios- ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?

-Que cálido recibimiento. –dijo con su mejor tono de sarcasmo.

-No, amor, no mal interpretes, -me hice a un lado para que pasara. Cuando así lo hizo, cerré la puerta tras él. –es solo que me sorprendiste.

-Eso hago yo, sorprender.

Y eso hizo. Saco dos botes de café de Starbucks junto con dos pedazos de tartas de chocolate. Mi favorita.

-¿Y eso?

-Katniss, llevas metida todo el día aquí, estudiando. Te apuesto lo que quieras que aun no has comido.

-Eso es mentira.- mentí, pero me miro dudando.

-¿Hace cuanto fue que comiste?

Me descubrió.

-Ok, no he comido, -fijo su mirada en mí y entrecerró los ojos- pero es que aun no acabo de estudiar, Peeta.

-Muy bien, hagamos esto. Voy y te traigo algo de comer, - vio su reloj- bueno más bien de cenar, y después te ayudo a estudiar, ¿se te olvida que soy tu tutor?

Era cierto, Peeta era mi tutor.

-Está bien.

Hizo una sonrisa torcida, la que me gusta. –Ok, no me tardo.

Me beso en los labios y salió de mi cuarto. Veinte minutos después, regreso con una hamburguesa. En cuanto la olí, mis tripas se movieron haciendo ruidos extraños. Peeta soltó unas risas y me la tendió.

Mientras devoraba la hamburguesa, no podía dejar de mirar a Peeta como leía lo que se supone que yo estaba estudiando.

Me pillo observándolo y me sonrió.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada. Es solo… -negué con la cabeza y di otra mordida a mi hamburguesa.

-Es solo… ¿Qué?

-Que te ves muy sexy así.

-¿Así? –Pregunto sonriéndome- ¿así como?

-Pues así, así.

-No entiendo, pero ven acá.

Deje mi hamburguesa a medio comer y me arrime a Peeta, ya que él estaba en la cama y yo en mi pequeño sofá.

Peeta me acaricio el rostro y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero, Kat. Así tal y como eres, nunca lo dudes.

Negué con la cabeza. Pero, ¿Qué chica no se siente insegura cuando esta con algún chico? No sé si todas pero al menos así me siento yo. ¿Estoy mal? No lo sé, pero escuchar a Peeta decir que me quiere para mí es suficiente.

-Y yo a ti, Peeta, te quiero.

Me acerco a él y empezó a besarme.

El beso fue tierno, sin prisas, disfrutando uno del otro. Poco a poco fue el beso se torno más pasional.

De pronto me encontraba sentada encima de Peeta, besándolo desesperadamente. Peeta lo había dicho una vez, pero era yo quien opinaba eso, sus besos eran adictivos.

Peeta me acariciaba las piernas sobre el pantalón y parte de mi abdomen que quedaba descubierto por mi playera. Yo acariciaba sus brazos y parte de su bien formado pecho sobre su playera azul, la cual hacia resaltar sus ojos color azul profundo. Nos faltaba el aire, pero ambos estábamos recios a separarnos, al final la necesidad fue mayor, y nos separamos.

-Katniss, yo…

-Shhh… -lo silencie- no digas nada.

Mi frente estaba pegada a la de él. Nos miramos a los ojos y en los suyos había fuego y pasión, deseo en si, como en los míos, pero sobretodo amor. Mis dedos cobraron vida propia y se introdujeron por debajo de su playera, sintiendo en todo su esplendor, sus perfectos músculos. Lo mire a los ojos, disfrutaba de mis caricias. Me tomo de la nuca y nuevamente me empezó a besar, su lengua recorría mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso de explorar mi boca, permiso que fue concedido.

Sus fuertes manos viajaban por mi espalda alzando mi playera. Sus toques me provocaban escalofríos, corrientes deliciosas que hacían vibrar mi columna vertebral y erizaba la piel, por donde sus dedos pasaban.

Nos separamos de nuevo por la falta de aire y mis manos retiraron su playera. Quede embobada por el tórax de Peeta, él era perfecto. Bese sus hombros, pase por su cuello y subí hacia el lóbulo de su oreja, me dedique a succionarlo, besarlo, morderlo. Peeta soltaba pequeños siseos, sus manos ahora volvían acariciar mis piernas pero ahora subían hasta mi trasero. Subió mi playera y me la quito, dejándome en puro sujetador. Nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares.

-Eres hermosa, mi Katniss.

Tumbo los libros de mi cama y me recostó en ella.

-Simplemente perfecta.

Se coloco encima de mí y empezó a besar mi cuello, bajo un poco hacia mi clavícula, la cual lamia a su placer. Mis manos jugaban con sus cabellos rebeldes, los labios de Peeta eran únicos, me hacían sentir diversas cosas difíciles de explicar. Bajo un poco más, besando el inicio de mis senos, sus manos me recorrían desde mi rodilla subiendo hasta casi tocar completamente mis pechos.

-¡Katniss!

Abrieron la puerta y rápidamente Peeta se alejo de mí. Me tape con las cobijas rápidamente y Peeta se coloco su playera. Mi sonrojo excedía los límites normales. Parecía jitomate.

-¡Magde, ¿Qué no sabes tocar la puerta?!

-Ups –dijo viéndome tapada y Peeta acabando de acomodarse la playera.- los dejo un momento para que se vistan.

Se le notaban sus ganas de reírse. Yo tenía ganas de matarla. Ese engendrito nos había interrumpido.

Me destape y me coloque mi respectiva playera. Cuando me levante de la cama, Peeta me atrajo hacia él y me beso.

-No pasa nada, Katniss. –Me acaricio la mejilla.- no te enojes con Magde.

Respire varias veces, calmando mi respiración que seguía irregular y también para aplacar mi enojo. La frustración crecía dentro de mí.

Peeta me beso nuevamente y mis manos viajaron de muevo a sus brazos y espalda.

-¿Ya puedo entrar? –pregunto Magde tras la puerta.

Peeta rio sobre mis labios mientras yo gruñía bajo. Me beso por última vez.

-Adelante, Magde.

La engendrito abrió lentamente la puerta y asomo su cabeza de duende diabólico.

-Perdón por abrir la puerta de golpe, pensé que seguías sola, estudiado.

-Pues no, Magde, Peeta me estaba ayudando.

-Si, ya lo note. –susurro bajo.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada. –hablo a la defensiva.

-¿Entonces que se te ofrece, Magde?

-Solo venia avisarte, que mañana iremos a la playa, ya lo tengo todo planeado.

Arque una ceja. -¿Y no pudiste esperar decirme mañana?

-Eh… buen punto. –Peeta rio y yo la mire enojada- no se me ocurrió.

-Si, ya me di cuenta.

Mi frustración hacia que sacara de mí, todo el sarcasmo posible.

-Bueno, -miro dudosa la puerta- mejor me voy de aquí.

-Creo que yo también. –Hablo Peeta besando mis cabellos- ya es tarde y debes descansar.

-Pero todavía no termino de estudiar.

-Claro que ya terminaste de estudiar, amor, ya devoraste todo el libro y por tus apuntes, creo que lo has entendido bien.

-¿Seguro? –me abrace a Peeta y volvió a besar mis labios.

-Claro que si, Katniss. Sacaras un diez.

-Seguro que si, Kat. –dijo Magde desde la puerta.

-Está bien, les creo.

-Hasta mañana entonces y trata de descansar.

-Ok, ok. Lo hare.

Peeta y Magde salieron de mi habitación y me tumbe en la cama. Todavía sentía los labios de Peeta besando mis pechos y sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Mi móvil vibro, señal de que me había llegado un mensaje.

_¿Te molestaste conmigo? Juro que no fue mi intención interrumpir._

_Magde. Tu engendrito._

No podía enojarme con Magde, sabía que no era su intención lo que acababa de pasar. Respondí su mensaje:

_No, Magde, no me enoje, es solo… que me quede frustrada, ¿me explico?_

_Kat._

No tardo mucho en contestarme.

_Si te entiendo. Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo con la ida a la playa mañana?_

_Magde._

Playa. No sonaba mal. Pero había un problema.

_Claro, Magde, vamos a la playa, solo una cosa, no tengo bikini._

_Kat._

Espere la respuesta de Magde. Mi celular volvió a vibrar.

_No te preocupes, ya te dije que tengo todo planeado. Tu solo descansa y no te preocupes por nada. Mañana será un día estupendo. Descansa Katniss, buenas noches._

_Magde._

Está bien, por una vez no me preocuparía por lo que fuera a hacer Magde. Conteste su mensaje deseándole buenas noches. Deje mi celular a un lado y me dormí, así tal cual, como caí en la cama, así quede.

Mañana seria un día agradable, así que me dispuse a descansar.

.

.

.

**Magde POV**

-Hija de tu ma…- ¡Argg! Me había colgado esa gusana. Solo se la pasaría por que la adoro y porque necesita estudiar y yo arreglar muchas cosas.

-Ya, Magde. Lo hizo jugando.

Ay mi Gale tan lindo y tierno. Era mi todo, él era mi otra mitad. Algún dia nos casaremos, haremos cochinaditas y tendremos muchas Magdesitas y muchos Galesitos. Ok Magde, regresa a tierra. Ya te estamos perdiendo.

-Lo sé, Gale. –Suspire- ¿me ayudas a planear lo de mañana?

-Lo que quieras, mi vida. -¿Así o más tierno?

Le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Bueno pues necesito que llames a todos nuestros amigos y conocidos, yo llamare a Johanna para que nos ayude también.

-¿Qué planeas hacer, Magde?

-!Una fiesta en la playa¡

Abrace a Gale.

Me tomo de la mano y caminamos a una heladería, mientras él pedía un par de conos de nieve, yo marcaba a Johanna.

Espere en la línea mientras me contestaba. A la tercera vez que timbro el teléfono me contesto.

-_Yo aquí, ¿allá quien?_

Me reí de su forma de contestar. –Hola Johanna, soy Magde.

-_Rebelde Magde, hola, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿a qué debo tu llamada?_

-Pues veras, Katniss lleva todo el fin de semana estudiando para un examen.

-_Ándale, ¿a poco Everdeen estudia? –Me dijo con asombro y yo reí- quien la viera a la canija esa._

_-_Si, es que necesita pasar ese examen, sino Haymitch le retira todos los permisos, inclusive el de las vacaciones.

-_Oh, entiendo, ¿y en que te puedo ayudar?_

Gale volvió con los helados. Me entrego el mío, de vainilla, mi favorito. Le di un beso en los labios, y le susurre un espera mientras se sentaba en la silla continua a mí y me rodeaba con un brazo, Gale asintió y le dio unas lamidas a su helado.

-Pues veras, quería ver si podías llamar a algunos grupos para que tocaran en la playa mañana, quiero hacer una fiesta para que Katniss se relaje un poco, ¿podrás hacerlos?

_-Uy pequeña Magde, lo veo un poco difícil, pero veré que puedo hacer, pero de que habrán grupos mañana, lo habrán, como que me llamo, Johanna Mason._

-Entonces, me avisas y me confirmas, ¿si? Ahí te esperamos mañana.

_-Eso si no se si podre, con lo del concurso de Guerra de Bandas, ando toda loca. –se rio- bueno mas –moví mi cabeza en acuerdo._

-Ok, comprendo. Es una lástima que no nos acompañes mañana.

-_No te preocupes, Magde. Ya habrá otras ocasiones._

_-_Eso espero. –Sonreí- ¿Entonces me mandas un mensaje o me llamas?

_-Te mando un mensaje. Conseguiré a una banda._

_-_Está bien, espero el mensaje. Descansa Johanna. –Me despedí- y perdona si te cause alguna molestia.

-_Para nada, Magde. Todo sea por los amigos. Descansa tú también, en un rato te mando el mensaje._

_-_Ok, hasta luego.

Colgué mi móvil.

Suspire y le di un lamida a mi helado, ya se me estaba derritiendo.

-Y bien, ¿Qué te dijo?

-¡Que nos ayudaría!

-Que bien, mi amor. –Gale me beso y me limpio la nariz, tenia restos de helado.

Cuando acabamos de comernos nuestros conos de nieve, caminamos por el centro comercial, rumbo al cine. Si había un cine dentro de centro comercial. Pero cuando pasamos por enfrente de Victoria's Secret me di cuenta de que no tenia trajes de baño y mucho menos Katniss. Annie se pondría feliz por comprarle uno.

Mire a Gale con ojos de cachorrito.

Negó con la cabeza y suspiro. –Adelante.

-¡Por eso te quiero, Gale!

Arrastra a mi Gale dentro de local, tomo asiento en una silla cerca de los probadores y saco su celular.

Yo mientras corría y tomaba todo tipos de trajes de baño, tankini's, monokini's, bikinis, todo.

Me metí a un probador y me medí los que eran para mí. Katniss y yo teníamos casi el mismo cuerpo, y Annie, a Annie le quedaba bien todo, además ya me sabia su medida.

Estaba indecisa si le modelaba a Gale o no, los trajes que había escogido, preferí no hacerlo, así mañana vería su rostro al igual que el de Finnick y Peeta.

Pagamos las prendas que llevaba y nos dirigimos al cine.

-Ya pase la alerta a todos y di instrucciones de que pasaran la voz, Magde. –Me dijo Gale cuando estábamos sentados en las butacas del cine.- mañana estará a reventar la playa.

-Excelente. –Sonreí- entre más gente mejor.

Las luces se apagaron y nos dedicamos a ver la película, en realidad solo miramos como 10 minutos, porque después nos dedicamos a besarnos y tocarnos, hasta que la seguridad del cine nos saco de las instalaciones.

Gale y yo regresamos a la Academia, yo aun seguía agitada, aun no me sentía preparada para hacerlo con Gale, lo quería, pero aun no estaba lista.

Me despedí de él en la entrada, y corrí al cuarto de Katniss, tenía que decirle de los planes.

Abrí la puerta de golpe y lo que me encontré fue a Peeta y a Katniss semidesnudos, a punto de hacerlos y yo interrumpiendo.

-¡Magde, ¿Qué no sabes tocar la puerta?!

No encontraba que decir y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue decir: Ups.

Cerré la puerta para que se vistieran.

_¡Bien Magde, ahora si llegaste en buen momento!_ Me regañe a mí misma.

Esta vez toque la puerta.

Katniss estaba enojada o eso creía, y después de decirle los planes y que me cachara al no haber pensado en decirle mañana, me decidí retirar. Peeta dijo lo mismo y los dos salimos de la habitación de Katniss.

-Peeta, siento mucho haberlos interrumpido. –le comente en el elevador.

-No pasa nada, Magde.

-Claro que si, Peeta. Ahora Katniss está molesta conmigo.

Baje la cabeza y mire mis pies.

-Eso no es cierto, Magde. Kat nunca se enojaría contigo, eres su mejor amiga, junto con Annie, jamás se enojaría con ustedes.

Eso me hizo sonreír. Katniss y Annie también eran mis mejores amigas.

-Solo una cosa, - fruncí el seño ante su apodo- te recomiendo que no vayas al cuarto de Annie, según tengo entendido iría a cenar con Finnick y volverían a la Academia. Con ellos si te llevarías una sorpresa mayor.

Cierto era mejor evitar la habitación de Annie esta noche.

-Gracias, Peeta. –sonreí y lo abrace. Peeta era un excelente amigo y se le notaba en la cara que adoraba a Katniss.

–La quieres mucho, ¿verdad? –le pregunte cuando me separe de él.

-Mas que a mi propia vida, Magde.

Sonreí ante su respuesta. Los dos se miraban felices, entre los dos se equilibraban y eso era bueno.

El elevador se abrió y baje en el que era mi piso.

Ya en mi habitación le mande mensajes a Katniss.

Me aseguro que no estaba enojada solo frustrada y claro que la comprendía, yo más que nadie la comprendía. Me moría de ganas de hacerlo con Gale, pero, ¡maldita sea!, no me sentía preparada.

Deje mi móvil a un lado y me dispuse a dormir, tenía que descansar bien para mañana, había muchas cosas que hacer.

.

.

.

**Katniss POV**

Tocaron mi puerta y muy a mi pesar abrí los ojos. El sol me pego en los ojos, no era un sol deslumbrante como el de Oregon, pero aun así me segó.

-Adelante. –gruñí tratando de conciliar el sueño.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Magde y Annie, ya había aprendido a reconocer sus presencias, además de sus característicos olores.

-Levántate, Katniss. –Annie me movió un poco, tratando de despertarme completamente. Me negaba a levantarme.

-Ya son las 8:30 de la mañana, Katniss. –me hablo Magde. – tenemos que alistarnos.

-¿Qué? ¿Las 8: 30 de la madrugada?, es muy temprano, engendro. –cualquiera pensaría que soy una floja, pero en realidad, no quiero privar a mi cama de mi presencia. Está bien si soy una floja, ¿y qué?

Se rieron. -Ándale, Katniss.

-Está bien, está bien, -me senté aun sin abrir los ojos y estire el cuerpo.

-¿Qué no te cambiaste anoche?

-No. Así me acosté.

-Entonces metete a bañar enseguida. – me dijo Magde.

-Si mama.

Las risas de ambas no se hicieron esperar.

Me metí a la ducha y el agua me fue despertando poco a poco. Cuando por fin estaba despierta salí de la regadera. Sobre el estante donde se encontraban las toallas, había diferentes trajes de baño. Tome uno y era demasiado pequeño.

-¡Magde! –grite y las risas de Annie y Magde resonaron en mi cuarto.- ¡¿Qué es esto?!

-Son trajes de baño, Katniss, dijiste que no tenias y ayer compre varios, mídetelos y nos los enseñas, debemos elegir cuál es el perfecto para ti.

-¡No quiero!

-¡No me hagas entrar al baño a vestirte, Katniss, sabes que si soy capaz!

Gruñí. Sabía que era capaz. Mejor me los media.

Me puse un traje de una sola pieza de color blanco y salí a modelar, negaron con la cabeza y volví a entrar al baño.

Paso como una hora más o menos, en la que me medí alrededor de 20 o 25 conjuntos de baño, todos de diferentes colores, cortes y demás, y aun no se decidían por cual era perfecto para mí.

-Este es el último, -avise al salir del cuarto de baño con un tankini de color café claro.

Negaron con la cabeza inmediatamente.

Me regresaba al baño para por fin poder vestirme, cuando Magde hablo:

-Espera, ¿Y en bikini de colores que puse entre los que te mediste?

-¿Cuál? –fingí demencia.

Magde frunció el ceño y camino decidida hacia el baño. La intercepte.

-Está bien, me lo mediré.

-Así me gusta, anda.

¡Carajo!. El ultimo traje de baño era pequeño y de corte bajo, dejaría al descubierto… ya que.

Salí de el baño y Magde y Annie abrieron demasiado los ojos.

-Definitivamente ese. – contesto Annie.

-Sabía que dirían eso. –torcí el gesto, ya estaba cansada de probarme bikini's, así que este sería mi traje de baño. Suspire. –Un momento, ¿y sus trajes de baño?

-Katniss, nosotros ya los llevamos puestos. –dijo Annie, secundada por Magde.

Ahora que lo notaba bien, ellas ya estaban preparadas para irnos.

Magde llevaba una falda de mezclilla que le llegaba a medio muslo, junto con una blusa blanca de hombros caídos que dejaba ver los tirantes de su traje de baño y unas sandalias de playa amarillas.

Annie portaba un short negro junto con una blusa de tirantes roja, rematado con unos tenis _Nike_ blancos.

Me metí a mi closet y tome lo primero que vi: unas bermudas de mezclilla y una playera Verde. Y unas sandalias de playa azules también.

Magde ya me tenía una bolsa con lo que fuera a necesitar en la playa.

Salimos a eso de las 10 de la mañana de la Academia.

-¿Y los chicos? –pregunte desde el asiento trasero de mi automóvil. No tenía ganas de conducir así que le entregue las llaves a Annie.

-En la playa –me contesto Annie.

-Los mandamos a que verificaran que todo estuviera listo. – siguió Magde.

-¿Qué estuviera listo qué?

-Pues todo, Katniss, sino, ¿como se organizaría una fiesta así?

-¡¿Una fiesta?!

-Sip – dijo Magde volteándome a ver desde el asiento del copiloto.- ¿no es la mejor forma de relajarte, después de un fin de semana estudiando?

-Pero, ¿hiciste una fiesta en la playa solo para que yo pudiera relajarme?

-Así es, ¿no es genial?

-Además no te preocupes, Katniss, -me hablo Annie sin apartar la vista de la carretera- será una fiesta genial, nosotros estaremos por un lado si así lo deseas, la banda y demás pueden estar en otro lado.

-¿Habrá una banda?

-Si, Katniss, ¿sino como sería una fiesta?

-Tu solo relájate y disfruta, ¿ok?

No conteste nada. 10 minutos después aparcamos en la playa. Cuando baje del auto, aprecie como la playa, estaba a reventar.

Chicas y chicos corrían por la playa, algunos jugaban Volleyball, otros estaban enfrente del escenario donde una banda tocaba, y muchos más estaban en metidos en el mar. A reventar se encontraba la playa.

-¿Quiénes son todos estos?

-Amigos de por aquí y por allá. – me contesto Annie

-Andando Katniss, los chicos están por allá.

Seguimos a Magde.

Después de caminar unos metros, localizamos a los chicos. Ellos traían bermudas a cuadros de color café (Finnick), verdes (Gale) y morados (Peeta), y playeras color arena, azul y blancas respectivamente.

Llegamos y los saludamos.

-Se tardaron, chicas. –Dijo Finnick dándole vuelta a la carne que se encontraba sobre una parrilla.

-Es que estábamos ayudando a Katniss, con algo muy importante Bebe.

-Si, Bebe, no enojes, lo importante es que ya llegamos.

Finnick solo dejaba a Annie decirle _Bebe_, todos los demás lo teníamos prohibidísimo.

-Está bien, ya casi están las hamburguesas.

-¡Que bueno! –Exclame abrazada de Peeta- me muero de hambre, estas loquitas no me dejaron comer nada.

Todos reímos y Peeta beso mis cabellos. La mañana nos la pasamos riendo. Gale y Finnick salían con cada cosa que era imposible no riese.

Las bocinas de la banda invadían cada rincón de la playa, todos bailaban al son de la música, no supe que banda era, solo me dijo Magde que Johanna la había conseguido y que no pudo venir. Era una lástima.

-¡Hora de nadar un poco! –grito Finnick muy divertido, había llegado la hora.

Los chicos, incluyendo a Peeta se quitaron la playera dejándonos ver sus bien y formados músculos. Fije la mirada en el pecho desnudo de Peeta y sonroje, todavía tenía frescos los recuerdos de anoche. Peeta lo noto, camino hacia mí y me plato un mega beso.

Los demás silbaron y gritaron mientras nos seguíamos besando. Cuando nos separamos, mi sonrojo se torno más fuerte y me refugie en su pecho.

Ahora era nuestro turno.

Annie se quito el short y la blusa que traía dejando ver su monokini escotado de color negro, con detalles a los costados. Finnick silbo cuando la vio, su mirada la recorría de arriba abajo, estaba impresionado.

Magde desbrocho los dos botones de su falda de mezclilla se inclino y se la quito, después se levanto la blusa que traía puesta y se la quito también. Ella traía un bikini color azul, la parte de abajo al igual que el de Annie tenia detalles a los lados, el top era de tirantes a los costados y al frente era sujeto de dos barrillas paralelas de corte recto, se veía muy linda, y al igual que Finnick, Gale se quedo con la boca abierta, su mandíbula caía sobre él, muy bien abierta.

Suspire, era mi turno. Coloque mis manos cruzadas a los bordes de mi playera y tire para arriba. Mi bikini era strapple de corto cruzado al frente, mi traje era de diferentes colores, morados, azules, amarillo, verdes, diferentes colores. Desabroche el botón de mi bermuda y baje el cierre, agache para quitármelo, cuando me enderece, los chicos se me quedaron viendo, mi bikini era de corte bajo, así que dejaba al descubierto lo que oculte por mucho tiempo.

-Veo Londres, veo Francia, pero lo que más veo, es un tatuaje en tu pansa.

Finnick canto burlándose de mí y yo como toda una mujer madura que soy… le levante mi dedo de en medio.

Hace como un año y medio que tenía ese tatuaje, no me arrepentía de habérmelo hecho, dolió un poco, lo normal, pero aun así no me arrepentía, eran varias estrellas y la más grande la tenia donde se me marcaba un poco el hueso pélvico. Cuando acompañaba a mis papas a la playa siempre usaba trajes de baño de una sola pieza o bikkini's de corte alto, perfectos para taparme el tatuaje, por eso nunca me descubrieron.

-No seas imbécil, Finnick –dijo Gale dándole un reverendo zape en la nuca lo que me causo mucha gracia.- el tatuaje lo tiene en el vientre no en la pansa.

Bien ahora me ganaría bromas de por vida.

-¿Qué ustedes nunca han visto un tatuaje o qué? –Me defendió Peeta- ya vayamos a nadar.

Peeta me tomo de la mano y lo seguí hacia el mar. Finnick cargo Annie en los brazos y Gale cargo fácilmente sobre un hombro Magde, ambos corrieron al mar y las chicas gritaban y pataleaban para que las bajaran. Peeta y yo nos metimos al mar, el agua estaba helada pero aun así estaba deliciosa. Los chicos aventaron a Magde y a Annie al mar, pero enseguida las rescataron, yo me reía de la escena, era divertido ver a Finnick y a Gale nadar tratando de huir de la furia de Annie y Magde.

Peeta me atrajo hacia él y me dio un apasionado beso.

-¿Y eso? –pregunte cuando por fin me dejo respirar.

Los chicos ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta. Gale y Finnick seguían _huyendo_de las garras de sus novias.

Peeta me abrazo y me susurro al oído:

-Es para que sepas lo que provocas en mi… -me mordió delicadamente el lóbulo de mi oreja- y para que sepas que me encanto tu tatuaje.

Me dio un rápido beso.

-Toma aire.

-Pero para qu… - no pude completar la pregunta. Él tomo una gran bocanada de aire y me beso, pero a la vez nos sumergió a ambos en el agua salada. Besar a Peeta bajo el mar fue maravilloso. La necesidad del aire se hacía cada vez más presente, pero Peeta, había tomado suficiente aire para aguantar un poco más. Cuando ya no pudimos más, salimos a flote.

Jadeando volvió a besarme, pero esta vez duro poco.

-Eso fue…

-Grandioso. –termino por mí.

Asentí con la cabeza, volteamos a buscar a los chicos con la mirada. Ambas parejas ya se encontraban jugando, así que nos les unimos.

A eso las 4 de la tarde y después de jugar varias veces a las luchas sobre los hombros de nuestros novios, ganando tres de seis debo recalcar, salimos a la playa a buscar algo de tomar.

-Las cervezas se acabaron – dijo Gale, viendo la hielera vacía.- bueno mas bien, Finnick se acabo la cerveza.

Finnick se empinaba la última botella y al darse cuenta de que hablábamos de eso, escondió la botella tras su espalda y sonrió inocentemente.

-Yo voy por más cerveza.

-Oh no, claro que no iras sola. –repico Peeta.

Lo mire a los ojos como queriéndole decir_ay no mames Peeta_, pero el solo negó con la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño.

-Nosotras te acompañamos, Katniss.

-Claro que no.

Esta vez Gale y Finnick hablaron. Suspiramos pesadamente.

-Vamos los seis entonces.

Los tres sonrieron ampliamente. Cada uno nos tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia las cervezas, aun lado del escenario, cuando pasamos por enfrente y la gente brincaba, bailando_god sabe the queen_ de Motorhead.

Compramos las cervezas cuando la canción termino.

-¡Chicos, ¿se están divirtiendo?!

Todos gritaron en afirmación. -¡miren nada mas a quienes tenemos aquí, son la banda Rebeld Girl, -nos señalo y todos voltearon a vernos- vamos chicos toquen algo para a fiesta!

Yo negué con la cabeza, no conocía al chico, pero yo me negaba a cantar. Todos nos llamaban a gritos para que tocáramos.

-Vamos Katniss, toquemos, ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

Magde se puso delante de mí rogándome, cuando hacia ojitos de borrego a medio morir y movía sutilmente su labio inferior. No podía negarle nada, suspire y camine hacia el escenario.

-Pero esta vez cantaras tú, rubia.

Frunció el seño por su apodo, pero acepto.

Todos nos colocamos en nuestro sitio. Le dije a Annie cual cantaría Magde, así que empezó marcando la canción.

La engendro tomo el micrófono un poco indecisa, pero le sonreí dándole ánimos.

_Turn up that radio  
Hear the rock and roll  
Malibu shines like summer gold  
Wild beaches  
In the salty wind  
California summers never end_

_California - you're so nice  
California - your paradise_

Magde me sonrio y comenzo a cantar con mas confianza. La verdad no entendia a que le tenia miedo, pero en cuanto su confiaza aumento, todo fue pan comido.

_The kids are ripping up the streets  
In their super cars  
All night parties and loud guitars  
Hot hot neighbourhoods  
Its the silver sound  
Wicked hollywood goes round and round_

_California - you're so nice  
California - your paradise_

La cancion termino y todos le aplaudieron a Magde, tenia una hermosa voz, la gente debia de saberlo.

Gale le llego por detras y la beso. –Cantaste hermoso, Magde.

-Gracias, mi Gale. –contesto sonriendole-

El chico que nos habia pedido cantar tomo el microfono.

-¡WOW! ¡eso fue grandioso! –Hablo mientras nos miraba- ¡seguro ganaran, ¿no es así chavos?!

Nosotros reíamos, esperábamos ganar.

-¡Toquen otra, chavos!

La verdad no tenía ganas, se supone que era día de relajarme, así que declinamos su invitación. Volvimos a donde se encontraban nuestras cosas. Comimos y tomamos a reventar, a eso de las 7 de la tarde decidimos irnos, en arte por estar cansados y por otra, porque a Finnick se le había subido la cerveza y se estaba poniendo muy alegre.

Las chicas y yo nos colocamos nuestras ropas al igual que los chavos, recogimos las cosas y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. La fiesta en la playa se miraba para largo, así que nos despedimos de los pocos que conocíamos ahí.

Las chicas se fueron conmigo y los chicos en el Jeep. Magde y Annie decían que no querían ver si Finnick devolvía toda la cerveza que se había tomado.

Llegamos a la Academia a eso de las 8:30. Peeta y Gale se despidieron de nosotras con esfuerzo, pues ambos cargaban a Finnick que se había quedado dormido camino a la escuela.

Nosotras al igual nos despedimos, camine a mi habitación y ya dentro me dirigí al baño, necesitaba una ducha, tenia arena en todo mi cabello y en diversas partes de mi cuerpo.

Ya limpia me puse el pijama y me acomode debajo de mis cobijas. Este día si que había sido de los más divertido y relajante. Me tendí a los brazos de morfeo, mañana seria otro día.

* * *

Espero disfruten el capitulo y gracias por sus comentarios ya son mas de 100 muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos...

Besos y Abrazos


	20. Guerra De Bandas II

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…**_

**Capitulo 20. Guerra de Bandas II**

**Katniss POV**

Miércoles, a mitad de semana y yo tirada en cama. Son las 3: 40 de la tarde y yo sigo en cama. Maldita sea. En buena hora me enferme.

No es que me preocupara tanto por mi salud, siempre había tenido una excelente salud pero cuando me enfermaba, era un martirio. Ahora precisamente me encontraba tirada en la cama, cobijada hasta el pecho, con los brazos cruzados, un termómetro en la boca y un trapo mojado sobre la cabeza para bajar mi fiebre.

-Quita esa cara, Katniss. Esto es solo para cuidarte.

Mire con desprecio a Peeta, estaba enojada sí, pero no con él sino conmigo, precisamente a una semana de la semifinal, me enfermaba, y peor que eso, me quedaba afónica. No podía cantar.

_-Como no quieres que tenga esta cara, no tengo otra._

Le escribí en una pequeña pizarra, idea de Finnick y regalo de Magde. Era la única forma de comunicarme con ellos.

Peeta rodo los ojos. –Ya se tu calificación de el examen de Calculo.

Los profesores no nos decían la calificaciones de los exámenes, los publicaban es una pared de las oficinas administrativas, y gracias a los chicos no podía ir a verlas. Me tenían prohibido pararme.

Esperaba ansiosa a que Peeta me revelara mi calificación.

-Sacaste un… ¡nueve!

No podía gritar, así que me limite a bailar en mi lugar. Brincaba de emoción y alegría, había pasado con nueve, la única calificación alta que me había sacado, siempre era de ocho u siete en calculo, pero ahora había sacado nueve, y en un examen, mucho mejor.

Peeta reía de mi reacción pero yo estaba feliz. –Felicidades mi amor.

Se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente. Ahora solo faltaba convencerlo de ir a ensayar.

-_Ya me bajo la fiebre y me siento bien, ¿podemos ir a ensayar un poco? La semifinal es el sábado._

Leyó lo que escribí y negó rápidamente, lo que yo hice fue hacer un puchero.

-Es por tu bien, Katniss.

Por mi bien, por mi bien. Ya estaba cansada de eso, quería ir a tocar un poco, ya me sentía bien, pero Peeta no me dejaba ir al almacén.

-_Solo quiero ir a tocar un poco, juro que no forzare la garganta._

Me miro entrecerrando los ojos, mientras en mi crecía la esperanza de que me dejara ir. –NO.

Eso me dolió, me deje caer otra vez sobre la cama y me voltee hacia la pared, dándole la espalda a Peeta. Ahora si estaba enojada con él. Yo solo quería tocar un rato, además teníamos que ensayar y por mi culpa no ensayábamos eso era injusto.

-Katniss…

Seguía sin mirarle, me había dolido que me privara de lo que yo quería hacer.

Lo escuche suspirar y poco después escuche la puerta cerrarse. No me gustaba pelearme con Peeta, pero yo solo quería ir a tocar un rato. Digo, estaba mala de la garganta no de las manos. Después de meditarlo un poco me levante y me abrigue bien, necesitaba salir del mi cuarto, y estaba segura de que volvería antes de que Peeta volviera cuidarme. Iría al almacén, tenía ganas de tocar y eso haría.

Camine cuidándome las espaldas. Si de casualidad, Magde, Annie o alguno de los chicos me veía, me regresaría inmediatamente a mi habitación y ahora si estaría en cautiverio.

Logre llegar a donde teníamos los instrumentos y vi mi guitarra, no lo dude dos veces, me puse a tocar. Necesitaba desahogarme y como no podía hablar, mi única manera era tocar mi guitarra.

.

.

.

**Peeta POV**

-Katniss…

No me volteo a verme. ¿Porque no se daba cuenta de que era mi vida y solo quería que se curara? ¿Era mucho pedir que se quedara en cama hasta que estuviera bien? Yo no lo creo.

Salí de su cuarto y camine a la cafetería. Ya pasaba un poco la hora de comer, así que fue por algo para ella y para mí.

Regresaba con un caldo de verduras. Portia, cuando era pequeño y me enfermaba, siempre me daba un caldo de verduras y a los pocos días me aliviaba. Solo esperaba que funcionara con Katniss.

Toque en su habitación y nadie contesto. Pero que tonto soy, si estando afónica no me contestaría. Abrí la puerta riéndome de mi estupidez y cuál fue mi sorpresa al no encontrar a Katniss en la cama. De primero pensé que estaría en el sanitario, pero, ¿Por qué razón se llevaría su pizarra al baño? Ahí caí en la cuenta de que había salido del cuarto.

Deje la comida sobre su mesa y me dispuse a pasear por la Academia, buscándola.

En el camino me tope a Magde y a Annie, que habían salido de la biblioteca.

-Hola Peeta, -Me saludo la pixie y Annie solo asintió a modo de saludo- ¿pasa algo?

-Si, no encuentro a Katniss, ¿la han visto?

-¿Cómo que no la encuentras?

-No la hemos visto, Peeta. Acabamos de salir de la Biblioteca. –me contesto Annie.

-Es que tuvimos una pequeña discusión y salí por la comida, regrese y ya no estaba.

-¿No estaba en el baño?

-¿Crees que no fue el primer lugar donde la busque, Magde?

-Vamos, Peeta. No es para que te pongas sarcástico con nosotras, lo importante es buscar a Katniss.

Annie tenía razón, lo importante era buscar a Katniss. Me preocupaba que se enfermara más.

-Lo siento, Annie.

-No te preocupes, Peeta. –Me contesto Magde sonriéndome- ahora pensemos, ¿Dónde pudo ir Katniss? No creo que saliera de la escuela.

-Avisare a los chicos para que nos ayuden a buscarla. –Aviso Annie mientras marcaba al número de Finnick y Gale.

Magde y yo asentimos.

-Pudo haber ido a la cafetería o algún salón, a lo mejor a alguna de sus habitaciones… -Mi mente divagaba en las posibilidades donde podría encontrarse Katniss.

-En la Biblioteca, ¿quizás? –dijo Magde con sarcasmo, el cual yo no había notado.

-Si, puede ser.

-Peeta, nosotras acabamos de salir de ahí, ¿no crees que la hubiéramos visto?

-Cierto, pero es que estoy muy preocupado, Magde.

-Lo sé, Peeta, nosotras también. –Suspiré, si algo le pasaba a Katniss no que haría- dime, ¿Por qué se pelearon?

-Pues nos peleamos porque… -Mi boca formo una perfecta O al darme cuenta de donde podría estar Katniss, ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

Salí corriendo de ahí para dirigirme a el almacén, escuchaba los gritos de Magde y Annie, quien ya había colgado el teléfono, preguntándome hacia donde iba. No podía responder, solo tenía la necesidad de saber, si Katniss estaba en el almacén, tocando como ella quería.

Deje de correr, cuando al acercarme al almacén, pude distinguir una melodía. Me pare en la puerta y ahí estaba Katniss. Tocando su guitarra tranquilamente.

.

.

.

**Katniss POV**

Toque la primera melodía que me vino a la cabeza. Me la sabia perfectamente, después de que Peeta me la canto, yo me la aprendí para tocarla las veces que quisiera y aunque ahora no podía cantar movía mis labios simulando cantar, mientras las notas de la canción inundaban el almacén.

Cuando termine la pieza, alguien me aplaudió. Supe que estaba en problemas. Mi mirada se fijo en el hombre que tenía a unos metros de mí, bloqueándome la salida.

-Estas en problemas, ¿sabías?

Asentí con la cabeza y deje mi guitarra a un lado. No podía correr y si corría lo más probable es que terminara en el suelo.

Peeta se acerco a mí y se puso cuclillas enfrente te mi.

-¿Por qué, Katniss? ¿Por qué te saliste del cuarto?

No encontraba que decirle, así que tome la pizarra y decidí decirle la verdad.

-_Tenía ganas de tocar, y tú no me dejabas venir, lo único que se me ocurrió fue escaparme._

Se apretó la nariz y cerró los ojos, estaba enojado. -¿Qué no te das cuenta que te puedes poner peor?

Yo ya me sentía mejor solo era la voz, no podía hablar pero si tocar. Toque su mejilla gentilmente para que quitara esa expresión y sobre todo para que me entendiera.

-_Yo puedo tocar, Peeta, ya me escuchaste. Necesitamos ensayar estos días si queremos pasar a la final. Yo no canto que cante… ¡GALE! Él es segunda voz él debe cantar._

Le voltee mi pizarra al rostro cuando a por fin abrió los ojos, leyó lo que había escrito y suspiro. ¡Había ganado!

-Está bien, -me miro a los ojos- pero, me tienes que prometer que te cuidaras más.

Estaba feliz. Y aunque Peeta no me dejara ensayar de todos modos vendría. Pero me hacía muy feliz que Peeta me acompañara.

Sin importarme que pudiera contagiarlo, lo bese. Necesitaba sentir sus labios en los míos, hace varios días que no los probaba, y como ya lo había dicho, sus besos son adictivos.

Después de besarnos unos minutos. Peeta me dijo que era mejor retirarnos a mi cuarto, que mañana ensayaríamos y que yo debía descansar y comerme el caldo de verduras que había dejado en mi habitación. Hice caras raras al saber que eran verduras, pero después me dijo que llevaba brócoli, mi favorito. Sé que suena raro, no me gustan las verduras, bueno a nadie, pero a mi si me gusta el brócoli. Soy rara, ¿recuerdan?

Después de pasar la tarde juntos viendo varias películas, de terror y acción a petición mía, y de una cuantas visitas por parte de Magde y Annie, junto con Gale y Finnick, para saber cómo seguía y sobremanera saber donde me había encontrado Peeta, la noche había caído y con ella un muy cansado Peeta.

Tan cansado estaba que cuando, por fin, finalizo la película que veíamos, ya se encontraba dormido, aun acurrucándome entre sus brazos. El aroma de Peeta me invadía las fosas nasales completamente. Me pegue más a su cuerpo y sentí como me apretaba mas hacía él. Descanse mi cabeza en su pecho y dormí placenteramente.

.

.

.

Los días siguientes Peeta me cuido cual bebe recién nacido, pero cumplió su promesa y ensayamos para el sábado, el viernes ya podía hablar pero tenía la voz ronca. Todas las noches, desde el miércoles, Peeta se dormía conmigo.

Era sábado en la mañana, el sol entraba por la ventana y Peeta está dormido y yo junto a él. Cada día que despertaba y miraba su rostro sereno, como dormía tranquilamente sin que nada le perturbara. No resistí la tentación y bese su frente, sus parpados, su nariz, sus mejillas y termine en sus labios, los moví con suaves movimientos, para cuando me di cuenta, Peeta me respondía el beso, seguimos besándonos y él se coloco encima de mí.

-Buenos días. –me dijo y volvió a besarme.

-Muy buenos. –dije sonriendo. Peeta bajo de mí, pero volvió a acurrucarme entre sus brazos.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Solo un poco.

-No deberías de estarlo. –Me dijo y beso mi frente.- tocas fenomenal.

Me sonroje y el acaricio mi mejilla. –Gracias.

Me tomo de la barbilla y me atrajo nuevamente a sus labios. El beso no duro lo suficiente para mi gusto, ya que un pequeño demonio toco la puerta y entro.

-Buenos días, chicos.

-Buenos días, engendro, ¿a qué se debe tu visita a estas horas?

Me miro entrecerrado los ojos. –Te tengo en la mira, Everdeen. Ni porque te vengo a salvar, dejas de llamarme engendro.

Peeta rio y yo con él. –Y, ¿de qué se supone que nos salvaras?

-Buena pregunta, Peeta. –respondí Magde tomando un sorbo de el café que traía en la mano. –De la Srita. Coin. Está revisando las habitaciones, para no tener sorpresas, como, digamos alumnos marihuanos, alcohólicos, o parejas durmiendo juntos.

Peeta y yo nos miramos y enseguida él se levanto de la cama, camino al baño, se quito el pijama, me beso por última vez y se fue.

-Magde no te rías, sino llegas tú a avisarnos, la Srita. Coin ahora si me expulsa de paso a Peeta.

Magde no dejaba de reírse desde que Peeta se fue y ahí lo entendí todo.

-¡Engendro del mal! –le grite y me le abalance encima, cayó en el sillón y le comencé a hacer cosquillas. –No va a venir la Srita. Coin, ¿verdad?

-Ya… Katniss… perdón, es qué… era la única… manera de sacar… a Peeta de aquí.

Magde no podía hablar bien de las risas provocadas por las cosquillas, así que después de vengarme un poco más por todas las que me ha hecho, la deje respirar.

-Ahora si me explicaras eso, ¿para qué necesitabas fuera a Peeta?

-Fácil, porque… –Me contesto por unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron. –ya llego.

-¿Quién llego?

-Pues Annie, quien más. –Abrió la puerta y Annie cargaba con dos valijas pequeñas.

Ambas voltearon a verme y sonrieron. –¡Pero es muy temprano!

-Si a penas tenemos el tiempo necesario, así que no pongas ningún pero y metete a bañar.

Bufé y a regañadientes me metí a bañar, no es que no las esperará, ya sabía que vendrían, hoy es la semifinal y _me tenían que arreglar_, según Magde.

Después de bañarme. Ya me tenían el desayuno en mi cama, un plato de cereal, otro de frutas, un bajo de jugo y otro leche y aun lado, mis medicinas.

Desayune mientras que Magde y Annie se arreglaban y maquillaban. No tardaban demasiado por más que lo pidiera yo, ese par de mujeres eran rápidas, cuando de ellas se habla claro está.

-Vamos, Katniss, no estés jugando con la comida, debemos arreglarte.

-Ya voy, ya voy.

Deje mi plato de cereal y camine a mi tortura. Porque aunque Annie y Magde hacen milagros conmigo, sigue siendo una tortura para mí.

Diferentes botes de cremas, de lociones, de humectantes; maquillaje liquido, en barra, polvos traslucidos; sombras de diferentes colores, en cremas, con brillos; rímel de diferentes tamaños y usos, para pestañas largas, para pestañas gruesas, para pestañas espesas; todo era necesario para mi según Annie.

A Las cuatro de la tarde ya habían terminado de arreglarme. Mi cabello, que normalmente parece cabellos de paja, estaban lisos y sedosos, brillaba con el sol y tenia movimiento, mi rostro perfectamente maquillado dándole un efecto de suavidad a mi piel blanca, mis ojos marcados con una sombra negra que me hacían los ojos grandes junto con mis pestañas gruesas y largas, y mi boca solo con un brillo labial rosa, mis uñas pintadas de rojo carmesí, porque hasta manicure me hicieron, unos jeans grises a la cadera, botas de gamuza negras y una blusa larga de tirantes negra con decorados amarillos. Me veía muy bien.

Las dos se fueron a cambiar cuando ya me dejaron listas, me miraba en el espejo cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¿Qué se les olvido, chicas?

Abrí la puerta y en vez de encontrarme a Annie o a Magde, me encontré alguien desagradable.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –escupí con furia y toda la fuerza que mi ser y mi garganta me permitían.

-¿No te da gusto verme Katniss, linda?

-Claro que no, ahora si me haces el favor de largarte de mi cuarto, me harías un gran favor.

-Nena, olvidas todo lo que hemos pasado.

Marvel se acerco lentamente a mí y yo retrocedía en respuesta.

-Te vez deliciosa con esa ropa, -ronroneo muy cercas de mi- aun recuerdo cuando te hice mujer.

Eso me hizo reaccionar.

-¿Hacerme mujer? ¡¿HACERME MUJER?! –lo empuje por el pecho alejándolo de mi. – ¡TU NO ME HICISTE SENTIR MUJER! ¡NUNCA!

El muy imbécil se rio de mi. –Si todavía recuerdo como gritabas mi nombre.

-Sí, y yo recuerdo como gritabas el nombre Leevy cuando te acostaste con él.

Su expresión se volvió de sorpresa y a la vez de confusión.

-¿Que pensabas? ¿Qué no me había enterado? –Me reí sin ganas- lo único que lamento es haberme entregado a ti, era una niña estúpida pero ya no. –lo empuje de nuevo. -Así que, ¡LARGATE DE MI VIDA!

-Eso nunca lo hare, Katniss.

-¿Qué no escuchaste, idiota?

Peeta se encontraba atrás de Marvel, sujetándolo de un hombro. Marvel la firme mano que lo sujetaba y después vio a Peeta. Sus ojos brillaron, tal y como cuando veía a Leevy.

-¡LARGATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

-Está bien, Katniss. No te enojes. –como no me iba a enojar si el muy cabrón se comía con la mirada a mi novio. -¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo?

-Soy su novio, no su amigo. –hablo Peeta calcando suavemente la palabra novio. Se cruzo de brazos y dijo su nombre. –Peeta Mellark.

Peeta no pregunto el nombre de Marvel. Me supuse que no le interesaba. Camino hacia mí, pasando a Marvel por un lado, me acerco por la cintura y me dio un beso en los labios.

-Te ves hermosa.

El sonrojo que sus palabras me provocaron ni siquiera se notó, pues tenía la cara roja del coraje de ver a Marvel en la Academia.

-Y tu, -dijo Peeta volteando a ver a Marvel y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. –lárgate de aquí, no me hagas sacarte yo mismo.

El semblante de Peeta, era de lo más extraño, por lo regular era muy tranquilo, pero ahora estaba tranquilo y amenazante, sus palabras eran sombrías, dejaba ver que a cualquier provocación, haría mucho más que sacar a Marvel de mi cuarto el mismo.

Marvel camino lentamente a mi puerta, pues ya nos encontrábamos a mitad de mi cuarto, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir se detuvo.

-Un placer volver a verte, Katniss, -guardo silencio un segundo y después miro a Peeta. –y a tu novio también.

Sonrió y salió de mi cuarto.

Caminé furiosamente hacia la puerta y de un azote, cerré la puerta.

-¿Qué fue eso, Katniss? ¿Quién es él?

Camine de nuevo a Peeta, y me abrace a él. Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir a mares de mis ojos, pero no quería llorar y menos por ese imbécil.

-No me preguntes nada ahorita, Peeta. Solo bésame.

Peeta tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, me acaricio las mejillas mientras yo posaba mi mirada vidriosa en sus ojos azules y me perdía en ellos. Lentamente se acerco y acaricio mis labios con los suyos, pero después empezó a mover los labios sobre los míos. Mis manos se cruzaron sobre su cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia mí. Nos besamos durante unos minutos, después beso mi frente y me atrajo de nuevo a él, abrazándonos.

-Quiero que me platiques quien es él. –no era una pregunta, era un afirmación. Suspiré, era hora. –Pero ahora no, ya casi son las 6 y debemos irnos, Magde y Annie me mandaron por ti.

-Está bien, te lo contaré mañana.

Me sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo. Tomo mi mano, la beso y nos fuimos, después de tomar una chamarra de cuero para abrigarme.

-Como se tardaron. –replico Annie quien estaba en los brazos de Finnick, este último rio por las palabras de su novia. –ya estábamos dudando seriamente en ir a buscarlos, no los vayamos a interrumpir como Magde.

Magde se sonrojo un poco y se escondió tras de Gale. No estaba de humor como para reírme, así que solo sonreí.

-No te preocupes, Magde, -dije sonriendo, voltee a mirar a Annie, y tuve un contratiempo, por eso nos tardamos. –miré como Finnick trataba de aguantarse la risa. –no esa clase de contratiempos, Finnick.

-Está bien –dijo Gale poniendo orden. –es mejor irnos de una vez. Todavía tenemos que ver que nos toca para cantar.

Todos asentimos y nos subimos al Hummer de Finnick.

-¿Estás bien?

Peeta me tenía abrazada y me susurro al oído mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con su nariz.

-Si –susurré bajito para que solo él pudiera oír.

Bese sus labios tiernamente y me acurruqué entre sus brazos mientras llegábamos al bar.

Cuando por fin llegamos notamos que estaba a reventar. Mas personas de las normalmente había en el bar de Johanna. Fácil doblaba el número de personas que había la vez pasada. Literalmente la gente se saldría por las ventanas.

-Wow –dije con asombro.

-Sip, esto está a reventar.

-Nos ira excelente. –brinco Magde, aplaudiendo a la vez.

-Tranquila, enana, se te saldrá la pila que traes integrada.

Todos reímos. –Muy gracioso, Finnick

Caminamos a la parte posterior donde las bandas que habían pasado nos teníamos que reunir. Ahí ya se encontraba mini-Annie, Glin y Lucy, Fannhie y su grupo llego junto que nosotros. En una esquina, apartados de todos los demás grupos, se encontraba Delly, que gracias a Dios, no había molestado los últimos días.

Johanna llego y nos pidió que nos reuniéramos en el centro.

Peeta me abrazo por la cintura desde atrás y coloco su mentón en mi hombro izquierdo.

-Chicos, son unas bandas geniales. –Empezó Johanna.- Pero como sabrán está es una competencia, y hoy es la semifinal, -nos miraba a todos seriamente- solo tres bandas pasaran a la final, por lo que quiero que den todo de ustedes, ¿ok?

Todos asentimos en respuesta.

-Bueno entonces les diré el orden en que saldrán. –Revisó una lista que tenía- los primeros serán… Apologize, después White'n'Black –no tome importancia, era un concurso y aunque esta vez no fuera a cantar, sabía que Gale nos haría pasar a la final.- luego The Bad Girl, de ahí Rebeld Girl, enseguida Ameno Punk y al final Rings'Rocks, ¿alguna pregunta?

Nadie dijo nada, después Johanna se despidió y nos deseo suerte a todos.

Cercas de las ocho de la noche, Fannhie y su grupo salieron a tocar, ellos interpretaron _Stand up and Shout_ de Steel Dragón. La gente empezó a prenderse.

Cuando terminaron y para mi sorpresa Delly junto con Cato cantaron _I love playin' with fire_de The Runaways. Excelente canción, pero de verdad seguía teniendo mis dudas, ¿de verdad Delia sabia de Rock o ser puso hacer su tarea y busco canciones geniales con las que sabía que pasaría? No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que lo correcto era la segunda opción. Todos aplaudieron, era de reconocerse que la canción era excelente, ellos no tanto.

La siguiente banda y de la cual seguíamos nosotras era The Bad Girl, donde cantaba mini-Annie o Lisa como ahora sabia que se llamaba, ellos cantaron _Pretty Vacant_ de Sex Pistol. Buenísima canción.

Seguíamos nosotros.

-¡PERSONAS QUE HABITAN FORKS, ¿SE ESTAN DIVIRTIENDO?!

Todos aplaudan, gritaban, silbaban, reían. El bar era un caos en el buen sentido.

-¡AHORA SIGUE UNA DE MIS BANDAS FAVORITAS, ELLOS SON REBELD GIRL!

Entramos al escenario y literalmente la gente se nos abalanzaba. Cada uno ocupo sus lugares, mire a Peeta y él me sonreía. Estábamos listos.

-Cinco, cuarto, nueve… -Annie marco la canción y empezamos la canción. Cantaríamos _Pour some sugar on me_ de Deff Leppard. Una canción digna de ser tocada en un bar.

_Step inside, walk this way  
you and me babe, hey, hey!  
Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
demolition woman, can i be your man?  
razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
television lover, baby, go all night  
sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah  
hey!_

Gale cantaba fenomenal, por él seguro pasaríamos a la final.

_c'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
break the bubble, break it up  
Pour some sugar on me  
ooh, in the name of love  
pour some sugar on me  
c'mon fire me up  
pour your sugar on me  
oh, i can't get enough  
i'm hot, sticky sweet  
from my head to my feet, yeah_

En los días que ensayamos fue suficiente para afinar ciertos detalles, aun cuando yo seguía enferma.

_Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
crazy little woman in a one man show  
mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up  
you gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
tease a little more  
easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
little miss innocent sugar me, yeah  
take a bottle, shake it up  
break the bubble, break it up._

Las gentes cantaban junto con Gale toda la canción, habíamos escogido bien en elegir esa.

_Pour some sugar on me  
ooh, in the name of love  
pour some sugar on me  
c'mon fire me up  
pour your sugar on me  
oh, i can't get enough  
i'm hot, sticky sweet  
from my head to my feet, yeah  
You got the peaches, i got the cream  
sweet to taste, saccharine  
'cos i'm hot, so hot, sticky sweet  
from my head, my head, to my feet  
do you take sugar? one lump or two?_

Todos aplaudían y gritaban. El público estaba al cien.

_Take a bottle, shake it up  
break the bubble, break it up  
pour some sugar on me  
ooh, in the name of love  
pour some sugar on me  
c'mon fire me up  
pour your sugar on me  
oh, i can't get enough  
pour some sugar on me  
oh, in the name of love  
pour some sugar on me  
get it, come get it  
pour your sugar on me  
ooh  
pour some sugar on me  
yeah! sugar me!_

-¡WORALES! –grito Johanna en el micrófono, cuando por fin acabamos de tocar, me dio un pequeño abrazo y volvió al micrófono. - ¡ESTO A ESTA EXCELENTE!

Bajamos del escenario y Peeta me beso.

-Tocaste grandioso.

Me sonroje y le sonreí. –Tú también.

La siguiente banda ya estaba subiendo al escenario, Ameno Punk había dicho Johanna. Ellos tocaron _Back in black_ de AC/DC.

La voz de Glin era muy suave como para cantar esa canción, aun así, lograron sacarla muy bien.

Johanna presento a Ring'Rocks, banda de Lucy. Ella canto _Tush_de ZZ top.

Fuimos a la barra pues como la capacidad del bar estaba sobre el limite, ya no había mesas, pedimos unas cuantas cervezas, de las cuales, yo tomaba cada que Finnick me daba a escondidas de Peeta. Sí, me seguí cuidando cual bebe.

Veinte minutos después Johanna subió al escenario.

-¡NO CABE DUDA QUE ESTO ESTA CADA VEZ MAS REÑIDO, GENTE! ¡¿SE ESTAN DIVIRTIENDO?! –extendió el micrófono hacia el público, el cual grito con un fuerte: ¡SI! -¡ENTONCES AHORA LES DIRE LOS NOMBRES DE LOS FINALISTAS!

Todos estábamos ansiosos, sentía un nudo en la garganta, literalmente sudaba la gota gorda.

Johanna leyó el papel que traía en su mano y pronuncio el nombre de el primer finalista.

-¡REBELD GIRL!

Todos brincamos de la emoción. Las chicas y yo abrazamos a Gale, quien por primera vez lo veía sonrojada, después de unos segundos abrazados, nos separamos por que según Magde, se ponía celosa. Así que tanto Annie como yo, regresamos a con nuestros respectivos novios, aun riéndonos de Magde.

Varias personas nos felicitaron y nos dijeron que éramos los mejores.

-¡FELIDADES CHICOS, SON GRANDIOSO!

Johanna nos felicito pero prosiguió con el siguiente grupo.

-¡AHORA EL SEGUNDO GRUPO FINALISTA! –hizo una pausa dramática en la cual volteo a mirar a todos. Algunos le gritaban cosas como, _ya suéltalo Johanna_o _no la hagas de emoción._Todo me causaba risa y a Johanna también. - ¡APOLOGIZE!

Genial. Fannhie había pasado, eh de admitir que la canción que ella y su banda cantaron, era de las 10 primeras en mi top de música.

Camine hacia Fannhie, que se encontraba cercas de nosotros para felicitarla, Peeta quien seguía tomado de mi mano, también la felicito.

-¡DOS GRANDES BANDAS! ¡AHORA VAYAMOS CON LA ULTIMA BANDA! –Johanna leyó nuevamente el papel y su rostro se quedo en blanco y luego paso a confusión.- ¡aquí debe haber un error!

¿Un error? ¿Porque habría de haberlo?

Johanna hablaba con un chico de seguridad, pero al parecer el papel estaba en lo correcto. Camino de nuevo al micrófono y se veía furiosa.

-El último grupo finalista es… -negaba con la cabeza en desacuerdo pero al parecer ella no podía cambiar nada.- ¡Whithe'n'Black!

Todas las personas en el bar estaban confundidas, inclusive nosotros. La barbie y el Ken, habían pasado. Increíble. Aun así, el público aplaudió, aunque algunos si gritaban que otros se merecían ese lugar.

-Vamos, debes descansar.

Peeta no le había tomado importancia, o al menos eso aparentaba.

Seguí sus pasos. La verdad me sentía cansada, efecto de los medicamentos verdad. Así que los seis, nos fuimos.

Por una parte estábamos felices de haber logrado llegar a la final, éramos buenos, o eso pensaban los jueces. Pero a decir verdad, si su criterio dice que nosotros somos buenos, ¿eso quiere decir que Delia y Cato, son tan buenos como nosotros? Esa era la parte que me tenía confundida.

.

.

.

Llegamos a la Academia. Todo el trayecto lo pasamos en silencio. Los chico al igual que yo, veníamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos.

Peeta y yo nos despedimos de los demás. Como en los últimos días, Peeta se quedaría a dormir, y la verdad hoy lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Lo deje en la habitación cuando llegamos, tome mi pijama y me metí al cuarto de baño. Tome una rápida ducha y salí. Peeta ya se encontraba descansando sobre mi cama, volteo a verme y me sonrió. Extendió sus brazos a mí invitándome a refugiarme en ellos, y eso hice.

Todavía estaba un poco friquiada por la visita de Marvel, y ahora esto de Delly. Ahora solo quería sentirme protegida en los brazos de Peeta.

-Ya, tranquila. –Peeta acariciaba mi espalda relajándome y consolándome.- todo estará bien, mi Kat. Nunca te dejare sola.

-¿Me lo prometes?

No pude evitar preguntarle eso. Necesitaba saber que nunca me dejarían sola.

-Te lo juro, mi amor.

Voltee a mirar a Peeta, y en sus ojos solo se reflejaba la sinceridad. Me decía la verdad, nunca me dejaría sola.

Lo bese tiernamente y después coloque mi cabeza en su pecho, donde antes la tenía.

-Ahora descansa, Katniss.

Poco a poco mis parpados se iban cerrando, estaba más cansada de lo que creía.

-Peeta… -pronuncie entre sueños, o eso creía yo. –Te amo.

* * *

Capitulo nuevo de REbeld Girl espero les haya gustado y nos seguimos leyendo

Besos Y Abrazos


	21. Patetico Lo Se

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…**_

**Capitulo 21. Patético, lo sé.**

**Katniss POV**

El día anterior había sido muy estresante. Seguía enferma, la estúpida de Delia había pasado el concurso, ¿Cómo? No lo sé, pero lo averiguaría, y para decorar el pastel, el estúpido de Marvel se había aparecido en mi habitación, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo en California? Ah, ¿Como lo pensé antes?, su llegada a California tenía respuesta: Effie.

Peeta había ido a su habitación a cambiarse, porque esa noche no había traído ropa con él. Así que me dejo sola. Volvería, teníamos que hablar y sobretodo contarle quien puñetas era Marvel.

Me levante de la cama y tomé mi celular, marque el numero de Effie.

Espere mientras mi teléfono sonaba, cuando por fin tomaron la llamada, hablé:

-¿Hola? ¿Effie?

_-¡Katniss!, ¿y ese milagro que te acuerdas de tu madre?_

-Que graciosa, mamá. –conteste con sarcasmo, pero tenía razón desde que me mandaron a California, solo le mandaba e-mails de vez en cuando.- tenía ganas de hablar contigo y sobre todo preguntarte algo.

-_Yo también tenía ganas de hablar contigo, hija, justo ayer le decía a Haymitch qué te extrañaba._ –sonreí ante sus palabras, aunque siempre me portaba mal, quería a mis padres, seré una perra, pero hasta yo tengo sentimientos, y eso me seguía preocupando, ¿habré soñado o realmente le había dicho a Peeta que lo amaba? ¿En verdad amaba a Peeta? Mi cabeza daba vueltas pero tenía que aclara todos mis sentimientos. -_¿Qué es lo que me quieres preguntar?_

Eso me había sacado de las preguntas que rondaban en mi cabeza, y me enfoque en lo realmente importante.

-Me puedes decir, ¿Cómo supo Marvel que estaba en California? –Pronuncie cada palabra con irritación- creí haberte dicho una vez que no quería volver a saber de él.

_-Vamos Katniss, no es para tanto, él todavía te quiere, -_yo rodaba mis ojos, no puede ser que Effie siguiera creyendo en ese infeliz- _dijo que tú eras el amor de su vida._

-¡¿Qué? ¡Y tú le creíste a ese imbécil!, no puedo creer que seas tan ciega, Effie.

_-¡Katniss!, cuida tu boca jovencita._

_-_¡Si, si, si, lo que tu digas Effie! ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy, después hablamos, tengo mucho que pensar gracias a tu brillante idea, hasta luego mamá y salúdame a Haymitch. ¡Adiós!.

Colgué antes de que me contestara. No quería seguir peleando con ella. Avente mi celular a la cama y me metí a bañar, necesitaba pensar muy bien todo lo que me estaba pasando, pero mi prioridad era saber si realmente amaba a Peeta.

El agua estaba tibia cuando me introduce bajo el chorro de agua. Me enjabonaba por inercia, mi cuerpo se movía pero mi mente no le daba órdenes. ¿Realmente amaba a Peeta? Lo quería sí, pero, ¿lo amaba? Solo una vez había entregado el corazón, y me lo regresaron hecho pedazos, humillado, dañado, con un dolor inmenso, pero seguía latiendo, y sobre todo, ¿amando a ese imbécil?

Reconozco que el ver a Marvel en mi cuarto me movió de sobremanera los sentimientos que tenía en mi interior muy bien sepultados, pero lo que sentía por Peeta seguía estando ahí. ¿Seguía amando a Marvel? ¿Amaba a Peeta de la misma manera que amaba a Marvel? No, claro que no. ¿O sí?

-¡Carajo!, esto del amor es muy difícil.

Salí del baño y me aliste. Tenía clases. Paseando por el pasillo de la escuela me tope con diversos compañeros, no tenía idea de cuáles eran sus nombres, pero al parecer ellos si sabían quién era yo. ¿Desde cuándo me volví popular? Más bien, ¿era popular?

Reste importancia a todos los halagos y cumplidos que me decían, no era tan superficial como para creérmelos. Además tenía prisa, mi cabeza seguía divagando y se me había hecho tarde para la única clase que de verdad me interesaba pasar. Literatura.

No estaba de ánimos para poner atención a la clase. Así que me senté en la última fila y en el último asiento, de esta manera podría seguir divagando en mis estúpidos pensamientos.

Pensaba en los besos de Marvel, toscos, agresivos, urgidos de necesidad, asquerosos, repulsivos, nada comparados con los de Peeta, suaves, gentiles, llenos de amor, encantadores, adictivos, me di cuenta que al recordar los besos de Peeta, instintivamente me tocaba los labios.

¿Pero qué carajos me pasaba? ¿Comparar a Peeta con Marvel? ¡No, jamás! Eran totalmente diferentes, en todos y cada uno de los sentidos.

-¡NO!

La clase entera volteo a verme. La profesora me miraba con un gran signo de interrogación en el rostro.

-Tengo que irme. –levante mis cuadernos y me dirigí a la salida. Desgraciadamente al llegar casi a la puerta, Delly, si compartía esa clase con ella, muy a mi pesar, me metió el pie y termine en el suelo. Todos empezaron a reír.

-¡Ups! –dijo la zorra tapándose la boca fingiendo inocencia. Me levante del suelo y recogí mis libros. Estaba muy enojada, furiosa más bien. Fulmine a toda la clase con la mirada, seguramente lanzaba llamas por los ojos, y como dicen por ahí, _si las miradas fueran puñales…_ todos, inclusive la maestra que había soltado una ligera sonrisa, instintivamente se callaron. Sonreí ante su reacción, conmigo nadie se metía. Mire a Delly con mi mejor sonrisa, ante ella me arregle el estúpido uniforme que me hacían usar.

-No te preocupes, Delly. –sonreí aun mas, y dos segundos después mi puño fuertemente cerrado se estampaba contra la nariz operada de la barbie que tenía enfrente de mí. A causa de la fuerza en que estampe mi puño en su cara, la zorra cayó hacia atrás. Me dolía un poco el puño, pero lo podría soportar. Delly se agarraba el puente de su nariz, observe vestigios de sangre, pero no me importaba. -¡ups!, trate de imitar tu voz, Delly, pero la voz de perras y zorras no me sale, y eso fue para que no te metas conmigo, ¿entendiste?

Delly no me respondía, todos estaban asombrados y pasmados por lo que acababa de hacer, me seguía sorprendiendo el hecho de que, cosas que normalmente hacia en mi antigua escuela, aquí no pasaran.

Camine a la puerta y salí a el rumbo que quería. Necesitaba estar con Peeta.

Corrí hacia la clase de Calculo, donde estaba Peeta, abrí la puerta sin tocar, el profesor, que de por si me odiaba, me fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo siento mucho profesor, es solo que la Srita. Bethany me mando por el alumno Mellark, -el profesor suavizo su expresión. Mi respiración agitada a causa de la carrera y mi desesperación por hablar con Peeta, hizo más creíble mi mentira. –Al parecer, algo le paso a su mamá.

Peeta abrió demasiado lo ojos, pero con la mirada le di a entender que su mama estaba perfectamente.

-Salga Sr. Mellark. –dijo el profesor alarmado, todos menos Peeta y yo estábamos alarmados, claro que tuvo que fingir un poco. Tomo sus libros y salió a prisa del salón, cerrando la puerta tras él.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, lo bese tan desesperadamente. Su cuerpo se estampo contra los casilleros, pero en ningún momento separe mis labios de los suyo. Su beso me trasmitía miedo, confusión, amor, comprensión, ternura, desesperación, todo mezclado. Necesitaba saber si lo amaba. Necesitaba contarle toda mi historia con Marvel, necesitaba saber que ya había superado y cerrado ese capítulo en mi vida.

-Katniss, amor, ¿Qué sucede?

Acariciaba mi mejilla, y me sonreía dulcemente, gestos y pequeños detalles que Marvel jamás hizo. ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de Marvel? Esperen, ¿me llegue a enamorar de Marvel? Ahora que lo analizo, no, jamás lo ame.

-Necesito contarte toda mi historia –dije viéndolo a los ojos, sintiendo sus caricias.- y necesito contártela ahora.

Tome la mano que me acariciaba la mejilla y lo jale rumbo a mi habitación. En si no sabía a dónde ir, y no se me ocurrió más que mi cuarto. Los chicos y los demás alumnos estaban en clases, así que nadie nos interrumpiría.

Abrí mi cuarto y jale a Peeta a su interior. Solté su mano y cerré la puerta con broche, por si las dudas. Peeta se sentó en mi pequeño sofá y me miraba aun confundido. Caminé hacia él y me senté encima de él. Lo bese de nuevo con desesperación. Mis manos jugaban con sus cabellos cobrizos mientras sus manos estaban firmemente en mi cintura y nuestras lenguas tenían una batalla campal con nuestras bocas unidas.

No quería separarme de sus labios, pero _tenía_ que hacerlo. Necesitaba ser totalmente sincera con Peeta.

Sus labios estaban hinchados por la fuerza y fiereza de nuestro beso. Los míos palpitaban, debían estar de igual forma.

-¿Me contaras que te sucede?

Asentí con la cabeza y lo bese de nuevo. Necesitaba sentir esa pequeña corriente eléctrica que sentía cada que besaba sus labios: cada que sus manos tomaban las mías; cada que me sonreía como solo Peeta sonreía; cada que lo abrazaba y acomodaba mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando su fuerte corazón; cada que me decía que me quería; cada… cada que pensaba en Peeta; cada que estaba con él.

-Te contaré todo, -baje de encima de Peeta y me senté a un lado, doblando mis piernas, pegándolas a mi pecho y abrazándolas. –quien era el tipo que estaba ayer aquí, porque estaba peleando con él y porque lo detesto tanto.

Peeta me observaba atento, podía sentir como observaba cada movimiento, gesto y absolutamente todo lo que decía.

Suspire y empecé a hablar:

-Hace cerca de un año y pico, yo era totalmente diferente, no era lo que soy ahora, era dulce, tierna, respetuosa, jamás alzaba la voz, y mucho menos tenía peleas, -mis ojos vidriosos miraba el par de esmeraldas que me calcinaban escuchando atentos. –Era aplicada en mis materias, aunque siempre tuve problemas con Cálculo, -sonreí un poco pero esa sonrisa no llego a mis ojos. –era la alumna perfecta, hasta que conocí a Marvel.

Mi mente empezó a divagar en aquellos recuerdos que tenía muy bien bloqueados en mis recuerdos. Debía averiguar si ya había cerrado ese capítulo en mi vida.

_Hacía un calor insoportable en oregon, por lo que al levantarme de mi cama tomé una ducha bien helada. Eso me refresco bastante. No tenia ánimos de llevar el cabello suelto como siempre lo hacía, así que me lo agarre en una coleta alta. Me puse un pantalón de mezclilla azul y unos zapatos cómodos para el día, una blusa de botones blanca, un ligero rímel en mis pestañas y un brillo labial trasparente. Tome mi mochila y baje al comedor._

_-Hola papá, hola mamá, ¿Cómo amanecieron?_

_-Muy bien, Katniss, ¿y tú? –pregunto mi padre, bajando el periódico que ocultaba su rostro mientras leía._

_-Muy bien, gracias._

_-Siéntate, Katniss, ya pongo tu desayuno. –hablo mi mamá mientras guisaba un par de huevos para Haymitch._

_-No te preocupes, mamá, -hable mientras masticaba un pedazo de tostada y le daba un beso y otro a Haymitch. Me acaban de regalar mi auto, tome mis llaves y salí. –Hasta luego._

_Se despidieron de mi y salí hacía la escuela. Todavía faltaban 20 minutos para la primera clase, pero me gustaba llegar temprano para tomar los lugares de enfrente. Estacione mi auto y baje de esté. Caminando hacia la entrada del instituto, cuando una Lincoln navigator color negra casi me atropella. Brinque hacia atrás y mire enojada la camioneta, los vidrios estaban polarizados así que no podía ver quien la traía. No le tome importancia y camine de nuevo a mi salón. Cuando casi llegaba a la puerta del instituto escuche que alguien me gritaba un perdón, pero ni siquiera me tome la molestia de voltear al imbécil que casi me atropella._

Peeta no me decía nada y yo se lo agradecía, aunque a la vez me preocupara lo que pensaría de mí. Apreté más mis rodillas y seguí hablando.

_Saque mis libros de la primera clase de mi casillero y camine al salón, cuando choque con alguien, haciendo que cayera al piso y mis libros se esparcieran por el suelo._

_-Perdona, -dijo la voz más sensual que había escuchado en mi vida. –no te vi._

_El chico más exquisito que mis ojos habían mirado antes estaba ante mí. Su tez era blanca y sus ojos azules como el cielo, su cabello rubio, lacio y largo, el cual traía amarrado también en una coleta baja. Me sonrió dulcemente y mi sonrojo se hizo evidente._

_Me ofreció su mano y con duda y vergüenza la tome, me ayudo a incorporarme y después recogió mis libros._

_-Me llamo Marvel, ¿y tú? –me pregunto entregándome mis libros, su sonrisa me hacia actuar más torpe de lo que de por sí ya era._

_-M-me llamo Kat-niss._

_Genial. Ahora hasta tartamudeaba._

_El chico guapo o Marvel, sonrió dulcemente. –Mucho gusto, Katniss._

_Desde ese momento nos hicimos grandes amigos, pero justo al mes de haber llegado al instituto y de enterarme que él era el dueño de la camioneta que casi me atropellaba, se me declaro._

_-Katniss, sé que es un poco pronto, todo ha sido muy rápido, pero tú me conquistaste desde el primer día que te vi, ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_Por supuesto que yo acepte. Marvel era mi primer novio, y mi patética mente pensaba que sería el único. Los meses transcurrieron, todas las chicas de la escuela me odiaban por el hecho de ser novia de Marvel, el chico más guapo y sexy del instituto. Nadie podía creer como es que un chavo como Marvel se enamoro de alguien como yo. Para ser sincera ni yo lo creía, pero era demasiado ingenua._

_Una noche, justo cuando cumplíamos 2 meses juntos, Marvel me llevo a cenar al restaurant más caro de Phoenix. Lo mejor para mi, repetía Marvel. Después de una deliciosa cena romántica, y bailar un rato, cosa que hacia pésimo, nos disponíamos a volver a mi casa._

_-¿A dónde vamos, Marvel?_

_-¿Te gustaría que fuéramos al mirador antes de llevarte a tu casa?_

_Lo pensé unos segundos y acepte._

_-Anda, Katniss. –Marvel había aparcado en el mirador, lejos de los demás carros, estaba sobre mí, acariciando mis piernas. Yo todavía no me sentía preparada para estar con él. Ese día acabábamos de cumplir dos meses y aun que sabía, porque así era mi deseo en ese instante, que algún día estaría con Marvel, no quería hacerlo todavía y mucho menos en un auto. –Solo déjate llevar._

_De un momento a otro, ya nos encontrábamos en la parte trasera del auto, desnuda y Marvel embistiéndome como un animal. Me dolía demasiado, no fue delicado aun sabiendo que era mi primera vez, y la verdad no goce nada._

Peeta en ningún momento me interrumpió, pero su mandíbula estaba tensa. Suspire y continué con el relato.

_Días después escuche como Clove decía que yo era una estúpida, que ella ya conocía a Marvel de tiempo atrás y que me arrepentiría de estar con él. Yo estaba enamorada de Marvel y en mi enojo por defender a mi novio y sobre todo a mí, le grite que era una envidiosa, que estaba celosa por que Marvel me había preferido a mí en vez de a ella. Clove era de las más populares en la escuela, y eso fue una humillación para ella, así que decidió vengarse de mí._

_Varias semanas después de ese incidente, todo volvió a la normalidad o eso supuse yo._

_Marvel estaba de lo más extraño conmigo, me besaba con brusquedad como siempre, pero ahora parecía que quería buscar algo que no encontraba. Sentía un nudo en el estomago. Hasta que un día, cuando llegue a la escuela todos empezar a reír cuando me vieron._

_Caminaba hacia mi casillero, apretando mis libros fuertemente. Por los pasillos todos me apuntaban y se reían de mí. No entendía nada, para mí todo estaba bien. De reojo me miraba para ver si no traía algo mal en mí, un tenis de un color y otro de otro, si se me veía las bragas, si traía un letrero en la espalda, pero nada. Todo en mi estaba bien… hasta que llegue a mi casillero._

_En ese instante me percate que todos tenían volantes en las manos y después de leerlos me veían a mí y reían._

_En mi casillero, había un volante color amarillo pegado, con dos fotografías impresas. En una estaba yo desnuda, dormida, la habitación la recordaba pues era de una cabaña a donde me llevo Marvel el fin de semana anterior, pero yo no le di permiso de tomarme esas fotos._

_En la foto de al lado esta Marvel teniendo relaciones con…Vladimir. Mi mundo se vino en pico, mi cabeza dio vueltas, pero mis ojos enfocaron lo que el folleto decía: "tan fría en la cama que su novio se volvió gay" y abajo tenía con letras grandes "LOSER"._

_Mis libros cayeron al suelo, no podía creer que fuera tan poca cosa como para que Marvel, mi novio, se hubiera vuelto gay. Corrí fuera de la escuela, quería encontrar a Marvel y que me explicara esas fotografías, recorrí cada rincón del instituto sin encontrar rastro de él y con las risas sonando tras de mí. Así que tome mi carro y maneje hacia su departamento._

_Ahí estaba su camioneta. Se encontraba en casa. Toque la puerta pero nadie me respondía, me acorde que Marvel guardaba una llave en el marco de la puerta, así que la tome y abrí la puerta._

_-Marvel, Marvel, ¿estás aquí?_

_Nadie me respondía, pero de la habitación de Marvel se escuchaban jadeos y gemidos, camine hacia ella temerosa de lo que me fuera a encontrar dentro de ese cuarto._

_-Si… dale, mmm… más duro Vlad…_

_Mis pies se detuvieron en seco, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, no podía creer que lo del folleto fuera verdad, pero lo era. Marvel me engañaba, y aun peor que eso, me engañaba con un hombre._

_Algo dentro de mí se rompió en mil pedazos, salí corriendo de ese departamento, de pronto sentí que me faltaba el aire, el pecho me subí y bajaba demasiado rápido a causa de la carrera, llegue a mi auto y acelere, lo único que quería era salir de ahí cuanto antes y alejarme de Marvel lo mas que pudiera._

_Aparque en mi casa de un enfrenon, gracias a Dios no había nadie en la calle a quien hubiera podido atropellar ni nadie en mi casa, eso era lo que quería, estar sola y llorar hasta que mi vida se me fuera en ello. No deseaba que nadie me consolara, deseaba sufrir por lo estúpida que llegue a ser._

_Llore hasta que quede rendida en la cama._

_Los días pasaron y mis padres me preguntaban el motivo de porque Marvel ya no venía a la casa._

_-Ya no viene, porque terminamos._

_La verdad yo ya no sabía nada de él. Todo eso ocurrió a una semana de salir de vacaciones, como yo era de las de el cuadro de honor, en todos mis exámenes me exentaron, así que pude faltar sin ningún problema._

_Effie y Haymitch se estaban preocupando demasiado y como no, si me la pasaba encerrada en mi habitación, no comía casi y tampoco hablaba mucho. Hasta un día que Venia fue a mi casa. Ella era, sino es por mucho, mi única amiga en Phoenix._

_-Venga, Katniss, levántate de la cama._

_Me la pasaba en mi cama, lamentándome por lo ingenua que fui._

_-No quiero, Venia, quiero morirme._

_-No digas estupideces. Ahora, ¡LEVANTATE!_

_-¡CARAJO! ¡¿Qué no entiendes que no quiero? -La cara de Venia era un poema, nunca en mi vida le había hablado así, ni a ella ni a nadie. –Lo siento mucho, Venia, perdóname, no quise gritarte._

_Se apresuro a negar con la cabeza y me sonrió. –No pasa nada, Katniss. Pero debes entender que no puedes estar todo el día encerrada en tu habitación, aislándote del mundo exterior, debes salir y superar eso._

_Mis ojos, como todos los días, amenazaban con que las lágrimas se me derramaran. -¿Y cómo puedo seguir, si mi corazón está en mil pedazos? Soy el hazmerreir de toda la escuela, no hay nadie que no me hubiera visto desnuda y a Marvel con otro. Creo que los únicos que no saben son Effie y Haymitch._

_-Debes demostrar que eso no te afecta, que tienes el orgullo y el corazón intacto, que no estarás como estas ahora, -me tomo de los hombros y me sacudió un poco.- tienes que renovarte, Katniss._

_Renovarme, demostrar que no me afectaba aunque por dentro me estuviera muriendo._

_-Me tengo que ir, Katniss, pero piensa lo que te dije, no le des el gusto a Clove de verte derrotada ahora que entremos a la escuela de nuevo. Y mucho menos le des el gusto a Marvel de verte sufriendo por él._

_Venia se fue y yo me quede meditando todo lo que me dijo. Me metí a bañar y mi mente empezó a trabajar. Todo lo que me dijo ella tenía razón, así que cuando salí del baño, caminé a mi closet. Lo primero era renovar mi actitud, me limpie todos los restos de lagrimas que caían de mi rostro y los transforme por furia y dureza, no volvería a ser la misma Katniss Everdeen, la ingenua, la tonta, la dulce, la matadita de la que todos se burlaban, nunca volvería ser ella. Jamás lloraría de nuevo por un hombre, pero sobre todo, no me volvería a enamorar._

Evite a toda costa mirar los ojos de Peeta, no quería ver lo que sus ojos me dijeran. Jugué con mis dedos y continué con el relato.

_De mi closet saque unos pantalones grises desgarrados que se ajustaban a mí figura y un blusón gris de tirantes gruesos que llegaba hasta medio muslo, regalo de Venia tiempo atrás, jamás me la puse porque, estúpidamente pensaba que dejaba ver demasiado de mi. Mi cabello caía mojado sobre mi espalda, cambiaria mi imagen completamente, me senté frente a mi tocador, aun lado tenía mi ipod y puse la primera canción que tenía en la lista,_I hate myselft for loving you _de_Joan Jett.

-Por eso acepte cantarla la otra vez, porque me traía recuerdos.

_Después de eso, escuche una y otra y otra vez_Love Hurts_todo lo que esa canción decía no era más que la verdad. Tome unas tijeras de mi tocador y agarre un mechón de cabello._

_-Anda Katniss, hazlo, no vuelvas a ser la misma Katniss de antes, la cobarde, la ingenua, la que todos se burlan de ella, ¡HAZLO!_

_Y corte mi cabello. En ese tiempo lo tenía más o menos hasta la cintura, y cuando por fin lo termine de cortar lo deje hasta un poco más arriba de mis hombros, desordenado, pero con estilo, totalmente diferente a lo que era antes. Y me gustaba lo que veía._

_Mis papas se preocuparon un poco por mi cambio de actitud y de look, pero yo estaba bien, me sentía bien._

_Cuando regrese a la escuela, nadie me reconoció. Todos murmuraban que Katniss Everdeen se había suicidado por la humillación sufrida, otros acertaban a medias, porque decían que era yo, pero que según había matado a Marvel, porque por casualidad, se había ido de la escuela. Pero a medio año volvió._

_-¿Katniss? ¡Katniss! ¿Eres tú?_

_Crucé mis ojos con él y seguí mi camino. No quería hablar con él, estaba muy bien con mi cambio y no quería que me humillara de nuevo. Corrí detrás de mí y me tomo del brazo._

_-¡Suéltame, imbécil! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo!_

_Me zafe de su agarre y camine más rápido, dejándolo parado y anonadado._

_Las clases transcurrieron como debían, baje de calificaciones, pero no tanto como para reprobar todas las materias. Tuve varios reportes, principalmente por responderle a mi maestro de Cálculo y por algunas otras más. Pero la peor fue una pelea que tuve con Clove._

_-Miren, chicas, miren quien va ahí. Nada más y nada menos que nuestra queridísima compañera, Katniss Everdeen. –hablo Clove, provocando la risa de todas las rubias plásticas que estaban con ellas. –La mujer más fría que conozco. Cuiden a sus novios chicas, no los vaya a convertir en gays._

_Las risas resonaron más fuertes y yo detuve mi andar. Voltee a mirar a Clove con mis puños apretados y camine decidida a arrancarle sus rizos._

_-Repite lo que acabas de decir, perra._

_Mis dientes rechinaban, estaba furiosa._

_Clove me miraba con superioridad y confianza. Estaba segura que no le haría nada. -¿Qué cosa? Que eres tan poca mujer que tu novio se volvió gay._

_Mis puños se apretaron más y me lance contra ella como una leona en furia. Su cara cambio de superioridad a susto cuanto ya la tuve en el piso y la agarre del cabello, sus manos estaban en mis muñecas y trataba de que la soltara._

_-¡Suéltame! AAAAAAAAAAAH –gritaba. Yo estaba encima de ella, pero podía sentir pataleaba mientras yo sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro. Solté una mano de su cabello y me dedique a darle unas buenas cachetadas. El anillo que siempre uso, lo voltee dejando la pequeña piedra dentro de mi palma, le di otra cachetada dejándole una perfecta cortada de donde brotaba un pequeño vestigio de su asquerosa sangre._

_-¡Esto te enseñara a no meterte conmigo de nuevo, bruja!_

_Unos fuertes brazos me separaron de la perra a la que estaba apaleando._

_-¡Suéltame cabron! ¡Esta idiota tiene que aprender a respetarme!_

_Para mi sorpresa quien me quito de encima de Clove fue Marvel, pero antes de poderle decir algo mas a él o a Clove, llego el director._

_-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué está sangrando Señorita Parker?_

_-¡Director Wild, la loca de Katniss Everdeen me ataco sin motivo!_

_-¿Eso es cierto, Señorita Everdeen? –el director me miraba mientras Marvel me soltaba y le propinaba un golpe por haberse atrevido a tocarme de nuevo._

_-Sin razón no, pero si la ataque, ¿y? –le conteste alzando la barbilla. –y lo volvería a hacer, esa zorra no se merece menos._

_-Cuide su vocabulario, Señorita Everdeen, y diríjase a mi oficina, ¡ahora!_

_Con todo el coraje aun dentro de mí, camine rumbo a la dirección. Rato después de escuchar un sermón por parte del director, vino lo realmente feo._

_-… y por ese motivo, señorita Everdeen, me temo que esta expulsada de la escuela._

_-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué demonios me expulsa? –pregunte parándome de la silla y azotando el escritorio del director Wild con las manos._

_-¡Señorita Everdeen!_

_Respire varias veces tratando de calmarme, pero no podía. -Explíqueme._

_-Como ya le dije, varios maestros se han venido a quejar de su actitud y con la pelea de hoy… me meteré en problemas si no la expulso, sabe muy bien como son los padres de familia con estas situaciones, lo que no me explico es que fue lo que le paso señorita Everdeen, usted no era así._

_-Mire director Wild, con todo respeto, lo que me haya pasado o no… ¡NO ES DE SU INCUMBENCIA! –Suspiré enojada- y si me va a expulsar, perfecto, ¡no tendré que mirar más esta escuela de porquería!_

_Me levante y salí de la oficina, azotando la puerta. Ya nadie había en el estacionamiento. Solo mi carro estaba a un lado de un Camaro rojo. Al acercarme me fije que la puerta del copiloto del camaro estaba abierta._

_-Te tardaste demasiado._

_Toparme con Marvel no ayudaba mucho a mi estado de animo. -¿Qué es lo que quieres, Marvel? –pregunte tratando de abrir mi carro._

_-Hablar contigo, Katniss. Te extraño demasiado. Perdóname por irme así, de buenas a primeras, pero fue una emergencia._

_Abrí la puerta de mi auto y suspire. Voltee a mirarlo y le conteste: -No quiero hablar contigo hoy, de hecho no quiero hablar contigo ni hoy ni cualquier otro día de mi vida. ¡Déjame en paz!_

_Subí a mi auto y cerré la puerta, lo encendí y di de reversa, Marvel salió a verme, pero antes de irme volví a hablarle. –Y ni se te ocurra volverme a hablar, ni a mi familia ni a mí, ¡te odio!_

_Después acelere y lo perdí de vista. Esa noche cuando mi mamá se entero fue cuando decidió mandarme para California…_

Apreté mis rodillas mas fuerte hacia mi pecho, no quería mirar a Peeta, temía por sus reacciones. –Patético, lo sé, pero por eso es que no me quería enamorar.

Peeta suspiro. –Katniss, yo…

-Espera, Peeta… -lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera hablando. –Por eso no me quería enamorar de nadie, ni de ti, -levante mi vista y sus ojos mostraban tristeza y confusión.- no quería enamorarme de ti, pero ya lo hice. Me enamore de ti Peeta, todo mi ser te aclama, mi corazón se acelera con solo pensar en ti. Cada que te beso, algo en mi crece y se expande, cada una de mis terminaciones cobra vida propia, siente hasta la más minúscula caricia de aire, y me falta el aire, -el brillo de tristeza en los ojos de Peeta cambio por el de alegría.- pero tengo miedo. Miedo a que me lastimes, miedo a que me dejes, miedo a que si todo sale mal no pueda no vuelva a tener la fuerza necesaria como para sobreponerme de ello. –Suspire y baje la mirada. Las manos de Peeta alzaron mi rostro y me miraron con tanta ternura y amor, que no lo dude dos veces. –Pero a pesar de ese miedo, te amo. Te amo como jamás pensé amar a alguien, porque de Marvel me enamore, pero a ti, a ti te amo, Peeta.

-Katniss, yo también te amo, -sonreí- te ame desde la primera vez que te vi en aquella tienda de disfraces, ¿te acuerdas? Pero tenía miedo de que si te lo decía, te espantaras y me dejarías, te necesito demasiado, Katniss. Te amo demasiado.

Sus manos acariciaban mis mejillas enrojecidas. –Claro que me acuerdo, después de eso fue cuando te bese por primera vez. Debiste haber visto tu cara, fue genial.

Los dos reímos de ese día, pero lo cierto es que jamás olvidaría la primera vez que bese a Peeta.

Poco a poco volvimos a la calma. Peeta jugaba con los dedos de mis manos. –Katniss… en verdad te amo como nunca, tú eres lo que siempre busque en alguien, una mujer de verdad, enérgica, fuerte, con carácter, tierna y dulce a la vez. Una persona de nombre Katniss Everdeen.

Peeta se acerco y se coloco encima de mí, haciendo que me recargara en el sofá. Me beso tiernamente mientras mis manos se enterraban en sus cabellos rebeldes; sus manos me acariciaban los costados de mi cintura y parte de mi muslo.

-Te amo, Katniss. Y me muero por hacer el amor contigo, pero no ahorita, no aquí. –me volvió a besar de la misma forma, transmitiéndome todo el amor que sentía por mí. La verdad yo también me moría por hacer el amor con Peeta y demostrarle cuanto lo amo. –quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos sea especial. Tan especial como no lo fue con ese imbécil. Gracias por contarme todo lo que pasó, si antes te amaba ahora te amo mucho más.

Mi sonrojo se noto aun más. Pronto sería completamente de Peeta, y eso me ponía enormemente feliz… y sumamente nerviosa. Pero lo amaba, así que todo saldría bien, o al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

_**Chicas lamento la tardanza pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo... ya sabemos lo que paso con katniss y marvel... y en el siguiente capitulo el lemmon de katniss-peeta asi que espero poder actualizar pronto**_

_**Besos Y Abrazos**_


	22. Al Aire Libre

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…**_

**Capitulo 22. Al aire libre.**

**Peeta POV**

Mi Katniss me había dicho que me amaba. Me amaba.

No podía estar más feliz por eso. Pero a pesar de saber que me amaba, me hacía más feliz que compartía conmigo algo muy importante en su vida, y más aun cuando, ese infeliz la había hecho sufrir demasiado.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Se nos va a hacer tarde, Peeta, mejor ve por Katniss, ¿si?_

_Asentí a las palabras de Magde y emprendí rumbo hacia la habitación de mi Katniss._

_Casi llegaba cuando escuche los gritos de Katniss._

_-¿Que pensabas? ¿Qué no me había enterado? –Peleaba con alguien, solo esperaba que no fuera Delly de nuevo- lo único que lamento es haberme entregado a ti, era una niña estúpida pero ya no. –Ok. Definitivamente no era Delly. ¿A quién se había entregado? No quería que nadie tocara a mi Katniss. -Así que, ¡LARGATE DE MI VIDA!_

_-Eso nunca lo hare, Katniss. –una masculina hablo con determinación. La sangre me empezaba a arder. Katniss quería que la dejara en paz y eso mismo haría._

_-¿Qué no escuchaste, idiota?_

_Los dientes me rechinaban. Los músculos se me tensaron, a la menor provocación le arrancaría la cabeza a ese tipo que tenía enfrente. Mi mano estaba sobre su hombro y al mirarme se sorprendió._

_-¡LARGATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!_

_-Está bien, Katniss. No te enojes. ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo?_

_-Soy su novio, no su amigo. –Me interesaba un comino y la mitad de otro quien era ese tipejo, solo quería dejarle claro quién era y que Katniss era mía. –Peeta Mellark._

_Pase a un lado del rubio invasor y camine hacia Katniss, la tome por la cintura y bese sus labios._

_-Te ves hermosa. –Katniss me sonrió dulcemente pero todavía no estábamos solos._-_Y tú, lárgate de aquí, no me hagas sacarte yo mismo._

_El tipo salió despacio de la habitación, pero antes de salir se detuvo a hablar. -Un placer volver a verte, Katniss, y a tu novio también._

_No sabía que le causaba tanta gracia, pero sonrió y salió. Katniss camino a la puerta y la cerro de un portazo._

_-¿Qué fue eso, Katniss? ¿Quién es él?_

_Camino de nuevo hacia mí y me abrazo. -No me preguntes nada ahorita, Peeta. Solo bésame._

_Y la bese. De verdad necesitaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos, sentir sus manos tocándome, la amaba como a nadie, pero no quería asustarla. Si ella no sentía lo mismo que yo, moriría de dolor. Bese su frente y la atraje hacía mí._

_-Quiero que me platiques quien es él. –No tenía opción. Quería saber quién era ese tipo en la vida de mi Katniss. –Pero ahora no, ya casi son las 6 y debemos irnos, Magde y Annie me mandaron por ti._

_-Está bien, te lo contaré mañana._

_Tome su mano y la bese antes de salir._

_-Como se tardaron. –Habló Annie entre los brazos de Finnick. –ya estábamos dudando seriamente en ir a buscarlos, no los vayamos a interrumpir como Magde._

_Katniss estaba como ida, ni siquiera se molesto por las bromas. -No te preocupes, Magde, -miro a Magde que se había ocultado tras Gale, enseguida giro hacia Annie, -y tuve un contratiempo, por eso nos tardamos. -Finnick trataba de aguantarse la risa. –no esa clase de contratiempos, Finnick._

_-Está bien –dijo Gale poniendo orden. –es mejor irnos de una vez. Todavía tenemos que ver que nos toca para cantar._

_Subimos al Hummer, pero Katniss iba muy seria._

_-¿Estás bien? –no quería que los chicos preguntaran los motivos por los que Katniss no estuviera bien, así que mientras acariciaba su mejilla con mi nariz, se lo pregunte en un susurro._

_-Si –susurró bajito, de ese modo solo yo pude escucharla. La bese tiernamente y la acurruque de nuevo en mis brazos, mientras aparcábamos en el bar._

_El concurso paso sin mucha atención para mí. Lo único que me importaba era Katniss, aun seguía enferma, pero lo que de verdad me preocupaba era lo que pensaba. Estar callada no es lo que habitualmente hace ella. Ese tipo había dejado estragos en Katniss._

_Pasamos la semifinal y para sorpresa de todos, el grupo de Delly también paso._

_Cuando llegamos a la Academia, nos despedimos de los chicos y la lleve a su habitación, me quedaría a dormir con ella como los últimos días. No quería dejarla sola, menos hoy que estaba sumamente rara._

_Tomo su pijama y entro al baño, escuche como el agua caía, se estaba bañando. Me acomode en la cama para cuando saliera. Cuando así lo hizo, extendí mis brazos hacia ella, necesitaba sentirla cercas._

_-Ya, tranquila. –Acariciaba su espalda, quería que olvidara todo mal trago en su vida.- todo estará bien, mi Kat. Nunca te dejare sola._

_-¿Me lo prometes?_

_-Te lo juro, mi amor. –Nunca te dejaría sola, mi amor. Si en mis manos estaba jamás haría eso. Te amo más que mi propia vida._

_Me miro con esos grandes ojos color chocolate. Katniss era hermosa, maquillada cuando la arreglaban las chicas se veía hermosa, pero jamás igualaría la belleza que poseía cuando estaba al natural. Acaricie sus mejillas y la bese de nuevo._

_-Ahora descansa, Katniss. –le dije cuando se acurruco en mi pecho._

_Los minutos pasaban y se respiración se fue haciendo tenue. –Peeta… Te amo._

_¡Me había dicho te amo! Mi corazón se acelero de la emoción. Y esa noche no pude dormir. Velé su sueño toda la noche. Lo más importante en mi vida, dormía plácidamente entre mis brazos._

_A la mañana siguiente deseaba preguntarle, deseaba que me repitiera que me amaba, pero no la presionaría. Además primero teníamos que hablar de lo sucedido ayer._

_Después de sacarme de mi salón de clases con tanta urgencia y besarme estampándome contra los casilleros, me llevo a su habitación, sabía a lo que íbamos, me contaría todo._

_La escuche atento. Cada palabra que decía, me confirmaba que sufrió bastante. Cuando me conto como era antes y el motivo por el que se había vuelto así, hacía que con más razón odiase a ese tipo. Nunca la trato como ella se merecía, no era más que un cobarde infeliz, ni siquiera la hizo sentirse especial cuando Katniss se entrego a él, aun sabiendo que era su primera vez, pero yo no la haría sufrir, cuando Katniss y yo estemos juntos, la hare olvidar todo lo que ese malnacido le hizo. La hare sentirse amada._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Me jure a mi mismo hacerla sentir amada, pero para eso necesitaba hacer unas cuantas cosas.

Me ausente todas clases excepto las que compartía con Katniss, no quería que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba paneando.

Faltaba una semana para la final. Después de clases ensayábamos, por ende, este fin de semana nos merecíamos un buen descanso.

-Entonces, ¿me ayudan chicas?

Tenía todo más que planeado, pero necesitaba que Katniss estuviera fuera toda la mañana, para terminar los preparativos.

-¡Claro que te ayudamos, Peeta! –me chillo la pequeña Magde mu cercas del oído, me cogí de hombros levemente.

-Que al fin y al cabo a nosotras ni nos gusta salir de compras, ¿verdad Magde? –La aludida y yo saltamos unas pequeñas risas a las palabras de Annie por su claro sarcasmo.

-Se los agradezco chicas. –dije dándoles un abrazo a cada una. –Cuídenla, ¿sí? Me tengo que ir, si quiero tener todo preparado para cuando ustedes acaben mañana.

Me despedí de ellas y emprendí mi camino. Mañana será una noche especial para Katniss y para mí.

.

.

.

**Katniss POV**

¿Cómo fue que les creí a este par de demonios?

_**Flash Back**_

_-Katniss, ¿nos acompañas a Annie y a mí, mañana, por algunas cosas que necesito del centro comercial?_

_Hice muecas mientras caminaba hacia la última clase del viernes. –Mmm –dudé- ¿Compras?_

_-Katniss, si digo que es en el centro comercial y que necesito algunas cosas es porque las comprare, ¿no crees? –Magde me hablaba con si fuera lo más obvio y pues la verdad si o era. –No me las regalan, aunque eso sería estupendo. –había perdido de nuevo a Magde, ya se encontraba brincando y aplaudiendo. –Entonces, ¿aceptas?_

_-Está bien, Magde. –suspire rindiéndome y si antes pensé que Magde brincaba me equivocaba. –Pero con una condición._

_Magde frunció el ceño y coloco sus manos sobre su cintura. –Habla-_

_-Que no vayan a las 7 de la mañana a despertarme, es sábado y merezco dormir más._

_Allie rió pero acepto. Se despidió de mí diciendo que iría a aviarle a Annie, lo de mañana. Yo camine hacia mi última clase, la emocionante clase de Cálculo._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Ah, sí. Ya me acorde.

-Vamos, Katniss. –Hablo Annie sacándome de mis recuerdos. –Ya casi acabamos.

-Ya casi acabamos. –trate de imitar la voz de Annie. –eso me lo viene diciendo desde hace dos horas.

Magde rio y me miro. –Si solo son unas cuantas cosas, Katniss.

-Unas cuantas cosas, si como no, Magde, tu llevas cinco bolsas en cada mano, solo porque tienes las manos un poco más pequeñas que las nuestras, Annie siete y yo otras ocho. Ya me quiero ir, además me muero de hambre, ni siquiera me han dejado comer algo.

-¿Ese es el problema, Katniss? –hablo Annie-esperen un segundo.

Camino a un puesto que se encontraba al centro del pasillo. De esos típicos puestos donde venden comida. A los pocos segundos regreso con una malteada y un panecillo de chocolate.

-Toma, ahora come y camina mientras visitamos, ahora sí, la última tienda.

Sobra decir que el panecillo lo devore en segundos, de verdad me moría de hambre. Camine tras de las chicas, como es posible que pudieran caminar con tanta elegancia y facilidad cargando todas las bolsas que traía. Entre con ellas a la última tienda. De repente me vi rodeada de diferentes tipos de ropas intimas, sujetadores de diferentes colores, tamaños y diseños, al igual que las bragas, solo había un lugar así.

-¿Qué hacemos en Victoria Secret, Magde?

-Deberás tengo que contestar esa pregunta, Katniss.

Annie rio y negó con la cabeza. –Anda Katniss, que tenemos que comprarte ropa linda.

-¿Qué no se supone que esto es para ustedes?

-Es para las tres, Katniss. –Me respondió el engendrito. –Hoy tenemos una cita importante.

-¿Perdón? ¿De qué cita hablas, pixie?

-Cierto, se nos olvido avisarte Katniss. –Dijo Magde sonriendo. –Hoy los chicos nos llevaran a cenar, por eso venimos a comprar ropa.

-Tú lo has dicho, Magde, _a cenar_, para que tenemos que comprar ropa intima, y sobretodo lencería.

Magde me vio con horror cuando tomaba unas pequeñas bragas rosas con un lindo moño al frente.

-Estas delirando, ¿verdad? –antes de dejarme contestarle, volteo a mirar a Annie. –Annie, acuérdame la próxima vez darle de comer algo antes de venir de compras.

Annie rió y miro un lindo conjunto color rojo. –De acuerdo Annie, sigamos que nos falta mucho que hacer.

-Dijeron que sería la última tienda. –replique al instante.

-Y lo es, pero todavía falta arreglarnos, así que muévete y pruébate este conjunto.

Annie me entrego el conjunto rojo que había agarrado y a regañadientes fui a medírmelo.

Después de una hora, nos dispusimos a pagar.

-Me podrían explicar lo de la lencería otra vez, ¿Qué tiene de importante si iremos a cenar?

Annie manejaba su convertible rojo y suspiro. Magde rio y rodo los ojos. –Yo lo hago, Annie.

Annie sonrió y se dedico a conducir. Magde se coloco de rodillas sobre el asiento y volteo a mirarme.

-Esta será la última vez, Katniss, espero que entiendas ¿Ok?

Fruncí el ceño y me cruce de brazos. –Está bien.

-Perfecto. –La pixie sonrió y se dispuso a explicarme. –La lencería es importante en una cita porque te hace sentir sexy, ósea, ¿Cómo te sentirías si llevaras unas clásicas bragas debajo de un vestido y estas se te marcaran? ¿No es mejor una diminuta tanga? Eso te haría sentirte sexy y te ahorraría la pena de que se te marcaran.

Buen punto. –Ok, ya entendí. La lencería sube la autoestima haciéndote sentir sensual.

-Bravo, Katniss. Lo entendiste.

Las tres reímos y a eso de las dos de la tarde llegamos a la academia.

-Tenemos tanto que hacer. Primero que nada, metete a bañar, Katniss, nosotras haremos lo mismo y nos vemos en tu cuarto en quince minutos.

Camine a mi cuarto y me metí a bañar. Salí poco después y me lleve tremendo susto.

-¡DIABLOS! –suspire y tomo un poco de aire. -¿Qué no dijeron que a en quince minutos?

Magde y Annie rieron. –Katniss, llevas dentro casi media hora. Seriamente pensábamos en esperar o entrar a rescatarte.

-¿Enserio? Perdón, se me paso el tiempo volando.

-Si, si, si, lo que digas. –me hablo Magde mientras me jalaba al pequeño banquillo frente a sus "herramientas". –Ahora a los que nos truje, chencha.

Ni siquiera me dejaron vestirme.

Annie como siempre empezó con el cabello mientras que Magde se encargaba de mi maquillaje.

Cercas de las seis de la tarde, habían terminado conmigo. Mi cabello caía en risos, perfectas ondas que se desenvolvían desde mi cabeza hasta el final de mi cabello, dándole un perfecto look sensual. Mis ojos solo con un pequeño delineado y mis pestañas rizadas con mucho rímel, según Magde, desde la base de las pestañas hasta la punta, como difuminado. La verdad no le entendía mucho, pero lo que es verdad es que siempre me enseñaba algo útil, según ella. Mis labios con un lindo color rojo carmesí, del mismo color que las uñas de mis dedos.

-Toma. –me hablo Annie y me sonrió. –Ve vístete, mientras nosotras nos arreglamos.

Tome la ropa que me tendía y me dirigí al baño. ¿Se acuerdan que les dije que no me dejaron vestirme? Así es. Solo traía la toalla que me envolvía.

Annie me dio un lindo conjunto de lencería color negro con detalles rojos de encaje. Las bragas, si se pueden llamar bragas, era una diminuta tanga negra con las orillas rojas. No es que me molestara usar tanga, solo que no usaba tan frecuentemente. El sujetador era strapple en forma de corazón, con una tira de encaje rojo donde hacia forma dejando muy lindos mis senos.

Saque el vestido del guardapolvo, era diminuto pero no tanto, de cuero, color negro, los tirantes era de corte caído. Me lo coloque, me llegaba a medio muslo. Iba a salir cuando una mano entro por la puerta y me tendió unas botas negras de gamuza.

-Toma.

-Gracias. –dije tomando las botas. La puerta se cerró y me coloque las puse.

Me mire al espejo y de verdad me veía sexy. Más que las anteriores veces. Siempre me sorprendía lo que ese par podían lograr conmigo.

Salí del cuarto de baño para encontrarme con otras dos bellezas. Annie traía un vestido blanco, un blusón mas bien, le llegaba justo a medio muslo, dejando sus perfectas piernas expuestas a la vista de todos, las coordino con unas zapatillas cerradas de color azul rey; su cabello, que normalmente lo trae en ondas ahora lo traída perfectamente lacio, sin marcas de que su cabello fuera en rizos. Se veía cual ángel bajado del cielo. Su maquillaje, natural, como ahora iba. Se miraba aun más linda.

Magde por otra parte, llevaba un vestido strapple plateado que se sujetaba en pliegues en el busto, al igual que nosotras le llegaba hasta a medio muslo. En la cintura un cinturón de estoperoles se cerraba en torno a ella marcando aun más su pequeña cintura. Las zapatillas que portaba eran negras con pequeños decorados plateados y de un tacón muy alto. Sus cabellos como siempre, rubio y lacio, se vea demasiado linda con esos ojos sensuales gracias a sus sombras, casi podía jurar que parecían ojos de gatos. Las sombras negras con unos ojos azules como los de ella, se miraban demasiado sexys; un ligero gloss en los labios y listas.

¿Cómo era posible que pudieran hacer todo eso en cuestión de minutos? Nunca lo sabría.

-WOW

No se me ocurrió algo más que decir. Las tres lucíamos estupendas, más que estupendas, lucíamos espectaculares.

-Gracias, Katniss. Lo mismo para ti.

Magde rio cuando me ruborice por las palabras de Annie.

Pasadas las siete de la noche, salimos rumbo al pórtico. Mis accesorios: una cartera de estoperoles y una chamarra de negra.

En la puerta nos esperaban los chicos. Todos con un perfecto traje de diseñador color negro, seguro Magde tuvo que ver en eso. Pero la verdad es que había elegido muy bien.

Todos iban iguales pero a la vez diferentes.

Finnick con su traje negro, pero la camisa era de un lindo color azul cielo. La cual resaltaba sus ojos negros. Camino a Annie y le entrego una rosa blanca. Hermosa como estaba Annie este día, después le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y le susurro algo, la cual hizo que Annie se sonrojara. Algo muy difícil en ella.

Gale al igual que Finnick le entrego una rosa a Magde, pero esta era amarilla. Un color propio de Magde. Le hizo una reverencia y le tendió el brazo, el cual Magde acepto gustosa dándole un beso a Gale en la comisura de sus labios. Gale traía una camisa amarilla, casi del mismo color que la rosa.

Peeta era otra cosa. Al igual que Gale y Finnick me dio una rosa, pero una rosa roja. Preciosa, la rosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Peeta tomo mi mano y la beso.

-Te ves bellísima, Katniss.

_No más que tú._ Pensé. Y es que Peeta, en un traje negro, con una camisa gris, casi negro, resaltaba su tez blanca, sus ojos azul azul y sus cabellos cobrizos y rebeldes. ¿Cómo es posible que el solo mirarle me alterara la respiración?

Me sonroje por sus palabras, me ofreció el brazo. -¿Vamos? La cena se enfría.

Tomé su brazo y los seis caminamos hacia los autos. Peeta me dirigió a su audi, pero los demás irían en el Jeep. Lo mire extrañada.

-Nosotros iremos en mi auto, amor.

No le di importancia. Me abrió la puerta y subí. Después de cerrarla y subir al audi también, encendió el auto y arrancamos. Tomo mi mano la coloco en la palanca, así, tomados de la mano fue conduciendo.

De repente Peeta tomo una intercepción, y empezó a conducir por en medio del bosque.

-¿A dónde vamos, Peeta?

-A cenar. –me contesto como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Pero los chicos siguieron de frente, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos, Peeta?

Peeta suspiro y volteo a mirarme. –Confía en mí, Katniss.

Sus ojos reflejaban sinceridad, amor, todo. Confiaría en él.

Suspire y me dispuse ver el camino por donde Peeta me llevaba. No recordaba que hubiera algún restaurant en medio del bosque.

A lo lejos observe unas pequeñas luces que titilaban. Mientras más nos acercábamos, más podía distinguir que era. Era un camino.

Peeta detuvo la marcha del carro. Bajo y camino para abrirme la puerta. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro y en el de él, tome la mano que me tendía.

Me condujo a un pequeño claro, donde se encontraba una mesa pequeña con dos velas al centro, dos platos con una cena que se veía deliciosa y una botella de vino tinto.

Separo una silla invitándome a sentar. Me sentía algo extraña. Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí. De verdad estaba teniendo una cena con la persona que amaba. Peeta tomo asiento enfrente de mí y tomo mi mano nuevamente.

-Te vez preciosa. No me canso de mirarte. –Beso mi mano nuevamente y yo baje la mirada tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo. Se inclino sobre la mesa y tomo mi rostro de la barbilla, hizo a un lado el mechón de cabello que me cubría un ojo pero a la vez acariciando mi mejilla. –Y me encanta más cuando te sonrojas.

Reí bajo. Creo que mis risitas eran porque me sentía extraña y vulnerable.

-Peeta, esto…

-Esto es una noche muy especial para ti y para mí. –soltó mi mano y destapo el vino. Sirvió dos copas a la mitad y me ofreció una. Después alzo su copa y siguió hablando. Yo imite su acto al alzar mi copa también. –Para mí, porque estoy con la persona que más amo en todo el planeta y para ti, porque esta noche será solo para complacerte.

Bebió su copa al igual que yo, sonrojándome por lo que dijo.

-Ahora cenemos, que se enfría.

Sonreí y probé bocado.

La cena paso entre broma y broma. Forks era un lugar frio, pero hoy había un clima realmente agradable.

Después de cenar y beber un poco más de vino, Peeta se levanto y volvió a ofrecerme su brazo. Me sentía extraña, sumamente rara pero cómoda a la vez. Jamás me había sentido así, ni siquiera cuando estaba con James.

Me dirigió por un entarimado que se perdía tras unos árboles. Peeta me abrió paso entre ellos y cuando enfoque la viste, cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme una cama enorme con dosel de madera y tules, rodeada de 4 antorchas que iluminaban muy bien la cama. La colcha de un color blanco con grandes almohadones & llena de pétalos rojos. ¿Cómo había traído una cama en medio del bosque?

Había llegado la hora.

Peeta camino a mi lado hasta llegar a la cama.

-Peeta, yo…

Me silencio con un beso. –Shh… te dije que esta noche era para complacerte.

Me deje llevar por sus hermosos ojos azuls y por el roce de sus labios que se unían a la perfección en los míos. Me tomo de los hombros y fue acariciándome los brazos hasta llegar a mis manos, las cuales entrelazo con las de él.

Despacio y sin despegar sus labios de los míos, nos acostamos en la cama. Se tumbo arriba de mí sin dejarse caer. Me besaba el cuello y yo me sentía en el cielo. Con presura retire su saco y lo tire a un lado. No vi donde cayó, pues mi mente no hacía más que sentir los besos de Peeta sobre mi hombro y sus manos recorriendo mi pierna. Sus manos subían desde mi rodilla y se adentraban bajo mi vestido, acariciándome el muslo. Suspiros fuertes salían de mi boca sin control.

-Te amo, Katniss. Te amo demasiado.- Me dijo Peeta mientras besaba mi oído y lo mordía ligeramente. Mis manos seguían ocupadas quitando la camisa de Peeta, batalle un poco con los botones, pues al estar con los ojos cerrados sintiendo las caricias de Peeta y como una burbuja de placer empezaba a formase entre mis piernas, me perdía por completo.

Peeta encontró el cierre de mi vestido y lo bajo demasiado lento. Era una tortura para mí. Mis jadeos iban en aumento al igual que los suspiros y gruñidos de Peeta cuando le besaba el pecho y le acariciaba la espalda ahora al descubierto. Me enderece y Peeta quedo sentado y yo encima de él. Jalo mi vestido y alce los brazos dándole acceso a que me lo quitara quedándome solo con las pequeñas bragas y el sujetador.

Se me quedo mirando unos segundos en los que me miro de arriba abajo. –Hermosa.

Me atrajo de nuevo a él y volvió a besarme, pero ahora con mucha más pasión. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda mientras las mías jugaban con su cabellos. Sentí como mi sujetador se aflojo dejando los cordones a los lados, pero sin caer, pues el pecho de Peeta estaba pegado al mío. Sin ninguna vergüenza lo retire, era algo que nos estovaba, a ambos.

-Perfecta.

Mis pezones ya endurecidos rozaron el pecho de Peeta. Me humedecí aun más. Peeta dirigió sus manos por mi cintura y las fue subiendo hasta llegar a mis pechos los cuales masajeo a su gusto. Su boca fue dejando pequeños besos húmedos desde mi mandíbula hasta mis senos. Los beso, lamio, succiono y mordisqueó a su antojo. Inconscientemente me empecé a mover en círculos alrededor de su duro miembro, lo podía sentir. Mientras Peeta se degustaba mis senos a su antojo, mis manos emprendían camino para liberar su pene de una opresión que sabía que sentía. Logre desabrocharle el pantalón y se los baje junto con el bóxer.

Me hizo volver acostarme en la cama. Nuestros labios se volvieron a tocar. Mis manos le acariciaban la espalda, sus bien formados músculos. Mi tanga estaba empapada, y era lo único que nos separaba. Dejo de besarme la boca pero emprendió camino abajo, besando y acariciando cada parte de mí que estaba a su alcance. Beso mi abdomen y yo arquee mi espalda hundiendo mi vientre. Tomo el dobladillo de mi tanga y comenzó a bajarla. Mis suspiros no podían ser más fuertes. Todo que Peeta me estaba haciendo, hacia que me excitará cada vez mas. Se retiro y me miro. En su mirada había amor, el más grande amor que era correspondido de la misma manera.

-Te amo, Peeta. Más que a mi propia vida.

Sonrió torcidamente como solo él sabe hacerlo. Tomo mi pierna entre sus manos y retiro mi bota. Beso desde la punta de mis dedos, pasando por mi pantorrilla y el interior de mi muslo donde se detuvo, jadeaba por sentirlo dentro. Repitió el mismo proceso con mi otra pierna, pero esta vez no se detuvo. El aire me falto un instante cuando sentí su lengua recorriendo mis pliegues, ahora no jadeaba gemía incansablemente. Mis manos tomaron sus cabellos hundiéndolo más en mí. Sus dientes mordisquearon levemente mi clítoris haciendo que de mi boca saliera un fuerte gemido. Sentía las piernas débiles a causa del placer que Peeta me estaba regalando.

Mi burbuja de placer estaba por reventarse, sentía como mis paredes internas se contraían, cuando Peeta paro dándome un respiro. Mi pecho al igual que el de él subía y bajaba demasiado rápido.

Se coloco encima de mí y me beso, dejándome probar el sabor de mis jugos que aun tenía en su boca. Me volví a humedecer al instante. Mis manos acariciaron su pecho y las baje hasta alcanzar su duro pene.

Peeta jadeo con mis caricias, pero no lo deje de besar. Succione su labio inferior y gimo besándome. Sentía su miembro vibrar entre mis manos, apretaba suavemente su miembro, acariciando con mi pulgar la punta y después deslizaba mis manos desde las cabeza hasta la base.

Lo hice rodar de nuevo para tener un mejor acceso a Peeta. Bese sus labios y al igual que él, mi meta estaba más abajo. Quería probarlo y así lo haría. Suspiros incansables salían de su boca. Y cuando por fin llegue, sin avisarle sople aire caliente sobre su pene. Peeta era enorme, lo supe cuando me froté en él.

-Katniss, no lo hagas.

Su cabeza reposaba sombre la cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados suspirando, jadeando con las caricias que mis manos le propinaban.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Esto?

Sin avisarle el que, mordí ligeramente la cabeza de su miembro ganándome como recompensa un delicioso gemido de los labios de Peeta. Mi lengua jugaba con glande dándole más placer, mientras mis manos subían y bajaban por toda su longitud. Bese su punta mientras él me tomaba de los cabellos y tiraba de ellos. Relaje mi garganta y me lo introduje completo a la boca. Peeta gemía incontrolablemente mientras yo subía y bajaba lamiendo y succionando su miembro. Estaba cercas lo sentía en por las vibraciones en mi boca.

-Así no. -Peeta me levanto y se coloco otra vez encima de mí y me beso. –Te dije que esta noche era para complacerte.

Comenzó de nuevo a besarme, sus habilidosas manos me acariciaban cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Suspiros y jadeos salían de ambos. Me sentía tocar el cielo. Se coloco entre mis piernas y suspire, lo amaba y sería suya completamente, Peeta me amaba y yo no estaba teniendo sexo con él. Yo estaba haciendo el amor con Peeta.

Me penetro poco a poco. Resbalaba sin dificultad dentro de mí. Podía sentir como se abría paso dentro. –Katniss, estas tan estrecha.

Mis uñas se clavaron en la espalda de Peeta. Gemía por sus roces. Peeta empezó con el vaivén, entrando y saliendo de mi, podía sentir como se contenía por no hacerlo rápido., pero así lo quería yo, rápido y duro.

-Mas rápido, Peeta.

Aumento los movimientos dentro de mí. Salía y entraba con mucha facilidad. Mi burbuja de placer iba en aumento. Mis piernas se cruzaron por la espalda de Peeta haciendo que lo sintiera aun más dentro de ser posible. Peeta me mordió un hombro haciéndome pegar un grito, pero no era de dolor sino de placer, el que me mordiera me gusto. Beso mi clavícula y alcanzo uno de mis pechos y se dedico a jugar con mi pezón mientras me seguía penetrando rápido y duro. Con su otra mano me acaricio el vientre y la bajo hasta localizar mi clítoris con su pulgar. Mis dedos aruñaron de nuevo la espalda de Peeta. Casi podía tocar el cielo con la yema de los dedos pero a la vez era una tortura, una tortura que no deseaba que acabara.

Seguía dándome duro, dándome demasiado placer, mi cuerpo estaba pegajoso, Peeta estaba igual, por el sudor que emanaban nuestros cuerpos.

-Mas, Peeta, mas.

Casi llegaba, sentía mis paredes aprisionando a Peeta dentro de mí. Él aumento el ritmo que tenía, tanto penetrándome como con su mano en mi clítoris. Gemíamos descontrolados. Cada uno repetía el nombre del otro. El cruce de mis piernas se hizo más férreo, y el orgasmo llego a mí, me abrace a Peeta mientras gritaba de placer, poco después sentí Peeta terminar dentro de mí. Había aguantado bastante.

Me abrace fuerte de Peeta o con la fuerza que mis débiles brazos me permitían. Él se apoyo en un lado, después de salir de mí. Su cabeza reposo en mi pecho que seguía agitado. Acariciaba sus cabellos cobrizos mientras recuperábamos ambos el aliento.

Alzo su cabeza y me beso tiernamente mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo. –Te amo, Katniss.

Sonreí y le devolví el beso con más premura.

Nos acurrucamos en medio de la cama. No había sentido el fresco que se empezaba a sentir, hasta que me estremecí entre los brazo de Peeta.

-Es mejor irnos ya.

-No quiero.

-Te enfermaras y apenas te acabas de aliviar.

Fruncí el seño pero tenía razón, no quería tener que estar en cama otra vez con un termómetro en la boca. Con un suspiro de resignación acepte.

-Espera, deja junto la ropa.

Reí pero tenía razón. La ropa estaba tirada alrededor de la cama, en el bosque. Además me dejo una linda vista del trasero de Peeta al pararse, pero también de las marcas que le había dejado en la espalda.

Cuando regreso y me tendió la ropa me disculpe. –Lo siento mucho, debí controlarme.

-¿Por qué?

Toque las marcas de mis uñas y siseo un poco. –Ah por eso, la verdad es que ni siquiera las sentía hasta que me tocaste ahorita, -me sonrió con dulzura y se arribo a dejar un casto beso en mis labios.- no te preocupes, en realizad me gusto.

Me sonroje y negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Me empecé a vestir, al igual que Peeta, ninguno dejaba de sonreír. Me arregle un poco el cabello que seguramente era todo un remolino.

Cuando por fin nos vestimos, nos dirigimos al audi. Peeta me puso su saco y me abrazo, olía exactamente a él. Su aroma me encantaba. Con nostalgia, voltee a mirar sobre mis hombros aquel lugar, suspire y sonreí, tendría agradables recuerdos.

-No te preocupes, mi amor, volveremos.

Mire a Peeta y sonreí.

Tome su mano entrelazándola con la mía y le di un ligero apretón. Sonrió de nuevo y me beso la frente.

Igual que siempre me abrió la puerta del auto. Subí y dos minutos después, estábamos rumbo a la Academia.

Me quede dormida en el camino. De rato fui consciente que ya no estaba en el audi de Peeta, sino que viajaba entre sus brazos.

Aun somnolienta, oculte mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y deje un ligero beso. –Te amo, Peeta.

Sonreía, lo sentía aunque no lo estuviera viendo.

Tiempo después me deposito en mi cama, pero no libere mi agarré.

-Quédate a dormir conmigo.

Escuche como reía bajo y me daba un beso en la frente. Solté mis brazos y lo sentí meterse en mi cama. Y abrazándome a Peeta, dormí profundamente.

* * *

_**Que les parecio el capitulo chicas? Espero les haya gustado... nos leemos pronto**_

_**Besos Y Abrazos**_


	23. Guerra De Bandas III Gran Final

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…**_

**Capitulo 23. Guerra de Bandas III. Gran Final.**

**Katniss POV.**

La relación entre Peeta y yo se hizo más fuerte después de que hicimos el amor. Si antes no nos separábamos, ahora menos. A donde quiera que fuera, Peeta estaba a mi lado.

El día después de hacer el amor. Que al principio pensé que había sido un sueño, desperté mirando a Peeta. Eso me alegro por completo la semana.

_**Flash Back**_

_El sol me pegaba ligeramente sobre los ojos. Me removí un poco sobre mi cama, pero algo me tenía rodeada por la cintura. Abrí los ojos muy despacio, no quería quedarme cegada por el sol, cuando por fin abrí los ojos, mire a un lado y quien me tenía sujeta era él._

_Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi mente. Imágenes claras donde me entregaba por completo a Peeta. Sus caricias, sus suspiros fueron grabados en mi memoria, cada uno de sus gestos fueron grabados. Recordé como me había mordido el hombro, me acaricie la parte afectada y sisee bajo, no quería despertar a Peeta, el cual se removió un poco, pero me dolió, anoche no me pareció que doliera pero hoy… seguro me dejaría un moretón._

_Le reste importancia a la mordida y me gire poniéndome a la altura de Peeta. Era domingo así que no era necesario levantarnos temprano._

_Dormía plácidamente, acaricie su rostro llevándome con la mano un pequeño mechos que caía sobre su frente. Suspiro. Sonreí y seguí acariciando su rostro. Acorte la distancia y lo bese, después de unos segundos, Peeta me respondió el beso y me apretó a él._

_-Buenos días. –dije después de besarlo._

_-Muy buenos días preciosa._

_Me sonrió y le devolví el gesto._

_Toda la mañana la pasamos jugando sobre mi cama. Hasta que decidí que era hora de levantarnos. Siendo honesta, necesitaba una ducha._

_-¿A dónde vas?_

_Camine hacia la puerta del baño y me detuve. Gire la cabeza._

_-A bañarme… ¿me acompañas?_

_Le guiñe un ojo y me reí._

_Se levanto corriendo y entro a la ducha junto conmigo._

_Después de hacer el amor de nuevo en la ducha y por fin bañarnos y arreglarnos. Yo con unos jeans grises entubados, una playera negra con un dibujo de un rayo en el centro, mis converse rojos, mi cabello revuelto como siempre. No había mucho que hacer por mi cabello. Maquillaje básico, tantito gloss y lista. No más de 5 minutos._

_-Perfecta._

_Me sonroje. Siempre me vestía así. Yo no me sentía perfecta, pero para Peeta veo que si lo era. Y no cabía duda que para mi él ya era perfecto._

_Acompañe a Peeta a su cuarto que compartía con Gale para que se cambiara. Entramos y cuál fue la sorpresa al encontrarnos a Gale y a Magde aun durmiendo. Desnudos. Creo que no fui la única que había tenido una noche de pasión._

_Peeta carraspeo un poco para que despertaran, pero estos, solo se movieron un poco. Pero yo tuve una idea, Magde sufriría un poco lo que yo sufría con ella._

_-Shh…_

_Peeta me miro con ojos traviesos cuando le sonreí y le pedí que no hiciera ruido._

_Camine sigilosamente hasta ponerme a la altura de la pequeña Magde, que se encontraba recargada en el pecho de Gale._

_Una… dos… ¡tres! Conté mentalmente._

_-¡MAGDE!_

_Grite a todo pulmón y me aleje de un brinco. Ella y Gale se sentaron del susto. Mientras Peeta y yo caíamos al suelo riéndonos._

_-¡Eso no es gracioso, Everdeen!_

_-Claro que… si es gracioso, Magde… si tan solo… hubieran visto… rostros.- Peeta no podía hablar a causa de las risas. Sentí a mis ojos picar por las lágrimas a causa de lo fuerte que reía. Mi estomago también dolía un poco._

_-Ay mi… estomago._

_No podía dejar de reír pero me tenía que calmar. Gale y Magde nos miraban enojados desde la cama, en la que Magde se cubría con las sabanas. Aunque en realidad, Gale trataba de no sonreír._

_Me levanté del suelo donde me encontraba riendo con ayuda de Peeta. Los dos soltábamos pequeñas risas mientras nos calmábamos._

_Mire a Magde que seguía enfurruñada. –Eso es para que sientas lo que yo siento cuando vas a despertarme._

_Le dije apuntándola con mi dedo índice. No me gustaba regañar a Magde, pero ahora si le di una lección._

_-Ya entendí –me respondió todavía un poco enojada. –No despertarte con gritos._

_-Gracias._

_-Este… -carraspeo Gale. –Nos permitirían unos minutos para vestirnos._

_Cierto. Se me había olvidado que los dos seguían en la cama. Las mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rosadas. ¡Se había sonrojado!, algo difícil en Magde._

_Mientras yo discutía con Magde, Peeta ya se había cambiado. Unos converse negros, con unos jeans de mezclilla azul y una playera verde oliva. Igual que yo, sus cabellos no tenían arreglos. Claro que yo parecía espantapájaros, y a Peeta lo hacía lucir más sexy de lo que era. Así que nos despedimos de Gale y Magde dejándolos para que se vistieran._

_Después de almorzar los seis juntos y entre comentarios y bromas de Peeta y mías hacia Magde y Gale, con caras claramente confundidas por parte de Finnick y Annie, pasamos el fin de semana relajadamente._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Obviamente toda la semana también fue relajante.

Ensayamos en la semana. Hoy sábado era la gran final de la guerra de bandas. Por fin sabríamos si, como decía Magde, seríamos los ganadores. Yo solo me conformaba con la satisfacción de haber participado, pero Magde y Annie obviamente decían que no.

Estaba nerviosa, esta vez no cantaríamos una canción sino 2 en dos rondas. Estaba sumamente nerviosa.

-Tranquila, Kat. –me tranquilizo mi novio. –Lo harás excelente.

Eso esperaba por que empezaba a hiperventilar. No me quería desmayar en medio del escenario. Por una vez en mi vida Magde no me torturo tanto. Esta vez me maquillo natural y Annie hizo que mis cabellos se volvieran sexys. Mi atuendo me gusto, unos leggins de tiro bajo con efecto cuero de color negro con un chaleco tipo militar con botones a ambos lados también de color negro. Dejaba mi abdomen y mi tatuaje al aire libre. Aunque ya que más daba que lo vieran si el día de la fiesta todos los que estaba ahí me lo vieron. Todo en conjunto con unos _converse_ negros. Esta vez me impuse y gane. Lo más probable era que con los nervios que traía encima, azotara en cualquier lado a causa de los tacones que Magde me pusiera, por eso esta vez me impuse.

Magde por su parte llevaba también un tipo de chaleco con cierre al frente de cuero negro y abajo solo portaba un top de bikini color amarillo eléctrico, un contraste genial, con unos jeans a la cadera de mezclilla color negros, ajustados, y un cinturón de estoperoles gruesos que le colgaba hacia al frente, todo con unas zapatillas de aguja, cerradas y de charol negro. El cabello como ondulado y de maquillaje, sombras negras muy marcadas, y labios rojos.

Unos jeans ajustados de color negro a la cadera con un cinturón también de estoperoles pero un poco más delgado que el de Magde, una blusa blanca con estampados rojos al frente, una chaqueta de cuero negra, con unas botas de piso hasta la rodilla, negras también, el cabello lacio ligeramente rizado, sombras negras muy marcadas y labios guindas, es lo que Annie lucia. Se veía un poco gótica pero a la vez sexy y rockera.

-¡Están todos listos! –gritaba Johanna en el micrófono, nosotros al igual que todas las demás bandas, entre ellas la odiosa de Delly y Cato. –Primero que nada quiero decirles algo. Descubrimos que un juez Scott Calister estaba siendo sobornado, -el abucheo de parte de todos los que estaban ahí no se hizo esperar, todos sabíamos de donde venía el soborno y por la cara que hizo Delly supo que la habían descubierto. –Sí, lo sé. Muy mal. Como eso lo acabamos de descubrir hace rato, temo decirles que la banda culpable, de la cual no diré el nombre a petición de la nueva juez, no recibirá su castigo, -los gritos de indignación y enojo estaban presentes. –Ahora si se calman… -todos seguían gritando y no dejaban a Johanna seguir hablando. -¡QUE SE CALLEN! –todos guardaron silencio. –Ahora que tengo su atención, quiero presentarles a la nueva Juez, ella es nada más y nada menos que ¡JOAN JETT! mi tía.

El público empezó a gritar, y yo a hiperventilar. Mi cantante favorita en todo el ancho mundo, estaba aquí, en Carolinas, a solo unos metros de mí y ella me juzgaría. Además era tía de Johanna, eso no lo sabía. Si antes estaba nerviosa ahora lo estaba más. Deseaba ganar, y demostrarle a Delly, que nosotros si teníamos talento y no necesitábamos andar sobornando a alguien para poder pasar.

-Esa perra infeliz… -gruñía Annie cuando se entero lo del soborno. Y más cuando suspiro sabiendo que no le harían nada.

-Relax Annie, no pasa nada, le demostraremos que nosotros si tenemos talento.

-Así se habla, Katniss. –Me felicito Magde y los chicos me sonrieron. Peeta me abrazo por la espalda y me susurro al oído:

-Esa es mi chica.

Caminé junto con Peeta hacia las cortinas que tapaban el escenario. La final se llevo afuera del bar. _Aunque el bar era grande la vez pasada esta a reventar y la gran final es algo esperado, así que estaría peor la situación_. Algo por el estilo nos había dicho Johanna, días antes.

En una plataforma alta, en medio de las personas, se encontraba la mesa de los jueces. Entre ellos mi ídola.

Peeta notaba que mis nervios habían aumentado. Me abrazo y deslizo sus manos sobre mi espalda y mi cabello, en un constante pero calmado movimiento, trasmitiéndome paz. Mis músculos se relajaron, había conseguido relajarme solo con abrazarme.

-Gracias. –Sonreí y lo bese.

De reojo vi como Delly nos observaba y apretaba los puños fuertemente. Necesitaba distraerme, así que con mucho sacrificio, nóteseme el sarcasmo, profundice el beso con Peeta. Gruño más y yo reí.

-Si me vas a _usar_ así, ya no me dejare besar. –Me dijo con fingido enojo. Sonreí de lado, sabía que a él también le gustaba molestar a Delly, pero más a Cato, pues decía que _yo_ le gustaba. _Eww._

De nuevo me beso, pero nos separamos porque Johanna llego.

-Muy bien, -Nos hablo y nos mostro un frasco que tenía entre sus manos. –Los lugares serán cuestión de suerte, así que escojan un papel con el numero que les toque, será el orden en el que participaran.

Dejamos la suerte a Finnick, que estaba emocionado por sacar el papel. Negué con la cabeza y saco el papel. Nos toco el tercer lugar. Delly el segundo y Fannhie el primero.

Volvimos a doblar los papeles y los vertimos en el bote. Cantaríamos dos canciones, en dos rondas diferentes, así que volvimos a sacar un papel para la segunda ronda.

Magde se le adelanto a Finnick y saco un papel con el número dos. Luego siguió Fannhie con el número tres, y por ultimo Delly con el primer lugar.

-En cinco minutos sales, Fannhie.

La aludida sonrió nerviosa, todos estábamos nerviosos, pero así son los concursos, ¿no?

Nos dispersamos mientras cada uno esperaba su turno. Cinco minutos después, Fannhie y los Apologize subían al escenario.

Todo el público estaba enloquecido. Gritaban, brincaban, la emoción se sentía en el aire.

Johanna había improvisado unos locales donde se vendían las bebidas. Tenía la garganta por los nervios, y aunque deseaba una cerveza, no tome más que agua. Lo más seguro era que si bebía alcohol, por los nervios se me subiera y eso si sería un reverendo desastre.

Fannhie empezó con un solo de guitarra, seguida de pequeños sones de bajos. Después de eso sus compañeros empezaron a cantar los coros. El público brincaba y cantaba la canción. Fannhie había elegido muy bien _Are you ready_de AC/DC. Su voz, aun siendo una chica, tenía matices graves, lo que hacía que la canción le quedara perfecta. Empezaba a creer que tendríamos un poco de competencia.

Cuando Fannhie termino la canción, el público estaba prendidísimo. Había sido un buen inicio, un excelente inicio.

Mire a Magde preocupada. Sabía que significaba competencia. –Todo estará bien.

Asentí a sus palabras. En el tiempo en la academia había aprendido a tener confianza en Annie y los demás, pero sobre todo con Magde. Nunca dudaría de Magde.

-¡Felicidades, Fannhie. Tu banda y tú son geniales! –-Era cierto. Johanna solo decía la verdad. Volteo su mirada a las personas al frente del escenario. -Esto se pone difícil. Veamos que nos ofrece la siguiente banda. –hizo un ademan con la mano, invitando a Delly y a Cato a subir. -¡Ellos son White'n'Black!

Las personas miraban a Delly y su banda con algo de desaprobación. La minoría aplaudió, pero la mayoría se dedico a abuchearlos.

Delly fruncía el seño, pero se coloco delante del micrófono. Por primera vez Delly sería la que cantaría. La música empezó a sonar. Enseguida capte que canción cantaría. Era rock, pero no del que se esperaba para esta noche. Su canción era _You know i'm no good_ de Amy Winehouse.

Las protestas y reclamos por parte del público no se hicieron esperar. Incluso mi ídola y juez, tenía cara de confusión. Se quito los audífonos que usaba para escuchar solo la voz y la música de quien estuviera cantando, se notaba que no le había gustado nada esa canción.

Delly miraba el público con enojo sin dejar de cantar. Sola se descubría. Siempre que las cosas no salían como ella esperaba, se disgustaba demasiado y apretaba fuertemente lo que tuviera en la mano, en este caso, el micrófono.

Su participación termino sin mucha gloria, pocas personas aplaudieron, me supuse que por lastima, no porque de verdad le gustara lo cantado.

Cato bajo tras Delly que caminaba con paso apresurado. Juraría que echaba humo por los oídos, no pude contenerme y una pequeña risa se me escapo entre los labios. Se detuvo a unos pasos de mi, alce una ceja retadora al mirarme en sus ojos llenos de fuego. Estaba furiosa, bufó y siguió su camino sin decirme nada.

Mi autosatisfacción se vino a plomo al darme cuenta que seguíamos nosotros.

-¡Bueno, eso no era lo que esperábamos, ¿verdad? –Johanna subió a anunciarnos. -¡la siguiente banda, ya saben quiénes son, y no necesitan presentación! –Hizo una pausa ante los gritos, aplausos y silbidos de la personas. -¡ELLOS SON REBELD GIRL!

Esboce una sonrisa nerviosa hacía Peeta, quien me respondió con un pequeño beso. Suspiramos y subimos al escenario. Desde arriba se podía apreciar mejor la cantidad de personas que habían asistido, en definitiva, triplicaban el número de la última vez. Las manos me sudaban. Mi vista vago por todos los rostros del público que se contorsionaban de emoción, entusiasmo y alegría. Tanto porque nosotros cantáramos como por los efectos del alcohol.

Me alegraba saber que al menos cantaría al lado de Magde. Habíamos decidido cantar hoy _Queens of noise_ de The Runaways.

La música empezó siendo marcada por Annie en la batería.

_With a pinch of rock and a dose of roll_

_I can warm you up if you get too cold_

_I can bring you up when you're going down_

_I can smash your head all over this town_

_You gave me the answer_

_Now I got the answer, oh yeah_

Me sentía sumamente nerviosa, así que decidí desconectar mi cerebro y disfrutar del momento. Sonreí a Magde y las dos empezamos a divertirnos.

_Cause we're the queens of noise_

_Come and get it boys_

_Queens of noise_

_Not just one of your toys_

_Queens of noise_

Me dedique a tocar la guitarra antes de volver a cantar, algo que disfrutaba demasiado era tocar. Repentinamente me sentí comoda, en mi entorno.

_I remember you at our second show_

_You were holding on and you wouldn't let go_

_And I bet you'll always be that way_

_Whenever you see us start to play_

_You gave me the answer_

_Now I got the answer, oh yeah_

Mire hacía el público, todos estaban disfrutando. Mire hacía donde se encontraba Peeta tocando el teclado y sonreí cantando cuando me murmuro un te amo. Realmente no tenía motivos para estar nerviosa o eso creía hasta que fije mi mirada en los jueces.

_Cause we're the queens of noise_

_Come and get it boys_

_Queens of noise_

_Not just one of your toys_

_Queens of noise_

Me había olvidado que cantaba una canción que ella conocía perfectamente. Mi sonrisa se borro momentáneamente, seguramente ella estaría pensando en cómo mi voz arruinaba esta canción. Pero mis dudas se disiparon al notar la sonrisa en sus labios, y como movía la cabeza. Bailando. Disfrutando de la canción.

_Cause we're the queens of noise_

_Come and get it boys_

_Queens of noise_

_Not just one of your toys_

_Queens of noise_

La canción termino y no podía dejar de sonreír. A las personas les había gustado, pero más que eso, a mi ídola, a Joan Jett le había gustado como tocábamos.

Agradecimos y bajamos del escenario. Estaba que irradiaba felicidad. Peeta me abrazo después de que nos a Magde y a mí nos soltara Finnick.

Entre risas y abrazos. Tomamos nuestro descanso. Como intermpedio habían puesto un Dj, el cual entretenía al público mientras nosotros descansábamos, faltaba la segunda ronda y después la decisión del juez.

-Chicos me muero de nervios. –El tono de voz delataba los nervios de Magde. Gale le acariciaba los brazos para transmitirle calma y lo estaba consiguiendo.

-No te preocupes, Magde. –Dije despejando su nerviosismo. –Yo también estoy nerviosa pero todo saldrá bien.

-Si, Magde. –Intervino Annie. –Con Katniss cantando, seguro ganaremos.

Me sonroje un poco. Peeta lo noto y me beso el cuello. Se encontraba a espaldas de mí abrazándome.

-Además, la canción que escogimos es la mejor. ¿Quien más cantaría Cherry Bomb?

Dejamos de preocuparnos por lo demás, Magde se había calmado y eso era lo importante, solo esperábamos nuestro turno.

.

.

.

**Delly POV**

Estúpido escenario. Estúpido concurso de bandas. Estúpida gente de Carolina. Estúpido Cato. _Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido._

-Deja de estarte quejando, Delly.

Yo no me estaba quejando. Esas personas se atrevían a abuchearme. ¡A mí! A Delly Catwright. Nadie en su miserable vida me había rechazado y no iba a ser la primera ocasión.

-¡No me estoy quejando! -Lo mire furiosa. –Es solo que _yo_soy mejor que esos.

Apunte señalando a la zorra de Katniss Everdeen, a sus estúpidos amigo y a mi Peeta.

Cato rodo los ojos. Y aunque había aceptado ser su novia pensando darle celos a MI Peeta, pero hasta ahora parecía no importarle.

-Es un concurso, Delly. No te puedes poner así, solo por una canción. Te dije que cantáramos otra canción más rockera, pero no me hiciste caso.

Rodé los ojos y alcé mis manos exasperada. Lo quería lejos de mí aunque sea unos segundos.

Camine a la pequeña mesa donde tenían las botellas de agua. Mi garganta estaba seca y éramos los primeros en cantar la segunda ronda.

-Además, la canción que escogimos es la mejor. ¿Quién más cantaría Cherry Bomb?

El bobo de Finnick capto mi atención. Así que cantarían Cherry Bomb, ¿eh? Conocía la canción, era una de las que Cato me hizo aprenderme. Odiaba la canción, por eso la rechace cuando me dijo que la cantáramos. Pero ahora que tenía una excelente idea.

.

.

.

**Katniss POV**

Faltaban cinco minutos para que empezara la siguiente ronda. Johanna se nos acerco a informarnos.

-Espera Mason. –Le hable antes de que se marchara hacia al escenario.

-¿Qué paso, Katniss?

Miraba unos papeles.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi ídola era tu tía?

Levanto la vista y me miro. –Pensé que ya lo habías entendido. Ósea no es difícil, yo, rocker, mi apellido, familia, Joan Jett, era lógico, ¿no crees?

Debía admitir que viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, claro que era lo más lógico. Pero claro mi mente nunca ni en lo más increíble pensé que Johanna, mi amiga Johanna Mason Jett, fuera sobrina de mi ídola Joan Jett.

-Lo sé, pero nunca pensé que fuera tu tía.

Johanna rio. –Vamos Everden, no es para tanto. Es mi tía, solo eso.

-¡Pero ella es Joan Jett!

-Lo sé. –Dijo Johanna asintiendo con la cabeza. –Ahora prepárate. Son el segundo grupo.

Sonriéndome se marcho. Bueno después hablaría con ella.

Subió al escenario a presentar a la primera banda. White'n'Black.

Delly y los demás subieron al escenario y tomaron sus posiciones. Quería escuchar la canción que tocarían.

Mis ojos se abrieron, no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. ¡Delly y su grupo se habían robado nuestra canción! ¡La muy perra se había robado nuestra canción! Ahora no teníamos nada que cantar.

La rabia y la impotencia crecían en mi interior. Podía sentir las olas de furia contenida en Annie y en Magde. Peeta me tenia sujeta de la cintura, sino, juraría que correría a arrancarle a Delly su cabello y a pocharle esas bubis operadas.

-¡¿Ahora qué canción tocaremos?

Gale tenía toda la razón. ¿Ahora qué cantaremos? Teníamos que pensar en alguna canción que impactara.

Mi cerebro hizo click y se me ocurrió cual.

_**Flash Back**_

_Me encontraba en mi cuarto afinando mi guitarra. Peeta, Finnick y Gale tenían practicas, Magde está arreglando mi auto, aunque no pasara nada con mi auto, decía que al igual que mi guitarra debía tenerlo afinado. Y Magde… la verdad es que no sabía dónde estaba Annie, hasta que tocaron la puerta y la engendro entro por ella._

_-Hola Katniss._

_-Hola Annie, ¿pasa algo?_

_Deje mi guitarra a un lado y preste atención a An._

_Se acerco a mí y se sentó en la cama. –No, no pasa nada, solo quería enseñarte esto._

_Me entrego unas cuartillas con unas letras. Una canción._

_Voltee a mirarla y ella sonreía. -¿Te gusta?_

_-Si, ¿de quién es? –Regrese mi vista a la canción que tenía entre mis manos. –Nunca la había escuchado._

_-Yo la escribí, aun falta la música, pero no lo sé, no creo que sea muy buena._

_La mire asombrada. -¡¿estás loca, verdad? La canción es perfecta._

_La sonrisa de Annie no tenía precio. Estaba preocupada porque su canción no fuera me fuera a gustar, pero al contrario, me encanto._

_Tome mi guitarra y empecé a tocar como creía seria la canción._

_Media hora después teníamos la canción terminada._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

-¡Lo tengo!

Todos voltearon a verme, pero yo mire a Annie. –Cantemos tu canción, Annie.

Annie me veía con duda. –No lo sé, Katniss. Casi no la hemos ensayado, que tal si no nos sale.

-Claro que nos saldrá, mi amor –Contesto Finnick dándole un beso en la mejilla a Annie-.

-Si será genial. –Comento Gale sonriendo.

-Saldrá fenomenal –secundo Magde-.

-¡Hagámoslo!-concordó Peeta.

Todos sonreímos porque ya habíamos solucionado el problema.

-Pero la cantaras tú, Katniss.

Sonreí, era la canción de Annie, pero si ella quería que yo la cantara así sería.

-Será un honor, Alnni.

Delly bajo abrazada de Cato. Y nos sonreía con cierta sarna.

-¡Perra infeliz! –me encaminé hacia ella, pero Peeta me sujeto de la cintura. -¡Suéltame, Peeta, esa barbie descerebrada me las pagara!

Estaba llena de furia, me sentía tan impotente, tan inútil. Solo una buena golpiza a esa tonta me ayudaría. Magde y Annie estaban igual que yo, empujando a sus novios tratando se zafarse de sus agarres, para arrancarle los pelos a esa buena para nada.

-¡Ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima, Everdeen! –su voz nasal lastimaba mis oídos. –Lo lamentaras caro.

-¡Tu zorra, es quien lo pagara caro!

Magde alzo la voz, ninguna de las tres podíamos zafarnos de nuestros novios.

Delly rio con superioridad, miro a Magde de pies a cabeza y se volteo dispuesta a irse.

Pero de algún modo, Annie había alcanzado un mechón de su sintético cabello. Le jalo tan fuerte que le arranco una extensión de cabellos que llevaba puesta. Delly grito de dolor y como no, eso le ha de haber dolido como nunca.

-¡JA!

Rio Annie mostrando la extensión arrancada. Delly estaba enfurecida y adolorida, pues se sobaba la parte baja, donde ahora tenía un hueco.

Todos, incluso Cato y su banda se reían, aunque claro, trataban de disimularlo. Annie le aventó la extensión a Delly y caminamos rumbo al escenario.

-Eso estuvo genial, Annie. –La felicite.

-Gracias, Katniss. Fue lo mínimo que se merecía por robar nuestra canción.

Magde y los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

Nos acomodamos en nuestras posiciones. Voltee a mirar a Peeta y le murmure un te amo.

Tome el micrófono y tome aire.

-¿Qué onda, Carolina? –Se notaba que estaba nerviosa. -Nosotros somos Rebeld Girl y tocaremos una canción llamada del mismo modo y fue escrita por Annie Cresta, -Señale a la pixie que se encontraba a mi lado izquierdo. –Esperamos que les guste.

Empezamos a tocar siendo marcados por Annie.

_That girl thinks she's the queen of the neighborhood  
she's got the hottest trike in town  
that girl she holds her head up so high  
i think i wanna be her best friend, yeah_

Todos empezaron a brincar. La canción era muy buena, ni para qué.

_Rebel girl rebel girl  
rebel girl you are the queen of my world  
rebel girl rebel girl  
i think i wanna take you home  
i wanna try on your clothes_

Los sones de guitarra, bacteria y demás, daban un matiz muy rocker a la canción. Delly nos miraba detrás de bambalinas, estaba furiosa.

_When she talks, i hear the revolution  
in her hips, there's revolutions  
when she walks, the revolution's coming  
in her kiss, i taste the revolution!_

Mi ídola apuntaba algo en un papel, mientras movía de arriba a abajo la cabeza disfrutando la canción.

_Rebel girl rebel girl  
rebel girl you are the queen of my world  
rebel girl rebel girl  
i know i wanna take you home  
i wanna try on your clothes_

Note como le dijo algo a Johanna, y esta asintió con la cabeza.

_That girl thinks she's the queen of the neighborhood  
i got news for you, she is!  
they say she's a dyke but i know  
she is my best friend yeah_

La canción casi terminaba, el público la estaba disfrutando demasiado. Yo sonreía mientras cantaba.

_Rebel girl rebel girl  
rebel girl you are the queen of my world  
rebel girl rebel girl  
i know i wanna take you home  
i wanna try on your clothes_

Sonreí aun más y apunte a Magde y abrace a Annie.

_Love you like a sister, always  
soul sister, blood sister  
come and be my best friend, really  
rebel girl  
i really like you, i really wanna be your best friend  
be my rebel girl_

Acabamos la canción y todos nos aplaudían, gritaban y demás. Todo porque les había gustado la canción.

Bajamos del escenario aun felices por nuestra participación. Fannhie nos felicito mientras ella subía al escenario.

-Excelente, Everdeen. –Johanna nos abrazo a todos y nos felicito. –Quien viera a la pequeña Annie escribiendo canciones bien rockeras.

Reímos a su comentario y más por Annie se sonrojo ligeramente y se refugió entre los brazos de Finnick. En el escenario Fannhie cantaba _Crazy Bitch_ de Buckcherry.

-No te preocupes, Annie. Eres asombrosa. –Dijo Finnick besando los cabellos de Annie.

-En efecto, Annie. De hecho, mi tía quiere hablar con ustedes seis después del concurso, ¿Qué les parece?

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Hablaríamos con mi ídola, con Joan Jett!

Me sentía que en cualquier momento empezaría a hiperventilar.

-¿Crees que podrás manejarlo, Everdeen? No quiero que te me desmayes ahí.

Fruncí el ceño. Claro que podría manejarlo, no me desmayaría, o eso creo.

-Claro que lo puedo manejar, Jett.

Johanna rio. –Te creo, Everdeen. Bueno me tengo que ir, faltan unos pequeños detalles que arreglar antes de la premiación. Suerte chicos.

Se despidió de nosotros y camino rumbo al escenario.

Fannhie bajo junto con su grupo una vez que terminaron su participación. La felicite. Había sido una estupenda canción.

En una esquina seguía Delly enfurruñada.

Media hora después, Johanna nos llamo por el micrófono.

-¡Ha sido un estupendo concurso, Carolina! ¡Pero como todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar, llego la hora de decir quién es gran ganador!

Todos aplaudieron y gritaron.

Los tres grupos estábamos en forma de media luna detrás de Johanna, que se encontraba al frente.

Tome la mano de Peeta y le di un ligero apretón, los nervios nos consumían.

-¡Pero no seré yo quien diga al ganador! ¿Tía?

Joan Jett subió al escenario y se coloco al lado de Johanna, esta le cedió el micrófono.

-¡YEAHH MANN!

Todos gritaron, inclusive yo. Mi ídola rio.

-Chicos, quiero que sepan que han estado fenomenales. Hace mucho que no escuchaba un rock tan puro. –Mi sonrisa y mis nervios iban cada vez más arriba. –Pero llego la hora de la verdad.

Ahora que me detenía a pensar un poco. Cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta la familiaridad de Johanna y mi ídola. Las dos eran de tez blanca y cabello negro, sus facciones eran casi similares, la familiaridad estaba ahí. Ambas también tenían una postura clara de defender lo que consideraban de ella. ¡Esa era la actitud!

Johanna le entrego un sobre a su tía, el cual lo abrió.

-Veamos, veamos. El tercer Lugar es para White'n'Back

-¡¿Qué? –grito Delly furiosa-. No estará hablando enserio, anciana. ¡Merezco el primer lugar!

¿Había escuchado bien? Se atrevió a insultar a mi ídola, a Joan Jett. Repentinamente, todos se quedaron cayados. Cuando digo todos, son todos. El viento se escuchaba mover las hojas de las copas de los arboles. Alguien, en alguna parte de público tocio.

Mi vista se fijo en Joan Jett que miraba a Delly con una ceja alzada.

-Seré una anciana, querida, pero tengo más talento en un mechón de cabello, que tú en todo tu patético cuerpo operado. –el público se empezó a reír. –Mejor lárgate.

-Mira ruquita…

Me iba a encaminar a partirle la cara a Delly, cuando de repente la vi caer al suelo. Todos gritaron y aplaudieron a Johanna, que fue quien le pego tremendo puñetazo en la quijada que provoco que la barbie se desmayara.

-Eso es para que no te metas con mi familia.

Escupió Johanna y regreso a con su tía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cato cargo a Delly y la saco del escenario.

-Bien hecho, Johanna. –Dijo mi ídola al micrófono. –Ahora que esa patética barbie se fue, sigamos con la premiación. Todos aplaudimos. Los nervios volvieron a mí. Pero Peeta me abrazo. –El segundo lugar se llevara veinte mil dólares y el primer lugar se llevara cincuenta mil dólares. Déjenme decirles chicos, que de los tres grupos, ustedes fueron los mejores. –hizo una pausa y volvió a ver el sobre. – El segundo lugar y por ende, el otro grupo será el primero es… ¡Apologize!

Fannhie era el segundo lugar. Esperen… ¡Fannhie era el segundo lugar! Eso quiere decir….

-¡Felicidades Rebeld Girl, son el Primer Lugar!

Gritamos, brincamos, estábamos que no cabíamos de alegría. Finnick había cargado a Annie y le daba vueltas. Magde había dado un brinco y se encontraba sobre los brazos de Gale, y Peeta me daba un súper beso mientras me pegaba a él por la cintura.

-¡Eso sí es un festejo! –La voz de mi ídola me hizo separarme de Peeta, aunque él me retuvo por la cintura. –Felicidades chicos.

Johanna nos entrego un trofeo con una guitarra en la punta, el cheque con los cincuenta mil impresos. Finnick tomo el trofeo y lo levanto en alto. Las personas estaban enloquecidas, y nosotros no nos qupeetábamos atrás.

-Bueno esto es una fiesta a divertirnos.

La noche paso con pura diversión. Música, alcohol y baile, reinaba la diversión. Delly y Cato desaparecieron de la fiesta.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, nos disponíamos a retirarnos cuando mi ídola se nos acerco.

-Chicos quería hablar con ustedes. Sobre todo con la pequeñita y primera voz.

Estaba emocionada, ¿que posibilidades había de que mi ídola de toda la vida quisiera hablar con nosotros?

-La escuchamos. –Dije emocionada.

-Llámenme Joan, nena.

-Katniss –secunde. –Ellos son Peeta, Magde, Gale, Finnick y Annie.

Apunte a cada uno y ellos asintieron con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Mi ídola sonrió. –Ustedes tocan genial, ¿Lo sabían? Tú, Katniss, por ejemplo, tienes una magnífica voz, grave pero a la vez suave, con un poco más de práctica mejorarías enormemente. Y tu pequeña, tienes un gran don para escribir canciones de rock. Son una gran banda. –Nos elogio a todos. –se acoplan muy bien y eso es lo mas importante en un equipo.

-Muchas gracias, Joan. –agradeció gentilmente mi novio.

-De nada Peet. Quería ver si pueden ir a mi estudio para hacerles unas pruebas. Me encantaría escucharlos sin tanto ruido. –Rio y señalo a la fiesta que aun seguía.

-¡¿Enserio?

-Claro que si. –eso era lo que me agradaba de la Tía de Johanna. La sencillez. –Entonces, ¿Qué dicen?

-Pero por supuesto. –Contesto Annie.

-Entonces, los veré allá.

Se despidió y camino a su camioneta que ya la estaba esperando.

Después de ver a la camioneta marcharse, las chicas y yo nos miramos entre si y gritamos. Los chicos se daban unos abrazos y palmadas en la espalda.

¡Joan Jett nos haría unas pruebas en su estudio!

* * *

**_Hola chicas espero les agrade la final de la guerra de bandas... tambien quiero decirles que este fict esta por acabar por lo que quiero dar las gracias a LunnaCullenHale por permitirme hacer la adaptacion a los juegos del hambre y a ustedes por leerlo... sin mas que decir nos leemos la proxima_**

**_Besos Y Abrazos_**


	24. No Todo Son Buenas Noticias

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo...**_

**Capitulo 24. No Todo Son Buenas Noticias.**

**Katniss POV**

Todos seguíamos emocionados. El concurso había salido mejor de lo planeado. A unos días de haber ganado, aun nos seguían felicitando.

Acompañe a Peeta al banco de California para depositar los cincuenta mil dólares que nos habíamos ganado en su cuenta. Se preguntaran por que en la cuenta de Peeta, ¿no?, Fácil. Si la depositábamos en la cuenta de Magde, seguramente se lo gastaría en compras; en la de Gale, se lo entregaría a Magde si ella se lo pidiera; en la de Finnick, compraría equipo para entrenar; en la de Annie, compraría ropa y zapatos, en la mía, simple no me dio la gana, por eso decidimos que en la de Peeta. De una cosa si estábamos seguros, lo gastaríamos en nuestro viaje de vacaciones.

Después de que todo estuvo listo, salimos rumbo al centro comercial.

Íbamos a ver una película cuando alguien se nos atravesó en el camino. Marvel.

Peeta se coloco enfrente de mí. Furioso. -¿Qué es lo que quieres, imbécil?

-Quiero hablar con Katniss.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Ya la escuchaste. –me secundo mi novio.

-Por favor, Katniss. Prometo que después desapareceré de tu vida, solo permíteme hablar contigo un momento.

Peeta se mantenía a la defensiva al igual que yo. No sabía si creerle o no a Marvel, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que debía dejarlo hablar.

Tome a Peeta del hombro y lo hice a un lado. Me miro desconcertada.

-Está bien, Marvel. –Suspiré- pero después de hablar te largaras de mi vida.

-Completamente. –Concordó Marvel. Observo alrededor y después me miro a mí. –Pero, ¿podría ser en un lugar más privado?

Asentí con la cabeza y empecé a caminar de la mano de Peeta. Marvel me miro profundamente.

-¿Qué?, no pretenderás que hable contigo a solas. No confío en ti, Marvel. Ó hablas conmigo enfrente de Peeta, ó no hablamos, así de simple, tú elijes.

-Está bien. –gruño entre dientes.

Caminamos unos metros más hacia una pequeña cafetería que estaba al frente. Tomamos asiento enfrente de Marvel. Peeta siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mano en mi cintura.

-Verás, Katniss, -Comenzó Marvel. –Vine a pedirte perdón.

Mi quijada se aflojo y se abrió completa. ¿Mis tímpanos habían escuchado bien? Si lo habían hecho. Marvel me estaba pidiendo disculpas.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que escuchas, vine a pedirte perdón, aunque sé que no lo merezco, -sé apresuro a decir. –La verdad no estuvo bien lo que te hice…

-En efecto, no estuvo bien. –Reafirme su comentario. Peeta se mantenía sereno, dándome su apoyo. –Pero continua por favor, te escucho.

-En verdad me gustaste, Katniss. Digo, ¿a quién no le gustarías? Cuando llegue a Phoenix tenías a más de media escuela a tus pies, -eso me sorprendió. De reojo mire como Peeta asentía con la cabeza y me apretaba un poco hacía él. –pero cuando conocí a Gloss, algo dentro se movió.

-¿Y decidiste engañarme con él?

-¿Qué? ¡No! –los ojos de Marvel enfocaron los míos sorprendido, pero después bajo la mirada, pensativo. –Esa noche que pues, que ocurrió todo. Gloss me pidió ayuda con un trabajo, le dije que sí pero que tendríamos que ir a mi casa por los apuntes. Él no puso objeción y tomamos rumbo a mi departamento. Una vez adentro, se me abalanzo y me empezó a besar. Al principio estaba en shock, pero después le respondí el beso. Así es como terminamos en la cama.

-Sí, recuerdo muy bien esta parte, te lo aseguro.

-Sí, bueno, el punto es que Clove ya me conocía, hubo un tiempo que viví en Seattle al igual que ella, ahí es donde la conocí, yo como iba a imaginar que años después me la toparía en Oregon. –Suspiró. –Cuando viví en Seattle, Clove se intereso en mí, pero yo le dejé claro que no quería nada con ella porque a mí me gustaban los hombres, -me sonrió.- hasta que casi atropello a un ángel. –Mis mejillas se encendieron ligeramente. –Clove juro vengarse de mí por despreciarla, y al ver que estuve de novio contigo, la tomo contra ti también y junto con Gloss. Se vengaron de ti y de mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Ósea que tu no sigues con Gloss?

-No, Katniss. –Tomo un respiro y volvió a hablar. –Cuando… cuando sucedió eso, Gloss me dijo que lo había disfrutado y que de ahí no pasaba, que todo era parte del plan que ideo junto con Clove. Le pregunte que porque, que él no tenía nada que ver, que todo esto era entre Clove y yo, que ni siquiera tú estabas en esto. Me contesto que él le debía varios favores a Clove, que por eso lo hizo.

-Esa perra… -Comencé a gruñir pero Peeta me apretó la mano. No quería que me alterara.

Marvel siguió con su relato. –Me sentía tan afligido. Me sentía el más miserable, te había dañado y había caído en la trampa de Clove. Me fui a Eureka, Nevada., necesitaba alejarme de todo, allá recapacite las cosas y me di cuenta de que ciertamente soy gay, por eso decidí regresar a pedirte perdón y enfrentar a Clove y Gloss, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrar una Katniss totalmente diferente y sobre todo, una Katniss que no quería saber nada de mí. –Marvel se veía acongojado, de verdad estaba arrepentido. –No te lo reprocho, me largue sin siquiera despedirme de ti, pero no tenía rostro para hablar contigo. Después de que te mandaron para California, enfrente a Clove, la dejé humillada, le dije que tú eras mucho más mujer que ella, y eso fue lo que más le calo, después de ese día nadie supo mas de ella. Creo que se regreso a Seattle. Por eso quiero que me perdones Katniss, yo nunca quise hacerte daño, tú eras una persona muy especial para mí, aunque no me lo creas, eres una mujer extraordinaria, encantadora, y… rara. –reímos los tres. –Necesito que me perdones Katniss, no puedo seguir con mi vida si tú no me perdonas. Por favor Katniss, perdóname.

Observe al hombre que tenía enfrente de mí y al hombre que tenía a mi lado y me tenía entre sus brazos. Suspire.

-Te perdono, Marvel. –Sonreí. –Nos tendieron una trampa a los dos. Pero, ¿sabes?, les agradezco un poco, tanto a Clove, como a Gloss y a ti. Si todo eso no hubiera pasada, -Suspiré- nunca hubiera conocido a Peeta, ahora soy feliz, más de lo que nunca imagine Marvel, y quiera o no, eso es gracias a ustedes, por eso te perdono. Tienes mi perdón Marvel.

La sonrisa de Marvel se ensancho enormemente. Algo dentro de mí desapareció, creo que el odiar a Marvel, no me permitía ser feliz completamente, y ahora que lo había escuchado y perdonado, no había ningún obstáculo para ser feliz. Me sentía extrañamente ligera.

Peeta froto mi brazo con su mano. Estaba de acuerdo conmigo, si no hubiera pasado eso, jamás nos hubiéramos conocido, ni a él ni a los demás.

Marvel se levanto del asiento aun con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su faz se miraba ya tranquila en comparación como estaba hace unos minutos. Peeta y yo nos levantamos también.

-Gracias, Katniss. Ahora puedo estar tranquilo. –Se acerco y me dio un abrazo, el gesto me agarro desprevenida; después le dio un abrazo a Peeta. –Cuídala, por favor.

-No tienes por qué pedirlo, -Contesto mi novio, regresándole el abrazo. –Lo iba hacer de todos modos.

El ambiente estaba más ligero. Marvel se despidió de nosotros y nos deseo lo mejor. Peeta y yo retomamos nuestro camino al cine. Después de ver una película de acción, porque no me gustan las románticas, tomamos rumbo a Seattle.

Habíamos hecho cita para el sábado, y hoy era sábado. Allá nos encontraríamos con los demás. El centro quedaba un poco lejos, pero como era sábado, no había necesidad de llegar temprano.

Ya en el camino, nos envolvimos en un silencio cómodo, pero minutos después Peeta lo rompió.

-Lo… lo que le dijiste a Marvel, ¿es cierto?

Dudé un poco. -¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-A lo de que agradeces que sucediera todo eso.

No podía sostenerme la mirada, pues la tenía fija en la carretera.

-Claro que es cierto. Como se lo dije a Marvel, si no hubiera pasado todo eso, nunca hubiera conocido al engendro y a los demás, y sobre todo, jamás te hubiera conocido a ti.

Su sonrisa se ensancho.

-Gracias.

Fruncí en seño confundida. – ¿Gracias por qué?

-Por hacerme tan feliz. –Tomo mi mano izquierda con su mano derecha y beso mi dorso. –Te amo y no hay nada más importante para mí que hacerte feliz.

-También te amo, Peeta.

Nunca había sido muy afectuosa, pero con Peeta era diferente. Podía expresar mis sentimientos tranquilamente, creo que se debe a que Peeta siente lo mismo que yo.

Cercas de las cinco de la tarde llegamos al centro ¿porque rayos salimos ala hora de tanto trafico?. Los nervios empezaban a invadirme. Cuando llegamos a los estudios de Joan Jett, divisamos a Annie recargada en el pecho de Finnick y a Magde en la espalda de Gale, riendo.

-Hola, chicos. –Saludamos Peeta y yo a la vez.

-Como se tardaron, enserio.

-Vamos, Gale no es para tanto. –remató Peeta.

-No estarían haciendo travesuras.

-Claro que no Finnick, no somos como tú y Annie. –Todos reímos.

-¡Eit! Eso no es cierto.

-Mejor cállate, Annie, todos sabemos que es verdad. –Reafirmó Magde lo dicho.

Annie fulmino con la mirada a una muy sonriente Magde.

-Mejor entremos, -hable obteniendo la atención que quería. –Ya nos deben de estar esperando.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Magde bajo de la espalda de Gale y lo abrazo de la cintura; Annie tomo el brazo de Finnick y los dos se sonrieron; Peeta me tomo de la mano y me sonrió, su sonrisa me fascinaba, me derretía completamente, entramos a la recepción de el estudio y caminamos hacia la recepcionista.

Toda la habitación era de un tapiz rojo oscuro, completamente elegante. Un par de sofás de cuero negro con una mesa de cristal en medio, con adornos de esferas de diferentes tamaños. En las paredes cuadros y reconocimientos de la carrera de mi ídola, estaba fascinada, todo era elegante pero sencillo.

Finnick parecía niño chiquito, no paraba de tocar todo lo que tenía a su alcance, y Annie tras él regañándolo cada dos segundos. Preste atención a la recepcionista.

-Estudios Jett, espere. –Atendía el teléfono. –Estudios Jett, un momento por favor, enseguida lo comunico.

Después de unos minutos no atendió. –Sí, que se les ofrece.

-Venimos del colegio Capitolio, tenemos una cita, señorita.

-¿A nombre de quién? –Agacho la cabeza y empezó a revisar una libreta enorme.

-Katniss Everdeen, somos la banda Rebeld Girl

Apunto con su dedo índice el escrito y lo deslizo hasta que localizo mi nombre. -¡Sí! Aquí están, pasen por el pasillo hasta el final, a mano derecha, puerta número dos. –Nos sonrió gentilmente. –Los están esperando. Mi nombre es Gabrielle, lo que necesiten, háganmelo saber por favor.

-Entendido, gracias.

Caminamos por el pasillo que estaba tapizado del mismo color que la recepción.

Tocamos la puerta que Gabrielle nos indico. Joan estaba recargada ligeramente en los aparatos de música, cuando nos vio entrar se levanto con una sonrisa y nos saludo, el estudio a diferencia de la recepción, era de un tapiz azul rey muy profundo, los muebles que habían eran de color blanco, muy diferente a los que vimos a un principio.

-Hola chicos, pensé que no vendrían.

-Para nada Joan, tuvimos un ligero retraso pero aquí estamos. –Contesté sonriendo.

En la cabina de grabación estaba un chico como de muestra edad, tocaba su guitarra y cantaba una canción suave pero a la vez grave.

-Canta bien, ¿verdad?

Los seis nos habíamos concentrado en el chico cantando.

-Se llama Drake Bell, la canción que canta es _I know,_ su sencillo.

Órale, el chico era como de nuestra edad y ya tenía disco.

-¡Que padre! –grito Finnick.

Joan rió. –Así es, guapo. Ustedes pasen a la segunda cabina, la puerta está por allá al fondo.

Caminamos al fondo y entramos a la pequeña habitación. Dentro había los instrumentos necesarios. Cada uno tomo posiciones. Nos pusimos los auriculares y esperamos las órdenes de mi ídola.

-Quisiera que me cantaran una estrofa de Rebel Girl, y después un pedazo de _Lips of an angel_ de Hinder, ¿se la saben?

-Claro que sí. –Contesté.

La prueba de canto paso excelente. Las horas que nos estuvimos ahí fueron demasiado excitantes.

-Chicos, han estado asombrosos. Katniss tienes una magnífica voz, en definitiva tienen que venir más seguido. Aun no les puedo asegurar nada, pero si las cosas mejoran, les podría conseguir un contrato para que graben su primer disco.

¡Dios, sí! Un disco, si mejorábamos grabaríamos un disco. Estaba que no me la creía y los demás tampoco.

-Ahora vayan a descansar, los veré aquí la próxima semana.

Nos despedimos de mi ídola con un beso y pasamos a retirarnos, Gabrielle nos despidió con un _hasta pronto_ y una cálida sonrisa.

Esta semana había iniciado con muy buenas noticias. Primero la prueba en los estudios de mi ídola y ahora, la explicación y salida de mi vida para siempre de parte de Marvel. Todo marchaba viento en popa.

.

.

.

**Magde POV**

Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida.

Esto solo me puede pasar a mí. ¡Dios! Todo iba tan bien, ¿porque me mandas este problema a mí?

Todo estaba yendo a la perfección, faltaban alrededor de dos semanas para salir de vacaciones, por ende, de viaje también. Habíamos ganado el concurso, como había dicho. Era novia de mi Gale, el amor de mi vida, pero ahora, esto.

Caminé a paso apresurado a la habitación de Katniss. Le había mandado un mensaje a Annie que necesitaba con urgencia hablar con ella y con Katniss, en privado.

Llegue y toque la puerta, no quería que me volviera a pasar lo mismo que la otra vez.

-Adelante.

Dentro estaban Peeta y Katniss arriba de la cama, sentados, viendo una película.

-Hola magde, hasta que tocas la puerta.

-Eh… si, no quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Los tres reímos ligeramente.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Magde? –Preguntó Peeta. –Pareces algo… inquieta.

¿Tanto se me notaba?

-Eh… quería hablar con Katniss… -Miré los ojos de esta para que entendiera que era algo importante. –A solas, si no te molesta.

Peeta se recorrió al final de la cama, algo confundido por mi extraña petición. Katniss no se quedaba atrás.

-Claro que no me molesta, Magde. -Me sonrió y volteo a mirar a Katniss. –Vuelvo en un rato, Kat.

La aludida asintió con la cabeza y le dio un beso en los labios a Peeta. Me hice a un lado para que Peeta pasara por la puerta. Los nervios me carcomían.

Cuando Peeta por fin se fue, camine y cerré la puerta.

-¿Qué te pasa, Magde? Me estas poniendo de nervios.

Yo caminaba por la pequeña habitación de Katniss en círculos.

-Necesito que llegue Annie también este, no tarda en llegar.

Minutos después llego Annie un poco agitada. –Perdón, venia corriendo. –Tomo un ligero respiro. -¿Qué pasa Magde?

Me deje caer al suelo y abrece fuertemente mis piernas. Hundí mi cabeza entre ellas y lo solté.

-Creo que estoy embarazada.

Un silencio sepulcral. Levante mi cabeza y las mire con ojos llorosos. Ambas estaban con la cara en blanco, no daban crédito a nada de lo que estaban escuchando.

-Chicas, estoy embarazada. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Acabo de arruinar la vida de Gale.

Un sollozo lastimero salió de lo más profundo de mi pecho. Acababa de arruinar la vida de Gale, seguro me dejaría y no se lo reprocharía.

Katniss y Annie se pusieron de rodillas enfrente de mí, mientras yo, lloraba amargamente.

-Magde, ¿estás segura de que estas embarazada? –preguntó Annie.

¡Claro que lo estaba! O eso creía. Tenía todos los síntomas, mareos, nauseas, y me acababa de dar cuenta de que se me había atrasado la regla.

-Tengo todos los síntomas, Annie.

-Aun así, Magde. –Habló Katniss acariciando mis cabellos. Necesitamos ir a una farmacia a comprar una prueba de embarazo.

-¡¿Qué? No por favor, aquí todos nos conocen, seguramente hablaran y todo se sabrá, y si Gale… -trague saliva. –Y si Gale no quiere seguir conmigo, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa.

-Ya, ya. –Me susurraba Annie. De las tres era la que mas tenía un instinto maternal. –Tranquila, Magde. Todo estará bien. Claro que Gale querrá ese bebé. Él te ama y no te dejará sola.

-Annie tiene razón, Magde. –Secundó Katniss. –Primero debemos confirmarlo, ¿sí?, después veremos que haremos, no te dejaremos sola con esto. Somos familia Magde, -Sonreí a sus palabras, mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas. –Y la familia nunca se da la espalda.

-En efecto, Katniss. –Dijo Annie. –Se me ocurre una idea. Este fin de semana que vayamos al medico o ala farmacia o algún centro comercial, nos les perdemos un rato a los chicos diciendo que vamos de compras, -pegue un ligero brinco de emoción. _¡Uy, compras!_ –Concéntrate, Magde.

-Perdón. –Me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno, como decía, nos les perdemos un rato a los chicos diciendo que vamos de compras, seguramente no querrán acompañarnos porque se aburrirán, así que los mandaremos de vuelta al colegio, y nosotras iremos a un consultorio privado para comprobar su de verdad estas embarazada.

La verdad no era tan mal plan. Solo era cuestión de esperar.

-Pero trata de disimular tu ansiedad, Magde.

Mire a Katniss que me miraba curiosamente. -¿Tanto se me nota?

-Claro que si, pareces un cachorrito inquieto encerrado en una jaula.

Me reí un poco. La verdad me sentía así. Encerrada.

-Deja de estarte preocupando, Magde. –Me sonrió Annie. –Saldremos de esta.

Sonreí a mis mejores amigas, que digo amigas, a mis hermanas. Ahora solo faltaba esperar que fuera fin de semana.

.

.

.

La semana paso completamente rápido. Era sábado por la mañana, a eso de las dos de la tarde salimos del ensayo con Joan Jett. Aun no podía creer que le gustaran mis canciones. Nunca a nadie se las enseñé pero con Katniss me sentía tan en confianza, además, ella me había inspirado a escribir esa canción.

-Chicos, nosotras iremos al centro de compras, ¿nos acompañan? –Dijo Annie sonriendo. Todo era parte del plan.

La cara de los chicos se puso más pálida de lo normal. Seguramente pensaban en compras más en el centro comercial igual a muchas horas de cansancio.

-¿Compras? –trago saliva Finnick.

-Sí, Finnick, compras.

-Espera un momento, a ti ni te gusta salir de compras.

¡Rayos! Peeta era el más persuasivo en cuanto a Katniss se refería.

-Es que Kat, perdió una apuesta conmigo y tiene venir conmigo a comprar, sin quejarse.

Katniss fingió estar triste y resignada, pero algo me decía que Peeta no me había creído del todo.

-Entonces que dicen, ¿nos acompañan?

_¡Que digan que no. Que digan que no. Que digan que no!_

-No chicas. –Contestó mi Gale. –Lo que pasa es que tenemos practica, por eso les dijimos venir en la mañana.

Las tres fingimos cara de pena, pero la realidad es que estábamos más que felices, sobretodo aliviadas.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato más, allá, ¿Ok?

-Claro que si mi Magde. –contesto mi Gale, acercándose a darme un beso.

Sus besos eran iguales que sus labios, suaves y tiernos. Lo amaba, no había duda y si él no quería a mi magdecita o mi Galecito. Yo lo sola lo sacaría adelante.

-Cuídense, chicas.

Después de que Finnick y Peeta se despidieron de sus respectivas novias, nosotras emprendimos camino rumbo al centro en busca de una clínica privada.

Después de buscar por alrededor de media hora dimos con una, se veía tranquila y reservada. Exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Katniss y Annie me tomaron de las manos y me dieron un ligero apretón. Les sonreí a ambas y suspire. Era ahora o nunca.

Entramos a la clínica y en una esquina frente a la recepción se encontraba una pequeña sala. Todo olía extrañamente a limpio. Una combinación entre oxigeno y cloro.

La secretaria nos sonrió. –¿Se les ofrece algo chicas?

-Sí, queremos un estudio de embarazo, por favor. –Pronunció Katniss

-Claro que si, solo necesito que llenen esto y me muestren una identificación.

Nos tendió una hoja de registro y una pluma. Fuimos a sentarnos a la sala y comenzamos a murmurar.

-No podemos engañarla, Magde, nos pidió una identificación.

-Lo sé, Annie. –No quería dejar mi nombre porque me abrirían un historial, pero no había de otra. Suspiré. –Hagámoslo.

-Pero, Magde, podemos ir a buscar otra clínica.

-Nada de peros, Katniss, los nervios me están matando, es mejor acabar con esto de una buena vez.

Suspiré y empecé a llenar el registro. Cuando por fin acabe, me levante y se lo lleve a la señorita. Saque mi identificación y la entregue junto con el registro.

-Aquí tiene.

-Gracias, linda. –Lo revisó y confirmo que todo estaba en orden. –Acompáñame, por favor.

Me indico un pasillo que se tendía a su lado izquierdo. Miré a Katniss y Annie que me miraban con ansiedad reflejada. Mis nervios ya estaban bastante crispados, pero seguro empeoraría hasta saber los resultados. Les sonreí con la tranquilidad que mi rostro podía mostrar, la cual cada día era mínimo. Seguí a la secretaria.

Entramos a un consultorio.

-Toma asiento, querida.

Ahora que lo notaba, era una señora muy gentil, ni muy alta ni muy bajita, sus cabellos eran rubios, de tez blanca y labios rojos, ojos verdes oliva, estaba vestida de blanco con su cabello perfectamente recogido en una coleta mediana.

-Estira el brazo derecho, por favor.

Hice lo que me pidió y en mi antebrazo, me froto un algodón con alcohol para desinfectar y me encajo la aguja de una jeringa. Extrajo un pequeño tubo con mi sangre, me volvió a limpiar con el algodón y me dio la indicación de que lo mantuviera el brazo flexionado unos minutos.

Salí rumbo a la sala nuevamente, mientras esperaba las indicaciones de la señorita.

Katniss y Annie se veían sumamente preocupadas. Annie miraba por la ventana hacía el exterior y Katniss estaba en el piso con sus rodillas apretadas a su cuerpo, en cuanto me miro, se levanto corriendo y me abrazo, al igual que Annie.

Esperamos unos minutos más. Maya como se llamaba la enfermera que me atendió, regreso y nos hablo:

-Mira, querida, tus resultados estarán mañana, puedes venir a recogerlos a la hora que quieras.

Asentí con la cabeza y Katniss tomo la nota que nos entregaba Maya, y la guardo en su chaqueta.

Salimos de la clínica, me sentía algo mareada por la extracción de sangre, así que Katniss y Annie me llevaron a comer. Debíamos hacer tiempo. Extrañamente no me sentía de ganas de ir de compras, así que mejor fuimos al cine. A las 7 de la noche ya estábamos en la Academia.

Solo era cuestión de esperar un día para saber si estaba embarazada.

.

.

.

**Peeta POV**

Se me había hecho muy extraño que Katniss hubiera aceptado de buenas a primeras ir de compras, aunque hubiera sido una apuesta. Además Magde no se veía tan entusiasmada como otras veces y Annie, ni se diga. Algo andaba mal.

-Oigan, ¿no les pareció muy extraño que las chicas no nos hubieran comentado antes que irían de compras?

Les pregunte a Gale y a Finnick de regreso a Forks.

-¿Cómo que extraño, Peeta?

-Sí, Gale, ¿no se fijaron? –Contesté poniéndome en medio del asiento trasero.

-¿En qué cosa? –Secundó Finnick, manejando.

-Como en que Katniss no le gusta ir de compras y hoy acepto sin chitar.

-Era parte de la apuesta, Peeta, Katniss es buena perdedora y como tal acepta los castigos.

-Pero, ¿apuesta de qué, Gale? ¿Qué apostaron?

-Pues cosas de chicas, Peeta.

-Gale tiene razón, Peeta. Deja de romperte la cabeza.

-Me sigue pareciendo extraño. –dije rascándome la cabeza. –Haber, ¿Por qué Magde no estaba emocionada? Sabes muy bien Gale como la ponen las compras. Últimamente está muy rara, junto con Annie y Katniss. Algo pasa.

Repentinamente nadie más hablo. Cada uno iba sumiso en sus pensamientos. Llegamos a la Academia y tuvimos práctica.

A las seis de la tarde acabo el entrenamiento y cada uno regresamos a nuestra habitación. Era más que claro que las chicas nos ocultaban algo, pero, ¿Qué es lo que nos ocultan?

A las siete de la noche llegaron las tres, con la misma cara y sin ni una bolsa.

-¿Cómo les fue? –le pregunte a Katniss, abrazándola y dándole un beso en los labios.

-Bien, bien gracias.

Acompañe a Katniss a su habitación, pues se sentía muy cansada y quería refrescarse.

Entramos y me aventó su chaqueta a la cama.

-Enseguida regreso, me daré una ducha rápida. –Me dijo Katniss dándome otro beso.

-Sí, aquí te esperare.

Camino rumbo al cuarto de baño quitándose la playera roja que traía y tirándola al suelo. Me dispuse a ver televisión mientras Katniss se bañaba. No encontraba el control remoto, así que quite la chaqueta de Katniss pensando que estaría bajo de ella. Lo que me encontré no fue el control de la televisión, sino un papel amarillo doblado a la mitad.

Voltee a la puerta del baño esperando que Katniss no saliera. La curiosidad me gano y tomo el pequeño papel. Despacio y temeroso de lo que me fuera a encontrar lo desdoble.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mi respiración se detuvo unos segundos, empecé a sudar en seco.

El papel era un recibo de una clínica privada, y en el centro de descripción decía _Estudios de prueba de embarazo._ Katniss estaba embarazada, de mí. De repente, mi garganta estaba seca.

Escuche unos ruidos en el baño. No sé cuanto estuve sumido en mis pensamientos, que Katniss ya había terminado de bañarse.

Salí de la habitación de Katniss con el pequeño recibo entre mis manos. Necesitaba pensar. La idea de tener un bebe me tenía como ido. No era que no me agradara la idea, es solo que no me lo plantee que tuviera un hijo tan pronto.

Eso era lo que tenía a las chicas tan idas. Por eso no nos dijeron que irían de compras, porque en realidad no irían de compras sino a que Katniss sé hiciera una prueba de embarazo a una clínica privada.

Ahora tenía que planear como se los diríamos a mis padre, aun ni siquiera conocían a Katniss ó peor aún, como se lo diría a los padres de Katniss. Tenía que pensar mucho. Yo no dejaría sola a Katniss y menos esperando un bebé mío.

.

.

.

**Katniss POV.**

Este día había tenido demasiadas emociones. Primero la alegría de poder ensayar en los estudios de mi ídola, Joan Jett, y después las ansias y la desesperación de saber si Magde estaba embarazada. Todo me daba vueltas y creía que en algún momento volvería el estomago. Me sentía mareada con un gran nudo de nervios en el estomago.

Cuando llegamos a la Academia me sentía sumamente cansada.

Peeta me acompaño a mi cuarto y dijo que me esperaría mientras me bañaba. Pero cuando salí de bañarme, él ya no estaba y mi chaqueta estaba en el suelo.

_Oh, oh._ Mi cerebro me decía que checara el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, la tomé del suelo y revisé el bolsillo.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor._ Pedía internamente, pero me rendí cuando no encontré la nota.

Peeta había descubierto la nota y se había ido.

La nota no traía el nombre de la persona a la cual le hicieron el estudio. Con el único folio podíamos recoger los resultados.

Rápidamente me vestí y salí en busca de Peeta. Necesitaba hablar con él, aclararle que yo no estaba embarazada, pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo sin decir que la que posiblemente estaba embarazada era Magde? Esa pregunta fue opacada por una verdad muy dolorosa. Peeta sospechaba que yo estaba embarazada, al enterarse salió corriendo de mi cuarto, porque él no desea tener un bebé _conmigo._

¿Qué hubiera pasado si la que posiblemente estuviera embarazada fuera yo y no Magde? ¿Peeta me hubiera dejado, me hubiera abandonado? Claro que me hubiera abandonado. Él no quería arruinar su vida con un bebé, él todavía tenía mucho que vivir y un bebé mío, no lo hubiera detenido.

Sabía que se había ido a esconder a la bodega donde teníamos nuestros instrumentos, ahí seguro nadie lo buscaría a menos que ese alguien fuera yo.

Con los puños apretados y mis ojos amenazándome con derramar algunas lagrimas de coraje, llegue a la bodega. Ahí en el sofá, enfrente de los instrumentos estaba Peeta, sumamente concentrado en el papel. Pero por más enojada que estuviera, yo lo amaba y eso no lo podía negar.

-Peeta. –Dije cuando estuve lo suficientemente cercas para que me oyera sin la necesidad de alzar la voz.

Su cuerpo se enderezó completamente y susurro mi nombre:

-Katniss.

Me acerque más a él. Aun sentía en coraje por las conjeturas a las que habían llegado mis pensamientos.

-Se que encontraste la nota de la clínica.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No podía, Peeta.

-¡Pero esto es algo importante! Puede ser que estés embarazada.

Suspiré. Debía decir la verdad, o al menos a medias.

-Es que ese es el punto, Peeta. Yo no puedo _estar_embarazada. Esa prueba de embarazo no es mía.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no es tuya? Si la encontré en tu chaqueta.

-Sí, la encontraste ahí porque ahí la guarde, pero no es mía. No estoy embarazada. Y antes de que digas algo, déjame decirte que si estuviera embarazada yo sola puedo hacerme cargo de mi bebé y yo, no sería necesario que arruinaras nada de tu vida. El bebé y yo hubiéramos salido adelante.

Peeta me miraba con cara de poema. No daba crédito a lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Espera, espera, ¿me estás diciendo que no me hubieras dicho que estabas embarazada? ¿Me hubieras negado el derecho de conocer a mi hijo? ¡¿Y de quién diablos es la prueba de embaraza?

-Si te hubiera dicho Peeta, pero también te hubiera dicho que no habría necesidad de que huyeras, yo sola hubiera dejado claro que cuidaría de mi bebé.

-¿De que huyera? ¡¿De qué demonios hablas, Katniss?

Mis puños se apretaron fuertemente.

-¡De esto! –dije arrebatándole la nota. -¡De que descubriste la nota y saliste corriendo pensando que estaba embarazada e ideando una forma de cómo lavarte las manos sobre el supuesto bebé! de esto hablo, Peeta.

Peeta camino enfurecido y me tomo de los hombros, zarandeándome un poco.

-Escúchame bien, Katniss. Yo jamás, ¡jamás!, huiría y te dejaría sola cuando más me necesitaras. Si salí corriendo de tu cuarto, fue porque necesitaba pensar en cómo nos organizaríamos para cuidar a nuestro hijo, en cómo le pediría tu mano en matrimonio a tus papas, en buscar una casa para vivir juntos, en buscar un empleo para cuidarte a ti y a nuestro bebé. Entiende bien esto, un Mellark nunca niega su sangre.

Sus palabras me dejaron con la boca abierta. Él solo estaba planeando nuestra vida y yo estúpidamente vine con mis tontos reclamos.

Camine hacía Peeta pidiendo que no me rechazara, había sido una estúpida, ¿pero que se suponía que pensara, cuando veo que descubrió la nota y no está? Que huyo obviamente, era lo más lógico.

-Perdona, Peeta. –Negué con la cabeza. –Es solo que pensé que no te gustaba la idea de tener un bebé conmigo.

Me abrazo con fuerza y beso mis cabellos. –No tengo nada que perdonarte, Katniss. Y claro que algún día quiero tener un bebé contigo. Te amo demasiado. Y no me importaría si _ese_ día llega mañana, con tenerte a mi lado basta.

Sonreí. Ahora sabía que si llegara a salir embarazada, Peeta estaría a mi lado. Pero eso no significaba que no nos cuidaríamos cuando tuviéramos relaciones.

* * *

**Chicas, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que Magde este embaraza? Pobre Katniss, pensando que Peeta no querría un bebé de ambos. ¡Y Marvel! Clove y Gloss xD**

_**Besos Y Abrazos**_


	25. ¡Libertad!

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo...**_

**Capitulo 25. ¡Libertad!**

**Magde POV**

-Vamos, Magde, deja de darle vueltas al asunto y abre ese sobre.

Maldito, Peeta. Como a él ya le habían explicado que Katniss no era la que posiblemente estuviera embarazada. Ahora si me presionaba, ¿verdad? Pero antes, era él quien sudaba la gota gorda.

-Ya voy, ya voy.

Cuando me dijeron que Peeta sabia lo de la prueba de embarazo casi me asfixio. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Gale se enterara. Pero sabía que tenía que decirle, por eso anoche mismo se lo dije.

_**Flash Back**_

_Caminaba nerviosamente en compañía de Katniss y Peeta. Ambos me habían convencido de que le dijera la verdad a Gale, por una parte estaba bien, así, no estaría con el pendiente de si me apoyaría o no._

_Había mandado a Annie a que le explicara la situación a Finnick y que no me hiciera bromas, porque con los nervios como los traigo, si lo golpeaba._

_Llegamos a la habitación que Peeta compartía con Gale. Me aseguro que ahí se encontraba, pero yo seguía muriéndome de nervios._

_-Tú puedes, Magde. –Me dijo Katniss. Reuní el valor suficiente para tocar la puerta._

_-Adelante._

_La voz de Gale aun seguía poniendo la piel de gallina. ¿Cómo es que tenía ese efecto en mí?_

_Abrí la puerta lentamente. Tragué saliva. Entre al cuarto y mi Gale está en su cama viendo la televisión. Mi cara de preocupación lo ha de haber asustado por que en cuanto me vio se levanto de la cama._

_-¿Qué pasa, Magde? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?_

_-Tenemos que hablar. –Le dije tomando sus manos que acariciaban mi rostro. –Ven._

_Caminamos a la cama y nos sentamos._

_-Ya dime qué pasa, amor. ¿Por qué tienes esa carita?_

_Tome un enorme suspiro y comencé a hablar. Trate de que mi voz sonara tranquila._

_-Primero que nada quiero que sepas que no te exijo nada, si tú no te quieres hacer cargo y no quieres seguir conmigo yo lo entiendo, no tendrás ninguna atadura ni responsabilidad sobre nosotros…_

_-Haber, haber, espera que no estoy entendiendo nada. ¿Exigir? ¿Hacerme cargo? ¿De qué diablos hablas, Magde?_

_-De que posiblemente… posiblemente este embarazada._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

-Anda, amor, quiero saber si seremos padres.

Suspiro y sonreí a la respuesta de mi Gale. Recuerdo que cuando le dije que posiblemente estuviera embarazada, cerré los ojos apretándolos por lo que fuera a decirme. Tenía la ligera esperanza de que entre más apretara los parpados y los labios, menos dolería su rechazo en mi corazón. Pero inesperadamente, Gale se me abalanzo y empezó a besarme como si su vida dependiera de ello. _¡Seremos papas!_ Fue lo que me dijo. Gale me apoyaría si estaba embarazada y más aun, seguiría junto a mí.

Tome aire nuevamente y abrí el sobre, todos, incluido Finnick, estaban ante la expectativa.

Saqué la hoja de la prueba de embarazo. El logo de la clínica estaba impreso en una esquina de la hoja. La mayoría del escrito no le entendí, busque lo que realmente importaba, contuve la respiración. _Negativo._ La prueba de embarazo decía negativo, no estaba embarazada.

-No estoy embarazada. –Susurré.

Me sentía triste, deshecha. Creo que inconscientemente ya había echado ilusiones. ¡Y claro que había hecho ilusiones! Mi Gale estaría conmigo, sería el padre perfecto, además de ser el amor de mi vida. Pero el destino nos jugó una mala pasada. No estaba embarazada.

-No seremos padres, Gale. –Sin tenerlo previsto, empecé a llorar cual Magdalena en el hombro de Gale.

Mi novio acariciaba mi espalda tratando de calmarme pero sabía que el también estaba triste, al igual que mis demás amigos. Sabía muy bien que Annie ya planeaba los días de compra, para surtir el guardarropa de mi pequeño; Katniss haciéndolo un travieso, enseñándolo a no dejarse de nadie; Finnick, Peeta y Mi Gale, jugando con él, ensuciándose y enseñándole "cosas de chicos" como diría Finnick. Pero todos eso planes no se podrían llevar a cabo. Yo no _estaba_ embarazada, y no _podríamos_ cumplir esos sueños.

-No pasa nada, Magde. –dijo mi Gale levantando mi rostro y besando mis labios. –Cuando nos casemos tendremos muchos bebes tan lindos como tú.

Sonreí a las palabras de mi Gale. No había pasado por alto él _cuando nos casemos,_ no hacía falta que él me lo recordará, yo ya sabía que éramos el uno para el otro.

-Magde, ¿te que parece si vamos de compras?

Todos volteamos a ver a Katniss con ojos desorbitados. Estábamos asombrados, nunca en toda mi vida pensé escuchar a Katniss diciéndome que fuéramos de compras, pero lo estaba escuchando, ¿cierto?, si lo dijo, ¿verdad?

Finnick se acerco lentamente a Katniss y le empezó a picar la mejilla. Katniss lo miraba de reojo, se notaba como se iba enojando. La escena era realmente chistosa.

-¿Por qué me estas picando, Finnick?

-Para ver si eres Katniss. –Contesto Finnick, siguiendo picando la mejilla de Katniss.

Peeta aparto el dedo de Finnick de la mejilla de Katniss y está sonrió.

-Deja de molestar a Katniss, Finnick

-Gracias, amor. –Contesto Katniss dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Vamos, Peeta! no me digas que no es raro que Katniss quiera ir de compras.

-La verdad sí. –Katniss golpeo literalmente a Peeta, esté nomas se reía.

-Bueno, bueno, ya. –Hablo Annie. -¿vamos de compras, Magde?

Lo pensé un rato. Aun dolía que no estuviera embarazada, pero sabía que Diosito por algo no me había enviado ese bebé, pero después seguro que si tendría a mi hijo conmigo.

-¡Claro! –Chillé emocionada. –Tenemos que comprar lo necesario para el viaje a la playa en vacaciones.

Mi Gale beso mis cabellos y me sonrió. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía que el siempre estaría conmigo, y yo siempre estaría con él. Éramos él uno para el otro.

Pedimos la cuenta de la cafetería donde estábamos y salimos rumbo al centro comercial. Había mucho que organizar.

.

.

.

**Katniss POV**

Después de pasar todo el día en el centro comercial, gracias a mi grandiosa idea, nótese el sarcasmo; la verdad es que hable sin pensar, Magde, bueno más bien todos estábamos tristes y en silencio, por la negativa de los resultado de embarazo de Magde, y ya no lo aguantaba, y ver los ojos de Magde apagados es como quitarle una paleta a un niño. Me dolía verla así, y mi cerebro solo hizo clic relacionando a Magde más felicidad, pues igual a compras. Pero inmediatamente después de decirlo me arrepentí, pero por Magde me aguantaría.

Seguía teniendo la duda de que es lo que paso con Magde, por ella estaba casi completamente segura de que estaba embarazada, además, según nos dijo, era igual que yo, demasiado exacta.

Caí sobre la cama, rodeada de cómo diez bolsas de diferentes tiendas. Recuerdo como Gale miraba a Magde correr por entre los estantes de las tiendas, entrando de local en local, brincando y aplaudiendo, rogándonos que nos probáramos lo que ella nos decía. Magde era el mundo entero de Gale, como Annie era el de Finnick y como Peeta era mi universo entero.

Caí en un profundo sueño del que me desperté cuando marcaban cercas de las ocho d la mañana. Perezosamente me levante de la cama, me metí a la regadera y me puse el estúpido uniforme de la Academia Williams; salí rumbo a mis clases, está era la última semana de clases y por fin vacaciones.

La semana transcurrió tranquila, sin problemas. Magde y Annie planearon el viaje a Cabo San Lucas, las reservaciones en el hotel, los pasajes, los lugares turísticos, los buenos antros, todo tenían previsto, solo hacía falta abordar el avión y listo, todo pagado con el dinero que ganamos en el concurso.

Estaba en química junto con Magde. La última clase y por fin, adiós libros. No lo podía negar, estaba emocionada por el viaje. Pero aun tenía una duda sobre el supuesto embarazo de Magde, y como buena metiche que soy, bueno metiche no, curiosa que es otra cosa.

Arranque una hoja de mi libreta y comencé a escribir. Magde era mi compañera de banca.

_Magde, no quiero incomodarte pero ya me conoces como soy . ¿los resultados decían algo más? ¿Algo por lo que pensamos…? ¡Tú sabes!_

Dicho, sutileza no era mi segundo nombre.

Magde tomo el papel que le tendí, lo leyó rápido y empezó a escribir. Note una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

_No me incomodas, Katniss. Si, decían que tenía estrés y que lo más probable es que eso y por a ver sido mi primera vez, mi metabolismo se desestabilizo y eso es lo que me causo el retraso. Necesito relajarme y eso mismo hare en las vacaciones ¡yupi! ¿Ya tienes tu maleta lista?_

Me paso el papel sonriéndome. Lo leí tranquilamente, ahora entendía más, lo que había pasado

Asentí con la cabeza y me sonrió al verme.

La clase termino y salimos directo a nuestras habitaciones. Peeta me esperaba en mi cuarto.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo?

Reí abiertamente. Era obviamente que ya tenía todo listo, la maleta estaba a un lado de mi cama.

Caminé sonriente hacia Peeta, que estaba sentado en mi cama. Subí lentamente sobre él y susurre sobre sus labios.

-Claro que si amor, ¿y tú?

Sentía los suaves labios de Peeta rozando con los míos. Definitivamente me divertiría demasiado en estas vacaciones. Lo bese suavemente, disfrutando de nuestros labios el uno del otro. Las manos de Peeta acariciaban mi cintura, sus roces quemaban. ¿Cómo es posible que un simple roce queme de esa manera? Mi cuerpo se encontraba arriba de Peeta, fuertemente apretando contra él. Mi cordura empezaba a esfumarse como las muchas veces en que me quedaba a solas con Peeta. Todo mi ser se encontraba en combustión, juro que un día si ardería en llamas.

Mi respiración estaba agitada. Pegue mi frente a la de Peeta y cerré los ojos. Todo se me había salido de las manos. No incite a Peeta, queriendo quemarme con mi propio juego. Pero ahora solo tenía unas ganas de que Peeta _se_ y _me_ quitara la ropa que nos estorbaba y hacer el amor como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho.

-Magde nos espera, Katniss.

-Si… Magde… -Abrí los ojos y me separe de Peeta- Magde, cierto.

Tome mi chaqueta, que era lo que iba a hacer antes de dejarme llevar por las hormonas, y me la puse. Me acomode la ropa y el cabello. Mire a Peeta y es se veía endemoniadamente sexy. Los labios hinchados levemente después de besarnos, sus cabellos mas revueltos que de costumbre, sonriéndome torcidamente, con la camisa abierta… esperen, ¿En qué momento le abrí la camisa? En verdad perdía el sentido cuando estaba con Peeta.

-Vamos. –Dijo Peeta después de levantarse y abrocharse la camisa y tomando mi maleta con una mano y con la otra entrelazando nuestros dedos. –Todos nos esperan en el estacionamiento.

Caminamos rumbo al estacionamiento cuando nos topamos con Delly. Bufé.

-¿Qué quieres, Barbie? ¿No ves que tenemos prisa?

-No te desesperes, estúpida.

Intente caminar y meterle un buen golpe a Delly pero Peeta me retuvo.

-Vámonos, Katniss.

-Espera Bebe. –Delly acaricio el pecho de Peeta. Yo estaba que echaba humo por los oídos, lo veía todo en color rojo a causa del coraje.

Mi novio dejo caer mi maleta y aparto la mano de Delly, para mi gusto con mucha delicadeza.

-No me llames _Bebe_, Delly. Di rápido lo que quieres, que nosotros nos vamos de vacaciones y nos están esperando.

-¡Te arrepentirás de haberme despreciado, Peeta Mellark. Sobre todo por haberme cambiado por esta… estúpida!

Sonreí triunfalmente. Delly lo que tenia eran celos, estaba ardida.

-Para quitarte algo, mi queridísima Delly, necesitas que eso fuera tuya, y déjame decirte cariño, que Peeta nunca lo fue. -Los puños de la barbie de cabellos rubios rojizos se apretaban fuertemente, notaba los nudillos blancos. –Ahora, ¿si nos das permiso? Tenemos un avión que tomar.

-¡Me las pagaras caro, Everdeen! –Hablo escupiendo veneno en cada palabra. -¡Y tu también, Mellark!

Me reí estrepitosamente. ¿Qué es lo peor que pudiera hacerme, Delly?

Llegamos al estacionamiento.

-Se tardaron mucho. –Replicó Annie.

-Si, perdón, es que en el camino nos topamos a Delly. –Nos excuso Peeta.

-Bueno dejemos a las barbie's aquí. –Hablo Magde con demasiada ansiedad, todos los demás nos reímos. –Vámonos que se nos va el avión.

Peeta subió mi maleta al Hummer de Finnick y después nos subimos a este.

Serian mis primeras vacaciones lejos de cualquier familiar u autoridad que conociera a mi padrino o padre. Estaba emocionada. Además, estaría con mis amigos y mejor aun, con Peeta.

Llegamos a tiempo al aeropuerto. Registramos las maletas y checamos las reservaciones, todo estaba en orden. Solo era cuestión de subirnos al avión y Cabo San Lucas, allá vamos.

El viaje se me hizo relativamente corto, cuando menos lo pensé, arribamos en el aeropuerto de Cabo.

-¡Muévete, Katniss! –Finnick me grito desde la ventanilla del taxi. El chofer nos veía divertido. Yo me preguntaba, ¿Cómo diablos entraríamos los dos en ese pequeño taxi?; al final, Gale se fue adelante junto con el chofer y en sus brazos a Magde; Finnick, Annie, Peeta y yo, en el asiento trasero. Lo más chistoso fue ver a Finnick entrar en el taxi, su magnitud no lo dejaba.

Por fin, después de una hora de camino, llegamos al hotel, el lujoso hotel _Lune de Mer_. Era un hotel con una preciosa vista el mar, y en las noches, las luces de este hotel se alineaban con el reflejo de la luna sobre el mar. Realmente hermoso.

Confirmamos las habitaciones, las tres habitaciones.

-Tomen, -Nos entrego la tarjeta de nuestro cuarto a Annie y a mí. –Vayan, desempaquen, dúchense y los veo aquí abajo en dos horas.

Todos tomamos nuestras respectivas maletas y subimos hasta el piso correspondiente.

Finnick y Annie, en la 567; Gale y Magde en la 658; y Peeta y yo en la 763.

Cuando Peeta y yo entramos a nuestra habitación, y una vez cerrada la puerta del cuarto, dejo caer las maletas y me tomo en brazos; grite a causa de la desprevenida, pero enseguida mi grito fue callado por los labios de Peeta que me besaban eufóricamente.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue la cama debajo de mi cuerpo y Peeta encima de mí, despojándome de la ropa que traía puesta. Mi necesidad por él, iba en aumento, sentía que en las venas en vez de tener sangre, tenía llamas, un fuego calcínate que se prendía como pólvora en cuanto Peeta me tocaba.

Mi cerebro hizo clic al pensar en las palabras de Magde, si no estábamos a la hora que ella nos había dicho, nos mataría.

Despoje a Peeta de toda lo ropa que traía puesta, al igual que yo. Lo rodé para que ahora él quedara de espaldas al colchón. Su mirada era de un verde sumamente oscuro, fácilmente se podría decir que habían cambiado de color por un negro azabache.

Me quite encima de Peeta y este se recargo sobre sus codos. Ahogue un gemido fuerte en mi garganta al verlo que él ya estaba listo para mi, enseguida me moje enormemente. Me miraba confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?

Trague fuertemente. –No, nada. –sonreí y lo tome de la mano. Lo arrastre a la que supuse era el cuarto de baño. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi que hasta jacuzzi teníamos, ahora no había tiempo para eso, necesitaba a Peeta y una ducha rápida.

Peeta entendió rápidamente mi idea. Hacer el amor en la ducha.

Entre a la ducha antes que él y abrí los grifos. Segundos después sentí como Peeta se pegaba a mi espalda, besando mi cuello y mis hombros mientras su ya muy excitado miembro, se apretaba a mi trasero. El gemido que me había tragado, escapo entre mis labios inconscientemente. Mis manos toparon contra la pared, el agua caía helada entre nosotros, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo templada. Las manos de Peeta me acariciaban los senos jugando con mis duros pezones, mientras su boca besaba, lamia y mordisqueaba mi cuello y mis hombros, y su miembro se apretaba aun más en mi trasero. Mi ser ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba a Peeta dentro de mí.

Gire en mi propio eje y encaré a Peeta. Ya no aguantaba. Sentía cuan mojada estaba y no precisamente a causa de él agua que caía entre nosotros. Bese a Peeta con demasiada efusividad. Mis manos se sujetaban fuertemente sobre los hombros de mi novio, mientras deslizaba una pierna por su muslo, como pensaba, cuando estuvo mi pierna sobre la cadera de Peeta este me tomo la pierna con su mano y me acaricio desde mi rodilla hasta mi trasero, el cual apretó. Pegué un ligero brinco con el cual subí la otra pierna, pero al mismo tiempo, Peeta me penetro hasta el fondo. Un grito de mi parte y un gruñido por parte de Peeta, fue lo que soltamos cuando se enterró en mí.

Nos estuvimos unos segundos quietos, pero la necesidad de ambos de sentir la fricción que se provocaba al sentir el vaivén de Peeta y mis caderas fue mayor. Sentía que, literalmente, había muerto. Peeta salía de mí lentamente, pero entraba bruscamente, era una tortura excesivamente placentera. Gemidos, jadeos, suspiros y maldiciones salían de la boca de ambos. Mis uñas ferozmente enterradas en los hombros de Peeta y mi labio inferior a punto de romperse a causa del placer provocado.

Peeta me apoyo en la pared helada. Mi cuerpo caliente se erizo al contacto con el mármol frio. Peeta seguía penetrándome fuerte, su boca me beso ahogando los gemidos descontrolados que emanaba todo mi cuerpo, bajo lentamente hasta mis senos, donde se dedico a jugar nuevamente con mis pezones erectos. Mis gemidos iban en aumento, sentía que pronto llegaría a m orgasmo. Mis piernas se apretaron más alrededor de Peeta haciendo que se adentrara profundamente, cuando hice eso, apretó mis nalgas fuertemente. La burbuja de placer se iba formando lentamente en mi centro, podía sentir como mis músculos se apretaban alrededor de Peeta y como él entraba aun más duro. Me aferre a Peeta, jadeando sobre su oído. El agua resbalaba tibia sobre nosotros.

-T-te amo, P-Peeta. –susurre entrecortado, soltando aire caliente en su oído.

Las estocadas que Peeta me propinaba aumentaron de una manera frenética, al igual que yo su orgasmo estaba cercas.

-Y-yo tam-mbien te aamo, K-katniss.

Mi burbuja de placer exploto. Grite fuertemente a causa de tanto placer causando el orgasmo de Peeta, que segundos después se vino dentro de mí.

Dejo caer su cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo acariciaba sus cabellos mojados, esperamos un poco a que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaran. Peeta salió de mi cuerpo y despacio me deposito en el suelo. Como tantas veces que estuve con Peeta, sentía las piernas gelatina. Me apretó a su costado sobre el agua aun cayéndonos encima. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso dulcemente.

Después de recuperarnos un poco. Nos duchamos enjabonándonos y tañándonos el uno a él otro.

Quería volver a repetir lo de hace un momento, pero había perdido la noción del tiempo y si Magde y Annie decidían subir por nosotros, y ahora sí, no le importaría interrumpirnos.

Salimos de la ducha y nos envolvimos en toallas. Peeta fue por las maletas que había dejado en la entrada, mire el reloj y marcaban que faltaban quince minutos para encontrarnos con los chicos en la recepción. Saque lo primero que encontré en mi maleta, un bóxer cachetero y un mini short, un sujetador strapple y un blusón blanco que tapaba el short que traía ya puesto, dejaba a la imaginación que lo único que traía puesto era el blusón; unas sandalias negras y listo. Me cepille el cabello mientras Peeta se terminaba de vestir, por el reflejo del espejo lo mire, se estaba poniendo su playera roja, mire su bien formado pecho y me sonroje, logro pillarme mirándolo, lo que causo que me sonrojara mas, pues me regalo una de sus sonrisas que me encantaban.

Salimos rumbo lobby del hotel faltando cinco minutos. Los cabellos de Peeta ya no tenían arreglo, por eso ni siquiera se cepillo el cabello.

Salimos de elevador y ahí ya nos esperaban los demás.

-¿Cómo se han tardado? –exclamo Magde.

-No exageres, engendro. –Contesté mirando mi reloj. –Apenas ah pasado un minuto de la hora acordada.

Todos los demás reímos, incluido Gale, que al sentir la mirada de furia de Magde calló abruptamente, eso provoco que riéramos más fuerte.

-Bueno, basta de burlarse. –Exclamó Finnick tomando el control del asunto, algo realmente inesperado. –Mejor vamos a comer, que me muero de hambre.

Volvimos a reír, era demasiado irreal que Finnick no tuviera hambre. Annie abrazo a Finnick por un lado; Gale abrazo a Magde por detrás, quien todavía fingía su enojo, Gale le regalo una sonrisa y un beso en la frente, logrando que Magde sonriera y lo besara. Peeta imito el gesto de Gale, pero recargo su barbilla en mi hombro y cruzo sus brazos sobre mi abdomen.

Llegamos a un pequeño restaurant donde comimos deliciosamente. Después de algunas horas y demás, decidimos volver al hotel y prepararnos para salir a un antro.

Al llegar no pude tener ni cinco minutos de privacidad con Peeta, pues enseguida tocaron Magde y Annie, empujando a Peeta hacia la salida.

-¡Te amo! –Me grito antes de que Annie cerrara la puerta riéndose.

Suspire. –Me torturaran, ¿verdad?

-Vamos, Katniss, no digas eso. Además es lo menos que nos debes, después de los gritones que te aventaste aquí adentro. –comento Annie sonrojada. –No sabes la vergüenza que me hicieron pasar, cuando vine a pedirte la secadora que echamos en tu maleta anoche y una dulce pareja de ancianos me miraron mal cuando iban pasando y se escucharon tus gemidos al mismo tiempo que tocaba la puerta. –Magde no aguanto más y soltó una carcajada, tirándose a la cama riendo. Sentí mi cara arder en diferentes tonalidades. -¡Dios, ¿de verdad es tan bueno en la cama?

Mi rostro era completamente un jitomate. Las risas cesaron y escuche un jadeo precedente de donde se encontraba Magde. –No estaban en la cama, ¿verdad? –Negué con la cabeza sumamente sonrojada- ¿entonces donde? –Pregunto Magde.

Las mire sin decir una sola palabra. Annie fue la primera en captar donde, pues se tapo la boca y me miro sorprendida, pero segundos después grito. -¡EN LA DUCHA!

Magde volteó a ver el cuarto de baño y después la salida, calculando la distancia. -¡Wow! Entonces si es demasiado bueno, como para hacerte gritar y que se escucharán tus gemidos hasta afuera.

Annie y Magde se soltaron riendo. Mi sonrojo ya había pasado, ahora solo estaba enfurruñada. Me cruce de brazos y espere a que terminaran de burlarse de mí.

Cuando así lo hicieron fue mi turno de avergonzarlas. –Y ustedes de que se burlan. Tú, Annie, ¿te recuerdo cuando te enrollaste con Finnick antes del concurso y regresaron con la ropa toda desordenada y Finnick con la bragueta abierta? –sonreí triunfal al ver su leve sonrojo. Magde reí, debía admitir que de Magde no sabía nada vergonzoso que los involucrara a ella y a Peeta.

-¡Ja, Ja! ¡Contra mí no tienes nada, Everdeen!

-No te confíes, Undersee, algo te descubriré. –Señale mis ojos y los de ella. –Te tengo en la mira, Undersee, te tengo en la mira.

Las tres reímos abiertamente.

-Bueno, Katniss, no trates de distraernos. Dúchate rápido, mientras Annie alista lo necesario y yo escojo tu atuendo para hoy en la noche.

Hice caso a la orden de Magde. Cinco minutos después me encontraba sentada frente al tocador, con Annie secándome el cabello mientras Magde, seguía, literalmente, sumergida en mi maleta. No encontraba que pudiera encontrar entre mis ropas, que sirvieran para salir a un antro. Pero inesperadamente, saco una blusa de corte de hombro caído de color rojo, ni siquiera me acordaba que la hubiera echado a la maleta; un pantalón de mezclilla entubado de color negro, con rasgaduras sobre los muslos.

Cuando volví mi mirada al espejo, mis cabellos parecían melena de león, me asuste y Annie rió.

-Tranquila, Katniss. ¿Cuándo te he dejado como espantapájaros?

Entrecerré los ojos, pero tenía razón, nunca me habían dejado como si me hubiera explotado el calentador en la cara.

Annie negó con la cabeza a un riendo, volví a mis pensamientos, necesitaba encontrar algo con que amenazar y avergonzar a Magde, pero no encontraba qué cosa.

-Ni lo pienses, Katniss. –Habló Annie, sacándome de mis pensamientos. –Magde es muy cuidadosa en sus cosas, jamás le encontraras un descuido.

-No pierdo las esperanzas, Annie, algo le encontraré a Magde. –sonreí maliciosamente. –Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

-En la ducha, ya casi término contigo, entonces, vendrá Magde a maquillarte.

La melena de león que tenía hace unos minutos ahora no eran más que ondas de chocolate que caían libremente sobre mis hombros. Annie me tomo un mechón de pelo y con una peineta de brillos me lo sujetó. El peinado era relajado pero sexy.

Tiempo después, Magde me tenía maquillada, labios rojos, sombras negras y pestañas extra largas. Yo no sé porque me seguía sorprendiendo de lo que Annie y Magde hacían conmigo, ¡hasta pestañas me encontraban! Cosa que yo batallaba bastante.

Magde empezó a maquillarse y arreglarse el cabello. Annie que ya se había duchado, ahora terminaba de acomodarse el cabello en una cascada. Me coloqué la ropa que la engendro había dejado en la cama.

Camine a al tocar para poderme mirarme en el espejo.

Me veía muy bien, solo que la blusa me quedaba un poco guanga. Fruncí ligeramente el seño y tome el borde de la blusa. Aun principio pensé quitármela pero mejor hice un nudo sobre la espalda. Me agrado más, dejaba al descubierto parte de mi abdomen y sobretodo mi espalda baja.

-Bien, eh.

-¿Perdón? –Me había olvidado de que Annie y Magde se encontraban junto a mí, alistándose.

-Se refiere a que arreglaste el problema. -Contesto Annie, acomodándose, la falda de mezclilla que usaría. –Estas aprendiendo de lo que hacemos.

Reí. –Si ustedes lo dicen. –Rodé los ojos. –¿Ya están listas?

-Por supuesto.

Salimos rumbo al lobby. Según Magde, ahí le dijo a Gale que nos esperaran.

Cuando llegamos los rostros de los chicos estaban en blanco. Los hombros caído, encorvados, con la boca abierta. Podría apostar que a Finnick se le escapo la baba por Annie. Solté una ligera risa al ver que ninguno de los tres reaccionaba.

-¿Nos vamos, chicas? –Comenté. –Nuestros novios no se les ven muchas ganas de acompañarnos, ¿Qué les parece si vamos nosotras solas y nos ligamos a unos chicos que si reacciones?

Annie y Magde me siguieron el juego. –¡Claro!

No logramos ni siquiera llegar a la salida del hotel cuando Peeta ya me tenía sujetada fuertemente con mis brazos sobre mi espalda.

Acerco su rostro a mi oído y me susurro con enojo contenido.

-Nadie te tocara, -rechinaron sus dientes. –Tú eres mía.

Me libre de su agarré y gire sobre mis talones. Me acerque y susurre entre sus labios. –Pues reacciona.

Lo bese con pasión. No me gustaba que Peeta se enojara, pero Dios sabía cómo mis hormonas se aceleraban cuando Peeta sacaba sus celos a flote.

Cuando me separe de Peeta, nuestras respiraciones eran igual de agitada. Y no se diga de los demás, los cuales aun no se separaban.

Aclare mi garganta. Si no interveníamos, Finnick terminaría devorándose a Annie en plano lobby y Gale no estaría muy lejos junto a Magde.

-Ahora sí, ¿nos vamos?

Nadie dijo nada, pero sonrieron y abrazado salimos rumbo al antro.

De camino, ahora tomando una _pulmonía_ grande, Magde nos informo que iríamos a el antro más famoso de los Cabos, _The cave of the devil_, las referencias sobre el ambiente eran excelentes.

Llegamos y tardamos unos minutos al entrar, pero ya después fue pura diversión.

Cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada y con varias copas encima, salimos para volver al hotel.

Necesitábamos descansar. No había tenido tiempo para descansar, y me sentía realmente agotada.

Después de tomar una ducha rápida, esta vez sola y que Peeta también se duchara, nos acostamos y abrazados, caímos profundamente dormidos.

Hoy solo había sido el primer día de nuestras bien merecidas vacaciones. Joan nos dijo que descansáramos y nos divirtiéramos, que éramos jóvenes y que eso era lo que teníamos que hacer. Así que le haríamos caso y descansaríamos, pero sobretodo nos divertiríamos.

* * *

**_Hola este el ultimo capitulo de esta historia Rebeld Girl... espero sus comentarios ya nada mas nos queda el epilogo... Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios._**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**


	26. Epilogo

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo...**_

**Epilogo.**

**Katniss POV**

Las vacaciones de verano marchaban viento en popa. Nunca pensé que Los Cabos me fueran a gustar tanto, era un lugar realmente fantástico, y compartirlo con Peeta y mis amigos, lo era aun mas.

Faltaba alrededor de dos días para que terminaran nuestras vacaciones, extrañaría este lugar.

-¿Qué tienes, Katniss? -Pregunto Peeta colocándose tras de mí, abrazándome y colocando su mentón en mi hombro, mientras o contemplaba el Océano desde nuestra ventana.

Suspiré. -Nada, es solo que pronto nos iremos y extrañare este lugar.

-Yo también lo extrañare, -lo sentí sonreír- pero, ¿sabes?, se que volveremos, -beso mi hombro- es más te prometo que volveremos.

Voltee a mirarle. -¿Enserio?, ¿Volveremos?

-Te lo juro. -Me regalo esa sonrisa suya que tanto me gustaba. -Volveremos a Los Cabos.

Me sentía muy feliz. Sabía que Peeta cumpliría su promesa, de un modo u otro, lo cumpliría.

Unimos nuestros labios en un beso lento, sin prisas, disfrutando el uno del otro, pero nuestra burbuja personal se vio interrumpida por una Magde muy sonriente y un Finnick siendo cabalgado por una muy sonriente Annie.

-Chicos, ¡vamos a la piscina! -Grito Gale tomando a Magde en los brazos y cargándola fácilmente.

Peeta y yo ya traíamos nuestros trajes de baño puestos.

Después de que Finnick saliera disparada por la puerta siendo cabalgado por Annie y Gale los correteaba con una pixie muy emocionada que pataleaba y no hacía más que gritarle a Gale que les ganara. Mis amigos estaban locos, pero así los quería. Al final, llegaron al mismo tiempo a los elevadores.

Serian mis últimos días en Los Cabos, así que quería disfrutarlos al máximo.

-¡Hey, Katniss! -Me grito Finnick desde la piscina. -¡Cien dólares a que no te avientas a la piscina desnuda!

¿Estaba loco o qué? Pero pensándolo bien, lo que sucede en Los Cabos, se queda en los Cabos.

-¡Va!. -Sonreí. A Peeta no le pareció, lo vi frunciendo el seño.

-Katniss… no, no me parece bien.

-Vamos Peeta, no me va a pasar nada.

-¡Pero todos te verán! -Grito un poco histérico. Me reí.

-Si, pero él único que toca eres tú.

Eso no hizo que dejar de estar enojado, pero al menos bajo el humor que traía.

Voltee a mirar a los chicos que estaban en la piscina y comencé a desabrocharme la parte superior de mi bikini azul eléctrico.

-Paga esos cien dólares, Finnick, -Retire la parte posterior, me devolví y le di un beso a Peeta y corrí hacia la piscina. -¡Porque son míos!

Silbidos, gritos y exclamaciones de sorpresa se escucharon a mí alrededor. Estando dentro del agua me coloque de nuevo mi bikini, no les iba a dar el gusto de verme más tiempo desnuda.

-Lo cumplí, Finnick. -Hable saliendo de la piscina. Una señora un poco mayor me miro con desapruebo. -¿Dónde están mis cien dólares?

-¡Demonios!, no pensé que fueras hacerlo.

-Vamos, Finnick, que poquito me conoces eh, pero tengo una idea, -Hable sonriendo. Todos me miraban expectantes. -No me des los cien dólares… -La sonrisa de Finnick se ensancho al no pagarme. -Pero ve al bar y tráeme una cerveza…

-¿Solo eso? ¡Espera!

Finnick empezaba a encaminarse al bar pero lo detuve.

-Espera, Finnick. Tienes que ir al bar por mi cerveza… desnudo.

Sabía que a Finnick no le molestaba, esto en sí, era una pequeña venganza hacia Annie por burlarse de mí, cuando llegamos a los Cabos. A ella le molestaba que las demás chicas se le quedaran viendo a Finnick, y agregándole el hecho de que estaría desnudo, todos voltearían a verlo. Annie estaría enfurecida.

Finnick se retiro toda la ropa. Magde oculto su rostro en el pecho de Gale mientras él, Peeta y yo reíamos, Finnick sonreía y Annie formaba puños con las manos, en las cuales los nudillos se miraban mas blancos que su tez clara, rechinaba los dientes y dirigía miradas llenas de rabia hacia las jóvenes que miraban a Finnick corriendo y con todo en él al desnudo.

Finnick regreso con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y me entrego mi cerveza, aun no dejaba de sonreír.

-Ya vístete exhibicionista. -Hablo Peeta aventándole las bermudas a la cara. -Ya vimos suficiente de tus miserias para toda la vida.

Finnick rio escandalosamente. -¿Miserias? ¡Ja!. Eso quisieras, Peet. ¿Verdad que no son miserias, Annie? -Hablo volteando a Annie. Enseguida su sonrisa fue transformada por una mueca de miedo y a la velocidad de la luz creo, se coloco las bermudas.

Abrace a Annie. -Vamos Annie, no te enojes y quita esa cara. Solo fue un juego, solo nos divertíamos.

Annie suspiro y relajo su cuerpo entre mi abrazo. -Lo sé, pero, ¡demonios! Odio que vean a Finnick y menos desnudo, -volteo a mirarme- y eso es tu culpa.

Asentí sonriendo. -Si y lo admito, pero no me digas que no fue gracioso ver la expresión de todos al ver a Finnick desnudo.

Annie rio un poco y sonrió. -Si, fue divertido.

Iba a hablarles a los chicos pero en eso me di cuenta que no estaban, nos dieron privacidad de platicar.

-Ven, vamos a nadar con los chicos.

Nos metimos la alberca. Peeta me atrajo por la cintura hacia él.

-¿Se le quito lo enojada? -Hablo besándome el cuello y acariciándome la cintura, mientras yo lo abrazaba.

De reojo mire a Finnick y a Annie, esta lo tenía abrazo y se besaban con mucha efusividad.

-Sí, creo que sí. -Sonreí y bese a Peeta.

.

.

.

Los últimos días de vacaciones pasaron demasiado rápido. Magde tenía planeada pasar la última noche en la playa, alrededor de una fogata. Y como era costumbre, cerca de las seis de la tarde, llegaron las dos para arreglarnos, bueno, más bien para arreglarme.

-Vamos Katniss, ¡quedaras hermosa! -Canturreaba una Magde muy contenta. -Esta noche es muy especial.

-Dinos de que se trata entonces. -Comente tumbándome en la cama.

-Sí, enana. Esta vez ni siquiera a mi me has dicho que es lo que haremos. -Declaró un poco sentida Annie.

Magde bailaba feliz en el cuarto. -Dije que es sorpresa, Annie. Así que, alistémonos.

-Más bien, tortúrenme. -Murmuré bajo pero Annie me alcanzo a escuchar y se rio conmigo.

Faltando media hora para las nueve de la noche, las tres estábamos listas.

Magde llevaba una pequeño Short de mezclilla que era tapado con una blusa blanca de tirantes un poco holgada. El cabello como siempre,pero con una cintilla dorada sobre su frente, maquillada con tonos amarillos y _gloss_ transparente en sus labios.

Annie era otra cosa, su cabello totalmente lacio, si rizado le llegaba a media espalda, lacio le llegaba casi a la cadera. Ella llevaba una falda estilo hindú blanca de tiro bajo y que le llegaba hasta el suelo, también vestía un pequeño chaleco que dejaba al descubierto su perfecto abdomen. Su maquillaje en tonos rosas que resaltaban más sus ojos azules.

En cambio, yo vestía un vestido blanco, si, ya se dieron cuenta, hoy todos iríamos vestidos de color blanco strapple con un pequeño listón negro justo debajo de mis pechos. Mi cabello en rizos perfectamente definidos, un día cualquiera hubiera tardado horas eternas para que me quedaran de esa manera, pero con las manos mágicas de Annie eso era posible en menos tiempo. Magde me delineo perfectamente los ojos con tonos tierras y los labios de un color rojo mate.

Bajamos al lobby donde ya nos esperaban los chicos.

Mi corazón dejo de latir, mis ojos se abrieron demasiado, se me seco la garganta, mis respiración se volvió errática, me sudaban las manos, ¡Dios, esto debe parar!, no puedo estar así cada que veo a Peeta como lo veía ahora. Enfundado en una playera blanca semi-transparente ligeramente pegada al cuerpo por el calor que hacía, unos pantalones color crema que marcaban muy bien su firme trasero… ¡demonios! Tenía que parar esto.

Camine hasta él y sonreí. -¿Y, que tal?

-Perfecta.

Afuera del hotel nos esperaba una limohummer. Todos subimos en ella.

-¡Demonios Magde!, ¿Cómo diablos le hiciste para conseguir esta belleza?

Esa era Annie, cualquiera pensaría en Finnick, lo sé, pero era Annie, digo, por algo eran novios, ¿no?

-¡Enserio, Chaparra!, juro que me sorprendes con esta preciosura. -Ese si era Finnick- Un día lograras que me dé un orgasmo mental.

Todos reímos por el comentario de Finnick.

-Todo es parte de la sorpresa -Hablo Magde, desde los fuertes brazos de Gale que la tenían rodeada-. Hoy es nuestra última noche en los Cabos y quiero que la recordemos como algo muy especial.

Platicamos de cosas triviales. Cada uno, inclusive Gale estaba nervioso por la sorpresa de Magde. Imagine que él estaba enterado, pero todos nos sorprendimos al darnos cuenta de que no.

Al cabo de media hora, estábamos a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Eh… ¿Magde?

-¿Si, Peeta?

-¡Al menos dinos a donde vamos, engendro!

La risa de Magde era ligera y encantadora. Era de esas risas que te sacan una sonrisa, así que no pude evitar sonreír.

-Nos dirigimos a una playa privada, ¿contento? -Sonrió. -Ya no diré más.

Varios minutos después llegamos a la playa privada, junto a una pequeña cabaña. La arena casi blanca. Había un camino entarimado, antorchas prendidas con lazos blancos amarrados entre sí. Al final del camino se encontraba una fogata bien alimentada, las grandes llamas hipnotizaban bailando en el aire.

-Mag, princesa, ¿Qué significa esto?

Preste atención a lo que Gale preguntaba, no voy a negar que la curiosidad me ganaba. Pero antes de que alguien más hablara, una mujer vestida de blanco salió de la cabaña.

-Bienvenidos sean.

Todos miramos a Magde quien en seguida se encamino a saludarla.

-Chicos, ella es la médium Sophia, y ella nos dará una especie de bendición espiritual, ¿cierto? -Pregunto volteando a mirar a la médium.

-Así es jóvenes, yo los bendeciré y daré unos consejos sobre algunas cosas que veré sobre su futuro en el fuego. Ahora si son tan amables, rodeen la fogata, tomen asiento y estrechen sus palmas.

Mire a Magde por pura curiosidad, pero creo que todos los demás también la miramos, pero ella solo asintió y camino rumbo a la fogata. De la mano de Peeta seguimos a Magde y a Sophia.

Finnick, Annie, Gale, Magde, Peeta y yo nos sentamos y nos tomamos de la mano. Frente a nosotros, Shophia estaba en la misma posición. Todos guardamos silencio. Nunca había estado en este tipo de cosas y al ver el rostro de los demás, deduje que ellos tampoco.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de Sophia.

-Percibo que ustedes son muy unidos.

_Pff_, _como si eso no se notara a kilómetros._ Pensé.

-Su amistad no se quebrantara y su relaciones tampoco.

Se podría decir que eso también lo sabía. Siempre serian mis amigos y aunque algo llegara a pasar entre Peeta y yo, siempre será un amigo más.

Sophia se levanto de la arena y camino hacia Finnick y se coloco de tras. Todos mirábamos atentos y en silencio, pero Finnick estaba dudoso pero no dijo nada. Coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza sin llegar el cabello de Finnick y miro fijamente el fuego.

-Tienes alma de niño. Eres extrovertido pero te gusta consentir demasiado a tu pareja, jugas todo el tiempo, pero cuando se trata de algo realmente serio o importante, sacas al hombre que eres. Proteges lo que es tuyo o consideras de tu propiedad. Te irá bien en el futuro, toma las decisiones correctas y tu vida será como tú siempre la quisiste….

Mientras Sophia pasaba a con Annie le susurre a Magde.

-¡Hey, Magde! ¿Cómo es que ella sabe todo eso de Finnick? ¿Tú se lo dijiste?

-¡Claro que no, Katniss! Pero es sorprendente, ¿verdad?

Si algo sé de Magde es que siempre dice la verdad, por mala o buena que sea, sobre todo tratándose de ropa.

-…Tendrás la vida que soñaste junto al hombre que amas, solo controla tus emociones, no caigas en provocaciones.

Las descripciones y predicciones del futuro de Sophia prosiguieron bien hasta que llego a Peeta y a mí.

-Eres tranquilo y relajado, pero explotas cuando te presionan. Necesitas buscar equilibrio a esas emociones que te atormentan. Ver, escuchar, sentir y pensar con claridad. Vienen pruebas duras, no solo para ti sino para alguien muy importante en tu vida. Necesitas ser fuerte por ti y por él o ella.

Sophia dejo a Peeta, y como a todos los demás coloco sus manos sobre mi cabeza sin tocar mi cabello.

-Mmmm… En estos momentos te sientes completa, llena, viviste momentos fuertes, donde sufriste bastante, pero un cambio a tu vida te lleno por completo… tienes emociones muy intensas, vienen cambios muy fuertes, mas fuertes y desgarradores de los que ya has vivido, eres terca y renegada y te negaras a escuchar, debes hacer un esfuerzo y concentrarte en lo importante… -de pronto Sophia se separo de mi bruscamente. Tenía mucho miedo y preocupación.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué pasa, que vio?

-Muerte, vi muerte en tu futuro.

.

.

.

**Delly POV**

-Aquí tiene, Srita. Catwright. Le ha llegado este sobre.

-Gracias, Benjamin. -Tome el sobre que me había llegado. -Puedes retirarte.

Esta era la información que me faltaba.

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto. Desde que salí de vacaciones me la he pasado encerrada sin poder salir, gracias al castigo que Snow, mi padre, me impuso.

_¡Maldita Katniss Everdeen, arruino mis vacaciones!_Pensé.

Me encontraba sola en la casa, como siempre. Así que no tenía tantas cosas por hacer. Saque el contenido del sobre, y me tumbe en mi cama leyendo atenta la información.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso mientras leía, pero me encontré con algo demasiado bueno.

-Así que la zorra de Everdeen tiene su pasado, eh, muy interesante.

Miraba hacia al frente pero sin fijar mi vista en algo especifico, ideando el mejor plan para arruinarle la vida a Katniss Everdeen, como ella me arruino la mía quitándome a Peeta.

.

.

.

**Katniss POV**

Después de las palabras de Sophia, me encontraba en una especie de transición donde ni siquiera me daba cuenta del paso del tiempo.

Estaba recargada en el pecho de Peeta, cobijados mientras contemplábamos como pronto amanecería.

-Has estado muy callada, ¿se puede saber en qué piensas?

-Discúlpame, Peeta. -Me enderece volteando a mirar a mi novio. -Es solo que las palabras de Sophia me dejaron intrigada, ¿y si algo le pasa a Effie? ¿O que tal a Haymitch? O peor tantito, ¡a Plutartch!, son mi familia, no quiero que les pase nada.

Si, lo sé, soné cursi, pero es la verdad, son mi familia y los amo como tal.

-Shh…. -Me silencio Peeta colocando un dedo sobre mis labios-. Nada les pasara a tus familia, ni a ti tampoco, siempre estaré aquí para protegerte, nunca te dejare sola mi niña, te lo prometo.

Las palabras de Peeta me tranquilizaban un poco, pero aun tenía esa duda. ¿Cómo supo todo eso de mí? ¿Si lo adivino quiere decir que lo de que vio muerte en mi futuro también será verdad? ¿Les irá a pasar algo a mi familia? ¡Diablos! Odio estar tan confundida.

Ver el amanecer entre los brazos de Peeta fue hermoso, aunque ya lo habíamos hecho, verlo frente al mar, en la arena completamente blanca cambiaba un poco el entorno.

-Hermosa…

Escuche como Peeta susurraba.

-Cierto. Muy hermosa imagen, me gusta como se refleja el sol en el mar.

Aunque no lo estuviera viendo sabia que sonreía de lado, por ende, yo también sonreía.

-No lo decía por el amanecer, aunque también es un hermoso paisaje. Pero lo decía por ti, estas hermosa, siempre lo estas pero hoy… pareces un ángel.

Me sonroje por las palabras de Peeta. No respondí a sus palabras pero me acurruque mas en sus brazos, eso le dio una clara aceptación a su comentario.

Después de un rato, Gale nos llamo. Era hora de irnos.

Peeta se incorporo y me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantar.

Sonriendo acepte la ayuda y enseguida me atrajo hacia él, abrazándome por la cintura.

-Hora de volver a California.

-Querrás decir hora de volver a la escuela. -Bufé.

La risa de Peeta saco una sonrisa de mis labios.

-Lo que sea, -Contestó- no me importa mientras estés a mi lado.

Bese a Peeta despacio frente al mar.

A su lado nada me pasaría, no tendría por qué preocuparme por nada.

.

.

.

Llegamos a California a buena hora. De distintos aviones se veían llegar los estudiantes de la prestigiosa Academia William.

-Ya extraño el sol. -Dijo Annie

-Todos, Annie, todos lo extrañamos.

Aunque no lo admitiera también echaba de menos a California.

La Academia William, se imponía ante nuestras miradas como siempre, respetuosa, firme, disciplinada y sumamente seria.

Mi estado de ánimo se vino en decline justo cuando mire el rostro de Delly. En vacaciones me había olvidado completamente de ella y ahora que la veía era como si las palabras de Sophia encontraran sentido.

Delly nos esperaba justo en el pórtico de la escuela, donde varios estudiantes entraban pasando a su lado.

-Hola… Everdeen. -Habló sonriendo pícaramente.

-No fastidies Delia, acabo de llegar de unas muy buenas vacaciones con mis amigos y mi novio. -Hice énfasis en la palabra _muy_ y _novio._

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y sus dientes rechinaron.

-Claro, de seguro te la pasaste muy a gusto revolcándote con mi novio.

-Delly… hace meses que no soy tu novio. -Hablo Peeta un poco exasperado. Los demás alumnos se mantenían al margen.

-Tu siempre serás mi novio, Peeta, -siseo Delly caminando despacio hacia Peeta- quieras o no.

Se coloco de puntillas tratando de besarlo pero antes la empuje haciendo que cayera sobre su trasero.

-No te atrevas, estúpida. Entiende que Peeta no te ama, es mas nunca te amo, solo que por lastima siempre estuvo a tu lado.

Delly ya me tenía arta y quería dejarle claro las cosas, pues creo que su cabeza no lo captaba.

-¡Eres una mentirosa, Everdeen!

-¡Claro que no, -Peeta me tenia ligueramente sujetada por la cintura, mientras yo me inclinaba y señalaba mi cien con mi dedo índice- solo que tu cabeza hueca no te deja entender la realidad!

A lo lejos escuche los sonidos de los carros llegando a la Academia, sin duda estábamos dando un espectáculo.

Delly se incorporo y se sacudió las ropas y acomodo su cabello.

-¿Sabes, Everdeen?, ¡Eres una zorra igual que tu madre!

Una cosa era meterse conmigo, pero otra muy diferente era que se metieran con mi familia.

Cerré los ojos, y apreté fuerte mis puños. -Retráctate de lo que acabas de decir.

La risa de Delly solo hacía que mi enojo creciera cada vez más. Peeta afianzo su agarre en mí.

-¿Qué cosa? El que eres una zorra igual a tu madre.

Mis dientes rechinaron del enojo.

-¡Tú eres la zorra, deja en paz a mi familia!

Delly se cruzo de brazos sonriendo mientras yo forcejeaba en los brazos de Peeta.

-Eres igual de zorra que tu madre, e igual de estúpida que tu padre… -fingió sorpresa tapándose la boca con los labios- ¡oh, espera! ¿Pero quién es tu padre? -Arqueó una ceja en modo pensativo y después me miro sonriendo.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Delly? -La voz le Peeta se escuchaba distorsionada.

Alumnos y maestros nos miraban detenidamente y en silencio.

De reojo mire como Finnick y Gale tenían sujetas a Annie y a Magde del mismo modo que Peeta me sujetaba a mí. Yo estaba a punto de lanzarme sobre Delly y romperle esa perfecta nariz operada.

-A lo que me refiero, bebe, es que la zorra de Effie Everdeen estando casada con idiota de Haymitch Everdeen se metió con…

-¡Cállate!

Mi padrino Plutarcht interrumpió a Delly y esta sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿No quieres que se entere de la verdad?

-No sabes lo que dices chiquilla. -Hablo mi padrino rechinando los dientes y caminando hacia Delly sujetándola del brazo.

-¡Claro que lo sé! -Grito Delly zafándose del agarre de Plutarch. -¡Tu te metiste con Effie Everdeen cuando ella se separo del disque padre de esta! -Me señalo a mí con la cabeza. Estaba en completo Shock- ¡poco tiempo después ellos dos volvieron y esa zorra se entero de que estaba embarazada!

-Plutartch… dime que eso no es verdad.

El rostro de mi padrino era un poema. Me miraba completamente pálido y sorprendido.

-¡Dímelo!

-¡Anda, díselo, dile que tú eres su padre!

-Katniss, yo…

-¡NO!, -me sentía traicionada, dolida, cegada, toda mi vida era una mentira. -¡Me están mintiendo!

Los brazos de Peeta me abrazaron fuertemente, pero necesitaba que le soltara.

-Katniss, cálmate amor.

Las palabras de Peeta perdían sentido en cuanto entraban por mis oídos.

-Katniss, cariño tranquilízate. -Plutarcht quiso sujetarme pero lo aparte de un manotazo.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme! -Lloraba de impotencia, pues aunque no quería creer las palabras de Delly, pero Plutarcht me confirmaban que eran verdad. Me libere de los brazos de Peeta. -Me mentiste, ¡Todos me mintieron!, ¿Qué se supone que deba creer ahora? ¡Si todo lo que yo pensaba que era verdad no es más que una puta mentira!

-¿Qué se siente que le destruyan la vida, Everdeen?

-¡Cállate, Delly!

Magde y Annie gritaron a la vez.

-Cariño, debemos hablarlo.

-¿Para qué?, ¿Para qué me llenes la cabeza de más mentiras? No, gracias. -De reojo observe como Peeta trataba de acercarse a mí para sujetarme de nuevo. -Ni se te ocurra Peeta.

-Pero, Katniss, amor…

-¡Pero nada!, todos me mienten, ¿en que se supone que debo creer ahora si todos me mienten?

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, necesitaba alejarme inmediatamente de ahí, no podía soportarlo más. Salí corriendo rumbo al bosque.

-¡Katniss!

-¡Déjenme tranquila!

La adrenalina que corría por mis venas me hacía correr muy aprisa. Una ligera llovizna se soltó y me empapaban el cabello y el agua corría por mi rostro impidiéndome ver claramente el camino.

_Vienen cambios muy fuertes, más fuertes y desgarradores de los que ya has vivido…_

Las palabras de Sophia se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente junto a todos los recuerdos de mi infancia.

Las risas y muestras de cariño de parte de mis padres, esos dos extraños que siempre estuvieron conmigo; las fiestas de cumpleaños; los juegos militares de mi padrino, de ese hombre que ahora se suponía que era mi padre, pero que nunca conocí como tal.

_Eres terca y renegada…_

Mi mente se negaba a creer las palabras de Delly una vez más, pero es que la verdad tomo tenía sentido. Siempre sentí como si Plutarch me cuidara como su propia hija y al parecer esa era la verdad.

Sin saber cómo, sentí como mi cuerpo caía hacia al vacio y me impactaba varias veces sobre algo realmente duro. Eran unas rocas. Había caído a un barranco en mi intento de alejarme de Plutarcht, de Delly, de mis padres, de mis amigos y de Peeta… Peeta, quien me demostró que podía volver amar y confiar, y que solo quería protegerme, lo había prometido y yo lo había rechazado, y ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Mi cuerpo estaba mal herido, sentía un inmenso dolor punzante en distintas zonas del cuerpo; quería gritar, pedir ayuda pero no podía, mis sollozos y gritos se ahogaban en mi garganta.

_¡Ayúdenme, me duele todo!, ¡necesito ayuda!_

Cobijada por el dolor que sentía, deje de luchar. Una especie de inconsciencia empezó a envolverme en ella. Todo terminaría, pronto terminaría. El dolor acabaría y ya no sufriría.

De lo último que fui consiente además del dolor y la lluvia cayendo sobre mi cuerpo, fueron de las palabras de Sophia.

_Muerte, vi muerte en tu futuro…_

* * *

**_Hola chicas y chicos que han leido esta historia... este es el epilogo y aqui acaba Rebeld Girl... les quiero agradecer por todos sus comentarios, alertas, y a los que me agregaron asus favoritos... tambien lamento haberme demosrado un poco mas con esta historia ya que al ser los capitulos un poco mas largos me llevaba mas tiempo el ver que todo quedara perfecto para que ustedes pudieran leerlo sin errores.. muchas gracias por su apoyo y tambien a LunnaCullenHale por haberme dado su permiso para adaptar su historia a los juegos del hambre y asi haber echo posible que mas pudieran leerla... me gustaria me dejaran sus comentarios de este ultimo capitulo... Espero pronto poder publicar la secuela de esta historia... no se si lo sepan o no? pero yo soy una fan de Twilight de hay que encontrara tan fantasticas historias para pasar a mi nueva saga favorita The Hunger Games... pero como estamos en la semana del final de Twilight me encuentro un poco triste y alegre ala vez porque podre ver Amanecer parte 2... Pero el estreno sera el jueves asi que hare todo lo posible por actualizar pero no prometo nada... sin mas que agregar les agradesco todo TODO su apoyo ya que sin ello la historia no hubiera sido posible... Nos leemos en la secuela... Espero sus comentarios._**

**_Besos Y Abrazos..._**

**_Elizabeth_**


End file.
